My Wish
by taratf
Summary: Una morena que comienza a dudar y una rubia a punto de enloquecer con los preparativos del gran día. Pero sin importar lo que llegue a suceder, Quinn solo tiene un deseo, que Rachel sea feliz.
1. Prólogo

**Otra vez aquí molestando a quienes reciben alertas cada vez que se me da por publicar algo, no son muchas pero son, gracias a esas personas. Esta vez ya no es un one shot, la idea nació como tal pero otra vez me fui de largo.**

**No doy más vueltas ni les gasto los ojos leyendo cosas sin sentido como estás que están leyendo ahora jajaja. Solo una última cosa, pero esta si es importante, les recomiendo el one shot _¿Te veré mañana? _de k****akisdeMarques1,** una personita que se ha ganado mi aprecio desde que se tomó el trabajo de leer y darme una extensa y sincera opinión sobre mi primer fic, dense una vuelta y denle una leída a la historia. Gracias desde ya a quienes lo hagan y no importa lo que diga la N/A que ha puesto al final, la historia es de ella.

**Ahora sí, como ya saben Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Ahí estaba ella. Rachel Berry. Hija adoptiva de Hiram y Leroy Berry. Judía. Aclamada actriz de Broadway. Con espectacular sonrisa, cabellera morena, ojos chocolate, piel tostada y una voz de ensueño con la que deleitaba a sus amigos en la pequeña reunión que habían organizado. Toda una diva, o pequeña diva como le decían sus allegados por el simple hecho de medir 1.58 m.

Sentada a su derecha y observándola con adoración estaba Quinn Fabray. Ex capitana de las cheerios en la escuela secundaria, ahora toda una reconocida actriz y escritora de Hollywood. Rubia, tés blanca, ojos verdes avellanados cuya mirada había sido la perdición de casi todas las personas que la recibieron, sonrisa encantadora y porte elegante, toda una estrella que seguía en ascenso.

Frente a ellas se encontraba sonriente Kurt Hummel. Talentoso actor de Broadway. Elegante y sofisticado. Buen cantante, excelente amigo y confidente de Rachel.

A cada lado del chico elegante se encontraban, fascinados por la actuación de la morena, Finn Hudson el hermanastro de Kurt, y Noah Puckerman o simplemente Puck.

Finn, ex quarterback, ex novio de Rachel, ex novio de Quinn, y todo esto solo en la escuela secundaria. Sí, Finn podía ser muy ex-algo pero jamás un ex-amigo. Actualmente ejercía una admirable profesión, algo que sorprendió a todos sus compañeros.

Puck, un joven judío que conservaba el peinado mohicano de su adolescencia, ex novio de Quinn con quien llegó a tener una hermosa bebé en la escuela secundaria debido a una irresponsabilidad por parte de ambos, Beth, que a causa de la corta edad de sus padres fue dada en adopción, y por cosas que nadie entiende, fue adoptada por Shelby, la madre biológica de Rachel.

En una esquina del salón se encontraban charlando amenamente, pero no por eso menos atentos a la voz de la diva, Mike y Tina o asiático uno y asiático dos, una adorable pareja que había logrado mantener su relación desde la escuela secundaria. Mike, un talentoso bailarín y poseedor de una academia de baile. Tina, una de las mejores profesoras de canto en las escuelas de Nueva York.

No muy lejos de la pareja de asiáticos, estaban Sam Evans, Artie Abrams y Mercedes Jones. El primero, rubio y musculoso, uno de los personal trainer más solicitados en Ohio. El segundo, un joven con gafas y en silla de ruedas, pero con todo eso, un prometedor director de cine. Finalmente, una morena que si bien no tenía el cuerpo de Mariah Carey bien podría llegar a ser la sucesora de Whitney Houston.

Tomadas de la mano y sentadas en otro de los sofás de aquel amplio salón, se encontraban Brittany S. Pierce y Santana López, también conocidas como las Brittana. Otra pareja que, a pesar de los altibajos, había logrado mantener su relación más allá de la secundaria.

Britt, rubia, alta, ojos azules, inocente y encantadora, todo un prodigio de la danza. Santana, latina, cabellera oscura, mal carácter, protectora por naturaleza. Ambas ex porristas en la escuela y amigas incondicionales de Quinn, sobre todo la latina. Tan opuestas con el día y la noche, pero el perfecto complemento de la otra.

Y no muy lejos de ellas se encontraba sentado en el suelo y jugando con un gato, Blaine Anderson. Chico de cabello negro y lleno de gomina, amable, afectuoso y confiable, ex pareja de Kurt en la escuela, pero uno de sus mejores amigos en la actualidad.

Oh, cierto, no podemos olvidar al gato. Lord Tubbintong II, el sucesor de Lord Tubbintong, el enorme gato que Brittany tenía cuando estaba en la secundaria, un gato mucho más pequeño, pero que, según Brittany, tenía los mismos vicios y habilidades que su primer gato, como fumar y ser psíquico.

Todos ellos reunidos en la casa Fabray, hogar de la madre de Quinn en Lima-Ohio, la ciudad natal de los chicos.

Lima, el lugar que los vio crecer, que los vio convertirse en amigos, el lugar que vio el nacimiento de New Directions, el coro de la secundaria McKinley.

Exacto, todos ellos con sus diferencias habían sido miembros del glee club de su escuela, la primera generación de New Directions a cargo de Will Schuester, su amado profesor y, para todos ellos, un segundo padre, tercero en el caso de Rachel y el único en el caso de Quinn, Finn y Puck.

El padre de Quinn dejó de serlo el día que la echó de casa por salir embarazada, la rubia volvió a vivir con su madre luego de que esta se divorciara de su esposo, Russell, al descubrir una infidelidad. Quinn y Judy, su madre, con el tiempo lograron entenderse, pero las cosas nunca volvieron a ser las mismas entre ellas, aun así tenían una buena relación.

El padre de Finn murió cuando él era un bebe y antes de que apareciera Burt Hummel, el actual esposo de su madre y padre de Kurt, el chico alto solo tuvo al señor Schue como imagen paterna.

En el caso de Puck, su padre simplemente abandonó a su familia y el chico judío no ha querido saber nada más del sujeto.

Juntos pasaron por un sinfín de problemas y juntos cometieron tantos errores como pudieron.

Quinn originalmente fue la novia de Finn pero lo engañó con Puck, salió embarazada y dijo que Finn era el padre, Rachel que estaba enamorada de Finn descubrió la mentira y la reveló por fines egoístas.

Finn comenzó a salir con Rachel pero la dejó porque quería experimentar su soltería, Rachel comenzó a salir con Jesse St. James el chico estrella de Vocal Adrenaline, la competencia.

St. James era tan apuesto como tramposo, sus ojos color celeste solo conquistaron a la morena para desestabilizarla emocionalmente antes de la competencia de coros para finalmente terminar atacándola con docenas y docenas de huevos en un estacionamiento. Todo lo que supieron del chico luego de aquello fue que luego de graduarse y fracasar en la universidad se convirtió en el nuevo director de Vocal Adrenaline.

Rachel volvió con Finn quien se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido. Pero volvieron a terminar luego de que la morena besara a Puck como venganza porque el chico alto le mintió diciéndole que nunca se acostó con Santana, esto pasó antes de que ellos volvieran pero aun así le dolió a la diva y por eso hizo lo que hizo con Puck, lo cual Finn no perdonó.

Por ese tiempo, Quinn salía con Sam y le fue infiel con Finn, el chico rubio terminó con ella y entabló una relación con Santana quien solo intentaba ocultar su homosexualidad dañando a todo aquel que fuera un estorbo para su propósito.

Quinn volvió con Finn, Rachel acusó a la rubia de estar engañando al chico alto con Sam y terminaron descubriendo que solo lo estaba ayudando a cuidar a sus hermanos mientras sus padres estaban desempleados.

Puck se enredaba con toda chica que se le cruzara en el camino.

Santana luchaba con sus sentimientos hacia Brittany mientras esta salía con Artie.

Kurt era amenazado por un matón homofóbico en la escuela y se tuvo que trasladar a otra academia, ahí conoció a Blaine.

Sam se fue de la escuela, un tiempo después volvió al igual que Kurt.

Finn terminó con Quinn otra vez, luego él y Rachel arruinaron su participación en la competencia nacional de coros en New York por besarse en el escenario, Santana quiso matar a la morena pero Quinn, Sam y Mike lo evitaron.

Rachel volvió con el chico alto después de eso.

Blaine se unió a los New Directions.

Mercedes le fue infiel a su novio con Sam.

Quinn trató de sabotear a Shelby para quitarle a Beth y eso solo causó la desaparición de la mujer.

Rachel estuvo a punto de casarse con Finn.

Quinn tuvo un accidente de auto y quedó en silla de ruedas por un tiempo.

Y así sucesivamente, error tras error.

La única pareja estable en medio de toda esa locura fueron Tina y Mike, quienes tampoco eran unos santos pero al menos la infidelidad no los tocó a ellos.

Para la graduación, Santana había reconocido su homosexualidad gracias al apoyo de Finn y el resto del coro, ya todos sabían que Brittany era su chica. Sam había ayudado a Mercedes a tomar la decisión de irse a Los Ángeles. Rachel y Kurt habían entrado en NYADA y Quinn en Yale. Lo curioso de todo aquello fue que todos terminaron siendo buenos amigos, sobre todo la diva y Quinn.

Cada uno tomó un camino distinto.

Tiempo después Santana, Kurt y Rachel terminaron compartiendo departamento en New York. Quinn viviendo en New Haven. Y el resto de chicos en otras ciudades, pero, siempre manteniendo el contacto.

Después de tantas vivencias, parecía increíble que todos estuvieran juntos en ese momento, riendo como niños.

Quinn solo observaba y disfrutaba mientras toda esa avalancha de recuerdos venía a ella.

-**Hey, ¿En qué piensas, Fabray?-** escuchó que le preguntaba una dulce voz.

**-En todo, en nada-** respondió sonriendo mientras giraba la cabeza y se encontraba con un par de hermosos ojos.

-**Tan misteriosa como siempre, de seguro estás pensando en tu trabajo y ni me has escuchado cantar**- dijo Rachel haciendo un puchero.

-**Uy, me atrapaste-** dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

**-¡Quinn!-** exclamó ofendida la diva.

Todos voltearon al escuchar el gritito chillón de la morena y presenciaron como esta se cruzaba de brazos mientras la rubia soltaba una carcajada.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos con complicidad y luego comenzaron a sacudir levemente la cabeza mientras rodaban los ojos y volvían a lo suyo.

-**Estaba bromeando, Rach-** le apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro y le dio un toquecito en la nariz haciéndola sonreír.

**-¡Fabray!-** gritó Santana llamando la atención de sus amigas- **deja en paz al hobbit, no sea que la hagas cambiar de opinión faltando tan poco para el gran día.**

Rachel la miró con el ceño fruncido por el apelativo y Quinn le lanzó una mirada asesina por el comentario.

-**No me mires así, enana**- agregó la latina al ver la expresión de la chica- **que ya no te torturemos como lo hacíamos en McKinley y, que esa rubia ficticia que tienes a tu lado**- señaló a su ex capitana-** se haya convertido en tu guardaespaldas personal, no significa que vaya a dejar de molestarte-** se burló.

**-¡Santy!-** le llamó la atención Brittany.

**-¿Si, amor?-** dijo la latina tímidamente ante la mirada divertida de Rachel y Quinn.

**-Discúlpate con Rachel**- ordenó con el ceño fruncido la bailarina.

**-Pero… pero Britt, si me disculpo, molestarla no tendría ningún caso, no sería gracioso.-** decía la latina con cara de cachorrito.

**-Santana López**- espetó Britt y en el salón se oyó un _Uuuh _general- **te disculpas o duermes con Tubbi II en el sillón.**

Los ojos de la latina se abrieron como platos e inmediatamente se puso de pie y se acercó a la morena.

**-Rachel… lo… lo siento-** refunfuñó.

**-Está bien, "Santy"-** respondió la morocha con una sonrisa burlona.

La latina estaba por responder, pero prefirió morderse la lengua a que su chica la escuchara y la obligara a disculparse nuevamente, estaba por alejarse de Rachel y dirigirse a la cocina cuando sintió que la abrazaban por la cintura.

**-Gracias-** dijo una sonriente Brittany abrazándola por la espalda mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla haciendo sonreír a su novia y a todos los que miraban la escena.- **solo faltan dos días** **¿nerviosa, Rachie?-** preguntó con inocencia.

**-Mmmh no**- respondió la morena en un tono que apenas se escuchó.

Britt inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado tratando de entender los ánimos de la morena, Santana frunció el ceño y miró a Quinn, la rubia esquivó la mirada de la latina y tomó una de las manos de la diva.

**-Todo va a estar bien-** dijo Quinn con una pequeña sonrisa a la morena cuando esta la miro.

Rachel asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa.

**-¡Rachel!-**llamó Kurt- **ven y explícale a Puckerman por qué no se puede hacer el brindis oficial de la ceremonia con cerveza.**

**-Voy- **respondió la morena poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose luego hacia sus amigos mientras las tres ex porristas la miraban alejarse.

-**Britt, creo que el gato piensa que el cabello de Blaine es una especie de pudín, míralo**- dijo la latina a su chica señalando al gato que estaba trepando por la espalda del chico mencionado.

**-¡Tubbi, no!-** exclamó la bailarina soltando la cintura de la latina- **eso te puede hacer daño-** agregó dirigiéndose hacia su mascota.

Santana la miro con ternura y Quinn solo levantó una ceja ante el comentario de la chica de ojos azules.

-**Veo que lo importante es Tubbi y no Blaine-** musitó la rubia provocando que la latina se riera.

-**A veces creo que quiere más a esa bola de pelos que a mí-** comentó y Quinn solo rodó los ojos- **Q…**- dijo preocupada.

**-Todo está bien, San-** se adelantó a decir.

-**Pues, no es eso lo que parece.-** replicó la latina.- **conoces a Berry, corrección, conocemos a Berry, tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que algo le está pasando.**

**-Solo ha sido una semana difícil para ella, nada más- **explicó sin mirarla.

**-Mira, rubia ficticia, esa enana que vez ahí**- dijo señalando a Rachel que en ese momento hacía aspavientos con los brazos mientras hablaba con Puck- **debería estar trepando las paredes de la emoción, Quinn tal vez esto significa que ustedes…**

**-No significa nada- **la interrumpió- **ella solo está un poco nerviosa- **dijo con seriedad-** dices que la conoces, entonces ya debes saber como le gusta el drama.- **concluyó.

**-Solo me preocupo por ti- **respondió cortante- **pero si te vas a…**

**-Lo siento-** musitó y Santana relajó su expresión- **también me conoces, creo que incluso mejor que mi propia madre- **la latina asintió tratando de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa.- **sabes que esto no es fácil para mí, yo también estoy nerviosa, como les dije hoy en la tarde antes de que llegara Rachel, necesito que pongan de su parte y me ayuden a salir viva de esta.-** terminó de decir soltando un pesado suspiro.

**-Fabray, vamos a comportarnos ya te lo dijimos.- **dijo la latina sentándose junto a la rubia.-** estamos para lo que necesites, estoy para lo que necesites.**

**-Lo sé-** respondió Quinn.

Ambas se sonrieron, Santana tomo brevemente la mano de su amiga y le dejó una pequeña caricia con el pulgar para luego ponerse de pie e ir en busca de su novia que se entretenía jugando con Blaine y su gato.

Quinn observó a todos sus amigos y lentamente exhaló una gran bocanada de aire, finalmente se puso de pie, fue a la segunda planta y se quedó en el pequeño balcón que daba hacia el jardín interior de la residencia.

Se quedó ahí, mirando a la nada por unos minutos, tratando de ordenar pensamientos y callar recuerdos, evitando llorar a toda costa.

**-Quinn-** musitó alguien a su espalda y ella sonrió de medio lado.

**-Dime-** susurró dándose vuelta para quedar frente a frente con la persona que la había sacado de su burbuja.

**-¿Puedes abrazarme?-** dijo en el mismo tono que la rubia mientras daba un paso más hacia ella. Quinn se apoyó en la baranda del balcón, sonrió tiernamente y extendió sus brazos. –**Gracias.- **volvió a susurrar mientras la rubia enredaba los brazos a su alrededor y hundía la nariz en esa oscura cabellera.

**-Cuando quieras, Rach-** dijo dejando un pequeño beso sobre la cabeza de la diva- **cuando quieras.**

Y así se quedaron, perdiendo la noción del tiempo mientras escuchaban las risas provenientes del primer piso.

_Solo dos días, _pensaba Quinn mientras suspiraba y seguía cobijando a la morena en sus brazos, _solo faltan dos días._

* * *

**_Gracias a quien se haya tomado el trabajo de leer._**

**_Próxima actualización, jueves 8 ._**


	2. Día especial

**CAPÍTULO I – DÍA ESPECIAL**

**Lima, 01 Junio 2023**

El día tan ansiado había llegado, los nervios invadían por completo su cuerpo y el hecho de haber dormido solo unas horas, a causa de lo sucedido con Rachel la noche anterior, no ayudaba mucho.

Quinn hacía todo por ignorar aquella voz que retumbaba en su cabeza, esa voz que gritaba incesantemente que hiciera una tontería, una insensatez que nunca podría justificar, algo de lo que ya no habría marcha atrás, un acto impulsivo cuya consecuencia sería estar lejos de Rachel.

La rubia le daba la espalda al espejo de la habitación y giraba la cabeza, todo lo que le era posible, para poder visualizar y acomodar el rebelde lazo de su vestido.

Aquel vestido, cuyo característico color, no dejaba duda de quien era ella aquel día.

Un vestido elegido para tal ocasión, una ocasión sin duda muy especial.

Se rindió con el lazo, se giró por completo, miró al espejo y respiro hondo para terminar exhalando todo el aire en un pesado suspiro, tratando así de eliminar la extraña sensación que comenzaba a apoderarse de ella.

Volvió a respirar hondo y dibujó su mejor sonrisa para verla en su reflejo, pero al verse a si misma en aquel cristal, no fue su sonrisa en lo que fijó la mirada, sino en la delicada cadena de oro blanco que llevaba puesta, específicamente en el dije que colgaba de ella, el mismo dije y la misma cadena que no había dejado de usar en los últimos diez años.

Llevó su mano hacia aquel pequeño pero preciado objeto, y lo acaricio con dulzura recordando el momento en que Rachel se lo había regalado.

**Flashback**

**New Haven, Octubre 2013**

**-¡Ya voy, ya voy!-** exclamaba una furiosa rubia ante el incesante golpeteo en la puerta de su departamento a tempranas horas de la mañana- **¿es que ni en mi día libre puedo dormir si quiera hasta las 8 am?-** murmuraba para si misma mientras trataba de alisar un poco su desordenado cabello.

Quinn abrió la puerta de mala gana mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de ocultar sus inminentes ganas de bostezar.

-**Señor Prescott, por milésima vez, no he visto a su gato, déjeme descansar- **dijo aún con los ojos cerrados mientras restregaba delicadamente uno de ellos con su mano izquierda y con la derecha sostenía la puerta entreabierta.

**-No soy el señor Prescott**- escuchó decir a una voz más que conocida, una voz que por nada en el mundo podría confundir con otra y menos con la voz de su octogenario vecino.

Abrió de golpe el ojo que no estaba restregándose y levantó lentamente la mirada para encontrase con un par de hermosos ojos marrones y una sonrisa más que encantadora.

-**Rachel**- murmuró y se quedó inmóvil por un instante tratando de asimilar la situación, convenciéndose de que no seguía dormida y aquello no era más que un sueño.

-**Ajam… y… ¿vas a dejarme pasar, Fabray, o nos vamos a quedar aquí toda la mañana?-** respondió la morena con su peculiar tono de voz mandón.

**-¡Rachel!-** exclamó mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios al estar completamente segura de que no se trataba de un sueño, que realmente la morena estaba frente a ella.

Ante esta reacción, la pequeña diva le regaló una sonrisa más grande y se apresuró a entregarle un cálido abrazo, un abrazo que Quinn correspondió de la misma manera.

-**Feliz cumpleaños, Quinn**- susurró con dulzura aún en el abrazo y la rubia apretó ligeramente sus brazos alrededor de ese pequeño cuerpo.

**-Pero… ¿como es que…?... creí que estabas en Lima-** balbuceó un tanto confusa mientras cerraba la puerta y se sentaba junto a la morena en el sofá.

**-Tú lo has dicho, estaba, tiempo pasado-** dijo sacando una pequeña cajita de terciopelo de su bolsillo- **ten**- puso el objeto en las manos de la rubia- **no quise esperar una semana para dártelo y adelanté mi vuelo, así que por eso, heme aquí- **terminó diciendo mientras alzaba ambos brazos de manera graciosa.

**-Rachel, yo…-**susurró sosteniendo el regalo de la pequeña diva y observándola directamente a los ojos.

**-¿En serio creíste que iba a perderme el estar contigo hoy?- **dijo con dulzura poniendo sus manos sobre las de la rubia- **vamos, ábrelo**- la incitó y así lo hizo la ex porrista.

Quinn abrió con cuidado la caja y sintió como su corazón se saltaba un latido al descubrir lo que había dentro de ella.

Un dije en forma de corazón con una nota musical dentro de él, _'nada podría haber sido más acertado', _pensó para si misma tratando de contener una lágrima.

**-¿No te gusta?-** preguntó, Rachel al ver la reacción de la rubia. Quinn negó mientras seguía cabizbaja y con la mirada fija en el pequeño objeto.-**No te preocupes… puedo… puedo cambiarlo o devolverlo y así puedes elegir algo que…**

**-No-** interrumpió el nervioso monólogo de la morena conectando su mirada con la suya**- no me gusta... me encanta, es… es precioso Rach, muchas gracias-** dijo mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro**.- ¿podrías?-** preguntó dándole la cadena y girando mientras levantaba ligeramente su cabello.

**-Por supuesto**- respondió la cantante cogiendo el regalo para disponerse a ayudar a su amiga a ponérselo.- **¿Prometes que siempre lo vas a llevar contigo?**- preguntó en tono de voz muy bajo mientras terminaba de cerrar el broche de la delicada joya.

**-Lo prometo-** respondió la rubia soltando su cabello mientras se ponía frente a frente con Rachel para regalarle un nuevo abrazo.

**Fin Flashback**

Nada podía identificar más el significado que Rachel tenía en su vida como lo hacía ese dije.

La morena siempre había sido una dulce melodía dentro su vida, a pesar de todo lo que vivieron en el instituto, de todos los errores y malos entendidos, Rachel siempre sería esa maravillosa nota musical viviendo en lo más profundo de su corazón, de eso no tenía duda.

Quinn Fabray había nacido para amar a Rachel Berry sin importar lo que la vida les pusiera en frente.

Aquel pensamiento, aquella certeza la ayudó a callar esa voces y a controlar sus impulsos, aunque esto no le estaba resultando nada sencillo conforme se acercaba el momento.

Tres golpes en la puerta lograron captar su atención sacándola de sus pensamientos, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que aún no había terminado de prepararse para la ceremonia.

-**¡Adelante!-** exclamo mientras tomaba asiento en un pequeño taburete para ponerse los zapatos.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud y un muchacho con preocupada expresión ingresaba en la recamara de la rubia, al ver a la chica a través del reflejo del enorme espejo que estaba frente a ella, su expresión se transformó por completo, pasó de tener una mueca incómoda a una embobada sonrisa a causa de la admiración.

**-Wow… estás… estás hermosa, Quinn, sin duda ese color te sienta de maravilla.- **la halagó con sinceridad.

-**Gracias, Kurt, tú no quedas atrás eh-** respondió divertida mirándolo también a través del espejo mientras se colocaba los pendientes-** ese traje te sienta muy bien.**

-**Dolce & Gabanna, cariño, una celebridad de Broadway como yo no puede andar por ahí con un traje cualquiera, imagina que nos sacan una foto y la hacen pública, no no y no eso sería una completa catástrofe.**

Quinn rio ante las ocurrencias de su amigo, sabía que él hablaba completamente en serio, tanto Rachel como Kurt eran muy parecidos en ese aspecto, y siempre habían sido así, la fama no los había cambiado para nada.

**Flashback**

**Nueva York, Noviembre 2015**

**-Rachel, nadie lo va a notar ¿puedes salir ya?**

**-No, Quinn una futura estrella de Broadway no puede andar por ahí luciendo lo primero que se encontró en el armario.**

**-Se nos hace tarde, si Santana regresa y ve que no hemos ido por las compras para la cena va a enojarse**.- decía Quinn de manera suplicante intentando convencer a Rachel para que esta saliera de su habitación.

La diva ya llevaba dos horas probándose atuendos "apropiados" para ir, junto a la rubia, por los ingredientes faltantes para la cena de acción de gracias.

**-¿Y cual sería la novedad? Ella siempre está enojada**- replicaba la morocha asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-**No, créeme, tú jamás la has visto realmente enojada, lo que pasó en las nacionales que se celebraron aquí hace cuatro años, no fue absolutamente nada en comparación con lo que te haría si llega a la conclusión de que arruinaste su primera cena de acción de gracias con Brittany, ella quiere que todo sea perfecto ahora que por fin se han reconciliado.**

-**Está bien, no tienes que dramatizar, rubia.**

**-Berry, solo estoy tratando de evitar que a mi mejor amiga la manden a la silla eléctrica por asesinar a cierta petisa**.- refutó de manera despreocupada mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá cansada de haber estado dando vueltas por el salón en espera de la morena.

Recostó la cabeza sobre el espaldar y cerró los ojos hasta que sintió un objeto blando impactando en su brazo.

**-¡Au!-** se quejó al ver un pequeño perrito cabezón de peluche, tan pequeño que cabía en la palma de su mano.

**-Te lo mereces-** dijo enojada la morena haciendo un puchero, la rubia alzó la vista para cuestionarla pero al ver su expresión se quedó en silencio mientras Rachel cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y le esquivaba la mirada.

**-¿Por qué me lo merezco?-** preguntó al cabo de unos segundos al ver como Rachel se rehusaba a mirarla mientras seguía haciendo un puchero que a ella le parecía adorable.

**-¡¿Cómo que por qué?!-** exclamó- **solo te preocupa que Santana vaya presa, pero que ella me mate te da igual-** agregó con un tono de voz aniñado.

Quinn creyó que moriría de ternura en ese momento.

-**Solo bromeaba-** al oír esto, la morena la miro esperando que continuara, Quinn volvió a recostar la cabeza sobre el espaldar del sofá y agregó**- Santana no iría presa porque no dejaría ninguna pista que la relacionara con el crimen, además, su padre es un estupendo abogado, Mario jamás permitiría que mandaran a su única hija a la silla**- terminó de hablar tratando con todas su fuerzas de no reírse al imaginar la cara que de seguro estaría poniendo la morena en ese momento.

-**Tú lo pediste, Fabray-** fue todo lo que logró escuchar antes de sentir como Rachel le caía encima dándole un ataque de cosquillas.

-**No… no… no por favor, para… Rachel… para- **suplicaba a duras penas la rubia mientras era presa de un incesante ataque de risa.

**-Retráctate-** exigía la cantante en medio de risas también.

**-Ok… ok… lo siento… lo siento mucho, cielo.-** dejó escapar.

La morena detuvo su ataque y se quedó mirándola unos segundos, segundos que para Quinn se hicieron eternos mientras trataba de descifrar la expresión en el rostro de Rachel.

**-La gran Quinn Fabray, ex capitana de las cheerios de McKinley, miembro del cuadro de honor de los graduados del 2012 y una de las mentes más destacadas de Yale, ¿acaba de rendirse ante Rachel Berry?-** dijo con soberbia.- **Nadie me creería**- dijo para finalmente reír.

Quinn se relajó ante este gesto, _tal vez Rachel no había oído lo último que dijo_, pensó.

**-Sí sí sí, disfrútalo mientras te dure, Berry**- contraataco levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

**-Quinn-** escuchó que la llamaba con cierto temor, y se giró para verla de frente.**-si… si Santana… si ella volviera a enojarse conmigo como aquella vez… tú… tú…**

**-Nunca dejaría que te hiciera daño-** dijo con dulzura y la morena le sonrió tímidamente- **además, San no te lastimaría, ella no lo va a admitir pero le agradas.**

Volvió a girarse y dio dos pasos hacia la puerta para detenerse nuevamente y volver a girarse en dirección a la morena que ya cogía su bolso para salir tras ella.

**-Rachel**

**-Mhm-** balbuceo mientras cogía las llaves de la mesa.

**-Solo para estar segura y preparada ¿has hecho algo que pueda enojar a esa latina mal humorada? ¿le has hecho algo a Britt? ¿Le dijiste que Lord Tubbington no es psíquico o algo así?**

**-No ¿por qué?-** preguntó extrañada por las preguntas que la rubia le hacía.

**-Por nada, solo es precaución, verás, por mucho que le agrades a San, si tocas a Britt estás muerta, no hay fuerza humana o divina que pueda controlar la furia de Santana López cuando algo amenaza a su chica-** dijo seriamente, asustando a la morena.

**-Yo nunca le haría daño a Britt, ella también es mi amiga.-** contesto muy nerviosa Rachel.

**-Lo sé-** dijo Quinn encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente.

**-Entonces ¿para que todo el discurso?-** le preguntó sin entender nada.

**-Es que tu cara de susto no tiene precio-** le respondió burlonamente y antes de que la diva contraatacara se dio vuelta y abrió la puerta para que por fin pudieran ir por esas dichosas compras, la morena negaba con la cabeza y volteaba los ojos resignada mientras pasaba al lado de la rubia-** por cierto, ese atuendo te queda muy bien, buena elección.-** comentó mientras cerraba la puerta del departamento que Rachel compartía con Santana y Kurt.

**-Por supuesto, soy Rachel Barbra Berry ¿Qué esperabas?-** dijo con orgullo mientras ingresaban al ascensor.

**-Sí claro, la misma Rachel que consiguió que su sweater de renos se convirtiera en toda una tendencia en McKinley-** respondió con sarcasmo y recibiendo un pequeño golpe en el brazo por parte de la cantante- **¡Au!**

**-Te lo mereces, Fabray.**

**-Lo sé, Berry.**

**Fin flashback**

**-Hey, ¿de qué te ríes?-** preguntó el chico al ver la sonrisa que había aparecido de pronto en el rostro de Quinn.

**-De nada, solo recordé algo.**- respondió manteniendo la sonrisa.

**-Quinn Fabray, ¿dónde andará esa cabecita tuya?- **dijo divertido dejando, con un dedo, un toquecito en la cabeza de su amiga.

**-Donde siempre, Kurt, donde siempre-** murmuró y soltó un suspiro.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, y muchas gracias a quienes comentaron la publicación anterior.**

**Próxima actualización: Martes 13**


	3. Me da igual

**Sé que lo estoy subiendo un par de horas más tarde que las veces anteriores, pero, en mi defensa, en mi país faltan más de 5 horas para que deje ser Martes.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II – ME DA IGUAL**

**-Quinn Fabray, ¿dónde andará esa cabecita tuya?- **dijo divertido dejando, con un dedo, un toquecito en la cabeza de su amiga.

**-Donde siempre, Kurt, donde siempre-** murmuró y soltó un suspiro.

El muchacho se quedó mirándola sin saber que hacer o decir, tal vez ir a buscarla no había sido la mejor idea considerando la situación.

**-Quinn…**

**-No te preocupes-** lo interrumpió intuyendo sus intenciones-** ahora dime, ¿por qué has venido? No es que no me agrade tu compañía, pero pensé que estarías con Rachel.**

**-Mmm… pues…-** balbuceó nervioso.

**-Kurt**

**-Quinn… ella … yo…- **balbuceaba nuevamente.

**-¿Qué está pasando?-** preguntó calmada, aunque por dentro no lo estaba, ya que el que Kurt estuviera ahí, y Rachel fuera la razón de ello, no podía traer nada bueno.

**-Ella me pidió que te buscara, quiere hablar contigo, está… pues ella está…- **el chico trataba de hilar las palabras mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

**-Nerviosa, con miedo, dudando, deseando salir corriendo por la puerta o en su defecto saltar por la ventana, ¿verdad?- **dijo la rubia como si de su número de seguro social se tratara.

El chico se quedó pasmado ante las palabras de su amiga porque coincidían al 100 % con las que la diva le había dicho, él simplemente asintió y Quinn le regaló una cálida sonrisa, una sonrisa que podía calmar una tempestad en medio del océano y posiblemente tendría que hacerlo en ese momento.

**-¿Me das tu teléfono?-** preguntó con total serenidad al muchacho y, este, sin dudarlo le entregó su celular-** gracias.**

Uno, dos, tres tonos y una alterada Rachel se dejaba oír al otro lado de la línea sin darle a Quinn la opción de hacerle saber que era ella quien llamaba y no su amigo.

**-¡¿Dónde demonios estás?! ¡Será mejor que vuelvas aquí y abras esta maldita puerta o te juro que salgo por la ventana!**

Al escuchar esto, la rubia, le lanzó una mirada inquisidora a Kurt quien quiso hacerse el desentendido sospechando la razón por la que, Quinn, lo miraba de esa forma. Si bien la chica tenía unos ojos preciosos y una mirada que podía enamorar en un instante, también era cierto que, Quinn Fabray, podía fulminar a quien quisiera con su característica mirada de 'scary Quinn'.

**-¡¿La encerraste?!-** exclamó perdiendo por primera vez la paciencia aquel día-** ¿Qué carajos estabas pensando?-** el chico se limitó a encoger los hombros haciendo un gesto apenado, dándole a entender que eso había sido lo único que se le había ocurrido.

**-¿Quinn?-** escuchó la rubia proveniente del celular- **¿Quinn eres tú?-** insistió la morena a través del celular.

La rubia respiró profundamente tratando de ordenar sus ideas y así poder arreglar todo ese alboroto de la mejor forma.

**-Sí, Rach-** respondió con dulzura logrando calmar un poco a la chica al otro lado de la línea o al menos eso creía ya que la respiración de Rachel se volvió más pausada después de unos segundos.- **¿Kurt dice que querías hablar conmigo?**

**-Q… Quinn… yo…- **tartamudeó.

**-Tranquila- **susurro tiernamente-**dime que sucede- **hizo una pequeña pausa y ante el mutismo de la morena agregó casi como una súplica-** vamos, Rach habla conmigo como lo haces siempre.**

**-Tengo miedo-** dijo con voz entrecortada.

**-Lo sé, preciosa, pero no tienes nada que temer.- **trató de transmitirle seguridad.

**-Pero, Quinn ¿y si todo sale mal? ¿si nos convertimos en una simple estadística más en el rubro de los fracasos?- **preguntó atropellando las palabras a causa de la velocidad que usó para pronunciarlas.

Quinn se lamentaba internamente, sabía que no era lo más acertado dejar que Rachel revisara esas estúpidas estadísticas sobre los divorcios, maldito señor Prescott y su escalofriante historia sobre como se divorció a los dos años de haberse casado, luego de que su esposa lo engañara, y como se quedó solo desde entonces porque no volvió a confiar nunca más.

¿Por qué tenía que decirle eso tres días antes? ¿Qué rayos hacía el anciano en aquella cafetería de Manhattan? ¿Como era posible que las recordara después de tanto tiempo? ¿No se supone que seguía viviendo en New Haven con su sobrina Amalia, Camelia o como sea que se llamara aquella mujer?

La rubia dejó esos pensamientos a un lado, y se dispuso a hablar con el corazón, si se trataba de Rachel no podía ser de otra forma.

**-Rachel, escúchame por favor, nunca has formado parte de una estadística y no creo que ahora vaya a ser diferente, y lo más importante-** hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de aire y evitar que una lágrima se le escapara- **si hay amor cualquier cosa es posible.**

**-Quinn-** susurró la morena.

**-Te voy a hacer unas preguntas y si me respondes que no, te juro que yo misma te ayudo a escapar ¿de acuerdo?- **dijo dulcemente.

**-Ok- **respondió la diva.

**-Dime, ¿te sientes amada?- **hizo una pausa-** ¿sientes amor dentro de ti?- **preguntó con la misma sensación de miedo que siempre la había acompañado desde que conoció a la morena.

**-Mhm.- **musitó.

Kurt observaba atentamente la escena frente a él, percibiendo como la mirada de Quinn se apagaba a pesar de los intentos de esta por ocultar lo que sentía.

**-Entonces no hay nada que temer.- **dijo Quinn con determinación pero impregnando sus palabras de dulzura.

**-Pe… pero…tú…- **la duda era palpable en la voz de la morena.

**-Ya lo hemos hablado, yo no tengo ningún problema, ¿Confías en mí?-** preguntó con una sonrisa triste.

**-Obvio, claro que sí-** esta vez no hubo dudas ni palabras entrecortadas en la voz de la morena y eso le dio a Quinn una pequeña dosis de ánimo.

**-Entonces confía cuando te digo que, pase lo que pase, estaré a tu lado ¿de acuerdo?**

**-De acuerdo-** respondía no tan segura y la rubia lo notó en su tono de voz.

**-Rachel**

**-Dime**

**-¿Eres consciente que en diez años no me despegado del dije que me regalaste en el primer cumpleaños que pasé contigo?** **Un dije que por cierto también estoy usando hoy.**

**-¿En serio?-** preguntó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, que de alguna forma, Quinn pudo percibir..

**-Mhm, si no me crees puedes preguntarle a Kurt cuando vaya a abrirte la puerta, y no te preocupes que luego se las va a ver conmigo por haberte hecho eso.- **dijo divertida pero fulminando al chico con la mirada.

La morena comenzó a reír y eso, para Quinn, era uno de los mejores sonidos del mundo, siempre que consiguiera arrancarle a Rachel una risa como aquella podía estar segura de que su vida tenía sentido, después de todo uno de los hobbies favoritos de Quinn Fabray era hacer reír a Rachel Berry.

**-Quinn, puedes decirle que se apresure, es que, realmente necesito ir al baño-** confesó avergonzada y la rubia no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario.

**-Ok, y Rachel…**

**-¿Si?**

**-Si te sientes nerviosa cuando estés caminando hacia el altar solo mírame, estaré ahí con una gran sonrisa.- **quiso hacerla sentir segura-** y será mejor que llegues hasta ahí eh- **amenazó- **con todo lo que nos ha costado organizar esto,** **lo último que quiero es que salgas corriendo y me dejes lidiando sola con el mal humor de Santana, que de seguro me va a obligar a reembolsarle el boleto de avión que usó para venir a Lima. – **agregó divertida haciendo reír a la morena otra vez.

**-Gracias.- **susurró la cantante.

**-A ti.- **respondió la rubia usando el mismo tono.

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Por ser adorablemente dramática.- **dijo divertida.

La morena volvió a reír y ambas cortaron la llamada.

**-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, todos lo estamos.- **dijo el actor una vez que la rubia le entregó su celular.

**-¿Por qué lo dices?-** cuestionó la hermosa chica de ojos verdes.

**-Lo sabes muy bien.**

**-Ella lo vale-** dijo poniéndose de pie- **¿puedes ayudarme con el lazo del vestido? Creo que está algo torcido**.

**-Claro-** respondió Kurt para, inmediatamente, acomodar a la perfección aquel rebelde lazo.

**-Bien, ahora vete, no es que no te quiera cerca, pero si no le abres la puerta a Rachel, lo antes posible, va a terminar saltando por la ventana y no porque quiera huir, sino porque quiere ir al baño-** dijo con una traviesa sonrisa en el rostro.

**-Oh por dios, oh por dios-** se desesperó el chico mientras corría fuera de la habitación, dos segundos después la puerta se abría nuevamente y Kurt se asomaba por ella**- Quinn.**

**-Dime-** musitó girándose para verlo de frente.

**-Tú también lo vales, no lo olvides.- **dijo con calidez el muchacho.

**-Gracias.**

Dicho esto, Kurt dejó a la rubia con sus pensamientos y se apresuró a abrirle la puerta a una desesperada morena que luego de una larga espera corría por el pasillo en busca del cuarto de baño.

Santana se cruzó con ella y pensó frenarla en esa desesperada carrera, la idea de taclearla en el pasillo la divertía y además tendría una excelente excusa para evitar que cierta rubia de ojos verdes la asesinara por hacerle eso a la morocha, pero, al ver a Kurt a lo lejos y las señas que este le hizo, supo que no había problemas, por lo tanto no había excusas para "detener" a Rachel de esa forma.

Santana resopló con frustración puesto que aún le quedaba la espinita de la disculpa que Brittany la había obligado a pedir a la diva, pero siempre habría una nueva oportunidad de molestar a Rachel, la cantante siempre se la hacia muy fácil, la ex porrista rio para sus adentros sacudiendo levemente la cabeza en forma de negación por los pensamientos que estaba teniendo para, luego, seguir su camino.

La latina recorrió el pasillo y al final de este dobló hacia la derecha, era imposible perderse en casa de los Fabray, había pasado tanto tiempo en ese lugar durante su adolescencia que podría recorrerlo con los ojos vendados, y aun así lograría llegar sin ninguna dificultad a aquella habitación en cuya puerta ya dejaba tres pequeños golpes.

**-Adelante-** se escuchó desde adentro y Santana se dispuso a ingresar.

**-Hola, rubia ficticia.- **dijo de forma despectiva.

Quinn la fulminó con la mirada y después de unos segundos le sonrió, los años podían pasar y Santana siempre sería la misma.

**-¿Cómo estás?-** preguntó con algo de duda la latina, y la mirada que Quinn le lanzó fue suficiente para saber que lo mejor era cambiar de tema.**-Vale, quita esa mirada, era una simple pregunta.**

**-Una pregunta muy estúpida.- **gruñó la rubia.

**-Ok, tú ganas.-** dijo alzando las manos en signo de rendición.**-supongo que es mejor informarte que ahora hay un camarero menos para la recepción, y que posiblemente Puckerman asista a la ceremonia con el torso desnudo usando solo su corbata de moño y la chaqueta del traje.**

Quinn masajeó levemente su tabique y trató de no enloquecer en ese momento.

**-¿Que pasó?- **preguntó tan calmada como le fue posible.

**-Le rompí la nariz al camarero-** respondió despreocupadamente como si aquello fuera algo sin importancia mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la ventana y revisaba su manicura.

**-¡¿Que hiciste qué?!-** exclamó Quinn.

**-Le rompí la nariz al camarero-** repitió como si la pregunta hubiera estado enfocada en esa dirección pero su ex capitana la fulminó con la mirada así que se dispuso a darle una repuesta más completa**- Q, el tipo se puso muy baboso con Britt, ella le dijo que se alejara y el no quiso entender, entonces ella se quiso alejar y el muy desgraciado la sujetó del brazo para que no se fuera, vi eso y no aguanté, me le fui encima.**

Quinn escuchaba las palabras de la latina sin poder evitar una nueva avalancha de recuerdos.

**Flashback**

**Lima, Diciembre 2019**

**-¿Alguien podría decirme por qué demonios hemos venido todos a Lima para celebrar el fin de año?-** preguntaba Puck muy confundido.

Los chicos que una vez conformaron la primera generación de New Directions se habían reunido esa tarde en Breadstix como antesala a la noche de año nuevo y sostenían una pequeña discusión sobre lo harían esa noche, Quinn disfrutaba del momento porque, debido a sus distintos trabajos, eran pocas las veces que podían estar reunidos todos como en ese momento.

Que no se pusieran de acuerdo era lo de menos. Ella estaba complacida con estar ahí, sobre todo porque estuvo a punto de perderse de aquello debido al rodaje de una película que se extendió un par de días, por ello decidió no hacer escala en Los Ángeles cuando volvió de Londres y fue directo a Lima habiendo llegado esa misma mañana, solo tenía ropa sucia en su maleta pero no le importaba.

**-Porque estos tres-** dijo Santana señalando a Rachel, Kurt y Quinn **-no pueden dar un miserable paso por la ciudad sin que los reconozcan y una turba de fans maniáticos les caiga encima.**

**-Eso ya lo sé-** replicó el chico rudo **-lo que no entiendo es por qué estamos aquí cuando ellos podrían habernos llevado a una de esas mega fiestas donde van todos los famosos.**

**-Es cierto ¿por qué no nos han llevado a una de esas?-** preguntó esta vez Sam.

Los tres chicos se removieron incómodos ante las preguntas de sus ex compañeros de coro.

**-Esas fiestas no son lo que creen-** dijo Rachel.

**-Exacto-** agregó Kurt **-en la mayoría hay demasiados excesos y las cosas terminan en un completo desastre, desastre que luego va a ser la portada de todas las revista, y las fiestas que son serias y están controladas pues son… aburridas, tienes que ir de traje y todo eso.**

Quinn solo se limitaba a escuchar las explicaciones que Kurt y Rachel daban ante las preguntas que los otros seguían haciendo.

**-¿No será que tienen vergüenza de nosotros?-** espetó Tina, y fue aquella pregunta la que hizo a Quinn intervenir.

**-No digas estupideces.**

La intervención de la rubia fue tan inesperada y tan concisa que todos se quedaron en silencio.

**-Nosotros no tenemos vergüenza de nuestros amigos, tenemos vergüenza de nuestros colegas, la gente que va a esas fiestas en su mayoría es superficial y muy pero muy estúpida, incluso más que Puckerman.**

**-¡Hey!-** protesto el judío.

**-Quinn dice la verdad-** intervino Kurt.

**-¿Sobre los famosos o sobre Puck?-** preguntó Finn.

**-Sobre ambos-** respondió Mercedes como si aquello fuera obvió.

**-¡Hey!-** volvió a protestar Puck y todos rieron como en los viejos tiempos.

**-Gracias-** murmuró Quinn para que solo la oyera Mercedes.

**-Tranquila, hermana-** le respondió con una sonrisa**- yo pienso igual que tú, las cosas en el mundo de la música son similares, al igual que ustedes yo prefiero pasar las fiestas con mis amigos de verdad.**

**-Entonces-** espetó la latina en voz alta**- ¿será que podemos dejar de hablar y preparar todo para hoy en la noche?- **dijo a punto de perder la paciencia.

**-Simple, nos reunimos todos en la casa más grande-** lo cual para todos era lo mismo que decir la casa Fabray- **repartimos las responsabilidades como siempre y listo-** dijo Blaine.

**-Perfecto-** respondieron todos.

Pagaron la cuenta y fueron despidiéndose para poder ir a prepararse para la noche.

Una vez fuera del restaurante, todos se dirigieron a sus autos excepto Quinn que se quedó en la puerta esperando que Rachel saliera, ya que esta se había quedado firmando autógrafos a un grupo de ancianos que, al parecer, habían ido a ver su última obra de teatro.

Cuando la morena se disponía a salir, un camarero la detuvo y aquello no pasó desapercibido para la rubia que, extrañada, volvió a entrar al lugar, fue suficiente ver el rostro de incomodidad de Rachel para que Quinn se acercara a paso acelerado hasta ella.

**-Por favor, déjame pasar-** escuchó decir a la morena de forma educada, pero el tipo no le hizo caso.

**-Vamos preciosa, no seas engreída y admite que estuviste pendiente de mi toda la tarde.-** dijo de forma más que desagradable el sujeto.

Rachel trato de esquivarlo pero el chico puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica y aquel acto, como un detonante nuclear, desató la ira de Quinn que no lo pensó dos veces para girar al tipo y propinarle un perfecto e impresionante golpe en la cara.

Un golpe que dejó un camarero inconsciente y una mano muy adolorida.

**-¡Quinn!-** exclamó sorprendida la morena-** ¿te volviste loca? Vámonos de aquí**- dijo tomando a la rubia de la mano y sacándola de aquel lugar a rastras antes de que alguien les sacara una foto.

Luego de un silencioso viaje en coche y de llegar a casa de la morena, Quinn tuvo que soportar media hora de reproches por parte de Rachel.

**-No fue para tanto, ¿no escuchaste como se reían todos cuando lo golpeé?, de seguro estuvo molestando a otras personas, nadie nos reconoció a excepción de los ancianitos y te aseguro que ellos no van a decir nada.-** se defendía la rubia mientras abría y cerraba la mano con la que había golpeado al camarero.

**-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?-** la cuestionó Rachel muy enojada

**-Porque, cuando íbamos saliendo, uno de ellos me guiñó el ojo y los otros levantaron sus pulgares en señal de aprobación, Rach**- explicó con una sonrisa traviesa- **anda, ya deja el drama.**

**-No es gracioso, Quinn ¿pero es que no eres consciente de como podría afectar eso tu carrera?-** recriminó enojada.**- esto no es un juego, esto podría habernos afectado a todos…**

**-¡Basta!-** exclamó alterada la rubia**- no me mires así**- dijo más tranquila al ver la cara de sorpresa que había puesto la morena luego de escucharla**- mira, Rachel sé muy bien de lo que hablas ¿ok?, pero no pienso disculparme contigo y mucho menos con ese imbécil.**

**-Como quieras, pero un día de estos, tu orgullo te va a costar caro-** espetó la morena mientras salía de la cocina.

**-¿Orgullo?-** cuestionó siguiéndola.

**-Sí, Quinn, orgullo. No eres capaz de reconocer que te equivocaste-** respondió girándose y acercándose para encararla.

Ante tal situación, la rubia solo apretó los puños tratando de contenerse y evitar hacer alguna estupidez.

**- No tienes ni una mínima idea de cuan equivocada estás-** dijo con una serenidad que desconcertó a la morena **-Piensa lo que quieras, me da igual.-** terminó diciendo mientras apretaba la mandíbula para luego cruzar el salón y salir de la casa de los Berry.

**Fin flashback**

Aquel recuerdo pasó de manera fugaz por la mente de la rubia, distrayéndola solo por un instante para la perspectiva de cualquiera, pero ella sintió como si hubiera vivido todo aquello nuevamente.

* * *

**Gracias por leer e infinitas gracias a las personas que comentaron el capítulo anterior, sus comentarios me hicieron mucha gracia.**


	4. ¿Entendido?

**CAPÍTULO III - ¿ENTENDIDO?**

**-Y ¿vas a decir algo o te vas quedar parada ahí hasta que comience la ceremonia?-** dijo la latina ante el mutismo de su amiga.

**-Me sorprendes-** respondió escuetamente.

**-¿Por qué lo dices?**- cuestionó Santana frunciendo el ceño-** sabes perfectamente que Britt es intocable.**

**-Precisamente por eso, San lo normal es que le hubieras roto la nariz a ese idiota ante la primera provocación.**- se explicaba tratando de entender la extraña y efímera paciencia que aparentemente había mostrado la latina ante lo sucedido con la bailarina.

**-Bueno- **dijo ocultando una sonrisa burlona-** Puck me retuvo a la fuerza al principio, pero en cuanto vi como ese animal se atrevió a tocar a mi chica, me liberé y el resto ya lo sabes.**

**-Ajam, ahora dime ¿por qué Puckerman va a estar sin camisa?- **preguntaba tratando de entender que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra.

**-Porque, para liberarme de él, "accidentalmente" lo hice chocar con otro camarero y este le derramó vino encima.- **relato despreocupadamente.

Quinn terminó de escuchar el relato, pestañeo varias veces como si tratara de despertarse de un sueño y luego rompió en una sonora carcajada, una sonora y prolongada carcajada y, aquella reacción, hizo sonreír a Santana.

**-Así está mejor, rubia idiota.-** dijo Santana y, Quinn, sintió el extraño cariño de su mejor amiga en esas palabras.

**-Latina malhumorada-** respondió la rubia y se apoyó en la pared al lado de su amiga.

Ambas se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, recordando el sin número de veces que estuvieron en esa misma habitación de aquella misma forma, dándose apoyo con su simple compañía.

**-¿Cómo te convenció?-** preguntó Santana rompiendo el cómodo silencio en el que estaban sumergidas.

**-¿En serio estás preguntándome eso?-** cuestionó la rubia con una divertida mirada.**-San, sabes que nunca le he podido negar nada, a ella siempre le gustó este lugar así que cuando me pidió hacer la boda aquí y luego me lanzó esa miradita suya, yo ya había aceptado sin siquiera detenerme a pensar nada.- **terminó de decir encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Berry debe estar loca para querer casarse en Lima.- **murmuró haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

**-Ni tanto, la idea era organizar una ceremonia íntima, donde se pueda compartir la ocasión con las personas más cercanas y no crear mucho alboroto- **explicaba con calma- **por eso NY y LA quedaron descartados desde el inicio**- hizo una pausa y miró a la latina-** y pues, este lugar es ideal para llevar a cabo lo que se había pensado- **dijo mirando nuevamente al frente.

**-Entonces, asumo que, el que todos los preparativos se hayan hecho a nombre del matrimonio Puckerman-Hudson, se debe a todo ese rollo de la ceremonia íntima ¿verdad?**- cuestionó levantando una ceja y la rubia asintió con una sonrisa traviesa- **oh por Dios, ¡fue idea tuya!**

**-Mhm- **musitó Quinn**- tendrías que haber visto la cara de Noah cuando fuimos a buscar al rabino para pedirle que también estuviera presente en la ceremonia, y este le dijo que se alegraba de verlo después de tanto tiempo y que le gustaría conocer a su novio- **dijo mientras reía y la mandíbula de Santana caía.

**-¿Cómo se enteró el anciano?-** pregunto frunciendo el ceño**- no me digas que la enana...**

**-No-** la interrumpió**- claro que no, la florista es su hija, ella y Puck se conocen desde niños, fue ella la que se lo comentó- **relató la rubia-** Rachel casi muere de vergüenza cuando le contó a Finn lo que hice-**dijo rodando los ojos-** ella no hubiera sido capaz de hacerle eso a Puck con el rabino**- aseveró-** por cierto, Finn fue bastante comprensivo con mi travesura, incluso se prestó para hacer las diligencias que faltaban hace unos días, cuando Rachel se empeñó en que quería un café de Manhattan y tuvimos que tomar un avión solo para eso dejando un sinfín de cosas pendientes aquí.- **masculló las últimas palabras- **y para mejorar el panorama- **ironizó-**nos encontramos con el señor Prescott.**

**-¡¿Sigue vivo?!- **preguntó la latina bastante asombrada.

-**Más vivo que tú y yo juntas-**respondió-** y con una memoria extraordinaria debo agregar**- dijo tensando la mandíbula al recordar la historia que el anciano le había contado a la morocha sobre su divorcio.

**-¿Las reconoció?- **preguntó mirando de reojo a la rubia.

**-Nos reconoció, le contó la historia de su vida a Rachel y preguntó por ti**.- respondió Quinn enumerando con los dedos.**- quería saber si andabas cerca.**

**-No me digas que él…**

**-Sí, aún guarda esa orden de restricción en su billetera**- dijo riendo.

**-¡Oh, por Dios!-** exclamó ofendida-** fue un mal entendido-** dijo haciendo aspavientos con las manos**- viejo loco-** agregó gruñendo.

**-Santana, le quitaste el bastón y lo amenazaste con el, y todo eso solo porque, según tú, le estaba mirando el trasero a Brittany-** le recordó mientras la miraba fijamente.

**-¡Sí le estaba mirando el trasero a Britt!-** exclamó cruzándose de brazos y dando un golpe al suelo con el pie.

**-¿No que había sido un mal entendido?- **la cuestionó levantando una ceja.

Santana solo masculló cosas sin sentido y luego rodó los ojos dándole la razón a la rubia sin tener que usar palabras.

Ambas se miraron un instante y luego rieron ruidosamente al recordar aquella anécdota.

Varios segundos después, cuando las risas cesaron, las dos chicas quedaron envueltas en un cómodo silencio, la latina rodeó con un brazo a la rubia y esta apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amiga, así se quedaron, no eran necesarias las palabras, se conocían demasiado bien y por eso, entre ellas, el silencio también era una vía de comunicación.

-**Oye, rubia- **murmuró la latina provocando que Quinn se separara un poco para mirarla- **¿Piensas decirle lo que pasó entre tú y…?**

**-No- **espetó sin dejarla terminar la frase.

**-Quinn, tarde o temprano se va a enterar, de alguna u otra forma.- **le advirtió**- y lo mejor sería que tú se lo digas**, **porque si se entera por un tercero- **hizo una pausa y retiró su brazo de los hombros de la rubia- **y sabes a quien me refiero, ella s…**

**-Él se va a quedar en Londres unos meses así que no hay riesgo de que se lo diga- **volvió a interrumpir.

**-A ver, genio-** dijo ironizando**- ¿tú te acuerdas de que existe la tecnología?- **preguntó sarcásticamente mientras alzaba una ceja**- él también es su amigo- **le recordó- **Rachel ya se tragó el cuento de que el chico tenía que quedarse en LA por un rodaje y por eso no ha podido venir, pero en algún momento lo va a llamar y él puede soltarle la bomba.**

**-Santana, por favor- **dijo tensando la mandíbula intentando mantener la calma**- este no es el momento.**

-**¿Y cuándo, según tú, es el momento?- **le recriminó y la rubia se apartó de su lado dando unos pasos quedándose de espaldas a ella cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.- ** Quinn, sinceramente creo que estás cometiendo un error.**

**-Error sería decirle algo que me haría perderla, y esta vez quizá para siempre.- **respondió la rubia con la voz entre cortada.

**-¿Y dónde quedó toda esa basura de la que se la han pasado hablando los últimos dos años?-** la cuestionó**- dime ¿dónde quedó eso de la sinceridad y la confianza?**- insistió Santana acercándose hasta ponerse frente a ella.

**-¿Por qué me haces esto?-** la miró dolida.

**-Porque creo que estás cometiendo el error más grande de tu vida al no decirle la verdad antes de que llegue a ese altar y diga frente al juez, el rabino y el reverendo **_**"sí, acepto".- **_respondió la latina con sinceridad tomando a la rubia por los hombros con delicadeza.

**-¿Tú te das cuenta de que, si yo le digo algo sobre ese asunto, tal vez nunca pueda oírla decir ese **_**"Sí, acepto"**_**?- **cuestionó mirándola fijamente con los ojos vidriosos.

**-¿Y prefieres oírlo de esta forma? ¿Prefieres ocultarle la verdad?- **cuestionó también la latina.

**-Mírame a los ojos y dime que, si en lugar de Rachel y yo fueran tú y Britt, no harías lo mismo.- **pidió serenamente sabiendo cual era la respuesta.

Silencio.

Santana solo pudo quedarse en silencio y simplemente asintió soltando un suspiro.

Tres golpes en la puerta.

Y el sonido las trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

Santana solo le regaló una sonrisa de comprensión a Quinn y, esta, le devolvió una de agradecimiento antes de que la latina se separara de ella y se dirigiera hacia la puerta.

**-Creo que es una marca de los miembros del Glee club tocar tres veces-** murmuró Quinn mientras Santana giraba la perilla.

**-¿Y tú que quieres?-** preguntó la latina al descubrir a Finn al otro lado.

**-Solo quería avisarles que Blaine le consiguió otra camisa a Puck y que…-** se detuvo dudoso mientras dirigía una tímida mirada a Quinn.

**-¿Qué sucede, Finn?-** le interrogó la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

**-Es que… pues…-** balbuceaba nervioso.

**-¡Por todos los santos caribeños, habla de una maldita vez!.- ** gruñó Santana.

**-Déjalo hablar, San-** intervino la rubia. **-¿Ya está aquí verdad?**

Finn solo asintió, Quinn soltó un pesado suspiro y Santana endureció su expresión.

**-Bueno, ya era hora, estamos a 40 minutos del gran momento-** dijo la rubia.

**-Ya están todos al tanto, pero… eso no es todo-** ambas chicas miraron al muchacho alto y lo interrogaron con la mirada- **Tuvimos que encerrar a Puck.**

**-¿Es que ustedes están locos? ¿Qué manía tienen por encerrar a la gente el día de hoy?-** increpó Quinn tomando asiento- **¿Por qué han hecho eso?**

**-Para evitar que lo mate-** respondió el chico con obviedad.

**-Si se trata de eso deberíamos encerrarnos todos ¿no te parece?-** cuestionó la rubia.**- anda, saca a Noah de donde sea que lo hayan metido y dile que necesito que venga.**

**-Está bien, como tú digas-** dijo amablemente el ex quarterback para luego caminar hacia la puerta **-mmm… Quinn- **la llamó antes de salir.

**-Dime-** respondió la rubia.

**-Estás preciosa.-** se sinceró con una sonrisa.

**-Gracias-** dijo la actriz devolviendo la sonrisa.

**-Ya estuvo bueno, morsa, ahora vamos a hacer lo que te han pedido-** intervino mordazmente Santana.

Finn y Quinn solo contuvieron la risa mientras negaban con la cabeza.

**-¿Y tú por qué vas con él?-** preguntó divertida la rubia sabiendo la respuesta.

**-Para verificar que no hagan ninguna estupidez y para cuidar a mi chica, no sea que entre los camareros haya otro idiota de esos. Ahora muévete, Hudson-** explicó mientras empujaba al chico.

En cuanto volvió a quedarse a solas, Quinn se acercó a la ventana de la habitación y dirigió su mirada hacia el jardín, específicamente hacia las rosas blancas que en él había.

**Flashback**

**Lima, Enero 2020**

La fiesta de fin de año había acabado cuando Santana logró bajar a Brittany de la mesa y la convenció de irse a dormir al igual que todos los demás, Quinn ni siquiera había intentado dormir, se había quedado con una incómoda sensación luego de esa discusión con Rachel a causa de lo sucedido en Breadstix el día anterior.

-**¿Me dejas ver esa mano?- **escuchó tras de ella.

**-¿Qué haces despierto?-** dijo sin siquiera voltear.

**-Los ronquidos de Puck no me dejaban dormir, bajé a la cocina por algo de agua y te vi sentada aquí afuera, vamos, Quinn déjame ver esa mano- **insistió el muchacho sentándose junto a la rubia que se encontraba en la entrada del jardín trasero de su casa.

-**Doctor Finn Hudson ¿Quién lo diría?- **murmuró la chica mientras dejaba que su amigo revisara su adolorida mano**.-¡Auch! se quejó.**

**-Lo siento- **se disculpó apenado –**bien, no está rota, pero voy a recetarte unos analgésicos y un antiflamatorio o regresaras a Los Ángeles con la mano de Hellboy- **dijo el doctor soltando con suavidad la mano de su amiga y la chica sonrió ante el comentario.

-**¿Quién te lo dijo?- **preguntó bajando la mirada.

**-La pregunta real sería ¿Quién no me lo dijo?-**respondió divertido- **Rachel le mandó un mensaje a Kurt, y él a Mercedes, ella a Sam, Sam a Artie, Artie a Tina, Tina a Puck, Puck a Blaine, Blaine a Mike, Mike a Britt, Britt a Santana y por lo que sé- **hizo una pequeña pausa y se acercó al oído de la rubia-** ella trató de ir a Breadstix para imitarte- **susurró**- pero Britt la entretuvo toda la tarde, tú me entiendes- **terminó su relato con una sonrisa traviesa.-**y como estuviste toda la fiesta abriendo y cerrando la mano, supuse que te dolía y según veo no me equivoqué.**

**-Solo les faltó darle la primicia a TMZ –**gruñó.

**-Deberías decírselo.-** Quinn miro al chico sin entender a que se refería- **vamos Fabray, a diferencia de lo que Santana piensa, no soy tan idiota y eso puedo probártelo con el diploma de la escuela de medicina que tengo en mi consultorio.**

**-Perdóname, Finn, pero no te entiendo.- **dijo confundida.

**-Rachel, hablo de Rachel, la guapa morena de 1.58 m de estatura, fanática de Barbra Streisand, con una voz espectacular y un maravilloso corazón, de ella estoy hablando.- **se explicó tranquilamente el muchacho.

Quinn solo se quedó en silencio, miró hacia el frente y se concentró en las rosas blancas que se encontraban al otro extremo del jardín luchando con las bajas temperaturas de la temporada.

**-No tengo nada que decirle**- murmuró más para ella misma que como respuesta a su amigo.

El muchacho rodeo con un brazo los hombros de Quinn y la acercó a él para que ella se recargase en su hombro mientras que él, con su mano libre, tomaba con suma delicadeza las manos de la chica que se encontraban entrelazadas sobre su propio regazo.

-**Quinn, te conozco y nunca, jamás, en todo este tiempo te he visto mirar a nadie de la forma en la que miras a Rachel-** dijo Finn dulcemente y en voz muy baja- **solo habla con ella.**

**-¿Para qué? ¿Cuál sería el caso?- **cuestionó la rubia con tristeza.

**-Si te corresponde, podrán intentarlo y si no, pues, te habrás liberado y podrás continuar con tu vida- **respondió él chico alto con convicción en cada palabra.

**Fin Flashback**

Tres golpes en la puerta se dejaron oír en la habitación y Quinn solo pudo sonreír, definitivamente todos los ex miembros del glee club tenían esa costumbre.

**-Adelante.**

**-¿Me mandaste a llamar, preciosa madre de mi hija?-** dijo un travieso Puck asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

**-Idiota-** respondió la rubia sin poder contener la risa- **sí, pasa por favor.**

**-¿Qué sucede? Dime que te arrepentiste por favor, dime que te arrepentiste y yo me encargo de todo- **dijo el judío frunciendo el ceño y golpeando la palma de su mano izquierda con su puño derecho.

**-No digas tonterías, Noah- **respondió rodando los ojos divertida-** te pedí venir para decirte que no quiero problemas-**le advirtió con seriedad-** así que mantente ocupado e ignora su presencia ¿entendido?**

* * *

_**Muchas gracias por leer y muchísimas más gracias a quienes comentaron en el capítulo anterior. Me ha hecho gracia leer las teorías conspirativas que algun s ya están armando.**_

_**Próxima actualización: Jueves 22, siento mucho no haber puesto la fecha de actualización en el capítulo anterior.**_


	5. Lo prometo

**CAPÍTULO IV – LO PROMETO**

**-No digas tonterías, Noah- **respondió rodando los ojos divertida-** te pedí venir para decirte que no quiero problemas-**le advirtió con seriedad-** así que mantente ocupado e ignora su presencia ¿entendido?**

El chico no respondió o mejor dicho, no respondió nada entendible, solo hizo una mueca de disgusto y masculló algo por lo bajo.

-**Noah- **se acercó a su amigo y cogió una de sus manos entre las suyas- **no seas niño- **pidió con dulzura- **solo haz lo de siempre, ignora que existe.- **dijo buscando la mirada del chico que tenía la cabeza ligeramente agachada- **y por favor, nada de bromas.- **suplicó con algo de diversión.

Al judío se le dibujó una sonrisa y tuvo que reprimir una carcajada antes de mirar a los ojos a la rubia.

**-Tienes que admitir que la última fue ingeniosa- **dijo Puck encogiéndose de hombros y poniendo cara de niño travieso.

Quinn asintió dándole la razón.

**-Pero luego no la pasaste muy bien**- le recordó- **a Rachel no le hizo mucha gracia que lo encerraran en ese armario**.

**-Él no se quejó**- replicó el chico.

**-Porque no iba a darles el gusto a ti y Santana**.- respondió la rubia soltando la mano del chico y cruzándose de brazos.

**-No fue para tanto**.-quiso restar importancia provocando que la reacción de Quinn sea rodar los ojos.

**-Lo amarraron y le llenaron los bolsillos con queso.- **replicó levantando una ceja.- **a ti y a esa latina loca se les pasó la mano- **dijo cerrando los ojos unos segundos para tranquilizarce- **si mal no recuerdo, y no creo hacerlo porque estamos hablando de algo que ocurrió la semana pasada- **ironizó- **esa noche, cuando Rachel y yo volvimos con la cena, ustedes estaban por lanzar dentro del armario a los ratones blancos que habías comprado para Beth- **espetó cruzándose de brazos nuevamente-** RATONES, Noah- **lo reprendió como a un niño-** ratones, queso en los bolsillos, persona maniatada y espacio reducido, no son una buena combinación. Admite que fue demasiado.**

**-¿Acaso olvidas lo que le hizo a Rachel?- **cuestionó indignado.

**-Claro que no, pero…- **intentó responder con calma.

**-Pero nada- **interrumpió el chico- **no me importa el tiempo que haya pasado, el idiota nos la debía y nos la cobramos, además se merecía algo peor de lo que le hicimos- **espetó.

**-No iba a mencionar el tiempo- **respondió la rubia cogiéndose el tabique con el pulgar y el índice intentando no exasperarse-** iba a recordarte, por ENÉSIMA vez- **recalcó-** que ella lo perdonó- **agregó mascullando-** por ende, nosotros no podemos hacer nada.- **terminó de decir mientras dejaba de masajear su tabique y lo miraba fijamente.

**-Corrección- **replicó el chico haciendo aspavientos con las manos- ** tal vez nosotros no podamos hacer nada, al menos nada más allá de una inocente travesura, pero tú sí, podrías…**

**-¡Basta!- **exclamó interrumpiéndolo- **ese tema está fuera de discusión- **dijo tensando la mandíbula-** ¿Qué tienen tú y San que no dejan de insistir con lo mismo?- **preguntó retóricamente mientras tomaba asiento en el mismo taburete que había usado al ponerse los zapatos, se mordió el labio inferior por la frustración y agachó ligeramente la cabeza.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, Quinn porque si decía cualquier cosa probablemente lo haría llorando, y Puck porque aquella imagen de la rubia lo había dejado totalmente mudo.

**-Quinn- **dijo finalmente arrodillándose frente a ella- **lo siento ¿está bien?- **se disculpó tomando suavemente el mentón de la rubia obligándola a mirarlo- **es solo que… quiero que seas feliz- **susurró con ternura- **y… tengo esta idea de que… si tú le dijeras la verdad a Rachel… todo sería diferente.-** confesó con una sonrisa triste.

La rubia lo miro y soltó un pesado suspiro, un suspiro que la hizo pensar en la absurda idea de que si las cosas seguían así, sus pulmones terminarían por quedarse completamente vacíos. Luego de unos segundos esbozó una sonrisa igual a la que su amigo le entregaba.

-**Estoy bien, sé que Santana y tú se preocupan,- **musitó- **pero si no dejan de lado toda esa absurda insistencia, voy a terminar enloqueciendo.**- confesó también ella.

**-No, no te preocupes-** dijo poniéndose de pie-** no voy a entrometerme más- **aseveró tranquilizándola-** eres dueña de tus decisiones y tus razones debes tener para guardar silencio.**

**Flashback**

**Los Ángeles, Febrero 2020**

**-¿Vas a decirme que te sucede o prefieres que tome ese vuelo a Nueva York y esperemos un mes más para hablar?**

**-No me pasa nada, Rachel.**- respondió con apatía.

-**Como quieras, Quinn- **dijo la morena dándole la espalda a la otra chica mientras tomaba su equipaje para dirigirse a la sala de embarque del aeropuerto.

-**Espera- **la rubia la frenó tomando su brazo con delicadeza.

-**¿Qué quieres que espere?, vengo hasta aquí solo y exclusivamente para verte y todo lo que has hecho este fin de semana es tratarme de manera fría y cortante- **espetó Rachel con un tono de voz cansado- **Estás siendo muy injusta conmigo.**

**-Rachel, no es así y tú lo sabes- **replicó Quinn liberando un pesado suspiro.

-**No, Quinn no sé nada, no entiendo nada- **la morena comenzaba a desesperarse**- después de la fiesta de fin de año casi no hemos hablado, sé que me comporté como idiota por lo que pasó en Breadstix y, en lugar de agradecerte por preocuparte por mí, terminé recriminándote algo que yo también hubiera hecho.- **soltó así sin más la morena sorprendiendo a Quinn con aquellas últimas palabras.

**-Rach…- **quiso hablar pero la diva no se lo permitió.

**-Déjame terminar, estos días no has querido escucharme, pero ahora sí lo vas a hacer- **decía la morena cada vez más alterada- **los chicos me hicieron ver lo equivocada que estaba y a la mañana siguiente te pedí disculpas de mil formas, Quinn.**

**-Rachel, yo…-** trató de hablar nuevamente pero la morena levantó una mano para que hiciera silencio.

**-Pero ya fue suficiente, te has pasado más de un mes dando apenas señales de vida y has pasado de mí estos dos días como si apenas me conocieras- **dijo Rachel con una molestia más que evidente mientras la rubia, que ya había soltado hace buen rato el brazo de la morena, apretaba los puños tratando de calmarse.

**-Estoy a mitad de un rodaje, no te he estado evitando solo he estado ocupada**- trataba de excusarse.

La verdad era que todo lo que la morena estaba diciendo era cierto, Quinn era consciente de que su comportamiento las últimas semanas no había sido el más indicado, pero no podía darle la razón a Rachel sin tener que explicar la verdadera razón de por qué había adoptado aquella actitud, porque Rachel inevitablemente le iba a pedir una muy buena explicación y ella no podía darse el lujo de decir la verdad, no podía arriesgarse a perder a la morocha, sin embargo, irónicamente su comportamiento estaba generando precisamente lo que tanto quería evitar, estaba alejando a Rachel, la estaba perdiendo.

**-¿En serio, Quinn? ¿Ese es tu mejor argumento?-** cuestionó una decepcionada y enojada Rachel.-**Al menos hubieras inventado una mejor excusa-** espetó perdiendo la paciencia para luego darle la espalda a la otra chica y empezar a caminar, solo dio un par de pasos antes de detenerse y girarse para ver a Quinn una vez más- **te conozco, sé que te sucede algo y sea lo que sea no quieres decírmelo, por eso tratas de alejarme así que felicitaciones, lo has logrado.-** concluyó mientras dos lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Esa última imagen de Rachel provocó que algo dentro de Quinn se rompiera, lo último que deseaba la rubia era ver sufrir a la pequeña diva y menos ser ella la causa de ese sufrimiento.

No lo pensó dos veces antes de seguir a paso acelerado a la morena que ya había tomado cierta distancia.

Al llegar a su altura cogió la maleta de la chica con una mano provocando que esta se detuviera de golpe. La morena, que se había colocado las gafas de sol para evitar que las personas que caminaban por el aeropuerto notaran sus ojos enrojecidos a causa del llanto que reprimía, se giró en dirección de Quinn, bajó ligeramente los lentes dejando ver sus hermosos, pero tristes, ojos marrones y la cuestionó con la mirada.

**-Lo siento-** balbuceó la rubia agachando la cabeza**- te juro que esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó en Lima, y que lo último que quiero es alejarte de mí-** dijo mientras la miraba con tristeza pero con convicción- **yo solo no quiero agobiarte con mis tonterías, solo quiero aclararme un poco, lamento muchísimo haberlo pagado contigo y haberte hecho sentir que te quería lejos, Rach yo…**

**-Shhh-** susurró la morena al ver como de los ojos de Quinn salían varias lágrimas, soltó su maleta y abrazó a la rubia con fuerza- **rubia idiota.- **susurró.

La rubia sonrió sumergida aún en los brazos de la cantante, había pasado todo ese tiempo extrañando momentos como ese, así que quería prolongarlo todo lo que fuera posible.

**-¿Segura que tu comportamiento no tienen que ver con…?**

**-No, Rachel, no tiene nada que ver, sí estuve enojada al principio pero a los pocos días ya lo había olvidado, son otras cosas, nena.**

**-¿Qué cosas, Quinn? ¿Por qué no me dices que te sucede? ¿No confías en mí?**

Al escuchar esto, Quinn se separó levemente de Rachel pero no rompió de todo el abrazo, solo se alejó lo justo y necesario para poder ver a la morena a los ojos.

**-Claro que confío en ti, es solo que… es complicado… yo…**- balbuceaba muy nerviosa y esforzándose por no volver a llorar.

**-Shhh-** volvió a musitar la pequeña morena mientras juntaba su frente con la de la chica de ojos verdes**.- está bien, tranquila-** susurraba con dulzura sin ser consciente de lo que eso provocaba en Quinn.

**-Rach…-** murmuro perdiéndose en los ojos marrones que se encontraban frente a ella mirándola con una ternura infinita.

**-No-** dijo la morena**- me dirás lo que te sucede cuando estés lista para hacerlo, tómate el tiempo que necesites pero ya no me alejes, rubia boba**- bromeó dándole un toquecito en la nariz- **solo recuerda que puedes decirme lo que sea ¿sí?**

**-Mhm**- fue el único sonido que Quinn pudo emitir.

**-Promételo Quinn**- le pidió con una mirada casi suplicante-** promete que no vas a alejarme.**

**-Lo prometo.- **musitó la actriz completamente centrada en los ojos de Rachel.

Luego de unos segundos ambas chicas comenzaron a reír al ser conscientes de la escena que habían montado en aquel aeropuerto, solo esperaban no ser noticia de primera plana para la prensa sensacionalista al día siguiente, pero esa preocupación desapareció a los pocos minutos, después de todo para eso estaban sus publicistas, para encargarse de esos asuntos.

Quinn acompañó a Rachel hasta su sala de embarque para despedirse correctamente de ella, pero en el camino no dejó de darle vueltas a cierto tema ¿sería capaz de confesarle a la morena lo que le sucedía con ella? O ¿volvería a hacer el imbécil alejándose de ella para evitar el tema a toda costa?, no, definitivamente la respuesta a aquella última pregunta era un gran y rotundo '_no'._

No volvería a alejar a la morena, no quería, no podía.

Ambas se encontraban sentadas en la sala de embarque a la espera de que anunciaran el abordaje del vuelo con destino a Nueva York, aunque Quinn esperaba que ese momento nunca llegara y así poder pasar más tiempo con su diva favorita, pero una voz, que pensó nunca volvería a escuchar, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

**-¿Rachel? ¿Quinn?**

**-¿Jesse?-** respondieron ambas chicas al unísono.

**Fin flashback**

**-Las tengo, Puck- **contestó poniéndose también de pie.- **tengo mis razones.**

El chico solo asintió.

**-¿Sabes? -**musito el judío mientras esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa-** sigo sin entender como puedes estar cerca de St. James sin desear coserle la boca para borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa- **dijo provocando una sonrisa y una ligera negación con la cabeza de parte de la rubia, logrando así distender totalmente la situación.

**-Puckerman**- dijo la rubia con un tono de advertencia divertida- **no empieces.**

**-Tranquila, baby mama- **respondió alzando las manos en señal de rendición-** solo es una simple interrogante que no deja de rondar por mi maravillosa mente.- **dijo con soberbia. Quinn solo lo escuchaba y se mordía nuevamente el labio inferior, pero esta vez era para evitar reír- **como ya te dije, con lo de los ratones, la cuenta ya está saldada, al menos para mí.- **agregó fingiendo seriedad.

**-¿Ah, sí?- **cuestionó la rubia cruzando los brazos- **entonces… ¿por qué te encerraron?**

**-No tengo idea- **respondió exagerada pero sinceramente-** yo solo lo vi entrar y dos segundos después, al grito de "agarren a Puckerman"- **hizo un aspaviento-** que estoy seguro fue de Sam- **masculló-**Mike y Finn corrieron hacia mí y me encerraron en el armario, por irónico que eso suene.- **admitió rodando los ojos-** Lo peor es que interrumpieron mi amena conversación con Esther**– agregó con algo de timidez.

**-¿Esther la hija del rabino?- **el chico asintió-** ¿Que esa chica no sabe que esta es tu boda?- **se burló Quinn.

**-Sí, muy graciosa, rubia.- **respondió el chico cruzándose de brazos imitando así la postura de su amiga-** ¿No pudiste haber pensado en otra combinación ficticia para mantener el anonimato de esta boda?- **preguntó frunciendo el ceño- **no te haces una idea de lo que me costó convencer a Esther de que esta no es mi boda y que Finn no es mi novio.- **terminó de decir haciendo un gesto infantil.**- ella tenía esa loca idea de que yo salía con tantas chicas en el instituto para negar mis "sentimientos" por el gigantón.**

**-No seas quejumbroso, Puckerman- **replicó Quinn restándole importancia al hecho-** por cierto, espero que tu nueva distracción…**

**-Esther- **interrumpió Puck-** su nombre es Esther y no es una distracción.**

**-Ok, como tú digas- **dijo dándole la razón fingidamente-** espero que Esther haya sabido mantener la boca cerrada porque no quiero ninguna sorpresa, no por nada hemos sido obsesivamente cuidadosos con todo este asunto.**

**-Ella no ha dicho nada, te lo aseguro- **aseveró el chico con total seriedad-** es buena chica, Quinn.**- agregó sonrojándose ligeramente causando la impresión de la rubia.

**-Noah, ¿vas en serio con ella?- **preguntó sin creérselo y el chico solo asintió mirándola con timidez-** Oh dios- **musitó totalmente sorprendida llevando ambas manos a su boca-** no creí que viviría para este momento.- **dijo ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Puck.

**-Ella es especial, Quinn.**- contestó con seriedad el muchacho-** me… me conoce de toda una vida y… y con todo eso, cree en mí y… en mi cambio.- **balbuceó mostrando timidez nuevamente-** no me mires así- **pidió al ver la mirada de cuestionamiento que la rubia le estaba dando-** ya sé que estás pensando que por lo mismo debería de cambiar mi actitud con respecto a St. James- **rodó los ojos-** pero es que el problema no es que no crea en su cambio, eso es lo de menos porque si se atreve a hacernos una jugarreta se la va a ver personalmente conmigo.**

**-¿Entonces?- **cuestionó la rubia.

**-Sabes muy bien por qué no me gusta la idea de su presencia aquí en un día como este.- **respondió esquivando la mirada de la chica.

**-Noah, las cosas son como son.- **espetó Quinn mirando de soslayo el pequeño reloj que yacía sobre el tocador.- **se hace tarde- **comentó para evitar volver al mismo tema que supuestamente ya estaba zanjado- **es mejor que bajes y vigiles a los revoltosos que tenemos por amigos, sobre todo a cierta latina demente que anda golpeando al personal.**

**-Como tú quieras, Quinn**- respondió el chico con resignación mientras se dirigía a la puerta para inmediatamente abandonar la habitación.

Quinn resopló cansada, se giró hacia la ventana sin acercarse a ella y se cobijó con sus propios brazos.

Nuevamente sola, y lo agradecía, el tiempo seguía corriendo y ella necesitaba calmarse antes de que todo empezara o terminara, todo dependía del punto de vista empleado.

La conversación con Santana seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza, su amiga tenía razón, tenía que hablar con la morocha, pero ese no era un buen momento, tal vez nunca llegaría el momento adecuado para hablar con ella de aquel asunto, era un hecho que la morena pediría explicaciones para entender por qué la rubia había hecho lo que había hecho, y ese era el problema, ella no podía darle esas explicaciones sin mentir.

Decir la verdad tampoco era una buena idea, tal vez solo debería desaparecer y listo.

No, aquella tampoco era una buena idea, desaparecer era lo mismo que decir la verdad, por el simple hecho de que ambas opciones terminarían alejándola de su diva favorita.

Quinn tenía el presentimiento de que terminaría cometiendo una hamartia.

Noah al menos había dicho que ya no insistiría con esa locura de que ella hablara con la morena antes de la ceremonia, solo esperaba que Santana no apareciera de un momento a otro en su habitación para seguir llenándole la cabeza.

Respiró lo más hondo que pudo y fue soltando el aire lentamente, aquella técnica le funcionaba cuando estaba nerviosa en el set de grabación, pero era totalmente inútil en aquel instante.

En medio de todo ese cuestionamiento interno los minutos fueron pasando sin que ella fuera consciente de ello hasta que un bullicio la sacó de su trance, un bullicio que parecía provenir del jardín.

Quinn se asomó a la ventana y vio que lo que tanto temía estaba sucediendo.

**-¡Quinnie!-**exclamó asustada una rubia de ojos azules que irrumpía en la habitación de la ex porrista sin siquiera haber avisado antes de entrar.

**-Ya lo vi, Britt.-** dijo tomando la mano de la bailarina- **vamos, es hora de dejar claras un par de cosas de una buena vez.- **espetó mientras prácticamente la arrastraba fuera de la alcoba.

Ambas salieron de la habitación y recorrieron el pasillo hasta toparse con Kurt que, con el ceño fruncido, salía de una de las habitaciones, pero la expresión del chico cambió radicalmente al ver cuáles eran las intenciones de la rubia de ojos verdes.

**-¿Quinn?-** balbuceó el actor.

**-Quédate con ella, Kurt yo me encargo de esto.-**dijo la rubia que pasaba del muchacho con Brittany a su lado.

**-No, Quinn… tú no deberías…-**empezaba a hablar el muchacho siguiendo a la rubia.

**-¡Que te quedes con ella, he dicho!-** se exasperó, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió del tono empleado, se detuvo, se giró y al ver la expresión de su amigo agregó- **no quiero que nada la perturbe, solo distráela ¿sí?, yo me encargo de esto-** dijo más calmada ante lo cual, Kurt solo asintió en silencio mientras ambas rubias continuaban su trayecto.

El actor respiró profundo, se arregló la corbata de moño que, en ese momento, sentía como si lo estuviese estrangulando, se pasó una mano por el cabello, como si de alguna manera fuera a quedar más arreglado de lo que estaba, y finalmente volvió sobre sus pasos e ingresó a la habitación de la cual había salido antes de cruzarse con Quinn.

**-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no has ido a ver qué está pasando ahí abajo?-** cuestionó la pequeña y hermosa morena que se encontraba en el interior de la habitación en la que el actor había ingresado.

**-Pues… yo…**

**-Kurt, me dijiste que irías a ver qué demonios está pasando en ese jardín y a encargarte del problema-** decía Rachel con seriedad

-**Ya… se… se me adelantaron-** balbuceó el actor.

**-¿Cómo que se te…?**- no terminó de formular aquella pregunta cuando cierto temor hizo acto de presencia en su mente**- ¡oh, por dios!-** exclamó llevándose ambas manos al pecho-** fue ella ¿verdad?- **interrogó al actor.

-**Mhm**- fue la única respuesta.

**-No, Kurt ella no debió de ir, ¡dios! sabía que hacer esto no era buena idea, no debí pedirle hacer la ceremonia aquí, me va a odiar, ella va a terminar odiándome.- **decía la morena sin respirar mientras caminaba de un lado a otro moviendo sus manos desesperadamente- **voy a bajar.**

**-¡¿Qué?!- **exclamó asustado-** no, Rachel tú no puedes ir ahí, ahora menos que nunca, ustedes no pueden verse antes de que inicie la ceremonia.**

**-No pienso dejar que Quinn se haga cargo del desastre que se debe estar generando por culpa mía- **dijo la chica esquivando hábilmente a su amigo que intentaba frenar su avance hacia la puerta, provocando que este se tropezara con un pequeño taburete.

El actor, que yacía en el suelo, solo pudo ver a su amiga atravesar la puerta.

En los últimos 10 minutos, Kurt había pasado del enojo, debido a la pelea en el jardín, a la sorpresa generada por ver a Quinn dirigirse escaleras abajo y finalmente al pánico que se instaló en él cuando Rachel salió corriendo de la habitación.

Y ese pánico lo impulsó a levantarse de un brinco, cruzar la puerta, asomarse al balcón que estaba frente a la habitación y pedir refuerzos que evitaran una de las peores desagracias que podría ocurrir ese día, a su parecer.

Mientras tanto, en la planta baja de la casa Fabray, dos rubias dirigían apresuradamente sus pasos hacia el jardín trasero de la residencia, en cuanto Quinn puso un pie en el lugar decidió hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer, poner orden.

**-¡Basta!-** gritó y aquello fue suficiente para que todo el revuelo que se llevaba a cabo frente a sus ojos se detuviera como si alguien hubiera pausado la escena.

Todos miraron a la rubia con sorpresa mientras ella les devolvía una mirada inquisidora.

**-Santana, explícame por favor ¿qué carajos están haciendo tú y St. James con el camarero?- **preguntó con seriedad-** ¿Y por qué diablos le está sangrado la nariz?**- agregó confundida.

La verdad es que Quinn esperaba encontrar a Puck peleando con Jesse o tal vez a este último discutiendo con Santana y que, debido a eso, todos los demás habían estado gritando y haciendo un círculo alrededor de ellos, después de todo desde su ventana lo único que pudo observar era una bola de gente haciendo bulla, y todo lo que pudo escuchar fueron los improperios que su amiga lanzaba en su ya característico español.

Pero no, al llegar al jardín se encontró con una escena muy distinta a la que había imaginado, sí había una pelea, Jesse estaba implicado, Santana también, Puck y los demás gritaban, pero la pelea no era entre Santana y Jesse, es más, la pelea no era entre Jesse y alguno de sus amigos.

No.

La trifulca tenía a la latina y al ex director de Vocal Adrenaline, como aliados, en contra de un enorme y fornido camarero al que ambos ya se encontraban sacando a rastras del jardín en el preciso momento en el que Quinn y Britt hicieron su aparición.

-**Que te lo expliquen ellos**- dijo Santana haciendo alusión a sus amigos- **el niño bonito y yo tenemos que terminar de sacar la basura.**

Así, la latina y el chico de ojos celestes pasaban al lado de Quinn sujetando al camarero de un brazo cada uno.

La rubia vio como ambos chicos desaparecían en el interior de la casa, probablemente estarían "escoltando" al camarero a la puerta principal.

La chica de ojos verdes giró sobre su eje y miró a sus amigos que seguían con la misma expresión de sorpresa sumidos en un silencio absoluto, la rubia les lanzó su característica mirada asesina y cuando Sam se disponía a hablar, o al menos así lo creyó ella al ver como el chico comenzaba a abrir la boca, un grito rompió aquel silencio que los rodeaba.

**-¡Está bajando! ¡Rachel está bajando y va hacia el jardín!-** escucharon gritar a Kurt desde el balcón que daba hacia el jardín interior de la casa.

* * *

**Gracias por leer e infinitas gracias a quienes comentaron el capítulo anterior.**

**Les recomiendo los one shot Achele "¿Te veré mañana?" y "La última noche en Dublín" de _kakisdeMarques1_ si aún no los han leído, ella es una autora asombrosa.**_  
_

**Próxima actualización: jueves 29**


	6. ¡No gira!

**CAPÍTULO V – ¡NO GIRA!**

**-¡Está bajando! ¡Rachel está bajando y va hacia el jardín!-** escucharon gritar a Kurt desde el balcón que daba hacia el jardín interior de la casa.

**-¡No!-** gritaron todos al unísono, incluidos Santana y Jesse que volvían a hacer acto de presencia en el lugar, mirando al chico que prácticamente tenía medio cuerpo colgando de dicho balcón.

**-¡Maldición, lady Hummel!**- gruño la latina- ¡**solo tenías que retener a la enana, eso no es tan difícil!**

Quinn, por primera vez ese día, sintió ganas de salir corriendo, pero no sin antes golpear a un par de personas a su paso solo para descargar un poco de la frustración que estaba sintiendo. Todo aquello estaba por escapárseles de las manos si es que no lo había hecho ya.

Todos se miraron entre si y fue Puck el primero en reaccionar.

**-Tranquila baby mama, yo me encargo-** dijo el chico judío mientras salía corriendo al encuentro de la morena.

Quinn respiró aliviada ante la acción de su amigo y se dirigió al resto del grupo esperando aún una respuesta que justificara el alboroto que habían desatado minutos antes.

**-Y bien ¿piensan hablar o qué?**- preguntó seria.

**-Ya, Fabray, relájate**- dijo Santana- **todo está resuelto.**

**-¡¿Resuelto?!-** exclamó haciendo saltar a todos sobre su sitio**- les pido que se comporten ¿y qué hacen? Un real alboroto, un día, les pedí comportarse un día y ni eso pueden hacer.**

Todos agachaban la cabeza avergonzados recordando como Quinn les había pedido, prácticamente suplicado, hace un par de días, que pusieran todo de su parte para evitar situaciones como la que se había suscitado hace unos momentos.

**-Quinnie-** balbuceo Brittany tocando ligeramente el hombro de su amiga.

Quinn la miró y simplemente se calmó, le era imposible estar enojada y ver los inocentes ojos de Britt al mismo tiempo, respiró hondo y puso su mano sobre la mano de la bailarina que aún permanecía sobre su hombro.

**-Dime, Britt.**

**-Lo siento mucho, Q.-** dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero- **ha sido mi culpa, Trevor intentó acercarse a mí, yo se lo dije a San y, bueno ella… se le fue encima otra vez.**

**-¿Otra vez?-** ante esta pregunta la chica de ojos azules solo asintió- **espera… espera un momento, Britt ¿Trevor es el camarero?**- la chica volvió a asentir- **¿el mismo camarero que te estuvo molestando hace como una hora?**

**-Vaya, rubia oxigenada, hasta que por fin tus neuronas hicieron sinapsis- **comentó la latina.

**-¡Santana!-** le recriminaron todos al mismo tiempo, incluidos Quinn, Brittany y Jesse.- **está bien, está bien me callaré.- **masculló la latina resignada.

Mientras tanto, subiendo las escaleras, se encontraba un joven fornido que cargaba a una pequeña morena sobre uno de sus hombros.

**-¡Bájame! ¡Noah Puckerman, bájame de una maldita vez!- **exigía Rachel mientras dejaba golpes en la espalda de Puck.

**-Lo siento, Rach, si lo hago vas a intentar ir al jardín y si lo logras no habrá un lugar en el que pueda esconderme de la venganza de cierta rubia sexy de ojos verdes, así que deja de protestar y de golpear mi espalda porque te aseguro que tus golpecitos comienzan a dolerme.-** dijo muy decidido.

-**Puck, por favor déjame ir con ella, no quiero que se haga cargo del desastre que se debe estar generando por causa de Jesse-** suplicaba la morena.

**-Todo está solucionado** **y nada de eso tuvo que ver con St. James**.- musitó el muchacho dando tres golpes a la puerta que tenía frente a él.

Noah ingresó a la habitación ante la atónita mirada de Kurt que no podía creer la forma en la que el otro muchacho traía a su amiga.

**-Hummel, cierra bien es puerta que no quiero que se escape-** ordenó y en cuanto el actor obedeció, Puck bajó con suma delicadeza a la diva- **bien, pequeña princesa judía, tú y yo vamos a hablar para aclarar lo que pasó y así evitar que esa cabecita dramática tuya monté una película que no es, ¿de acuerdo?**

**-Está bien- **respondió la chica tomando asiento- **¿en serio no estaban peleando con Jesse?- **preguntó con temor a la respuesta.

**-Jesse estaba peleando, sí, pero no con ninguno de nosotros.**

**-¿A qué te refieres?**- preguntó la morena muy confusa.

**-Santana encaró a un idiota que estaba faltándole el respeto a Britt, y Jesse se metió en la discusión para ayudar a la latina loca.-** explicó el chico.

Ante esta respuesta, tanto Rachel como Kurt quedaron asombrados.

**-Santana y Jesse ¿aliados?-** cuestionó Kurt con incredulidad.

**-No eres el único sorprendido, niño**- respondió el judío con resignación**- puedes estar tranquila, Rachel**- dijo sentándose al lado de la diva mientras tomaba sus manos- **tu amiguito ya ha ganado los puntos que le faltaban, no creo que después de esto haya inconveniente con tenerlo entre nosotros.**

**-¿Hablas en serio?-**preguntó la morena.- **¿tú tampoco?- **agregó temerosa con apenas un hilo de voz.

**-Jesse no es mi persona favorita, pero sí, yo tampoco tengo problemas con tenerlo aquí, eso sí- **dijo con una sonrisa juguetona y el ceño fruncido- **voy a seguir vigilándolo de cerca eh, tengo que cuidar de mi sexy judía favorita.**

Rachel simplemente abrazó con fuerza a su amigo y este le devolvió el abrazo con suma ternura, ese gesto le regaló a la morena cierta sensación de tranquilidad.

Tranquilidad que se disolvió en cuanto una imagen apareció en su mente.

Quinn.

**-Noah…**- murmuró deshaciendo lentamente el abrazo.

**-Ella está bien- **se adelantó a decir el judío-** sigue teniendo el poder de callarnos a todos con una sola palabra**- sonrío- **y tú mejor que nadie conoces el efecto de la mirada scary Quinn.**

**-No tienes ni que mencionarlo- **respondió la diva y ambos sonrieron con Kurt como simple espectador de la escena.

-**Por Moisés, tendrías que haber visto como todos nos quedamos petrificados al escuchar su voz.-** dijo serio-**bien, será mejor que baje- **musitó Puck poniéndose de pie caminando luego hacia la puerta**- ¿necesitas algo antes de que inicie la función?-** bromeo el muchacho.

-**mmm… la verdad es que… sí- **dijo indecisa**- ¿podrías… podrías decirle a Quinn que quiero hablar con ella antes de la ceremonia?**

Puck se sorprendió ante el pedido de su amiga y cuestionó a Kurt con la mirada, el actor solo se encogió de hombros.

-**Bien, veré que puedo hacer- **contestó el judío**- los veré en un rato y, Rachel…-**la morena lo miró para que continuara hablando- **estás muy hermosa…en realidad siempre estás hermosa solo que… hoy lo estás de una manera especial.** –terminó de decir con timidez.

**-Gracias-** respondió ella espejando la misma timidez del muchacho.

**-Sí, sí, la diva está preciosa**- intervino Kurt- **ahora vete, Puckerman. Ve que puedes hacer con el pedido de esta señorita antes de que el tiempo se nos acabe.**

**-Ya voy, ya voy- **salió de la habitación empujado por el actor mientras Rachel sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

Ni bien la puerta volvía a cerrarse dejando a Kurt y a la morena a solas, el actor la cuestionó seriamente con la mirada.

-**¿Qué?- **replicó la diva- **no me mires así, solo… solo quiero hablar con ella.**

**-¿No tuviste suficiente plática con la rubia hace un rato?- **cuestionó el chico esta vez con palabras.

-**Kurt, no empieces.- **respondió la morena con cierta molestia.

-**No estoy empezando nada**- replicó el chico cruzándose de brazos y parándose frente a la chica que seguía sentada-** has estado muy rara esta semana- **aseveró y Rachel intentó hablar-** no he terminado- **dijo anticipándose a la interrupción que la morena planeaba hacer-** ayer por la noche- **espetó comenzando a caminar de una lado a otro-** a pesar de que estuviste toooodo el día con ella- **recalcó la palabra haciendo mímicas-** no se te ocurrió mejor idea que llamarla y mantenerla despierta hasta las 4 am- **dijo sarcásticamente-** y yo sigo sin entender como hacen para que la batería del celular les dure tanto- **mencionó graciosamente intrigado-** ahora, por enésima vez, Rachel ¿Qué te está pasando?**- preguntó deteniendo su caminar y mirándola con seriedad-** no me digas que "nada" porque no te creo.- **le advirtió alzando una ceja.

**-¿Co… como sabes eso?- **preguntó la morocha sorprendida por el largo discurso de su amigo e ignorando completamente la pregunta que el mismo había formulado.

**-¿El que? ¿lo de tu llamada nocturna?- **cuestionó con sorna-** pues, tal parece que esa desvelada que le obligaste a hacer a la rubia, hizo que a Santana y a Britt les costara un gran trabajo despertarla esta mañana- **le informó como si la estuviera regañando-** y bueno, López me mandó un mensaje con palabras irrepetibles, pero basta con decir que me sorprende que aún no haya venido a buscarte para golpearte.**

-**No exageres.- **replicó un tanto molesta por el tono de voz que Kurt estaba empleando.

**-¿Exagero?- **cuestionó indignado-** Santana la tuvo que sacar medio dormida de la cama, ¡prácticamente sonámbula!- **exclamó tratando de hacerle entender su punto-** la metió a la ducha en pijama y le abrió la llave del agua fría.- **agregó moderando un tanto su voz.

**-Ay, no.- **se lamentó la cantante sintiéndose realmente culpable.

**-Mhm.**- masculló Kurt y luego resopló.

**-¿Y… y luego?- **preguntó temerosa de la respuesta.

Rachel no quería ni imaginar cual había sido la reacción de Quinn ante los métodos, poco convencionales, que Santana había empleado para despertarla esa mañana.

**-Lo que era de esperarse**- respondió el chico con obviedad-** Quinn se despertó por completo, hubo intercambio de insultos, a voz en cuello en más de un idioma, y finalmente una breve explicación que ayudó a Santana a entender el por qué Quinn estaba muerta de sueño- **relató con seriedad provocando que Rachel se tapara la cara con ambas manos.

La diva podía recrear en su mente, con una claridad abrumadora, la interacción entre Quinn y Santana, y cerraba los ojos con más fuerza, como si esa acción pudiera evitar que esas imágenes desparecieran en su interior.

**-Después de eso- **Kurt continuó su relato-** la rubia se encerró en el baño y fue en ese momento que Santana se tomó el tiempo de escribir y enviarme un EXTENSO mensaje- **dijo haciendo énfasis en aquella palabra-** contándome a detalle todo lo sucedido, con frases en español que no entendí y prefiero no entender-** masculló-** ya que las pocas palabras que pude comprender, gracias a los años de convivencia que "disfrutamos" con ella en Nueva York, no eran nada agradables y ni mencionar lo que escribió en inglés.- **terminó de decir mientras rodaba los ojos.

**-Entonces, si Santana estaba tan enojada conmigo ¿por qué te escribió a ti y no a mí?- **preguntó luego de alejar las manos de su rostro para mirar al muchacho.

**-Porque asumió que estarías tan o más noqueada que Quinn- **respondió Kurt encogiéndose de hombros-** creo que solo me escribió a mí para liberar un poco de su enfado y para que fuera a despertarte lo antes posible- **dijo con calma mientras se sentaba junto a la cantante-** las palabras finales exactas de su mensaje fueron: **_**'la rubia está fuera de juego, ve y encárgate de Berry porque si voy yo LA MATO'.**_

**-Por eso apareciste en casa tan temprano**- dijo entendiendo la inesperada llegada de Kurt a casa de los Berry esa mañana.

**-Mhm- **musitó el muchacho al mismo tiempo que afirmaba con la cabeza- ** si Santana hubiera sabido que a esa hora tú ya estabas dando vueltas por todos lados como una completa desquiciada- **dijo en tono burlón ganándose un golpecito en el brazo-** te aseguro que el mensaje lo habrías recibido tú o mejor aún, una llamada al puro estilo López- **agregó divertido por la actitud de la diva-** Rach- **susurró luego de unos segundos de silencio-** ¿qué es lo que quieres decirle?- **volvió a susurrar mostrando en sus gestos su preocupación ante ese incesante deseo que su amiga mostraba por mantener una conversación con la rubia de ojos verdes.

**-¿Decirle?- **cuestionó la morena no porque no hubiera entendido la pregunta de su amigo, sino porque necesitaba ordenar las palabras en su mente.

**-Sí, Rachel- **insistió el chico soltando un suspiro que mostraba algo de impaciencia-** ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirle a Quinn? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que te llevó a sostener una conversación de madrugada un día antes de tu boda?- **preguntaba siendo más específico para evitar que la diva evada nuevamente el tema.

**-Solo quiero estar segura.- **Rachel fue escueta en su respuesta.

**-¡¿De casarte?!- **cuestionó el actor frunciendo el ceño y poniéndose de pie abruptamente.

**-De que ella esté bien con esto- **respondió la cantante en un susurro desviando la mirada en dirección de la puerta-** la última semana he comenzado a tomar conciencia de que tal vez- **hizo una pequeña pausa para respirar lo más hondo que pudo- **el pedirle hacer esto aquí, ha sido desconsiderado de mi parte.**

Kurt solo se quedó mirando algo aturdido por lo que oía, se cruzó de brazos, rodo los ojos y soltó una risa ahoga cargada de ironía.

**-¿Tú crees?- **la cuestionó alzando una ceja.

**-Kurt- **musitó la morena a modo de súplica mientras volvía la mirada hacia él.

**-Lo siento,- **se disculpó el chico con sinceridad-** pero es que…- **resopló y decidió decir lo que realmente pensaba-** por favor, Rachel, ¿una boda en Lima?- **extendió los brazos hacia los lados-** ¿En esta casa?- **dijo esta vez señalando el suelo con ambas manos-** y como cereza del pastel ¿Jesse St. James incluido en el paquete?- **ironizó-** es casi como si tu intención fuera vengarte por todas las que la rubia te hizo pasar cuando estábamos en la escuela.**

**-¿Tú crees que ella piense eso?- **preguntó la morena con voz temblorosa y los ojos llenos de temor.

Aquellos gestos hicieron que Kurt se lamentara por decir aquellas cosas, el actor cambió por completo su expresión a una tranquila y algo dulce, se puso de cuclillas frente a la chica y tomó sus manos con delicadeza.

**-No, claro que no- **respondió para tranquilizarla-** Quinn no creería eso ni aunque tú se lo dijeras**- aseveró con ternura-** no hay que ser vidente para saber que ella te adora- **dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

**-No lo suficiente.- **masculló Rachel, y lo hizo tan bajo e inentendible que, a pesar de la cercanía, Kurt no pudo entenderle.

**-¿Qué?**- cuestionó el joven-** no te escuché, lo siento.- **agregó ante el silencio de la chica frente a él.

**-Em… que… que es suficiente- **balbuceó nerviosa la morena al ser consciente de lo que había dicho- ** solo quiero hablar con ella antes de bajar- **dijo con sinceridad porque aquello era cierto pero también lo dijo para salir de la situación-** ¿puedes ir a ver por qué está demorando tanto?- **pidió algo vacilante mordiéndose el labio inferior al terminar la frase.

Si bien la respuesta de la morena no lo había convencido del todo, Kurt sabía que el tiempo seguía corriendo y si Rachel quería hablar con la rubia antes de la ceremonia, sería mejor hacer lo posible para que eso se diera lo antes posible, de lo contrario la diva era capaz de retrasar todo hasta lograr lo que deseaba, toda esa sensación le provocó al actor una sensación de déjà vu.

**-Ok… tú sí que estás rara el día de hoy- **dijo resignado mientras se reincorporaba en su lugar-** ¿sabes?- **cuestionó divertido tratando de suavizar el momento- **toda esta actitud tuya me recuerda mucho a tu comportamiento el día que ibas a casarte con Finn y te empeñaste en no hacerlo si Quinn no estaba presente- **habló cogiéndose el mentóncomo si tratara de descifrar algo- **¡es casi como si necesitaras su aprobación para dar este paso!- **exclamó como si fuera el mismísimo Arquímedes gritando eureka.

**-¡Oh, cállate Hummel!- **respondió la chica poniéndose de pie y dándole un nuevo golpe en el brazo a su amigo.

-**¡Auch!- **se quejó el actor tocando la zona que la morena había golpeado.

Ambos se miraron desafiantes por unos instantes y luego soltaron una risotada.

-**Está bien, super diva- **dijo Kurt con una sonrisa juguetona- **iré a buscar a tu rubia, no quiero que canceles otra boda.- **se burló alejándose un par de pasos evitando que Rachel dejara otro golpe en su brazo.

La morena se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

**-Ya voy, diva, ya voy, no tienes que asesinarme con la mirada-** siguió bromeando el chico mientras alzaba ambas manos en señal de rendición.

Pero Rachel no suavizó su expresión, todo lo contrario, alzó una ceja y tensó la mandíbula, y fueron esos gestos la señal que hizo que el chico se diera vuelta y se dispusiera a abandonar la habitación en busca de Quinn.

Mientras Kurt abría la puerta, Rachel se acercó a la ventana de la habitación, esta, al contrario de la que estaba en la habitación que ocupaba Quinn, daba hacia el exterior de la residencia Fabray. La morena veía los coches aparcados mientras las palabras de Kurt retumbaban en su mente _'ella te adora'._

Quinn ya terminaba de recorrer el tramo de pasillo que la dejaba frente a la puerta de la habitación en la que la morena se encontraba, estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta, pero el sonido que hacia la madera ya la había cansado, después de todo había escuchado aquel sonido todo el día, excepto claro cuando Santana y Brittany fueron a despertarla esa mañana, lo más curioso era que posiblemente ella también hubiera dado tres golpecitos, como todos los demás.

Sonrió ante este pensamiento y negó mientras soltaba un suspiro.

Estuvo a punto de coger el picaporte cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente y se encontró cara a cara con Kurt.

El sorpresivo encuentro hizo que el muchacho diera un brinco de la impresión cerrara la puerta tras de sí.

**-¡Quinn!-** exclamó en un sonido casi mudo.

**-Sí-** dijo ella rodando los ojos de forma graciosa- **soy yo, Kurt. Ahora déjame pasar- **pidió amablemente.

**-Rubia, gracias a Ralph Lauren que apareces- **susurró el actor aliviado, haciendo reír a Quinn por su frase.

-**¿Se ha puesto demasiado densa?- **preguntó también susurrando.

**-Ya la conoces-** respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Sí-** dijo la rubia con una tierna sonrisa- **eso es parte de su encanto**- musitó como si fuera un secreto.

Ambos se regalaron una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero fue una sonrisa que, en el rostro de Kurt, se transformó en una expresión difícil de descifrar para Quinn.

**-¿Qué sucede?-** preguntó preocupada al ver como el chico ponía mal semblante, como si estuviera a punto de enfermarse.

**-No gira-** musito

**-¿Qué dices?-** cuestionó al no entender de qué hablaba su amigo.

Kurt se giró por completo y fue cuando la rubia se dio cuenta de que el chico no había soltado la perilla de la puerta, perilla a la que se aferraba con fuerza, perilla que trataba de tirar, girar y hasta golpear.

**-¡No gira!, Quinn la puerta no se abre-** dijo desesperado.

* * *

**Primero que nada, les pido mil disculpas por no haber actualizado el jueves, pero no me fue posible hacerlo por cuestiones de estudio.**

**Segundo, el fic no es muy largo, así que paciencia.**

**Tercero, intentaré actualizar antes del próximo sábado, pero no aseguro nada porque esta semana que viene tengo que rendir evaluaciones en la universidad.**

**Cuarto y último, gracias por leer.**


	7. Deudas

**CAPÍTULO VI - DEUDAS**

**-¡No gira!, Quinn la puerta no se abre-**dijo desesperado.

**-Maldita sea-** espetó la chica**- déjame a mí**- pidió y el muchacho se hizo a un lado dejando que la rubia se acerque a la puerta- **¡Rach!-** llamó dejando de utilizar aquel tono de voz, más parecido un susurro, que ella y Kurt habían estado utilizando.

**-¿Quinn?-** oyó que le respondían del otro lado- **¿Quinn eres tú?-** escuchó esta vez más fuerte y supuso que la morena se había acercado a la puerta.

**-Sí, Rach…-** no terminó de hablar porque sintió como la perilla se tambaleaba en sus manos, aquello solo podía ser señal de que, al interior, la morena estaba intentando abrir la puerta.

Intentando.

Esa era la palabra clave.

**-Ve por Puck**- ordenó la rubia al chico que permanecía paralizado a su lado**.- ¡Kurt! Muévete**- lo sacudió logrando que este saliera de su trance.

El actor no dijo nada, solo asintió repetidamente y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

**-¡Quinn! ¿Qué está pasando?- **dijo la morena desde el interior de la habitación-** ¿Por qué no se abre la puerta?- **continuó hablando mientras su tono de voz iba cambiando progresivamente a uno más severo-** si Kurt se atrevió a dejarme encerrada otra vez juro que…**

Las carcajadas de Quinn no la dejaron terminar su incansable monólogo.

Al otro lado de la puerta, la rubia totalmente resignada a la situación, se había sentado en el pasillo junto a la puerta de la habitación que cobijaba a Rachel y reía como no lo hacía hace mucho tiempo.

**-¿Qué es tan gracioso, rubia?-** cuestionó la diva, usando la ironía, desde el interior de la habitación alzando ligeramente la voz para que Quinn pudiera escucharla sin problemas y, sin saberlo, imitó su acción sentándose a un lado de la puerta sin siquiera preocuparse de que ese acto podría llevarla a ensuciar el impecable blanco del vestido que lucía.

**-Tú, bonita. Tú eres lo gracioso**- respondió tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido por las carcajadas**- puedo imaginarte con tu elegante vestido blanco persiguiendo por todo Lima a Kurt- **confesaba entre risas mientras visualizaba la imagen en su mente-** sin duda una imagen digna de ser inmortalizada.- **dijo divertida pero totalmente sincera.

Y fue en ese instante que, Quinn, pudo escuchar como Rachel empezaba a reír también, tal vez por haber visualizado la misma imagen que ella.

**-Pero como quiero evitar que te lleven presa, menos en un día como este, es mi obligación informarte, Berry, que Kurt no te ha encerrado, la puerta está atorada.**- dijo con total pasividad, como si aquello no tuviera la mínima importancia, mientras sonreía al imaginar la cara que la morena de seguro estaría poniendo en ese momento**-no dramatices, ya mandé a llamar a Puckerman.- **agregó rápidamente porque, conociendo como conocía a la diva, sabía que Rachel entraría en pánico por la situación.

**-Y eso a mí me sirve porque…- **ironizó la chica cautiva.

**-Porque Noah ya ha abierto puertas a patadas, y no creo que esta se le resista mucho**.- respondió despreocupadamente.

**-¡¿Patadas?! Pero… la puerta… tu madre…- **balbuceó con preocupación, y esto provocó que la rubia frunciera el ceño.

**-¿En serio, Rachel?- **cuestionó divertida- **te digo que estás encerrada y te lo tomas con calma, pero te digo que van a sacarte y te alteras, eres imposible ¿lo sabías?- **preguntó con la misma actitud de broma.

**-¡Quinn!-** exclamó como reclamo**- no comiences- **advirtió señalando con un dedo como si la rubia estuviera delante de ella-**me preocupa lo que va a pensar tu madre si le dejamos la casa destrozada.**- agregó en un intento de explicar su comportamiento.

**-Ok, ok, olvida todo eso, ahora dime ¿de que querías hablar?**- dijo restándole importancia al asunto

**-Pues… yo… solo quería…-** dijo balbuceando.

**-Rach, el tiempo se agota- ** le recordó la rubia, pero con dulzura.

**-Ya lo sé… Quinn ¿es cierto lo de Jesse? ¿Ya no tienen problemas con él?**- preguntó temerosa.

Quinn suspiró y sonrió con tristeza.

-**Según sé Noah ya te contó sobre el acto heroico de St. James.- **respondió la rubia un tanto confusa, pero intuyendo la razón por la que Rachel la había llamado.

De hecho, si estaba en lo cierto, era la misma razón por la que estuvieron hablando la noche anterior hasta muy entrada la madrugada.

**-Mhm- **fue la única respuesta que la rubia recibió.

**-Bueno, nena te puedo asegurar que lo hubiera hecho o no, ninguno de nosotros tendría problemas con él.- **dijo con total sinceridad.

**-¿En serio?-** cuestionó la morena cambiando radicalmente su actitud tímida a una irónica-** porque cada vez que él está cerca veo como todos cambian de actitud y… y… por dios, Quinn hace una semana lo encerraron en un armario y…**

**-Sí, Rach lo digo en serio- **la interrumpió.

La rubia ya estaba acostumbrada a esos cambios de humor, de los que la morena había hecho gala los últimos días, y también a las largas charlas sobre aquel asunto, pero en aquella ocasión el tiempo estaba sobre ellas.

**-Yo sé que lo que hicieron Puck y Santana fue infantil,- **admitió Quinn a regañadientes-** pero la verdad es que había una deuda de por medio y con eso, por más estúpido que resulte, quedó saldada- **dijo sin reparo alguno**- ahora todos pueden llevar la fiesta en paz- **agregó para calmar a una, seguramente, angustiada Rachel y también a ella misma-** además, si el chico maravilla es importante para ti es importante para nosotros y, si tú lo quieres aquí el día de hoy, nadie va a correrlo- **dijo con seguridad- **pero siendo sincera, con lo que hizo por San y Britt, definitivamente ha ganado varios puntos.**

El silencio se prolongó unos segundos hasta que finalmente Rachel lo rompió o hizo el intento de romperlo.

-**Q… Quinn…**

La rubia espero un par de segundos más a que la morena continuara, pero al ver que esta no tenía intenciones de continuar, decidió ser ella la que hablara.

**-Rach, si todo esto es por lo que yo creo, te digo desde ya que todo está bien. - **aseveró con total convicción tratando de zanjar de una vez por todas aquel tema entre ella y la morena.

-**Lo siento- **dijo la morena suspirando pesadamente mientras Quinn la imaginaba haciendo ese característico puchero que tanto adoraba.

La rubia sonrió de medio lado mientras sacudía la cabeza en forma de negación y totalmente resignada a su situación.

**-Si vuelves a disculparte, te juro que entonces SÍ me voy a enojar, eh- **amenazó divertida mientras tiraba hacia atrás la cabeza para apoyarla en la pared- **Rachel, lo hemos hablado cientos de veces- **dijo con un ligero tono de reproche- ¡**ESTA SEMANA!- **agregó la rubia dramatizando divertidamente la frase.

-**Lo sé**- respondió apenada y esto no pasó desapercibido para la rubia, ella sabía que la morena no estaba fingiendo ese malestar y la idea de una Rachel afligida, en un día así, era algo que no podía permitir.

-**Rach- **dijo dulcemente- **¿no fueron suficientes las casi seis horas de plática nocturna?, mira que eso me costó un traumático despertar esta mañana- **tensó la mandíbula ante el recuerdo- **ah, y un celular.**- agregó resoplando.

**-¿Un celular?- **cuestionó la diva sin entender la referencia.- **Kurt me dijo lo de la ducha, pero nadie me dijo nada de un celular.**

**-Sí,- **respondió Quinn rodando los ojos-** cierta latina idiota no se percató de que lo tenía en la mano cuando me metió bajo la regadera- **explicó mientras hacía una nota mental para vengarse de Santana- **¿por qué crees que lo tengo apagado?, estoy segura de que debes haber intentado llamarme antes de empezar a usar a nuestros amigos como mensajeros.- **dijo divertida.

**-Yo… pues… creí que…- **balbuceó nerviosa sin saber que decir.

**-¡Ay, no! ¿Es en serio, Berry?- **cuestionó indignada al sospechar la razón por la cual la morena se había puesto nerviosa.**-¿En serio creíste que no quería hablarte?**

**-Yo no he dicho eso- **se defendió inmediatamente.

-**Niégalo entonces.- **replicó desafiante cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja para luego reírse internamente de sí misma al ser consciente de que la morena no podía ver sus gestos.

**-Yo… em…- **balbuceaba graciosamente como lo hacía cada vez que no se le ocurría ningún argumento o excusa, y aquello la desesperaba pues no solía pasarle, excepto con la rubia al otro lado de la puerta.

**-¡Ajá, te atrapé, enana!- **exclamó victoriosa.

**-¡Hey!-** protesto infantilmente por el apelativo**.**

**-¿Qué? ahora me vas a decir que te molesta que te diga así, ¿nunca antes te has quejado y justo hoy vas a empezar?- **cuestionó incrédula por la actitud de la morena.

**-Eres imposible, Fabray.- **contestó infantilmente haciendo un puchero y frunciendo el ceño, riéndose luego internamente al igual que lo había hecho Quinn.

**-Y así me amas.- **contraatacó la rubia con soberbia.

**-Sigue creyendo eso, rubia.- **respondió despreocupadamente.

**-¡Hey!-** fue esta vez Quinn la que protestó infantilmente.

Ambas guardaron silencio unos segundos, porque a pesar de que toda aquellas ultimas frases eran una simple broma para distender los nervios de la morena, algo de cierto tenían en ellas, pero ninguna tenía la intención de tocar aquel tema.

**-Mmm- **logró musitar la chica de ojos verdes- **Rach, creí que había quedado claro que no me molesta esto- **dijo obviando por completo la extraña situación en la que se habían visto envueltas hace apenas unos instantes-** creí que ya había dejado claro que es tonto que pienses que yo pienso- **comenzaba a divagar presa de los nervios, nervios que, como por arte de magia, desaparecieron en cuanto oyó la risa de la morena al interior de la habitación- **lo sé me estoy liando sola- **dijo esta vez un tanto avergonzada, pero contagiándose de la risa de la otra chica.

-**Tú eres más importante que una ceremonia privada- **dijo la morena provocando una sensación cálida en Quinn- **y sé que es muy propio de mí el haber esperado a la última semana para hablar de esto, pero…**

**-Si no contiene drama no es Berry- **bromeo Quinn interrumpiendo el discurso de la morena.

La rubia no creía ser capaz de oír lo que sea que la diva estuviera pensando decir, si era una nueva disculpa definitivamente estaba de más, y si era algo similar a la primera frase era seguro que la sensación cálida se convertiría en dolor, y sabía que ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir simulando que todo estaba bien.

**-Usted lo ha dicho, señorita Fabray.- **contestó la cantante mientras esbozaba una triste sonrisa que, agradecía profundamente, Quinn no podía ver.

**-Rach- **volvió a hablar la rubia -** si… si tu deseo hubiera sido hacer esto en la Antártida- **dijo frunciendo el ceño ante lo absurdo de sus propias palabras, causando la misma reacción en Rachel que se limitaba a escuchar atenta para descubrir a donde quería llegar la rubia con aquella extraña frase-** te aseguro que poco o nada me hubiera importado la opinión de los demás y hubiera encontrado la forma de conseguirlo,- **Quinn no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo-** es más, empaquetaba a Jesse y lo llevaba a la fuerza si era necesario,-** dijo divertida pero con sinceridad-** y todo solo para complacerte porque…- **se detuvo consciente de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

**-Porque…- **dijo la morena también consciente de las palabras que la rubia se prohibía pronunciar.

**-Tú… ya… ya lo sabes.- **balbuceó nerviosa y avergonzada.

**-Mhm, pero hace mucho que no me lo dices.- **insistió solo para molestar a Quinn.

**-No juegues, enana- **advirtió conociendo perfectamente las intenciones de la diva- **estoy segura de que tus fans te lo dicen todo el tiempo, el que yo lo haga o no lo haga no hace ninguna diferencia, he sido vilmente reemplazada- **dijo dramáticamente provocando una enorme y sincera sonrisa en Rachel.

Sonrisa que se convirtió en risa, risa que se convirtió en carcajada, carcajada a la que la rubia no pudo evitar unirse.

**-Gracias Quinn, no sé qué haría sin ti.**- dijo con total sinceridad la morena mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

**-Lo mismo que has hecho todo este tiempo**- le aseguró**- sonreír, triunfar, ganarte el corazón de cuanta persona se cruza por tu camino e iluminar la vida de todos los que te rodean, eso hubieras hecho,- **dijo la rubia también con sinceridad-** porque eso eres tú, por donde sea que andes tú eres luz,- **agregó dulcemente-** y si mal no recuerdo no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para compensar lo que tú hiciste por mí.- **Quinn sonrió cálidamente recordando aquello que jamás terminaría de agradecerle a la pequeña morena.

**Flashback**

**Lima, Junio 2012**

Quinn se sentía devastada, sin ánimos de hacer absolutamente nada.

Su niña, su preciosa hija cumplía dos años aquel día y ella no podría estar a su lado.

A pesar de ello había comprado un regalo para la pequeña, un osito Teddy como el que ella tuvo alguna vez, un osito que esperaba pacientemente junto a perrito de peluche que había comprado hace un año en la misma fecha, un perrito que no llegó a entregarle a la pequeña porque estuvo más ocupada tratando de sabotear a Shelby un mes atrás, antes de que la mujer desapareciera sin dejar al menos una dirección para ubicarla.

No la culpaba.

Ella lo había generado y ahora tenía que aceptar las consecuencias.

El malestar de estar en silla de ruedas, a causa de ese estúpido accidente, no era nada en comparación al malestar que sentía por no poder compartir ese día con Beth, su cosa perfecta.

La rubia tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana de su habitación, al menos le hubiera gustado poder ponerse de pie para contemplar el jardín de la casa, pero eso tampoco tenía mucha importancia.

Tres pequeños golpes la sacaron del mundo en el que su mente se había perdido las últimas horas, no le apetecía ver a nadie en ese momento, pero aun así cedió el paso.

-**Pase- **dijo de mala gana.

Una cabellera morena hizo su aparición por la pequeña abertura que se había formado entre la puerta y el marco de esta, una cabellera que era seguida por unos ojos marrones llenos de vida y una sonrisa deslumbrante.

**-Hola-** saludó tímidamente al descubrir que se trataba de Rachel.

**-Hola-** respondió con una enorme sonrisa ocultando el resto de su cuerpo tras la puerta que permanecía medio cerrada - **tengo una sorpresa para ti-** la rubia estaba por protestar pero Rachel la frenó- **no digas nada hasta saber de que se trata, Fabray.**

**-Rachel en serio no estoy para…- **empezó a decir desganada pero no pudo terminar la frase cuando Rachel decidió ingresar completamente a la habitación.

-**Mira quien vino a visitarte, rubia boba.-** dijo en tono de burla la morena pero expectante por la reacción de Quinn.

La rubia, por su parte, sintió que su corazón se detenía en ese momento, no sabía si llorar, reír o pellizcarse para asegurarse de no estar soñando.

**-Beth**- murmuró primero**- ¡Beth!-** exclamó esta vez con una sonrisa enorme extendiendo los brazos para que la morena le entregara a la bebé.

Quinn sostuvo a la niña en sus brazos mientras algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

-**Hey- **susurró Rachel con ternura inclinándose frente a ella- **nada de lágrimas- **agregó mientras limpiaba con sus pulgares el rostro de Quinn.

**-Gracias, Rachel**- dijo emocionada- **muchas gracias.-** repitió abrazando a su hija mientras la pequeña le tocaba la nariz juguetonamente.

**Fin Flashback.**

**-Eso era lo correcto, Quinn.**- respondió con verdadera modestia, puesto que nunca había considerado que su intervención hubiera sido un factor importante-** Beth es tu hija, todo lo que hiciste fue porque realmente la amabas, no fueron los métodos correctos eso es cierto, pero luego entraste en razón.**

**-Gracias a ti.- **replicó la rubia porque, a diferencia de la morena, ella siempre la consideró la pieza clave en ese maravilloso giro de su vida.

**-No.- **fue escueta.

**-¿Cómo qué no?- **cuestionó la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

**-Fue gracias a Beth**,- respondió con ternura**- lo único que yo hice fue recordarte que tus actos podían dañarla, fue tu amor por ella lo que te hizo reflexionar- **dijo tranquilamente explicando así su punto-** después de que me dijiste que no pensabas delatar a Shelby me puse en contacto con ella y le conté todo, nada más.**

**-¿Nada más?-** cuestionó con ironía**- Rach, la convenciste de darme otra oportunidad, estoy segura de que hablarle del accidente fue parte de tu estrategia.- **dijo divertida pero luego se lamentó profundamente.

**-Lamento eso- **dijo la diva haciendo referencia al accidente-** y lamento haber tardado tanto en convencerla.**

Quinn notó la tristeza en la voz de la morena y se maldijo a sí misma por haber hablado de más. A pesar de los años, el accidente automovilístico que sufrió mientras se dirigía a la fallida boda de Rachel con Finn, seguía siendo un tema delicado para la morena quien aún sentía culpa por aquello.

-**No seas tonta, hiciste tanto cuando ni siquiera tenías que interesarte por el tema,-**dijo la rubia a modo de agradecimiento-** y ni se te ocurra disculparte otra vez por lo del accidente, porque fue precisamente eso, un accidente.- **agregó para quitar esos pensamientos de la cabeza de la morena.

**-Ahora la tonta eres tú,- **respondió la morena sonriendo- **claro que tenía que interesarme, lo que es importante para ti es importante para mí- **dijo citando las palabras que la rubia había usado antes.-** y si vamos a hablar de deudas, entonces debo recordarte que si no fuera por ti**- hizo una pausa- **ni siquiera hubiera tomado el tren a Nueva York esa tarde ¿recuerdas?**

**Flasback**

**Lima- Agosto 2012**

**-Rubia, tenemos un problema, la div…-** aquellas eran las primeras palabras que escuchaba tras recibir el teléfono que su madre le había llevado hasta su habitación.

Del otro lado de la línea, claramente se escuchaba la voz angustiada de Kurt.

**-¿Me perdí de algo?-** preguntó la rubia mientras el chico al otro lado de la línea decía frases inentendibles- ¡**Kurt!- **alzó la voz para interrumpir el extraño monólogo del chico-**, no tengo ni una miserable idea de qué hablas, acabo de llegar de New Haven y estoy muerta de cansancio, así que te agradecería que hablaras claro y pausado por favor,- **pidió moderando poco a poco su tono de voz al percatarse de que su amigo se había calmado-** además ¿tú no deberías estar preparándote para ir con Rachel a la estación del tren?**

**-¡De eso te hablo, Fabray!- **volvía a desesperarse.

**-Otra vez,- **dijo anticipándose a un nuevo monólogo sin sentido- **sigo sin entender, Hummel se claro y directo, porque me gustaría ducharme antes de ir a la estación a despedirme de ustedes así que…**

**-Quinn, ella está pensando en quedarse en Lima- **interrumpió el chico logrando, sin saber muy bien como, hacer lo que la rubia exigía, ser claro y directo.

**-¿Pero de que estás hablando?- **cuestionó atónita- **Eso es imposible.**

**-No, Quinn acabo de hablar con ella y me ha dicho que no la pase a recoger porque no piensa tomar ese tren ni hoy ni nunca.- **continuó explicando mientras hacía uso de todo su esfuerzo para hilar correctamente las palabras y así no perder más tiempo.

**-¡¿Cómo que nunca?! ¡¿Se volvió loca?!- **exclamaba la rubia caminado de un lado a otro de la habitación.

**-No lo sé- **fue toda la única respuesta que se le ocurrió al chico.

**-¿Cómo que no sabes?- **se enfadó la chica- **tú has hablado con ella, alguna razón te debe haber dado.**

**-Solo entendí algo así como '**_**no quiero perder a las personas que quiero, no quiero estar lejos de ustedes'**_- respondió el muchacho imitando el tono de voz de la morena.

**-¿Y Finn? ¿Qué hace que no está tratando de convencerla? Por dios, es su novio, él deb…**

**-Terminaron.- **dijo escuetamente interrumpiendo esta vez él a la chica.

**-¿Qué?- **se sorprendió-** ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?**

**-Hace dos días, él terminó con ella.- **respondió el muchacho con cierto enojo.

**-¿Hudson terminó con ella?-** la rubia cada vez daba menos crédito a las palabras de Kurt- **pero… ¿se volvió loco? ¿y la boda que tendrían en Nueva York la próxima semana?**

**-Finn no quiere ser una traba para la vida de Rachel, al menos esa fue su excusa- **dijo con ironía-** y, creo que es más que obvio, que esa boda no se va a realizar- **volvía a ironizar el chico-** por el guardarropa de Oscar De La Renta, Quinn, ¿en que universo has estado viviendo que no te habías enterado?- **le reprochaba el chico-** ella ha estado tratando de localizarte desde ese día.**

**-Mi… mi celular… lo… lo dejé en Lima, lo olvidé aquí.- **respondía aturdida por toda esa avalancha de información.

**-Quinn, te desapareciste una semana y e…**

Eso fue todo, la rubia colgó rápidamente la llamada y comenzó a dar vueltas por su habitación.

Idiota, idiota, idiota se decía a sí misma una y otra vez.

Tenía que arreglar aquello y cuanto antes, no podía permitir que la morena perdiera ese tren por una estupidez.

Se culpaba por no haber estado esos días con Rachel dándole todo su apoyo como la diva siempre lo había hecho con ella.

No lo había hecho adrede claro está, jamás hubiera imaginado que las cosas dieran tal giro en una semana, semana que había usado para viajar al lugar que pronto se convertiría en su nuevo "hogar" por los próximos años, una semana en la que ocupó todo su tiempo y concentración para organizarse y hacer todo el papeleo correspondiente a su inscripción en Yale y a convertir su habitación individual, en la residencia universitaria, un lugar decente para vivir.

Una semana en la que había sentido más de una vez la necesidad de llamar a la morena solo para escuchar su voz, pero no lo había hecho porque pensó que de seguro, la diva, estaría demasiado ocupada organizando su mudanza a Nueva York y la boda que había sido aplazada.

No supo como, pero tan solo 20 minutos después se encontraba en su auto frente a la casa Berry. No estaba muy segura de lo que estaba por hacer pero lo haría, Rachel valía eso y más.

Uno, dos, tres tonos, cuatro, cinco y la morena no contestaba el móvil.

La rubia comenzó a desesperarse.

**-Vamos contéstame-** murmuró.

Decidió intentar otra vez.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis tonos. No contestaba.

Una vez más.

Uno, dos y se cortaba la llamada.

Aquello generó una sensación de temor en Quinn, porque que la llamada se cortara en el segundo tono después de haber estado insistiendo anteriormente solo significaba que Rachel no quería hablar con ella.

Respiró hondo y lo intentó otra vez.

Uno, dos, tres y se cortaba nuevamente dándole paso a la casilla de voz.

**-Rachel mmm… soy Quinn… yo… yo quería hablar contigo… ¿puedes salir a la puerta de tu casa cuando escuches esto?… sé que estás ahí, voy a estar esperando.**

Quince minutos y nada, Quinn empezaba a impacientarse, sus ojos oscilaban entre la puerta de la casa de Rachel y la ventana de la habitación de esta.

'_Cinco minutos más',_ pensó, luego de eso tocaría el timbre, saltaría la verja, buscaría el apoyo de ejército o lo que fuera necesario. No pensaba rendirse.

Cuatro minutos más y nada.

Decidió salir del coche, adentro comenzaba a asfixiarse.

Se recargó sobre el auto una vez fuera de él pero sentía que no podía quedarse quieta, así que optó por dar vueltas de un lado a otro, si algún vecino de la morocha la veía en ese momento de seguro llamaría a la policía porque parecía totalmente desquiciada, pero no le importó.

Giró la cabeza bruscamente cuando notó movimiento en la entrada de la casa Berry.

Rachel.

La morena salía y se quedaba parada a dos pasos de la puerta.

Quinn sintió un ligero alivió al verla, pero era consciente de que algo iba mal.

La diva permanecía en silencio, los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, sí, definitivamente algo estaba mal.

Quinn abrió la puerta trasera de su auto y, ante la atónita mirada de Rachel, sacó una guitarra y se la colgó. Caminó despacio hasta la morena y cuando estuvo a unos pasos de ella comenzó a tocar algunos acordes.

Vio las intenciones que tenía Rachel de protestar así que se le adelantó.

**-Soy una idiota, lo sé, solo déjame decirte esto y luego no vuelvas a hablarme si no quieres.**

Rachel solo asintió y Quinn comenzó a cantar.

_Espero que los días sean tranquilos y los momentos pasen lento_

_y que cada camino te lleve a donde quieras ir_

_y si te enfrentas a una opción y tienes que elegir_

_espero que escojas lo que tenga más significado para ti_

_y si una puerta se abre por cada puerta que se cierra_

_sigue caminando hasta que encuentres una ventana_

_y si hace frío allá afuera_

_muéstrale al mundo lo cálido de tu sonrisa_

_pero más que cualquier cosa_

_más que cualquier cosa_

Quinn no era buena con las palabras, no con ese tipo de palabras, la música y las palabras escritas eran su vía de comunicación.

_Mi deseo para ti_

_Es que esta vida se convierta en todo lo que tú quieras_

_que tus sueños sean grandes y tus preocupaciones pequeñas_

_que no necesites cargar más de lo que puedes llevar_

_y mientras estás allá obteniendo lo que quieres_

_espero que sepas que alguien te ama_

_y también quiere las mismas cosa que tu_

_ese es mi deseo_

Los acordes seguían saliendo de las cuerdas de aquel instrumento que la rubia parecía acariciar en lugar de rasgar.

_Espero que nunca mires atrás pero nunca olvides_

_a todos aquellos que te aman en el lugar que dejaste_

_espero que siempre perdones y que nunca te arrepientas_

_y que ayudes a alguien en cada oportunidad que tengas_

_y que encuentres la gracia de Dios en cada error_

_y que siempre des más de lo que tomes_

_pero más que cualquier cosa_

_más que cualquier cosa_

Cada palabra era entonada con verdadero sentimiento, pues desde la primera vez que Quinn escucho aquella canción la imagen de la morena venía a su mente.

_Mi deseo para ti_

_Es que esta vida se convierta en todo lo que tú quieras_

_que tus sueños sean grandes y tus preocupaciones pequeñas_

_que no necesites cargar más de lo que puedes llevar_

_y mientras estás allá obteniendo lo que quieres_

_espero que sepas que alguien te ama_

_y también quiere las mismas cosa que tu_

_ese es mi deseo_

Sí, ese era su deseo, que Rachel obtuviera todo aquello por lo que siempre había luchado, su deseo era que la morena supiera que lo que era importante para ella también era importante para la rubia.

Su deseo era que Rachel nunca olvidara que siempre habría alguien pensando en ella, que siempre estaría pesando en ella.

_Espero que sepas que alguien te ama_

_Y que todos tus sueños permanezcan grandes._

Quinn terminó de cantar y tocar las últimas notas y luego se descolgó la guitarra dejándola en el suelo. Agachó la mirada frente a la morena sin saber muy bien como continuar.

**-Rachel… yo…- **decía con voz temblorosa-** siento no haber estado estos días, te juro que no sab…**

No pudo terminar, la pequeña morena se había lanzado a sus brazos entregándole de esa forma una de las mejores sensaciones que podía experimentar.

-**¿Eso quiere decir que no estás enfadada conmigo?**- preguntó la rubia con una voz aniñada y la diva negó.

-**No estaba enojada, solo no entendía… no entiendo porque…- **balbuceaba señalándose a si misma y luego a la rubia repetidas veces.

Quinn intentaba seguirla pero le resultaba complicado.

-**¿Qué cosa no entiendes?- **preguntó casi susurrando con una extraña sensación de temor.

El gesto de Rachel se volvió triste y Quinn volvió a abrazarla.

-**No entiendo por qué no has querido hablar conmigo estos días- **musitó mientras se cobijaba en el cálido abrazo que la rubia le ofrecía- **he estado pensando repetidamente en la última vez que nos vimos para entender si había hecho o dicho algo que te molestara, pero no encontré nada.-** explicó casi en un susurro y como si fuera una niña pequeña asustada.

**-¿Pero que estás diciendo?- **cuestionó la rubia tiernamente mientras obligaba a la morena a mirarla-** Rachel, olvidé mi celular en casa, por eso no contesté ninguna llamada, mamá aprovechó que yo viajé y también lo hizo para visitar a Frannie, así que si llamaste a casa y nadie te contesto posiblemente fue por eso.**

**-¿No me estás mintiendo?- **preguntó insegura.

**-Pensé que ya sabías que hace mucho dejé las mentiras de lado, enana**.- respondió divertida.

Rachel sonrió por el apelativo, pues solo Quinn era capaz de decirle de esa forma y que sonara tan dulce.

-**Cierto- **dijo la diva tímidamente.

-**Rachel, si no te he llamado esta semana es porque…- **soltó un pesado suspiro- **pues porque creí que estarías demasiado ocupada para hablar conmigo- **confesó con algo de vergüenza.

Rachel solo la miró fijamente y unos segundos después le regaló el mismo gesto y la misma sonrisa que le regaló la tarde después de ganar las regionales cuando la rubia le dijo que quería estar presente en su boda.

-**Rubia boba- **dijo hundiéndose nuevamente en los brazos de la otra chica quien, luego de unos segundos más, volvió a apartarla ligeramente para poder mirarla.

Quinn se sentía extrañamente cómoda en esa situación y, como si su mano tuviera vida propia, acarició suavemente una de las mejillas de Rachel para luego apartar un rebelde mechón de cabello de su rostro.

Sin saber por qué, apartó la mirada de los ojos de la diva y sonrió tontamente.

-**Sabes que la distancia no va a cambiar las cosas ¿verdad?- **dijo finalmente la ex porrista luego de unos segundos, aparentemente el silencio en esa ocasión no era incómodo, pero ella había ido ahí con un propósito- **al menos no para mal.- **terminó de decir ante la incrédula mirada de la morena.

**-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo puedes estar segura?- **cuestionó con inseguridad-** mira lo que ha hecho Finn, y eso que ni siquiera íbamos a separarnos.-** los ojos de Rachel comenzaban a cristalizarse y eso lastimaba a Quinn.

**-No sé por qué Finn hace las cosas que hace,- **admitió-** pero debe de creer que está haciendo lo mejor para los dos-** la diva volvió a hundirse en los brazos de su amiga-** cuando quieres a alguien, como nosotros te queremos a ti, le deseas lo mejor y haces todo lo posible para mantener el contacto- **susurraba acariciado suavemente su espalda-**además no es que vivamos en la edad media, tenemos un sin número de maneras de comunicarnos y…**

Quinn interrumpió su monólogo al notar como Racel se apartaba un poco para mirarla de una manera algo confusa.

**-¿Dije algo malo?-** preguntó temerosa de que la respuesta sea afirmativa.

**-¿Tú me quieres?-** dijo Rachel con una expresión que Quinn no podía descifrar.

-**Acabo de cantar frente a tu puerta y estoy segura de que tu vecina cree que estoy loca-**preguntó con una incrédula sonrisa adornando su rostro.- **¿En serio estás preguntándome eso?**

-**Nunca me lo has dicho- **respondió la diva encogiéndose de hombros.

**-No me hagas esto**- prácticamente suplicó, pero aquello no cambió la mirada expectante de la morena quien realmente ansiaba oír esas palabras**- ah.. pues… yo… eh…-** no lograba emitir ni una palabra, Rachel sonrió al notar el nerviosismo de su amiga y volvió a cobijarse en ese abrazo que aún no rompían.

**-No sé muy bien que significan todos esos sonidos,**- bromeó para dejar de torturar a la pobre chica- **Quinn...- **musitó.

-**Dime**- musitó también la rubia.

**-Te quiero-** dijo la diva hundiéndose en los brazos de Quinn, quien instantáneamente esbozó una gran sonrisa que Rachel no pudo ver.

**-Yo también te quiero, Rach.-**susurró mientras apretaba un poco más sus brazos.

Se quedaron unos segundos más de esa forma hasta que el sonido de un claxon llamó la atención de ambas.

**-¡Fabray, quiero ver esas manos!-** gritó Santana desde su auto.

Las chicas se separaron y miraron confundidas a la latina que bajaba de su camioneta acompañada de Brittany.

**-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?-** preguntó Quinn.

**-Lady Hummel nos pidió una intervención para Berry**- respondió mirando a la morena.

**-¿Para mí?-** dijo Rachel señalándose.

**-Mi hermoso unicornio dijo que si no accedías a tomar el tren por las buenas, Santi y yo debíamos obligarte**- respondió Brittany con su usual inocencia mientras Santana miraba a Quinn inquisitoriamente.

**-¿Qué?-** cuestionó Quinn al ser consciente de la mirada que su amiga le estaba dando.

- **Nada, Fabray, ya hablaremos tú y yo- **contestó apartando la mirada**- primero me tengo que encargar de meter al hobbit en un maleta y enviarlo por FedEx a Nueva York.**

**-No va a ser necesario San…- **se detuvo un momento al ser consciente de algo- **¡¿Cómo que hobbit?!- **reclamó y todas rieron**.- ¡Quinn!-** la regañó al ver como esta también reía.

**-Lo siento-** se disculpó dejando de reír inmediatamente ganándose de esa forma otra mirada de Santana.

**-Ok, ok, basta de tonterías y vamos por tus maletas**- dijo la latina luego de que su ex capitana le devolviera la mirada**.- y no quiero nada de **_**'peros'**_** tú te subes a ese tren sí o sí.**

**-No hay problema-** dijo Rachel- **antes de que llegaras estaba por pedirle a Quinn que me ayudara con las maletas y me acompañara a la estación- **agregó mientras abría la puerta de la casa y se internaba en ella seguida de la rubia de ojos azules.

Quinn recogió la guitarra del suelo y estaba por seguir a sus amigas cuando sintió que la sujetaban del brazo.

**-¿Qué sucede, Santana?**- dijo algo molesta, la actitud de la latina comenzaba a deseperarla.

**-Tú y yo tenemos mucho pero mucho de que hablar.-** dicho esto, la latina soltó a su amiga y entró a la casa para dar el alcance a Rachel y a Brittany.

Quinn frunció el ceño por el comentario, pero prefirió no pensar en ello, así que solo imitó a sus amigas e ingresó en la casa de Rachel cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

**Fin Flashback**

El recuerdo había sumergido a Quinn en un nuevo estado de trance, pero no duró mucho.

**-¿Quinn?- **escuchó la voz de Rachel llamándola.

-**Dime.- **respondió cálidamente.

**-¿Lo recuerdas?- **repitió su pregunta.

**-Por supuesto, pero estoy segura de que tú sola habrías cambiado de opinión y, a más tardar, el día siguiente hubieras estado tomando ese tren.-**aseveró.

**-No, Quinn, ese día gracias a ti todos los miedos que yo tenía dejaron de pesar tanto, me regalaste una tranquilidad única con esa canción, con tus palabras, con ese abrazo.**

**-¿En serio?- **susurró la rubia.

**-Mhm**

**-Me alegro mucho entonces, porque ese era mi deseo, que no tuvieras miedo, que supieras que pasara lo que pasara habría alguien pensando en ti y deseándote lo mejor, por eso elegí esa canción.- **se explicó la chica.- **hasta el día de hoy sigue siendo así.**

Unos segundos más de ese cómodo silencio, un silencio que Rachel rompió con la mejor frase.

**-Te quiero, Quinn.**- dijo con la misma dulzura que la primera vez.

**-Te quiero, Rachel.- **respondió la rubia mientras se esforzaba por mantenerse fuerte.

Luego de eso ambas guardaron silencio nuevamente, no había nada más que decir, nada más por hacer, excepto claro, abrir la puerta y sacar a la morocha de esa habitación.

**-¡Quinn Fabray, tu vestido!-**se escuchó la voz de Kurt que ya llegaba en compañía de Puck-** ¿Qué haces sentada en…?-**no pudo continuar.

Ambos chicos se quedaron paralizados al ver a la rubia sentada junto a la puerta con una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla. El actor frunció el ceño confundido y quiso decir algo más pero Quinn le hizo una señal de silencio mientras se levantaba.

**-Rach-** llamó la rubia como si todo estuviera perfectamente bien para ella**- aléjate de la puerta que Noah va a abrirla, te estaré esperando abajo, como te lo prometí.**

**-De acuerdo- **respondió la diva.

-**No me obligues a coserte la boca, Kurt- **susurró en el oído del actor para que solo él la escuchara- **todo está bien, así que evita el drama.**

El chico la miro y supo que debía ignorar la situación tal y como la rubia había solicitado "sutilmente".

Quinn ya se alejaba del lugar cuando, de un momento a otro, Puck sujeto suavemente su brazo y la trajo hacia él fundiéndola en un tierno abrazo durante unos instantes, un abrazo que la rubia agradeció con la mirada antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

* * *

**Canción: My Wish - Rascal Flatts.**


	8. Miedo

**CAPÍTULO VII - MIEDO**

Quinn terminó de recorrer aquel pasillo, bajó las escaleras y atravesó el salón principal, cruzó por la cocina y llegó al jardín. Observó en silencio como interactuaban sus amigos y sonrió. Se sentía afortunada, a pesar de todo.

Blaine se acercó y ella le hizo una señal aprobatoria que el chico entendió a la perfección.

**-¡Ya es hora!-** anunció el muchacho del cabello engominado llamando así la atención de todos.

Los pocos invitados que habían citado ya se iban acomodando en sus asientos, el juez junto a un rabino y un reverendo ya esperaba en el altar y los camareros se ubicaban en la zona designada para la recepción que habría después de la boda.

La rubia empezaba a prepararse mentalmente para lo que pronto acontecería, pero fue interrumpida por una jovencita rubia de unos trece años que corría en dirección a ella.

**-¡Quinn!-** exclamó mientras le daba un abrazo.

**-Beth, hola- **respondía la rubia con entusiasmo a la vez que devolvía el abrazo.**- estás preciosa.- ** dijo dulcemente mientras dejaba una tierna caricia en el rostro de la rubia más joven.

-**Hola, Quinn- **saludó cortésmente la mujer que venía tras Beth.

-**Hola, Shelby-**devolvió el saludo acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa.

-**¿Cómo lo está llevando?- **preguntó la mujer devolviendo la sonrisa- **¿logró enloquecerte?- **agregó divertida.

-**Ya la conoces- **respondió la rubia de igual forma- **para Rachel el drama es como el aire que respira.**

Ambas rieron cómplices durante unos segundos para luego dirigir su mirada a la jovencita rubia que las miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-**¿Qué sucede, Beth?- **preguntó extrañada la madre biológica de la diva.

-**No se burlen de Rachel.- **contestó la chica cruzándose de brazos e imitando la mirada asesina de su madre biológica.

Quinn y Shelby rodaron los ojos resignadas, Beth adoraba a la morena y odiaba que se hicieran bromas con respecto a ella.

-**Está bien, no te enojes- **dijo Quinn enternecida por la actitud de su hija.

**-Beth, vamos a sentarnos**- dijo Shelby tratando de escapar de la reprimenda de su hija adoptiva- **ya no distraigamos más a Quinn.**

La expresión de la jovencita rubia cambió por completo y dirigió una triste mirada a Quinn.

-**¿Te estamos molestando?- **preguntó haciendo un puchero similar al que Rachel siempre hacía.

Beth había "heredado" de alguna forma, las características distintivas de las cuatro personas que más la amaban. Tenía la sonrisa traviesa de Puck, los gestos dramáticos de Rachel, la mirada desafiante de Quinn y la sensatez de Shelby, esto último todos lo agradecían profundamente, sobre todo su joven padre que vivía atormentado con la idea de que su pequeña niña estaba creciendo.

**-No, claro que no,- **respondió Quinn dejando una nueva caricia en la mejilla de su hija-**pero** **la ceremonia ya va a empezar, obedece a Shelby, cielo- **pidió dulcemente.

-**Está bien- **dijo Beth cambiando por completo la actitud y mostrando una gran sonrisa- **¿vamos, mamá?- **preguntó mirando a Shelby.

-**Adelántate- **respondió la mujer mirando hacia la zona designada para que los invitados se sentaran a presenciar la boda.

**-Está bien-** volvió a decir sonriente la rubia más joven, pero luego de dar unos pasos se giró para mirar a Quinn- **tú también estás preciosa, mami.**- ambas rubias se sonrieron unos instantes hasta que la más joven de ellas emprendió nuevamente su camino.

La alegría que Quinn sintió en ese momento no podía describirse con palabras, la sonrisa de su hija era una de las mejores cosas que había en la tierra por no decir en el universo.

**-No te haces una idea de lo que me costó convencerla de no traer los ratones que Noah le regaló,-** musitó Shelby mientras miraba enternecida la expresión que tenía Quinn.- **no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando se los compró.**

Quinn rió ante las palabras de la mujer mientras sacudía levemente la cabeza negando.

**-No estaba pensando,-** respondió la rubia- **Puck nunca piensa-** agregó divertida haciendo reír a la otra mujer.

-**Hay algo que debo decirte sobre mi viaje.- **dijo la mujer judía un tanto más seria.

**-Claro, dime-** respondió la rubia.

-**Tendré que adelantarlo un par de semanas,**- prosiguió la mujer.

**-Eso quiere decir que viajas la próxima semana.**

**-Mhm, pero aún no se lo he dicho a Beth, ya sabes como se pone cuando tiene que "hacer la maleta".-** dijo Shelby rodando los ojos.

**-Sí- **respondió sonriendo la rubia**- lo curioso es que tiene ropa de sobra en casa y cada fin de semana deja más, en casa de Noah es lo mismo, creo que la idea de tener tres guardarropas le encanta- **agregó divertida-** entonces ¿Qué día paso por ella?**

**-El martes a las 9 am.- **respondió sonriendo.

**-Ok, estaré puntual.**

**-Bien, no te distraigo más- **dijo amablemente la mujer judía- **será mejor que vaya con Beth antes de que ella y Brittany salten sobre el pastel- **agregó divertida viendo como la joven rubia y la bailarina parecían decirse cosas en secreto mientras miraban como un enorme pastel era trasladado a la zona designada para la recepción que habría después de la boda.

Quinn miró a Shelby alejarse y solo pudo agradecer que haya sido aquella mujer la que adoptara a su hija.

**-Q-** la llamó Santana sacándola de esa burbuja de felicidad**- ya estamos listos, cuando Puckerman entre dará la señal para empezar.**

**-De acuerdo-** murmuró la rubia**- ¿Dónde está Kurt?**

**-Ya viene, está hablando con el pianista, mejor dicho está amenazando al pianista.**- respondió rodando los ojos.

**-¿Amenazando?**- cuestionó confusa.

**-Mhm, lo único que escuché fue algo así como '**_**equivócate en una nota y no encontrarás trabajo de aquí a Marte'.**_- dijo la latina imitando la voz del chico.

Quinn solo sonrió, pero su sonrisa se convirtió en un fruncimiento de ceño al ver la expresión seria que de pronto había aparecido en el rostro de la latina.

**-Quinn- **al escuchar aquella voz llamándola entendió la actitud de su amiga, así que solo sonrío resignada y mientras Santana se alejaba del lugar se giró para mirar a la persona que se había acercado.

**-Dime, Jesse.**- dijo cordial pero seriamente.

**-Gracias por dejarme estar aquí.- **respondió el chico con sinceridad.

La rubia sonrío internamente y solo asintió educadamente.

**-Creo que eres alguien necesario, St. James**- le respondió- **te diré lo mismo que le dije a Rachel, si ella te quiere aquí, nadie va a correrte, además estos últimos dos años has hecho suficientes méritos para que dejemos de odiarte- **confesó por primera vez.

**-Eso es bueno ¿verdad?-** pregunto el chico con una sonrisa.

**-Sí, pero no te confíes niño bonito- **advirtió recuperando la seriedad-** seguiré vigilándote y lo sabes.**

**-Lo sé- **respondió el chico sin borrar su sonrisa.

**-Ahora, a tu lugar que no tenemos toda la tarde.- **ordenó y el chico obedeció no sin antes esbozar una sonrisa mayor en su rostro.

Quinn se quedó observando como se alejaba y se ubicaba en el lugar que estaba designado para él, luego la rubia decidió volver sobre sus pasos y se internó en la cocina, necesitaba un respiro.

Tomo un vaso y se sirvió un poco de agua, mientras bebía con calma sintió un par de brazos rodeándola por la cintura y un mentón apoyándose sobre su hombro.

Sonrió al reconocer el perfume.

**-Sabes que solo tienes que decir una palabra y mandamos todo esto al diablo ¿no?- **susurró cerca de su oído.-** te quitamos ese vestido,- **dijo en forma sugerente-** nos subimos al auto y nos largamos de aquí.**

**-Suena tentador, sobre todo por la parte de quitarme el vestido, pero no creo que sea lo correcto- **respondió la rubia en tono de broma- ** aun así gracias por la oferta, Santana.**

-**Solo digo lo que todos piensan, pero bueno, la decisión es tuya.**- musitó la latina soltándola para que Quinn se girara y la mirara.

-**¿Todos quieren que me quite el vestido?- **cuestionó Quinn levantando una ceja.

**-Sabes a que me refiero**- respondió Santana cruzándose de brazos y rodando los ojos como era su costumbre.

**-Ella es feliz.- **replicó la rubia.

**-Y tú eres idiota**- espetó la otra chica.

**Flashback**

**Los Ángeles, Octubre 2020**

**-¡¿Qué Rachel va a traer a quién?!- **gritaron todos en conjunto.

-**A Jesse St. James- **respondía la rubia con apatía.

**-Pero… pero eso no es posible**- balbuceaba Finn caminando de un lado a otro.

**-La diva enloqueció por completo.-** gruñó Mercedes

**-¿Quinn, cómo pudiste permitirlo?-** le cuestionaba Puck.

**-Sí es posible Finn, concuerdo contigo Mercedes y yo me pregunto lo mismo Puckerman**- dijo Kurt mientras resoplaba.

**-Un momento-** intervino Tina- **¿Tú sabías de esto y no dijiste nada?**

**-Trabajo con ella, Tina-** respondió Kurt**- claro que lo sabía, desde el día que se lo encontró en el aeropuerto han estado en contacto.**

**-No, no podemos permitir que se mezcle con nosotros otra vez- **murmuraba Finn- **Quinn es tu casa, tu cumpleaños, puedes prohibirle la entrada y…**

**-¡Basta!-** gritó la rubia- **si Rachel confía en él yo también.**- masculló tratando de no matar a nadie en el salón principal de su casa.

**-¿Te volviste loca?- **cuestionó Sam.- **después de todo lo que hizo no es posible que confiemos en él.**

**-Creo, Sam, que NOSOTROS- **resaltó la última palabra mientras señalaba a todos y a ella misma- **somos los menos indicados para juzgar a otra persona por los errores que cometió en la escuela.**

Todos se quedaron en silencio, después de todo les era muy difícil refutar aquel argumento.

**-Te veo y no lo creo, Fabray.- **dijo Santana interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.

**-¿De qué hablas?**- preguntó la rubia encarando a su amiga.

**-Oh, Quinn tú sabes muy bien de que hablo.**- respondió desafiante la latina.

**-¿Te puedes dejar de acertijos por favor?- **dijo Quinn tensando la mandíbula.

Santana miró a Puck y a Finn y estos asintieron.

El judío se encargó de cargar a la rubia sobre uno de sus hombros ante la sorpresa de la chica y la atónita mirada de todos sus demás amigos que lo único que pudieron hacer fue cuestionar en silencio a Santana.

La latina los ignoró a todos y se dirigió al segundo piso de la residencia de la rubia seguida de Puck y Finn.

-**¿Pero qué…? ¡Puckerman, bájame!- **ordenó furiosa golpeando la espalda del chico- **Noah, si no me bajas ahora voy a tener que dejar a nuestra hija huérfana de padre- **amenazó removiéndose- **¡Noah!**

Quinn siguió quejándose.

Puck siguió caminando detrás de Santana.

Y Finn se limitó a seguirlos a ellos.

Una vez en la planta alta de la casa, Santana se dirigió a la habitación de la rubia, abrió la puerta e ingresó sin reparo alguno, tras ella ingresó el judío cargando a una petrificada Quinn y finalmente ingresó Finn quien se encargó de cerrar la puerta o eso creyó haber hecho.

La latina hizo un ligero movimiento con la cabeza y Puck bajó con cuidado a la actriz.

Quinn miró totalmente extrañada a los tres chicos frente a ella, Santana la miraba desafiante con los brazos cruzados, Puck suplicaba disculpas con la mirada y Finn solo mostraba preocupación.

**-¿Cuándo carajos vas a aceptar lo que te pasa con Berry?- **Santana rompió el silencio siendo directa y concisa, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Puck y otra de reproche por parte de Finn.

Mientras, Quinn palideció ante aquella pregunta.

**-¿De… de qué… hablas?- **balbuceó la rubia-**a mí no me pasa nada con Rachel- **replicó mientras fulminaba a Finn con la mirada.

**-Quinn, a ti se te cae la baba por el hobbit desde que estábamos en el instituto, no lo niegues**- hizo hincapié en las últimas palabras al ver a la rubia intentado refutarla.- **cuando te encontré en su casa, el día que dejó Lima para irse a NYADA, las sospechas que ya tenía se hicieron más fuertes y durante estos años no has hecho más que confirmarlas.**

**-No digas estupideces.- **replicó la chica de ojos verdes.

**-Quinn-** habló Finn- **está bien, no hay ningún problema.**- dijo con calma.

**-¿Fuiste tú?-** dijo indignada.

**-¿Qué?... no… Quinn… yo no…- **tartamudeaba el chico alto tratando de defenderse.

**-Quinn- **dijo Puck-** no tienes que negarlo, hay que ser ciego para no notar como la miras.**

**-¿Como la miro?- **frunció el ceño- **la miro como a cualquier otra persona.**

**-No, no baby mama,- **replicó el judío-** si tú me miraras como miras a Rachel ya tendríamos otro bebé.**

**-¡Puck!- **exclamaron todos.

**-¡¿Qué?!- **respondió el judío encogiéndose de hombros-** Quinn es sexy y yo soy débil- **su defensa solo provocó que todos rodaran los ojos y sacudieran la cabeza en modo de desaprobación.

**-Quinn, la enana te gusta tanto que eres capaz de pasar tu cumpleaños en compañía de Jesse St. James solo para complacerla.-** dijo Santana más calmada tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su amiga.

Quinn sintió que el aire le faltaba e inicio un incesante movimiento por el salón caminado de un lado a otro frente a la atónita mirada de sus amigos.

-**Quinn, relájate-** musito Finn- **no hemos dicho nada te lo aseguro, ni siquiera se lo he comentado a Kurt y no pienso hacerlo por más hermano mío que sea-** trató de calmar a la chica que parecía iba a tener un infarto en cualquier instante.

**-La morsa está en lo cierto, Q.-** agregó Santana- **vamos a respetar tus tiempos y tus decisiones.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?- **preguntó Quinn bastante confusa y sin dejar de caminar.

**-Que ella lo sabrá solo si tú se lo dices, nosotros no vamos a intervenir-** explicó Puck.

**-Fabray, solo queremos que tomes consciencia de lo que haces- **dijo Finn- **y lo que te hemos dicho es en serio, te respetamos, no tienes que preocuparte.**

**-Agradece que no sucedió en nuestra época escolar o ya lo sabría hasta tu padre- **bromeó Puck.

Pero la broma quedó en intento cuando el chico recibió la mirada asesina de la rubia.

**-Como verás, rubia idiota**- volvió a hablar Santana- **nosotros hemos madurado, es hora de que tú también lo hagas y admitas q…**

**-¡¿Qué cosa?!- **exclamó Quinn deteniéndose de golpe en medio de la habitación parándose frente a sus amigos- **¿Qué diablos es lo que quieren que admita? ¿Qué ella me gusta? ¿Qué estoy estúpidamente enamorada de ella?**

Los chicos se quedaron en completo silencio al escucharla, no esperaban que Quinn reaccionara de esa forma ni que confesara aquellas cosas.

-**¿Qué quieren que le diga?- **preguntó retóricamente-** ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?**- dijo totalmente irónica haciendo aspavientos **-no, mejor aún ¿quieres ser mi novia? ¡eso no va a pasar!- **exclamó furiosa no por la situación con sus amigos, sino por aquella molesta sensación de frustración que había empezado a invadirla.

**-Quinn-** musitó Finn al ver lo mucho que la situación estaba afectando a la rubia.

-**Yo no puedo decir de un momento a otro, **_**'Rachel, me gusta una chica y a que no adivinas quien es', **_**ella no… **- dijo Quinn con voz entrecortada.

**-¿Qué es lo que te asusta?-** preguntó Santana.

**-Que no lo entienda- **respondió la actriz cabizbaja.

**-Por Dios, rubia estamos hablando de Rachel,-**recriminó Puck- **a ella no le va a escandalizar que te gusten las chicas ni tampoco q…**

**-No quiero que se aleje de mí,-** interrumpió la rubia-** si se lo digo nada va a ser igual- **dijo levantando la vista para enfrentar la mirada de sus amigos-** no quiero arruinar mi amistad con ella po…**

Quinn sintió que su corazón había dejado de latir al ver la puerta de la habitación abrirse sorpresivamente, mostrando de pie frente a ella y a espaldas de sus amigos a Rachel con los ojos abiertos como si fueran dos platos.

La morena movía la boca intentando tal vez emitir algún sonido. Sonido que no salía de su boca por mucho que la moviera.

Santana, Puck y Finn al ver la expresión de pánico en la cara de la rubia decidieron girarse y, al hacerlo, se encontraron con la imagen de una Rachel prácticamente petrificada bajo el marco de la puerta.

Todos se quedaron quietos, incluso parecía que ninguno respiraba.

Silencio total.

Quinn podía sentir como su corazón empezaba a bombear tan fuerte que estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho, el pánico ya la había invadido por completo y el hecho de no poder descifrar la expresión de Rachel no ayudaba.

La morena le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos más, luego solo frunció el ceño, apretó los puños, se dio media vuelta y se alejó furiosamente del lugar, Quinn reaccionó inmediatamente y corrió tras la morena alcanzándola antes de que esta comenzara a bajar las escaleras, la sujetó de una mano logrando que se detuviera un par de segundos y se acercó un par de pasos.

Rachel no dijo nada ni se giró para mirarla, solo se quedó ahí, a un paso del primer escalón.

La rubia intentaba hablar, pero no podía, sentía un gran nudo en la garganta impidiéndole emitir cualquier sonido, así que solo apretó ligeramente aquella mano que aún se encontraba sosteniendo con la suya, pero lo único que obtuvo fue el rechazo de la morocha que, abruptamente, deshizo el contacto para bajar apresuradamente las escaleras ante la aterrada mirada de Quinn quien temía que la morena terminara tropezándose.

-**¡Nos vamos, Jesse!- **dijo Rachel al llegar al salón principal.

En el lugar se encontraba el resto de sus amigos que, prácticamente, fulminaba con la mirada al ex director de Vocal Adrenaline que se encontraba parado en medio de la estancia como si estuviera siendo sometido a un juicio silencioso.

-**¡¿Qué?!- **cuestionaron todos, incluyendo a Jesse, asombrados y confundidos por la actitud de la morena.

-**¡Rachel!- **exclamó Quinn haciendo acto de presencia en el salón solo un segundo después que la morena y tras ella aparecieron Puck, Finn y Santana- **¡Rachel, espera por favor!- **pidió ubicándose frente a ella.

**-¡Déjame en paz, Quinn!- **fue la respuesta furiosa y cortante que le dio la morena.

Aquella actitud desencajó por completo a la rubia que no supo como replicar. La morena la hizo a un lado y pasó de ella hasta estar frente a Jesse que seguía tan, o más confundido que el resto de presentes en ese lugar.

**-¡Esto es tu culpa, St. James!-** empezó a acusar Mike.

**-¿Por qué no dejas de arruinarnos la vida?-** continuó Artie.

**-¿No tuviste suficiente con lo que hiciste cuando estábamos en la escuela?-** agregó Mercedes.

**-Yo… am…eh**- balbuceaba el chico atacado no solo por los comentarios sino también por la mirada furiosa de Rachel.

**-¡Suficiente!- **exclamó Quinn haciendo callar a todos.

**-Muévete, Jesse.- **masculló la diva sin suavizar la mirada que le entregaba al chico de cabello oscuro.

-**Rachel, te puedo explicar todo- **dijo la rubia de manera suplicante mientras la morena seguía dándole la espalda.

La escena era una completa locura, Rachel ignoraba a Quinn, Santana permanecía en completo silencio, Brittny aparecía con un pote de mantequilla de maní en la mano y una cucharilla en la boca, Puck y Finn asesinaban a Jesse con la mirada, Jesse solo miraba la furiosa mirada de la diva y el resto no tenía idea de que hacer ni de lo que estaba sucediendo.

**-¿Alguien quiere un café?-** finalmente habló Jesse- **hay una cafetería a unas calles de aquí, yo invito.**

Todos se miraron extrañados, como si no hubiera suficientes rarezas en el lugar ahora había que sumarle la amable actitud del chico que estuvieron atacando desde el instante en que volvieron a verlo, pero un gesto de Santana los hizo aceptar a todos de inmediato con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

Uno a uno abandonaron la casa dejando en ella, en medio de un silencio sepulcral, a Quinn, Rachel, Jesse y Santana.

Cuando la latina se dispuso a abandonar el lugar, Quinn la tomó de la muñeca.

**-Ya está hecho y no lo puedes dejar así.-** Le susurró la latina a su amiga- **todo va estar bien, Q.** -dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarla**.- ¿Nos vamos St. Sucks?-** dijo mirando al muchacho que estaba al lado de la diva.

-**También estoy encantado de volver a verte, Santana- **ironizó- **y sí, vamos, ya dije que yo invito.- **dijo cediéndole el paso a la latina.

**-Jesse**- reaccionó finalmente Rachel tomando del brazo al muchacho.

**-Está bien, Rachel-** dijo el chico de ojos celestes regalándole una sonrisa cálida**- yo me encargo de la turba de ex coristas furiosos, tú quédate aquí-** dejó una caricia en el hombro de la pequeña morena- **ustedes tienen cosas de que hablar-** agregó mirando a Quinn.

Un par de segundos después Jesse y Santana salieron del lugar.

Silencio.

Total y completo silencio.

**-Rach**- musitó la rubia tocando ligeramente el hombro de la morena logrando que esta se girara.

Ambas frente a frente.

Miradas.

Miradas que solo podían sostener unos pocos segundos antes de desviarlas hacia cualquier punto del salón.

-**¿Qué… por qué subiste?- **murmuró la rubia- **quiero decir ¿por qué no esperaste aquí con los demás?**

-**¿Es en serio, Quinn?-**cuestionó la morena recibiendo como una respuesta la cabeza agachada de la rubia- **llegamos, pregunté por ti y Brittany solo dijo que a lo mejor hoy era tu último cumpleaños, yo pregunté por qué decía eso y Sam respondió que era porque de seguro Santana, Puck y Finn ya te habían matado por aceptar que trajera a Jesse.**

**-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- **cuestionó la rubia mirando nuevamente a la morena**- no vas a decirme que les creíste ¿o sí?**

Rachel resopló frustrada y volvió a darle la espalda a la rubia.

**-Claro que no**- espetó- **pero igual me preocupé y fui a buscarte porque no quería que tú sola aceptaras los reproches de nuestros amig… ya deja de hacer esto**- masculló.

**-¿Qué cosa?-** preguntó confundida.

**-No soy idiota, Quinn**.- respondió la morena encarando a la actriz- **no desvíes el tema**- espetó- **dijiste que podías explicarme, pues bien, hazlo.**- ordenó cruzándose de brazos.

**-¿Cuánto oíste?- **preguntó la rubia cerrando los ojos.

-**¿Cuánto oí?- **cuestionó la morocha frunciendo el ceño- **pues creo que lo suficiente.**

**-¿Estás enojada?- **preguntó Quinn disgustada al notar el tono de voz que Rachel había empleado al decir aquella última frase.

-**¿Es cierto?- **la morena formuló la pregunta en tono exigente.

**-¿Acaso eso importa?-** retrucó la rubia comenzando a perder la paciencia sin saber porque.

**-Maldita sea, Quinn-** de desesperó la morena**- respóndeme.**-exigió

Quinn solo se quedó de pie mirándola, quería hablar, quería gritar, quería llorar, quería salir corriendo de ahí, sin embargo no hizo nada.

-**Bien, si no piensas decir nada creo que es mejor que me vaya.- **espetó dándose la vuelta.

**-¿Te vas solo porque oíste cosas fuera de contexto?**- cuestionó la rubia- **¿Qué pasó con eso de **_**'puedes decirme lo que sea'?**_

_**-**_**Lo mismo me pregunto yo, ¿qué pasó con todo eso?-** contesto con una nueva pregunta mientras seguía dándole la espalda.

**-¿A qué te refieres?- **dijo Quinn sin entender a la morena.

-**¿Qué pasó con la confianza que te di?- **se giró para mirarla- **¿Qué pasó, Quinn? ¿Qué pasó que ha tenido que ser Noah Puckerman el que tenga que defenderme delante de ti?- **volvió a preguntar casi sollozando.

**-Rachel…**

**-No- **no le permitió hablar- ** respondiendo a todas tus preguntas, oí desde que dijiste que no podías decirme de buenas a primeras que te gusta una chica, no estoy enojada, sí me importa y no me voy por lo que oí, me voy porque mi amiga no quiere hablarme y yo ya estoy harta de suplicarle que confíe en mí.**

Rachel se giró nuevamente y salió del salón dejando a una Quinn clavada al suelo.

La rubia repasó cada palabra de la conversación que sostuvo con sus amigos y entonces fue consciente de que Rachel no había oído aquello que ella tanto temía confesar.

No, la morena solo había escuchado que ella gustaba de una chica y que tenía miedo de decírselo. Aquella reflexión le devolvió cierta calma, pero esto solo duró un instante pues también comenzó a ser consciente del terrible mal entendido en el que estaban envueltas.

Quinn corrió atravesando la estancia principal, recorrió el pequeño pasillo que conducía a la puerta y justo antes de que Rachel saliera la cogió suavemente del brazo.

**-Sí-** dijo con voz temblorosa. Rachel giró despacio la cabeza y la miró esperando que dijera algo más- **Sí, Rachel.**

Quinn soltó a la morena y retrocedió unos pasos hasta chocar con una pared.

**-Es cierto-** agregó la rubia bajando la mirada-** todo lo que oíste es cierto, pero… has mal interpretado algunas cosas. **– intentó aclarar.

Rachel solo la cuestionó con la mirada.

**-Pod… podemos regresar al salón, por favor-** pidió calmadamente la rubia y la morena asintió para luego seguirla.

Ambas tomaron asiento en el sillón grande, cada una en un extremo del mismo. Quinn tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo mientras sus manos se aferraban a sus rodillas por encima del jean que llevaba puesto.

Rachel por su lado evitaba mirarla, en su mente había toda una revolución de pensamientos y preguntas y si se atrevía a mirar a la rubia no podría evitar que todas estas salieran de manera incontrolada.

La rubia se mordía el labio pensando en la manera de iniciar aquella conversación que había intentado prolongar lo máximo posible, y en ese momento deseaba no haberlo hecho, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas regresar unos meses atrás cuando la morena fue a visitarla y hablar de aquel asunto en lugar de haberla evitado durante días para terminar discutiendo en el aeropuerto, deseaba haberle dicho en ese momento lo que le estaba pasando, deseaba que Rachel no hubiera escuchado aquellas cosas en las situación en la que las oyó.

**-Entonces… tú… a ti…-** balbuceó la morena rompiendo aquel silencio.

**-Mhm-** respondió la rubia mirándola algo apenada, la morena volteó en ese instante y sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez en varios minutos.

**-No puedo creer que… que no quisieras decirme**- volvía a hablar la morena esta vez con un leve signo de indignación.

**-Rachel… yo… no es por lo que estás pensando ¿sí?**

-**Tengo dos padres, Quinn. Dos padres HOMBRES- **continuó hablando ignorando por completo lo que le había dicho la rubia- **viví por cuatro años con Santana y Kurt, los adoro a los dos- **siguió con el monólogo- **no… no puedo creer que tú… que tú hayas pensado que yo no te iba a entender- **decía negando repetidamente con la cabeza- **no puedo entender como es que creíste que el que tú seas gay iba provocar que yo me alejar…**

**-Yo no soy gay, Rachel- **interrumpió la rubia logrando esta vez captar la atención de la diva.

**-Pero… pero tú dijiste que…-** musitó muy confundida la cantante.

-**Dije que era cierto lo que oíste, es cierto que… que hay una chica que… bueno, eso,-** dijo un tanto incómoda- **pero es solo una chica, solo… solo ella y… no creo que eso me haga gay**- se explicaba mientras soltaba un pesado suspiro y cerraba los ojos tratando de aclararse- **o… o tal vez sí, no lo sé, como sea, ese no es el punto- **resopló**- tú malinterpretaste mis razones para no decirte nada.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-** cuestionó la morena frunciendo el ceño.

**-Rachel, yo no te lo dije porque… no porque creyera que el que a mí me guste una mujer podría molestarte, sino por la chica en cuestión ¿entiendes?**

**-Mmm… creo que sí**- musitó la morena- **no, en realidad no entiendo-** confesó unos segundos después.

**-No te lo dije porque si lo hacía, indefectiblemente ibas a querer saber quien es la chica en cuestión**- aclaró poniéndose de pie comenzando así una nueva caminata de ida y vuelta a lo largo de la estancia**- y yo… yo no…**

**-No quieres que sepa quién es,- **Rachel completó la frase con seriedad-** en mí no confías lo suficiente, pero sí en Santana, Puckerman y Finn.**

Quinn se detuvo abruptamente frente a la morena y la miro bastante afligida.

De pronto y muy a su pesar, un incesante llanto se hizo presente y no podía detenerlo, solo atinó a cobijarse con sus propios brazos.

**-Quinn-** aquella visión de la rubia provocó que la actitud de la morena cambiara radicalmente, por lo que se puso de pie y trató de acercarse, pero la otra chica no la dejó.

**-No, no te acerques, yo… yo**- balbuceo- **yo no le dije nada a los chicos, ellos… ellos se dieron cuenta… no sé como ¿vale?, solo se dieron cuenta y ya.**

Quinn sacudió sus pensamientos, respiró hondo, se soltó de su propio abrazo y atravesó el salón terminando en la cocina.

Rachel la siguió un par de minutos después y la encontró recargándose en la encimera de la cocina mientras tomaba agua de una botellita.

Una vez más solo silencio, silencio y miradas llenas de dudas. Dudas al no saber que decir o como decirlo.

**-¿Es bonita?- **preguntó Rachel tratando de distender un poco el ambiente, la rubia se veía abatida y no entendía muy bien el por qué, aun así eso la llenaba de frustración pues se sentía incapaz de reconfortarla como la rubia siempre lo hacía con ella.

**-¿Co…como?- **preguntó confusa dejando la botella a un lado sobre la encimera en la que estaba recargada.

-**Que si es bonita, Quinn te pregunté si es bonita.- **repitió la diva.

**-Rachel… yo…eh…**

**-Quinn, no te estoy pidiendo su número de seguro social, sol…**

**-Sí-** respondió sin poder evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujara en el rostro y esto no pasó desapercibido para la morena que sintió una extraña sensación, la misma que sintió cuando oyó aquellas frases frente a la puerta de la habitación de Quinn, pero decidió ignorarla otra vez**- es hermosa**- agregó la rubia con orgullo.

**-Que más,-** insistió la morena- **dime más de ella, ya sé que no quieres que sepa quién es y eso lo voy a respetar, por ahora,- **aclaró haciendo reír a la rubia, pero también creándole más ansiedad-** pero al menos dime como es ella.**

**-Es… pues es…-** balbuceaba la rubia ruborizándose**- es sumamente talentosa, es… una de las personas más dulces y bondadosas que he conocido- **dijo mirándola a los ojos- **tiene unos ojos preciosos, su mirada es… es toda una adicción para mí, su… su risa es… es como una dosis de energía- **relataba sin apartar la mirada-** su sonrisa logra… su sonrisa es capaz de iluminar todo a su alrededor, y su voz… mejor ni hablar de su voz.**

**-Vaya- **musitó la morena perdida en la penetrante mirada de la rubia- **suena a alguien de quien debería cuidarme, puede quitarme mi lugar**- dijo sin pensar.

**-¿Mmm?**

Rachel no supo por qué, pero sus mejillas se ruborizaron y sintió una enorme necesidad de apartar la mirada de los ojos de Quinn mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

**-Ya… ya sabes, talentosa, gran voz**- enumeraba- **esas son mis cualidades, Quinn esa chica podría quitarme algún protagónico**- dijo tratando de explicarse.

**-No olvides el **_**hermosa**_- musitó la rubia.

**-¿Qué?**

**-Hablaste de tus cualidades-** explicó- **hermosa también es una de ellas**, **y tienes un sinfín más.-** dijo mirando con ternura a la morena

**-¿La conozco?- **preguntó por reflejo.

La pregunta sacó a Quinn de su estado de confort provocando que la garganta se le secara haciéndole casi imposible la sencilla tarea de pasar saliva, aquello la obligó a recuperar su botellita con agua y casi terminársela de un sorbo.

-**Te juro que no sé en qué momento pasó, ni como sucedió, ni cuando fui realmente consciente de lo que me pasaba.**- hablaba casi tan rápido como lo hacía Rachel cada vez que se ponía nerviosa.

**-Quinn, no tienes que…**

**-Tú querías respuestas, Rachel y te las estoy dando- **dijo para volver a dar un sorbo más a la botella con agua que sostenía en sus manos.-**quería decírtelo, pero, no sabía como y… tenía miedo.**

**-¿Miedo de qué?- **preguntó acercándose.

Al ver que esta vez la rubia no parecía oponerse a su acercamiento, siguió caminando hasta estar a solo un paso de ella. Quinn dejó la botella sobre la encimera en la que se estaba recargando, agachó la mirada mientras más lágrimas empezaban rodar por sus mejillas.

Se sentía pequeña, indefensa, estúpida.

Solo atinó a aferrar sus manos en el borde de la encimera mientras sus piernas temblaban y ella sentía que todo se derrumbaba.

Con mucha delicadeza, Rachel tomó el mentón de Quinn y la obligó a mirarla.

**-Quinn ¿Miedo a que?-** volvió a preguntar sintiendo que ella también estaba a punto de llorar porque hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a la rubia tan vulnerable.

**-A que te alejes, a que ya no puedas verme como siempre lo has hecho, a perder esto-** dijo señalando a la morena y a ella misma.

Rachel solo pudo limpiar las lágrimas de Quinn, las limpió con delicadeza y dulzura mientras de sus ojos escapaban algunas también.

La morena apoyó su frente con la de la rubia mientras posaba sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

**-Nada hará que perdamos esto, Fabray.- **susurró haciendo alusión a las palabras de la rubia.- **P****or favor, Quinn cualquiera creería que te has enamorado de una antisemita y por eso te da tanto miedo decírmelo.- **bromeó robándole una tímida sonrisa a la actriz.- **E****ntonces ¿la conozco?**- volvió a preguntar.

**-Mhm**- musitó Quinn sorprendiendo a la morena**.- y bastante bien diría yo.- **agregó separándose de ella.

**-Vaya… eso reduce un poco las posibilidades**- murmuró pensativa la morena para luego guardar silencio, silencio que duró solo hasta el instante en que la más descabelladas de las ideas cruzó por su mente.

Rachel, por primera vez en su vida, rogó estar equivocada.

**-Quinn, dime por favor que no es Cassandra- **dijo casi horrorizada, al menos esa fue la impresión que tuvo Quinn.

**-¿Cassandra?-** cuestionó confundida**- ¿Cassandra July? ¿tu ex profesora de baile en NYADA?**

**-Oh, por dios- **dijo la morena abriendo los ojos tanto como pudo y alejándose completamente de la otra chica- **Quinn, eso… por favor, tú… no… no, Quinn- **balbuceó caminado de un lado a otro sin mirar a la rubia-** ella es talentosa, es hermosa, sí. Pero… Quinn, ella es unos 15 años mayor que tú. Yo sé que, extrañamente, ustedes dos congeniaron desde que las presenté en una de las tantas visitas que me hiciste en NYADA, sé que sientes admiración por ella, sé que siguen viéndose, que se han hecho buenas amigas, pero…**

**-¡Rachel, cállate!- **exclamó la rubia aturdida por todas las palabras que la morena había logrado pronunciar en tan solo unos segundos.

La diva se sobresaltó, se detuvo, miró a Quinn y guardo silencio.

**-Lo siento,-** musitó la rubia- **pero es que… ¿de dónde sacaste eso? ¿Cómo se te ocurre?-** preguntó realmente incrédula pues no daba crédito a todo lo que había escuchado.

**-¿No es Cassandra?-** preguntó con temor.

La actriz solo pudo reír descontroladamente ante los absurdos pensamientos que había revelado la morena.

**-No, Rach-** dijo recuperando el aliento- **no es Cassie.**

**-¿Cassie?-** cuestionó la morena cruzándose de brazos y levantando una ceja.

La rubia solo giró los ojos ante la actitud de la morena.

**-¿Realmente asociaste la descripción que te di, con Cassie?-** preguntó divertida.

**-No te burles de mí, Quinn Fabray- **recriminó infantilmente la diva.

-**Lo siento, pero es que… es tan absurdo que hayas pensado eso.**

**-No tanto si consideras todo el tiempo que has pasado con ella los últimos meses- **replicó la diva.

**-Por milésima vez-** espetó Quinn-** estamos trabajando en un nuevo proyecto.**

Sí, aquello era absurdo, no solo la ocurrencia de la morena y el extraño cambio en el humor de la rubia que pasó de afligida a divertida y luego a seria, sino todo aquello, y ambas lo pensaban, ambas lo sabían, pero no tenían idea de como explicarlo.

-** Quinn…- **musitó después de unos segundos de silencio.

-**Dime.- **respondió la ex porrista usando el mismo tono.

-**¿Era esto lo que te preocupaba cuando tuvimos esa "discusión" en el aeropuerto?**- indagó la morena.

**-Mhm-** respondió la rubia desviando la mirada.

**-Quinn**

**-Dime**

**-Lo siento- **musitó la morena muy apenada.

**-¿Por qué dices eso?- **susurró la rubia- **soy yo quien debería hacerlo.**

-**Creo que… que la persona que… ha logrado enamorarte es… es afortunada.**

-**No, la afortunada soy yo por tenerla en mi vida-** confesó con ternura.

Ambas se sonrieron tímidamente y, sin saber como ni en que momento, la morena se acercó nuevamente hasta estar justo al frente de Quinn y tomo una de sus manos.

**-Sigo sin entender por qué piensas que el que yo sepa de quien se trata puede arruinar nuestra amistad.-** confesó Rachel mirando a la chica de ojos verdes.

**-Es complicado, Rach.- **respondió tomando la otra mano de la morena.

Quinn no pudo sostener mucho tiempo más la mirada y agacho ligeramente la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerzas, sabía que lo mejor era decirlo todo de una vez por todas, después de todo Puck tenía razón.

Era Rachel, ella entendería, ella no se alejaría, las cosas no cambiarían o al menos eso quería creer, eso necesitaba creer.

**-Quinn-** susurró la morena acercándose un poco más a la rubia, soltó delicadamente una de sus manos y dejó una pequeña caricia en una de las mejillas de la rubia.

Y el miedo volvió.

Quinn se debatía internamente, ¿volverían a tratarse de esa forma si ella confesaba?, la rubia adoraba a Rachel, sí la amaba, pero la amistad que habían logrado construir era, después de Beth, lo más valioso que tenía y no quería perderlo, porque más allá de lo que sentía estaba esa necesidad de proteger a Rachel, estaba esa necesidad de asegurarse de que nada ni nadie iba a lastimarla, estaba ese bienestar que la morena le proporcionaba con detalles tan mínimos como esa caricia, estaba la calidez que sentía al saber que la morena también quería protegerla.

Y lloró.

Lloró porque sabía que la morena merecía la verdad, lloró porque sabía que después de eso nada sería igual.

Rachel vio aquellas lágrimas recorriendo las mejillas de la silenciosa rubia que aún tenía los ojos cerrados, y quiso llorar junto a ella, no sabía por qué, pero quiso hacerlo.

La morena se limitó a secar suavemente aquellas lágrimas con sus pulgares y luego abrazó fuertemente a Quinn, como si aquella fuera a ser la última vez y la rubia correspondió el abrazo aferrándose a su cintura haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para evitar que nuevas lágrimas salieran de ella.

La misma sensación cálida de siempre las envolvió y las llenó, y por primera vez, Rachel noto que eso solo lo sentía cerca de Quinn.

No supo por qué, pero la idea de otra persona abrazando a la rubia no le gustó, menos aún la idea de que Quinn abrazara a otra persona de la forma en que la abrazaba a ella.

El tiempo corría, pero para ellas se había detenido y cada una por su lado, sin hacérselo saber a la otra, deseaba que permaneciera de esa forma.

Quinn suspiró y abrió finalmente los ojos, se mordió levemente el labio inferior y decidió deshacer el abrazo.

Se separaron solo lo suficiente para mirarse.

Y ahí estaba Rachel, su Rachel y sus hermosos ojos mirándola fija y dulcemente, Rachel y su tímida sonrisa, Rachel y su respiración a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Entonces lo supo.

Esta vez ni apretar la mandíbula, ni cerrar con fuerza los puños iba a servir, Quinn no se contuvo más y, muy despacio, cerró el pequeño espacio que había entre ellas.

Rozó los labios de Rachel con los suyos mientras sus manos seguían sosteniéndola de la cintura, fue un beso pequeño que la hizo sentir más de lo que había sentido en toda su vida, y eso la llevó a alejarse, se alejó porque se dio cuenta del terrible error que había cometido.

Todo cambió abruptamente.

-**Rachel… yo… lo siento, por favor perdóname**- suplicaba mirando a la morena que se había quedado paralizada por su acción.- **Rachel…**

**-Está bien… ya está… ya pasó**- balbuceaba la morocha mientras se separaba por completo de Quinn y le esquivaba la mirada.

**-Rachel, por favor mírame. –** volvía a suplicar la rubia.

La morena accedió a la súplica y Quinn sintió que iba a morir en ese instante.

Algo en la mirada de Rachel había cambiado radicalmente, no supo explicar exactamente el que, pero de que había algo diferente lo había, y no necesariamente para bien.

**-Será mejor que me vaya- **musitó la morena saliendo de la cocina.

-**Rachel… yo- **balbuceó siguiéndola.

**-No,-** espetó la morena deteniéndose pero sin dejar de darle la espalda**- déjame, Quinn.-** espetó para luego marcharse.

Quinn solo se quedó mirándola. Solo se quedó de pie dejando que Rachel, su Rachel se alejara de ella. Solo atinó a deslizarse hasta quedar sentada en el suelo apoyando la espalda en uno de los muebles del lugar. Se quedó sentada abrazando sus piernas que permanecían encogidas. Se quedó sentada mientras un sinfín de lágrimas volvía a recorrer sus mejillas.

Lo había arruinado todo, un estúpido impulso lo había arruinado todo.

No fue consciente de cuanto tiempo estuvo así, solo reaccionó cuando sintió los brazos de Santana rodeándola y levantándola.

Ninguna dijo nada, absolutamente nada.

La latina condujo a la rubia hasta su habitación, la recostó en la cama, le quitó los zapatos, la cubrió con la cobija que se encontraba a los pies de la cama y finalmente se recostó a sus espaldas para abrazarla protectoramente por la cintura.

**Fin Flashback**

Sí, Santana tenía razón.

Era idiota, pero una idiota agradecida por tener cerca de ella a las dos personas más importante de su vida. Beth y Rachel.

-**San.- **espetó.

**-No importa lo que digas, nada va a cambiar ese irrefutable hecho, Fabray eres idiota por naturaleza- **dijo burlándose para restar importancia y seriedad a la situación.

**-Gracias, por todo.- **musitó Quinn regalándole una tierna sonrisa.

**-Oh, por favor- **se quejó- **no te pongas sentimental ahora-** respondió la latina espejando la misma sonrisa que su amiga.

Y luego de un consentimiento muto a través de la mirada, ambas se regalaron una fraternal abrazo que fue interrumpido cuando Puck entró en la cocina para avisarles que todo estaba listo.

**-Bien, hora del espectáculo- **dijo la latina mirando a su ex capitana.

**-La estrella está por aparecer**- agregó Quinn.

Ambas salieron de la cocina, Santana tomó asiento junto a Brittany y Quinn fue a tomar su lugar, aquel lugar en el que prometió esperar a la diva.


	9. Renuncia

**CAPÍTULO VIII – RENUNCIA**

La rubia caminaba sin prisa a través de la casa, Santana había optado por salir por la puerta que conectaba el jardín con la cocina pues esta no distaba mucho del lugar desde el cual presenciaría la boda, pero Quinn decidió hacerlo por la puerta del salón principal, para verificar por última vez que todo estaba en orden y que Rachel no tendría dificultad para ingresar por aquella puerta.

Había prometido esperar en el altar, y ahí era a donde había empezado a dirigir sus pasos, pero quería verla antes de que todo empezara.

Probablemente sería una tortura, sí, pero aun así quería y necesitaba hacerlo, así que se detuvo en la puerta corrediza que conectaba el salón principal con el jardín, y se recargó ligeramente en el marco de esta mientras se cobijaba a si misma con sus brazos.

Miro detenidamente todo lo que estaba frente a ella y sonrío de medio lado, estaba satisfecha con el resultado de tres meses de preparativos, tres meses en los que hubo confusiones, enredos, desacuerdos y discusiones, pero también fueron tres meses llenos de travesuras, risas, recuerdos y momentos que, estaba más que segura, jamás olvidaría.

Rachel había sido clara al momento de especificar lo que quería para tal ocasión y la rubia, como siempre, se encargó de complacerla aunque eso le haya generado más de un dolor de cabeza.

Quien viera el lugar se sorprendería de lo elegante y sencillo que lucía todo. Aquello, solo Quinn Fabray, podría haberlo logrado.

La cantidad de invitados era asombrosamente pequeña, solo amigos íntimos y familiares cercanos, eso facilitó muchas cosas, y la rubia lo había agradecido porque, a pesar de ser eficiente en todo lo que hacía, los tres meses estuvieron a punto de no ser suficientes para coordinar todo lo necesario.

Quinn observó en dirección a los invitados y volvió a sonreír. Ahí estaban todos ellos, sus amigos, aquellos sin los cuales no habría logrado sobrevivir los últimos meses, aquellos sin los que probablemente jamás hubiera logrado superar los errores de su adolescencia.

Mike y Tina tomados de las manos mientras caminaban a sus asientos, Santana dejando un pequeño beso en la nariz de Brittany. Sentado una fila al frente de las Brittana estaba Sam coqueteando con Mercedes mientras Finn acomodaba estratégicamente la silla de Artie para que observar la ceremonia no fuera un problema, cerca al altar estaba Blaine arreglando la corbata de moño de Kurt, y finalmente Puck aparecía en el lugar sonriéndole tímidamente a la hija del rabino mientras pedía permiso para sentarse junto a ella.

Cerca de ellos estaba la razón por la cual su vida siempre tendría sentido. Beth. La joven rubia se encontraba sentada junto a Shelby quien platicaba amenamente con otra de las personas infaltables en aquella ocasión, el señor Schue.

La rubia observó que el asiento al lado izquierdo de Beth permanecía vacío, pero antes de que aquel detalle causara extrañeza en ella, su atención terminó desviándose hacia Santana que se ponía de pie apartándose de los demás mientras contestaba su celular.

La rubia rodó los ojos con cierta molestia, y a punto estuvo de cruzar el jardín a zancadas para arrebatarle el pequeño aparato a su amiga, pero algo la detuvo.

**-¿Quinn?- **dijo una voz grave tras ella haciéndola girar en busca de la persona a quien pertenecía.- **¿todo va bien?, creí que ya estarías ahí.- **dijo señalando al altar donde un impaciente Kurt esperaba a un lado de este mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera.

-**Sí, señor Berry.- **respondió cordialmente cuando el hombre ya se encontraba junto a ella.- **todo está bien, empezamos en cuanto usted de la señal, yo… yo solo quería… quería verla antes de la ceremonia,**- confesó un tanto nerviosa, algo que a Leroy Berry le pareció adorable.-** este día ha sido una completa locura y no he pod…**

**-Lo sé- **interrumpió el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa**- hace un rato Rachel nos estaba contando a Hiram a mí, entre muchas cosas, que se quedó encerrada y que tuviste que pedirle a Noah que tumbara la puerta.- **relató divertido.

**-Sí.-** musitó algo apenada por los incidentes suscitados en las últimas horas**.**

**-Ven.- **dijo Leroy indicándole con la cabeza, a la rubia, que lo siguiera para luego darle la espalda y dirigir lentamente sus pasos al interior de la residencia.**- Mi esposo y yo estamos en deuda contigo por todo lo que has hecho,- **musitó el hombre mientras era seguido por la actriz.-** sobre todo por haber tenido la paciencia suficiente para lidiar con Rachel los últimos meses, más aun los últimos días. Realmente eres una dama de honor a prueba de fuego.- **agregó divertido.

-**Ha sido un placer, señor Berry.- **respondió Quinn con modestia.- **Además, no ha sido gran cosa, Rachel no…**

-**Leroy,- **dijo el padre de la morena interrumpiendo otra vez a la rubia.- **ya te he dicho incontables veces que me digas Leroy, Quinn.-** le recordaba casi a modo de reproche.- **Te lo dejo pasar una vez por día, pero no más, eh.-** continuó con una fingida seriedad causando que la chica de ojos verdes sonriera.- **Y no digas que lo que has hecho no ha sido gran cosa, conozco a mi hija y estoy seguro que esta semana ha de haber sido una tortura para ti por…**

No oyó nada más.

La rubia había seguido a Leroy a través de la casa hasta que las escaleras entraron en su campo visual. Y ahí estaba ella. Rachel. A tan solo tres escalones por encima de la primera planta.

Quinn quedó obnubilada al ver lo hermosa que lucía la chica.

_La mujer más hermosa_, pensó la rubia.

No sabía si era un efecto visual o realmente todo a su alrededor se había detenido mientras miraba a la morena que le regalaba la sonrisa más bella que jamás había contemplado. Sonidos inentendibles aparecían a su alrededor, Quinn asumió que era Leroy hablándole, pero no prestaba atención, todos sus sentidos estaban enfocados en Rachel quien, luego de mirarla unos segundos, ahora tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo.

La rubia se movió casi por inercia, como si sus pies tuvieran consciencia propia recorrieron el espacio que la separaba de las escaleras y subió dos escalones sin apartar sus ojos de la diva, dejando a esta solo un escalón por encima de ella lo cual, debido a la diferencia de estatura entre ellas, las dejó a la misma altura.

Quinn tomó de ambas manos a la morena y buscó su mirada.

-**Rach- **susurró soltando una de sus manos y tomando con delicadeza su mentón- **mírame, por favor- **musitó casi como una súplica logrando que la morena accediera a su pedido.

En cuanto los ojos de Rachel se fijaron en los suyos, sintió un millón de mariposas en el estómago, su corazón se saltó varios latidos e incluso una extraña corriente recorrió su cuerpo.

Quinn alejó la mano del mentón de la diva y la llevó hasta su dije, el mismo que Rachel le había regalado hace ya 10 años, aquel dije que representaba mejor que cualquier otra cosa lo que la morena significaba para ella.

Rachel notó aquel gesto y se mordió el labio inferior para luego regalarle a Quinn una dulce sonrisa, una sonrisa que dejó aún más embelesada a la rubia, si es que eso era posible.

-**Dijiste que esperarías en el altar.- **dijo la morena un tanto ruboriza a causa de la intensa mirada que la rubia le estaba entregando.

-**¿Y perderme este momento?,- **musitó embobada sin poder evitarlo.- **eso le habría dado la razón a Santana.**

**-¿La razón?- **cuestionó confundida la chica de ojos marrones.

-**San siempre me anda diciendo que soy idiota, y si me hubiera perdido esto, definitivamente habría tenido que darle la razón.**- explicó con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro- **Realmente estás hermosa, ERES hermosa, muy hermosa, Rach.- **susurró con dulzura y total admiración.

Rachel volvió a agachar la mirada y Quinn la contempló con adoración mientras una absurda idea nacía en su mente.

La rubia sacudió levemente la cabeza como si aquel gesto pudiera apartar sus pensamientos y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, suspiro que llamó la atención de la morena haciéndola levantar la mirada nuevamente.

Los ojos de la diva estaban vidriosos y Quinn asumió que todo era producto de la emoción del momento, así que la envolvió en sus brazos y le dejó un pequeño beso en la mejilla sin soltarla.

En cuanto los labios de la rubia hicieron contacto con la piel de la morena, esta se aferró con más fuerza a la cintura de la chica de ojos verdes que deseaba que aquel momento no terminara.

Lamentablemente su deseo no se cumplió.

Un ligero carraspeo las sacó de ese momento y luego escucharon una voz que terminó de regresarlas a la realidad.

**-Mmm… chicas, ya es hora**- dijo suavemente Hiram, a quien Quinn ni siquiera había notado luego de posar los ojos en la morena.

El hombre de gafas lucía un tanto apenado por interrumpir el emotivo momento mientras Leroy observaba la escena con detenimiento.

La rubia soltó lentamente a la pequeña diva, sintiendo gran dolor al apartarse de ella pues sabía que, de alguna forma, aquello significaba que la estaba dejando ir, estaba renunciando a ella como lo había hecho hace tres años.

**Flashback**

**Los Ángeles, Octubre 2020**

Quinn permanecía acostada de lado en su cama mientras Santana seguía abrazándola en completo silencio. La última media hora, desde que la latina había vuelto a casa de la rubia, ninguna de las dos se había movido o dicho alguna palabra.

Pero, Santana, sabía que aquello no podía prolongarse demasiado.

**-Q-** susurró.

**-No quiero hablar, San.-** respondió la rubia con voz apagada.

**-Lo sé, pero los chicos están esperando que llames, para poder regresar.**

Quinn se giró con el ceño fruncido y cuestionó a su amiga con la mirada.

**-No me veas así, Quinn.-** se defendió del ataque silencioso de la rubia**.- Ellos no saben lo que está pasando y, a no ser que quieras dar explicaciones, te sugiero que te levantes, te laves la cara y continúes con lo que tenías pensado hacer hoy.**

**-¿Me estás jodiendo?- **cuestionó esta vez con palabras mientras se sentaba- **¿tú me ves con ganas de hacer algo?**

**-A ver, rubia idiota-** espetó la latina poniéndose de pie para pararse frente los pies de la cama quedando de esta forma frente a su amiga- **te lo voy a explicar despacio para q...**

**-Vaya, que poco te duró la cortesía**- ironizó la rubia interrumpiendo a la otra chica- **ya estaba por preguntar ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi insoportable amiga?**

**-Agradece que te he dado tiempo para lamentarte en silencio-** contraataco Santana cruzándose de brazos.- **Fabray,** **los demás, a excepción de la morsa y Puck, no tienen idea de lo que está pasando,**- dijo un poco más calmada-** ellos creen que tú y Rachel han discutido por St. James y se sienten culpables por todo lo que te dijeron, no te haces una idea de lo que nos costó evitar que regresaran aquí para intervenir en tu discusión con el hobbit,-** explicó un tanto irritada por el recuerdo-** tenemos que llamarlos o ir con ellos, a estas alturas ya debe parecerles más que raro que ni tú ni Rachel den señales.**

**-¿Qué Rachel que?- **cuestionó la rubia.

-**Y Brittany va a estar esperando que le lleve un pato de peluche,-** continuó haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la otra chica-** porque esa excusa usé para salir de aquella maldita cafetería y venir a corroborar que estuvieras bien, le dije que había visto un pato enorme de peluche y que iba a comprárselo, pero que ella no podía venir conmigo porque yo quería ver su cara de sorpresa cuando se lo entregara.- **decía rápidamente la latina.- **ahora tengo que ir a busc…**

-**¡Santana!- **exclamó la rubia haciendo callar a su amiga.

-**¡No me grites!- **respondió sumamente enojada por la interrupción de su absurdo monólogo.

Ambas chicas se desafiaban con la mirada, ninguna pensaba ceder y ninguna lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera sido por el sonido del celular de la latina que yacía sobre la cama a un lado Quinn, sonido que llamó la atención de ambas sobresaltándolas por la sorpresiva ruptura del silencio que las rodeaba, haciendo que las dos desviaran la mirada hacia el aparato al mismo tiempo.

Santana se acercó y revisó el mensaje que acababa de llegar, mientras Quinn observaba como el ceño de la latina se iba frunciendo conforme iba leyendo aquel mensaje.

-**¿Todo bien?- **preguntó la rubia con cierto temor pensando en la morena.

-**Eso debes decírmelo tú- **contestó la otra chica sin alterarse.- **¿Qué pasó?**

**-Ya te dije que no quiero hablar de eso.- **respondió recargándose en la cabecera de la cama mientras lanzaba un resoplido de frustración.

-**Quinn, en este momento nuestros amigos están viviendo la situación más absurda de sus vidas, y eso es decir poco.-** dijo rodando los ojos.**- Hace una hora están en una cafetería en compañía de Jesse St. James, y no es que me importe mucho, pero el pobre idiota no hace más que mirar su celular esperando que Rachel de señales de vida.**- explicó la latina.

**-¿Rachel no… no se ha… comunicado aún con… con Jesse?- **balbuceó la rubia totalmente asombrada.

**-Eso es lo que Puckerman acaba de decirme.- **respondió mientras le lanzaba el celular para que ella misma leyera el mensaje.

"_¿Dónde estás?, todos se están desesperando, ya no sé que hacer para evitar que regresen a la casa de la rubia, y St. James no deja de mirar su teléfono esperando que Rachel se comunique. Santana, me estoy preocupando, hace más de media hora me dejaste con todo esto, si estás con Quinn al menos dime si todo está bien. -P."_

Aquel mensaje no tenía ni un minuto de haber sido enviado y eso solo logró alterar a la rubia.

-**Mierda- **masculló la actriz levantándose de golpe para ingresar al baño dejando el celular de la latina sobre la cama.

Santana se sorprendió por el cambio abrupto en el comportamiento de la rubia y no dudo en seguirla y adentrarse también el en baño.

Quinn se miró al espejo, abrió el grifo del lavadero y comenzó a lavarse frenéticamente la cara ante la atónita mirada de la latina.

**-Quinn…**

**-Ahora no**- espetó la rubia cerrando el grifo y cogiendo una pequeña toalla que permanecía colgada al lado izquierdo del lavadero.

Luego de secarse, Quinn lanzó la toalla a algún lugar del cuarto de baño y salió presurosa de él, volviendo así a su recamará donde empezó a buscar sus zapatos, zapatos que encontró en el suelo a los pies de la cama, los tomo e intentó ponérselos sin sentarse y aquella acción casi la lleva a perder el equilibrio, por lo que se vio obligada a sentarse sobre la cama para continuar.

-**¿Qué está pasando?- **cuestionó la latina parándose frente a ella, pero Quinn la ignoró.

La rubia terminó de calzarse, se levantó de un brinco y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, cogió el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, a punto estuvo de salir cuando una mano la sujeto firmemente del brazo y jaló de ella obligándola a retroceder dejando la puerta entreabierta.

-¡**¿Qué carajos?!- **exclamó molesta- **Santana, suéltame- **masculló soltándose del agarre de su amiga.

-**Tú no te vas a ningún lado- **dijo la latina cogiéndola nuevamente del brazo y arrastrándola hasta obligarla a sentarse nuevamente en la cama.- **al menos no hasta que me expliques lo que te pasa, leíste el mensaje y prácticamente enloqueciste.**

**-¿Es que no lo ves?- **cuestionó la rubia- **ella… tengo que ir a buscarla… algo puede haberle pasado… yo… yo no me…- **balbuceaba desesperada- **Santana, hazte a un lado- **espetó poniéndose de pie y apartando a su amiga para salir, pero nuevamente Santana se lo impidió, aunque esta vez fue solo tomándola de la mano obligándola a detenerse.

-**Así no vas a ningún lado.- **dijo la latina seriamente mientras tiraba suavemente de la mano de la otra chica para que esta se girara y la mirara.

-**¡Tú no entiendes!- **exclamó la rubia entre dientes.-** Rachel salió de aquí hace casi una hora y nadie sabe dónde está- **espetó- **si… si algo le pasa… yo… yo no…- **musitó con voz entrecortada.

-**Ay, por dios, no seas dramática, Fabray- **dijo Santana soltándola y cruzándose de brazos- **tanto tiempo cerca de Berry ya te afecto, ella está bien, seguro solo está dando vueltas por ahí a lo tonto, si quieres salir a gritar su nombre por las calles no es mi problema, pero primero te calmas.**

Quinn permaneció uno segundos en silencio, estuviera o no en lo cierto, Santana no estaba por la labor de dejarla salir mientras siguiera alterada, así que optó por cerrar los ojos un momento, respirar hondo y calmar su ritmo cardíaco antes de sufrir un ataque al corazón.

-**Quinn- **musitó la latina tomando otra vez la mano de la rubia- **¿Qué pasó?-** preguntó de tal forma que su voz dejaba claro que realmente preguntaba por preocupación y no por curiosidad.

La chica de ojos verdes lo pensó un momento y finalmente decidió hablar.

**-La besé-** susurró la rubia**- la besé y salió corriendo.**- agregó dejando boquiabierta a Santana.

**-¿Tan mal besas que la hiciste salir despavorida?- **dijo burlonamente la latina a quien poco o nada le había durado el asombro.

**-Santana.-** masculló la rubia recriminándole su comentario.

**-Vale, lo siento.-** se disculpó con sinceridad**- Continua.-** dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Quinn volvía a alterarse, quería salir de ahí y buscar a la morena.

-**Le dije que lo que había oído era cierto, hubo reproches, confusiones, aclaraciones, comprensión de su parte, lágrimas de la mía, abrazos y un beso.-** resumió presurosamente.- **un maldito y estúpido beso, por culpa de un maldito impulso.**

**-¿La besaste y luego dejaste que se fuera?- **cuestionó la latina.- **Rubia, esta vez sí que hiciste gala de tu inmensa idiotez.**

**.Quise detenerla, pero ella me pidió que la dejara.-** dijo con voz entrecortada- **Si hubieras visto como me miró luego del beso, algo… algo cambió en sus ojos… yo… me asusté, y la dejé ir porque no tenía idea de que hacer luego de semejante estupidez.- **confesó con tristeza.

Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente, silencio que fue roto unos segundos después por la latina.

-**Al menos con esto ya debes tener las cosas claras ¿no?- **preguntó con seriedad.

-**Si antes tenía alguna duda, ahora no me queda ninguna.-** respondió Quinn**.- Nada ni nadie va a cambiar la situación, ese beso solo me ha servido para saber que ni Rachel podría hacer que lo que siento cambié, estoy en buen lío, San.-** se lamentó.- **ella debe estar furiosa.**

-**Quinn…**

**-Su amistad es lo único que me interesa, Santana.-** musitó la rubia- **no puedo perderla, no quiero.- **dijo haciendo uso de todo su auto control para no llorar.

**-No creo que su amistad sea lo único que te interesa, Fabray.- **dijo Santana elevando una ceja.

-**Claro que no, San.- **respondió con obviedad.- **pero es lo que ella puede darme y a mí me basta con eso, siempre ha sido así.- **dijo con sinceridad.- **voy a lamentarme el resto de mi vida si no arregló este desastre.- **se lamentó.

-**Quinn, no adelantes conclusiones, no sabes porque salió corriendo.**

**-Santana…**

**-Espera a hablar con ella, Q.-** la interrumpió- **sé que eres idiota, así que por favor, no te esfuerces en convencerme de algo que siempre he sabido.-** dijo burlonamente.- **espera hasta hablar con ella.**

-**Sí, sí, como sea.-** masculló Quinn.-** ¿ya puedo salir de aquí sin tener que recurrir a la violencia?**

**-¿Te calmaste?**- cuestionó la latina con seriedad.

**-Lo suficiente para ir a buscarla.- **respondió la rubia de igual forma.

-**Bien, vamos.**- dijo la latina haciéndose a un lado dejando así el paso libre a la rubia.

Pero en cuanto se disponían a abandonar la habitación, el celular de la rubia comenzó a sonar inundando el ambiente con una característica melodía.

Ante esto, Quinn se detuvo repentinamente y comenzó a buscar desesperada el teléfono móvil que tenía guardado en uno de los bolsillos de los jean's que llevaba puestos.

Santana la miró confusa.

**-Rachel**- musitó Quinn a modo de respuesta devolviéndole la mirada.

**-¿Eres vidente?-** cuestionó la otra chica mientras la rubia seguía moviendo sus manos desesperadamente de bolsillo a bolsillo.**- ¿Cómo estás segura de que se trata de ella?- **preguntó intuyendo la respuesta.

Quinn no respondió, solo la miro unos segundos, se sonrojó, retiró la mirada y luego siguió con su "búsqueda".

-**Oh, por dios, tienes una alarma especial para ella- **afirmó burlándose.- **al menos hubieras elegido algo mejor ¿no?**

**-Es la melodía del dueto que hice con ella en el glee club- **espetó cortante.- **¡aquí estás!- **exclamó triunfante con el móvil en la mano.

Santana esperó en vano la reacción de la rubia que solo se limitaba a mirar dubitativa la pantalla del aparato, finalmente decidió actuar.

-¡**¿Qué esperas, Quinn?!- **recriminó la latina - **¡Contéstale!**

La rubia asintió repetidamente y con gran nerviosismo cogió la llamada.

-**Rachel, por favor perdóname**- dijo rápidamente sin dar tiempo a que la morena hablara y provocando que Santana rodara los ojos.

-**¿Podemos hablar?- **musitó la morena al otro lado de la línea.

-**Sí, claro… claro que sí, ¿Dónde… donde estás?- **balbuceó nerviosa.

-**Estoy en la puerta de tu casa, Quinn.**

**-¿Estás aquí?- **cuestionó la rubia claramente asombrada e incrédula provocando la misma reacción en la latina.

-**Sí.- **espetó la morena.

**-Bajo en un segundo-** respondió la rubia segundos antes de que Rachel colgara la llamada.

La rubia se quedó con el móvil pegado a la oreja durante un poco más de tiempo mientras miraba algún punto perdido de la habitación, tuvo que ser nuevamente Santana quien la hiciera reaccionar o de seguro estarían ahí lo que restaba del día.

-**¿Está abajo?- **preguntó la latina.

-**Mhm.**

**-¿Y qué esperas?- **cuestiono mientras le indicaba con las manos que se diera prisa y saliera de la habitación.

Quinn no dijo ni hizo nada más, solo salió disparada por la puerta y a punto estuvo de bajar las escaleras de un salto por la rapidez con que las recorrió.

Y ahí estaba la morena, de pie junto a uno de los sillones individuales justo frente a ella, ahí estaba su Rachel con la mirada más seria que nunca antes había visto, al menos no en ella.

**-La puerta estaba abierta-** dijo la diva sin alterar su expresión**.- debes tener más cuidado con eso.**

La morena miraba fijamente a Quinn ignorando por completo la presencia de la latina que hacía su ingreso en el lugar, Quinn miraba fijamente a la diva intentando descifrar aquella fría mirada que recibía por parte de ella, y Santana miraba la escena con exasperación.

-**Rachel… ¿podemos… podemos hablar?, por favor.- **pidió la rubia intentando vanamente que su voz sonara segura y tranquila.

-**Para eso estoy aquí, Quinn.-**respondió apaciblemente desconcertando más a la chica de ojos verdes.

-**Ok.- **musitó la rubia.

-**Bien, creo que iré a buscar ese pato.- ** dijo Santana sabedora de que sobraba en aquel lugar y momento.**- Rubia, avísame cuando podamos volver, no quiero presionar pero, a este paso, esa desafortunada cafetería en la que están los demás se va a quedar sin café que ofrecer a los otros clientes.**- agregó mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia la salida.

Quinn iba a replicar el comentario de su amiga, pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo.

**-No hay problema,**- dijo la morena interviniendo en la conversación mientras le sostenía la mirada a la rubia- **esta charla no durará mucho.**

Santana frunció el ceño y miró a Quinn que permanecía atónita por la actitud de la morena.

-**Ustedes sabrán- **masculló finalmente la latina antes de pasar a lado de la morena y salir del lugar.

Una vez a solas, Rachel soltó un pesado suspiro.

**-¿Un pato?-** cuestionó la diva dejando que aquella fachada de frialdad y seriedad cayera por completo.

**-Un peluche para Brittany-** respondió la rubia.

**-Entiendo.-** musitó la morena.

Luego, un incómodo silencio se hizo presente entre ambas, Rachel resopló y Quinn desvió la mirada hacia un lado antes de hablar.

-**Rachel, lo de hace un rato… yo…quisiera pedirt…**

**-¿Es cierto?, todo lo que me dijiste antes de…ya sabes… ¿es cierto?- **preguntó con un hilo de voz interrumpiendo a la rubia.

Rachel debía asegurarse de aquello antes de hacer lo que iba a hacer.

-**Sí- **respondió inmediatamente Quinn.

-**Y todo eso que dices sentir- **musitó mirándola a los ojos- **¿crees que vaya a cambiar por algo o por alguien?- **preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-**No- **dijo Quinn con total convicción mientras se acercaba a la morena.

**-¿Te puedo pedir algo?-** volvió a preguntar la morena.

**-Claro-** musitó Quinn a tan solo un paso de la diva**- lo que quieras-** agregó tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas.

Rachel no pudo evitarlo y una lágrima logró escapar para recorrer lentamente su mejilla derecha, mientras Quinn solo atinó a limpiarla con su pulgar dejando una suave y tierna caricia en el rostro de la cantante durante el acto.

**-Olvida lo que pasó- **susurró la diva cerrando los ojos al sentir el sutil toque de la rubia en su rostro- **por favor, prométeme que vas a olvidar lo que pasó.**

**-¿Co… como… como dices?- **cuestionó la rubia, no porque no hubiera entendido, sino porque temía lo que aquella petición significaba.

**-Que lo olvides.**- volvió a decir Rachel abriendo los ojos para enfrentarse a la intensa mirada de Quinn.- **L****amento haberme ido de la forma en que lo hice,- **continuo hablando mientras liberaba su mano del suave agarre de Quinn para apartarse de ella**- pero debes entender que no me esperaba… eso.**

**-Te entiendo,- **musitó Quinn aún confusa por la petición de la morena.-**pero al menos déjame explicarte.- **pidió casi susurrando.

**-No-** dijo esta vez de forma cortante**- no quiero explicaciones, no quiero motivos, no quiero saber, Quinn.**

**-Rachel- **dijo con un hilo de voz- **¿por qué estás…?, me equivoque ¿vale?, pero jamás he querid…**

**-No quiero que me expliques nada.- **interrumpió la morena de forma abrupta tomando una actitud seria, sorprendiendo y confundiendo más a la rubia.- **ya te lo he dicho.- **agregó un tanto apenada por haberle hablado de esa forma a Quinn.

-**¿Es lo que quieres? ¿Dejarlo así?- **cuestionó la rubia.

**-Sí,-** respondió Rachel sin vacilar.- **tú dijiste que no querías arruinar esto**,- dijo señalándolas a ambas- **yo tampoco quiero arruinar las cosas entre nosotras.**- susurró, pero aun así no pudo ocultar como se le quebraba la voz**.- Créeme cuando te digo que, olvidarnos de lo que pasó, es lo mejor.**

Quinn solo la miraba desconcertada.

-**Pero, Rachel yo sol…**

**-Estoy saliendo con alguien.- **soltó la morena dejando muda a la ex porrista.- ** no necesito explicaciones, porque lo que ha pasado no ha tenido importancia, Quinn.- **dijo causando que la actriz sintiera una punzada en el pecho.- **ha sido una tontería, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, ni mucho menos explicar nada.**

La rubia obvió las últimas palabras, aquel _'estoy saliendo con alguien'_ la había dejado atónita.

**-¿Qué… tú… que?-**balbuceó la rubia mientras sentía como algo dentro de ella se quebraba en miles de pedazos.

**-Estoy saliendo con alguien,**- repitió la diva-** y es importante…, para mí lo es- **dijo desviando la mirada un instante.- **iba a decírtelo hoy, yo… ib…**

**-¿Desde cuando?- **preguntó la rubia con los ojos vidriosos.

**-Tres semanas,-** respondió la cantante extrañada por la expresión en los ojos de Quinn- **pensé en llamarte y contarte, pero no quería adelantarme a los hechos, es algo complicado, además, quería hacerlo en persona, no se lo he dicho a nadie todavía, ni siquiera a Kurt, quería compartirlo contigo antes, pedir tu opinión, un consejo, ¿Qué se yo?, pero…**

**-Pero sucedió todo esto,-** interrumpió la rubia- **sucedió todo esto y yo hice lo que hice poniéndote en una situación incómoda.- **dijo con culpabilidad.

**-Mhm- **fue todo lo que la diva dijo.

Ahora las cosas comenzaban a tener sentido para Quinn, ahora entendía la mirada de pánico que Rachel tenía luego de que ella la besara, ahora entendía la reacción de la morena al salir de la casa pidiéndole que la dejara irse, ahora toda esa pasividad y esa extraña charla con aquellas exigencias por parte de la diva eran coherentes.

Pero toda aquella comprensión solo sirvió para acrecentar el malestar que ya la invadía sin piedad.

Quinn hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas, incluso de aquellas que no sabía que tenía, y mantuvo el control.

**-Ok,-** espetó- **siento mucho… todo esto, Rachel.**- volvió a disculparse.

**-Quinn, no tienes q…**

**-No,-** la interrumpió-** sí tengo que disculparme, y ya lo he hecho.- **dijo la rubia con la mirada perdida en el suelo.- **Te prometo que no volveré a mencionar nada de esto. Tienes mi palabra.**- aseguró levantando la mirada.

Rachel sintió como todo dentro de ella se congelaba al recibir aquella fría y vacía mirada por parte de la rubia, aquella era la primera vez que Quinn la miraba de esa forma y no pudo evitar sentirse dolida.

La rubia le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos más y se giró dándole la espalda para luego dirigir sus pasos hacia la cocina.

**-¿A dónde vas?-** preguntó la diva un tanto nerviosa.

-**A buscar el teléfono, en cualquier momento esta casa va a llenarse de gente hambrienta, es mejor ir pidiendo la comida.- **dijo Quinn con voz firme sin dejar de darle la espalda a la diva.

-**Ok-** musitó la morena.

-**Rachel- **llamó la rubia después de dar un par de pasos, pero sin voltearse para mirarla.

**-Dime- **respondió nerviosa.

**-Gracias por haber vuelto.**- admitió aún de espaldas y con voz neutral.

-**Somos amigas, Quinn.- **respondió con el mismo tono- **no podía irme así.**

La rubia asintió y sonrió con tristeza.

**-Te quedarás a cenar, ¿verdad?- **preguntó con temor a una respuesta negativa.

-**¿Tú… tú quieres que me quede?- **balbuceó Rachel.

**-Sabes que sí,-** musitó girando la cabeza para mirarla- **además, Beth viene a cenar también, no querrás originar un drama pre-adolescente,**- dijo divertida- **porque es exactamente lo que va a pasar si llega y no te encuentra, es importante para ella y… para mí… que te quedes.**- agregó casi susurrando.- **pero si tú no quier…**

**-Me encantaría- **interrumpió la morena- **quiero decir… que… sí, me encantaría quedarme,- **balbuceó-** ya estoy aquí ¿no?- **dijo esbozando una nerviosa sonrisa.

La rubia asintió, volvió la mirada al frente y continuó su camino a la cocina mientras un par de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, la diva nunca había sido suya y lo sabía, pero aquella estúpida promesa que acababa de hacer, hacía su dolor más real y palpable de lo que jamás pensó que serían.

Le dolía la forma en la que se había dado la situación, le dolía la negativa de Rachel a escucharla, le dolía el rechazo.

Aun así, no iba a darse el lujo de mostrarse abatida, aquello sería humillante para ella e incómodo para la morena, por lo que decidió hacer uso de todo su auto-control y evitar de esa forma que aquella reunión terminara convirtiéndose en una tortura mayor.

Quinn secó el par de lágrimas que había dejado correr, tomó el teléfono que yacía en la encimera de la cocina y ordenó la comida, esperó unos minutos más y luego se acercó a la puerta que delimitaba el salón principal con la cocina y se recargó en el marco de esta guardando silencio, mientras observaba a la diva sentada de espaldas a ella.

La culpa invadió a la rubia, se sentía mal por todo lo que estaba pasando, no podía ver la expresión de Rachel, pero podía percibir la incomodidad en el ambiente.

Si tan solo se hubiera controlado, si tan solo hubiera hablado de aquel tema con la diva hace años, cuando debió hacerlo, tal vez en ese momento la situación ya habría vuelto a la normalidad y ni ella ni Rachel estarían pasando por aquella incómoda situación.

La mataba haberse enterado de aquella forma que había alguien en la vida de la morena pero, debido a la forma en la que ella le "confesó" quien era la chica de la que estaba enamorada, no estaba en posición de poder quejarse.

Quería protestar por lo que la diva le había pedido, pero de alguna forma lo entendía o quería convencerse de que entendía aunque no le gustase la idea, si Rachel había pedido eso asegurándole que era lo mejor para evitar arruinar su amistad, ella lo aceptaba.

Era su amistad lo que más importaba y estaba dispuesta a mentirse a ella misma, si era necesario, para conservarla.

Sabía que las cosas se tornarían incómodas, sabía definitivamente que, aunque no hablaran del asunto, aquel beso iba a ser una piedra en el camino por un largo tiempo, solo esperaba que poco a poco las cosas volvieran a su rumbo habitual, o que al menos se acercaran lo máximo posible a este.

La situación era tan absurda como real, pero agradecía que, a pesar de todo el melodrama que envolvía la situación, Rachel estuviera ahí, probablemente haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no volver a salir corriendo de aquella casa como horas antes.

Quinn respiró hondo y decidió comenzar a cumplir lo que minutos antes había prometido.

Actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, por más absurdo que aquello sonara.

**-Hey, Berry ¿piensas quedarte ahí?-** dijo esbozando una débil sonrisa cuando la morena se giró para mirarla.-** necesito ayuda con los platos ¿podrías ayudarme?- **agregó con una fingida tranquilidad.

**-Claro, Quinn.-** respondió la diva esbozando también una pequeña sonrisa al ver la actitud distendida de la rubia.

Ambas se encargaron de dejar la mesa lista y a los pocos minutos sus amigos, incluyendo a Jesse y un pato de peluche de tamaño descomunal que Finn cargaba mientras Brittany llenaba de besos la mejilla de Santana, se hicieron presentes nuevamente en el lugar mostrándose relajados al descubrir la presencia de la pequeña diva en aquel lugar.

-**¿Todo bien?- **preguntó un temeroso Sam.

**-Sí-** respondieron ambas chicas al unísono provocando una pequeña risa nerviosa en la otra debido a la improvisada coordinación al responder.

-**Quinn, nosotros… nosotros sentimos lo de…-** balbuceaba nervioso Mike, pero Quinn lo interrumpió.

**-No te preocupes, Mike**.- dijo amablemente para tranquilizar no solo al chico asiático, sino a todos los demás- **en serio, todo está bien.-** aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa.

Quinn observó como la diva se acercaba a Jesse y lo apartaba un poco del grupo para disculparse con él, o al menos eso supuso por los gestos apenados que hacía Rachel mientras hablaba, aquellos gestos que solo hacía cuando la retaban como a niña pequeña o cuando tenía que disculparse por algo.

-**Rubia- **escuchó decir a Puck tras ella.

-**¿Qué pasa, Noah?- **preguntó a pesar de saber la respuesta.

-**¿Vienes a la cocina, por favor?- **dijo el judío.

-**En un minuto- **respondió rodando los ojos- **¿me disculpas, Mike?- **dijo apenada y el chico asintió con una sonrisa dejándola marchar sin problemas.

Quinn entró a la cocina y a un lado de esta, tal como lo esperaba, estaban Finn, Santana y Puck esperando por ella.

La rubia se posicionó frente a ellos, pero de tal manera que su campo visual abarcara también la puerta, que se encontraba abierta, para verificar que nadie entrara y escuchara cosas que no debía escuchar.

-**¿Y?- **preguntó Puck expectante.

-**Escúchenme bien- **masculló la rubia mirando a los tres con seriedad- **voy a decir esto una sola vez y no quiero que se vuelva a tocar el tema ¿de acuerdo?- **dijo cortante sin obtener más respuesta que el mutismo de los chicos y una ceja levantada por parte de Santana-** Nosotras** **hablamos y todo quedó claro, aquí no pasó nada.**

**-¿Cómo… como dices?- **cuestionó incrédulo el chico alto.

**-En tus propias palabras, Hudson- **respondió la rubia- _**'me he liberado y ya puedo continuar con mi vida'**__- _dijo haciendo alusión a las palabras que el chico le había dicho meses atrás con respecto a lo que pasaría si no era correspondida.-** así que por favor, no quiero oír nada más sobre esto.**

**-Pero, ¿tú no piensas insistir?- **preguntó Puck.

-**No-** espetó- **ella ha sido clara y yo ya le dije que no voy a molestarla con el tema.**

**-Quinn, yo creo que si tú insistieras la harías cambiar de opinión-** insistió Puck.

Quinn simplemente ignoró lo dicho por el chico de peinado mohicano y se dispuso a salir de la estancia.

**-¿Estás segura de lo que haces, Fabray?-** cuestionó Santana cuando la rubia estaba en la puerta.

**-Sí, totalmente.- **respondió escuetamente.

**Fin Flashback**

Aquella decisión aún le pesaba, a lo largo de los tres años que pasaron, desde aquel día, tuvo que soportar innumerables noches en vela, noches en las que se reprochaba a sí misma por no haber controlado sus actos, noches en que se culpaba por la distancia que Rachel marcó por un tiempo, noches en las que se cuestionaba incansablemente si las palabras de Puck tenían algo de verdad en ellas, palabras que el chico no había vuelto a repetir sino hasta hace un par de meses debido a un repentino cambio en la vida tanto de la rubia como de la diva.

Santana, al igual que Puck y Finn, no había vuelto a tocar el tema en todo ese tiempo, al menos no hasta hace un par de meses, igual que el chico judío y por la misma razón que este.

La latina, debido a la extraña relación de amistad que tenía con Quinn, se había dado la libertad de decirle, una y otra vez, que era idiota por aceptar semejante tortura siendo dama de honor en una boda que en realidad debía detener, o al menos hacer el intento confesando los últimos acontecimientos en su vida, acontecimientos que la rubia había preferido no revelar a la morena hasta después de la boda.

Pero ni Santana ni Puckerman iban a convencer a Quinn de hacer algo que pudiera resultar en el alejamiento definitivo de la diva, Quinn estaba convencida de que Rachel realmente estaba enamorada del que pronto sería su esposo, al principio creyó que era algo pasajero, pero con el transcurrir de los días, luego semanas, meses y finalmente años, concluyó que aquello era algo serio y lo último que quería era generar una situación incómoda, sabía que, si quería seguir siendo parte de la vida de Rachel, debía mantener la promesa que le había hecho.

Sobre todo, sabía que lo mejor para las dos, era que la diva creyera que aquellos sentimientos ya eran cosa del pasado y que ella ahora la veía solo como a una muy buena amiga.

Cobarde, la había llamado Santana.

Y tal vez lo era.

Era cobarde por tener aquel miedo inmenso a que Rachel se alejara de ella, otra vez.

Quinn se conformaba con presenciar la felicidad de la diva, si Rachel era feliz ella sería feliz, así de simple, por más estúpido, trillado, absurdo, cursi o cobarde que aquello sonara.

Ella solo quería ver sonreír a la morena, y no ser un impedimento para ello, así que, una vez más, la dejó ir mientras la liberaba de aquel abrazo.

Un vez separadas, Quinn se encontró con una mirada apagada frente a ella.

-**ST. James es un chico afortunado,- **musitó la rubia mientras la ayudaba a bajar los tres escalones restantes.- **espero que esté consciente de ello y que sepa cuidarte como lo mereces, porque si no lo hace- **dijo en tono de advertencia- **juro que le romperé el cuello.- **agregó con tal parsimonia que no le dejó duda alguna a la diva de que hablaba en serio.

Rachel solo podía observar los ojos de Quinn y en ellos podía ver lo mucho que la rubia se preocupaba por ella, ¿estaría haciendo bien al dar aquel paso con aquel chico de encantadores ojos celestes que de seguro ya esperaba en el altar?

Quinn seguía haciendo uso de su auto-control para no dejarse llevar por aquel absurdo pensamiento que parecía no querer dejarla, aquel pensamiento que solo se hacía más fuerte debido a cierta sensación que comenzó a inquietarla.

Si la morena era feliz con Jesse, ¿por qué la sentía tan triste en ese momento? ¿Por qué su mirada no brillaba como siempre solía hacerlo?, aquel cuestionamiento la estaba reconcomiendo en cuestión de segundos.

Una palabra, un gesto, una señal, cualquier cosa, era lo que ambas esperaban sin conocer el pensamiento de la otra.

Quinn, que aún no había soltado la mano de la diva, dejó una pequeña caricia con su pulgar en el dorso de esta para luego acomodar con ternura el flequillo de la morena con la otra mano, mano que instintivamente descendió acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Rachel y terminó anclada en aquel lugar.

Rachel se estremeció con aquel gesto y se perdió en la mirada de la rubia sin poder evitarlo.

-**Hay promesas que desearía no haber hecho.- **confesó Quinn en un susurro mientras sus ojos expresaran todo aquello que había prometido no decir con palabras, dejando completamente muda a la diva.


	10. Déjà vu

**Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero las últimas dos semanas se me juntaron varias cosas, tal vez no pueda publicar tan seguido como me gustaría, pero sí les puedo asegurar que voy a terminar de publicar la historia, a paso lento, pero la termino.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

* * *

**Capítulo IX – DÉJÀ VU**

Ahí estaba otra vez, ella y sus malditos impulsos. Impulsos que no pudo controlar debido a la imperiosa necesidad que tenía de decirle aquello a la diva.

Las palabras salieron por sí solas y Quinn no hizo mucho por detenerlas, pues sintió que aquella frase iba a explotar dentro suyo terminando por matarla en aquel instante.

La sensación era extraña.

Por un lado estaba la sensación de alivio que solo te produce el decir algo que realmente sientes, y por otro lado sintió culpa, mucha culpa mezclada con ese incómodo temor. Después de todo ¿a qué iba aquella frase?, Rachel estaba a solo unos minutos de darle el _'sí'_ a otra persona y a ella no se le ocurrió mejor momento para complicarlo todo, otra vez.

Había logrado mantenerse firme a lo largo de todos esos años, había logrado replicar cada argumento que Santana y Puck le habían presentado en los últimos meses, había logrado soportar todo el día esa voz que le gritaba incesantemente que sacara a Rachel de aquel lugar y se la llevara lo más lejos posible, había logrado todo eso soportando la tortura que aquel esfuerzo implicaba y ahora lo había arruinado a tan solo unos minutos de que todo terminara.

Pero ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás.

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta, ni siquiera un gesto de desaprobación por parte de la diva que solo la miraba con una expresión confusa Quinn sonrió levemente con tristeza alejando su mano de la mejilla de la morena mientras agachaba la mirada y la dirigía hacia su otra mano, la que aún sostenía con suavidad una de las manos de Rachel.

La rubia pensó en ese momento que, tal vez, la morena no sabía a que se había referido con aquella sentencia que escapó de sus labios hace tan solo unos segundos, segundos que para ella parecían horas, y eso le dolió.

Por su lado la cantante trataba de procesar lo que acababa de oír para luego cuestionarse el significado de aquellas palabras, después de todo, Quinn podía estar haciendo referencia a un sinfín de cosas y no necesariamente a aquello que ella deseaba.

En cuanto Rachel vio aquella triste sonrisa que Quinn esbozó quiso hablar, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir absolutamente nada.

-**¡Quinn!- **exclamó Santana llamando la atención de la rubia que instintivamente se giró.- **¿podrías…por favor?-** balbuceo haciendo ademanes dándole a entender que se acercara.

La rubia vio a su amiga, con el rostro desencajado, de pie tras los padres de Rachel en compañía de Finn que portaba una expresión similar a la latina, aquello definitivamente llamó su atención por lo que no dudó en acercarse tal y como su amiga lo solicitaba.

**¿Qué sucede?- **musitó Quinn una vez frente a la latina..

Rachel por su parte se había quedado con las palabras en la boca y una enorme sensación de vacío que nació en el preciso instante en que su mano perdió el contacto con la mano de la rubia. La morena solo veía como Santana tomaba a Quinn del brazo y la apartaba aun más del lugar mientras el chico alto las seguía en completo silencio y con una expresión más que seria.

**-Rachel-** escuchó decir a Leroy.

**-¿Si, papá?-** respondió distraída pues la mayor parte de su atención estaba fija en la conversación que sostenía Quinn con Santana quien hacía ademanes con las manos ante una Quinn que parecía no entender lo que le decían.

**-Hija, tenemos que hablar.- **sentenció el hombre tomando con suavidad el mentón a la chica obligándola a mirarlo.

**-¿Ahora?-** cuestionó la morena bastante confusa, pero esta vez atenta a su padre.

**-Sí,-** respondió el hombre con firmeza**- debe ser ahora.**

**-Leroy.-** musitó Hiram acercándose a ambos.- **T****en tacto, por favor.**

-**¿No has visto lo mismo que yo?- **cuestionó Leroy.

**-Sí, yo también estoy confundido,-** respondió Hiram pensativo- **pero sabes que si no eres cuidadoso con tus palabras, ella se va a empecinar en darte la contra.**

**-Lo sé,- **afirmó Leroy- **eso lo heredó de ti.- **agregó rodando los ojos.

-**Perdone usted, señor **_**"juro haber dejado las llaves en la cocina y me enterco al punto de hacer que mi adorado esposo ponga de cabeza el lugar buscándolas, solo para descubrir que en realidad estaban en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta".**_- replicó Hiram entrecerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

**-Ese apelativo te quedó demasiado largo y poco original ¿no crees?-** desafió Leroy imitando la postura de su esposo.

**-Di lo que quieras, pero eso fue exactamente lo que pasó, cariño.**- contraataco Hiram con una sonrisa de superioridad dejando boquiabierto al otro Berry.

**-¿De que están hablando ustedes dos?-** interrumpió la morena con una expresión que reflejaba su total confusión.

Ambos hombres detuvieron su pequeña discusión, Leroy cuestionó con la mirada a su esposo, y este le concedió su aprobación también con la mirada.

Los señores Berry respiraron hondo y miraron con seriedad a la joven, Leroy estaba por hablar, pero un grito se lo impidió.

**-¡¿QUÉ?!-** exclamó Quinn llamando la atención de los tres Berry's que seguían junto a la escalera.

Cuando Rachel posó su mirada en la rubia se quedó congelada pues esta tenía lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas mientras negaba incesantemente y, a su percepción, hablaba apresuradamente mientras Santana asentía repetidamente.

La morena olvidó todo lo demás y comenzó a acercarse, pero la reacción de Quinn no le dio tiempo a llegar hasta ella, la rubia salió de la estancia como un rayo cruzando la puerta principal de aquella casa ante una Santana que poco pudo hacer por intentar retenerla.

**-¡Muévete, idiota!-** recriminó la latina al chico alto quien parecía haberse quedado clavado al suelo, pero luego de ser zarandeado por su amiga, reaccionó y salió de la casa de la misma forma en que lo había hecho la rubia.

Rachel intentó seguir a ambos chicos, pero la latina la retuvo sosteniéndola del brazo en cuanto esta pasó por su lado.

-**Suéltame, Santana.- **masculló la diva tratando de deshacer el agarre de su amiga mientras la desafiaba con la mirada.

-**No- **respondió la otra escuetamente.

Rachel detuvo el forcejeo al ver la mirada contrariada que Santana tenía.

-**¿Qué ha pasado?- **preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

**-Judy- **susurró Santana tratando de contener el malestar que ya la aquejaba- **un… un accidente… cu… cuando venía- **decía haciendo gran esfuerzo por hilar las palabras- **Frannie acaba de llamar y…**

-**Quiero ir con ella,- **interrumpió la diva con los ojos vidriosos- **tengo que ir con ella.- **dijo tratando de alejarse, pero una vez más Santana no se lo permitió.- **¡Suéltame!- **gritó desesperada- **¡tengo que ir con ella! ¡no la puedo dejar sola!**

**-No está sola, Finn ha ido con ella y Frannie ya está en el hospital, lo último que Quinn necesita en este momento es tu histeria,- **respondió la latina entre dientes-** de aquí no sales hasta solucionar este circo, así que puedes ir olvidando tu idea de correr por las calles de Lima vestida de novia, porque no voy a permitir que uses a Quinn otra vez para escapar de tu estupidez.- **espetó con dureza dejando a Rachel en silencio.

Santana experimentaba toda una revolución de emociones en ese momento, estaba preocupada por la madre de su amiga pues la hermana de la rubia no le había dado muchos detalles cuando la contacto, estaba frustrada por no poder estar junto a Quinn puesto que le había asegurado que se encargaría de la situación con respecto a la boda, y ahora afloraba el enojo, ese que llevaba contenido por haber sido testigo muchas veces del sufrimiento de aquella chica que era como su hermana.

**-¿De qué hablas?-** cuestionó la diva dejando correr las lágrimas.

**-Olvídalo-** musitó la latina esforzándose por no gritar todas aquellas cosas que se había callado, después de todo Rachel también era su amiga y no podía pagar con ella su frustración.

Si la morena no veía a Quinn como algo más que una amiga no podía hacer nada y mucho menos culparla, aunque ella habría jurado en varias ocasiones que la rubia era correspondida y que la morena solo temía aceptar que se había equivocado al rechazarla, sin embargo ahí estaban, en aquella casa que hace unos minutos estaba siendo preparada para presenciar la boda de la diva y Jesse.

**-No,-** replicó la cantante- **ahora me explicas qué demonios has querido decir con eso de '**_**usar a Quinn'.**_

**-Rachel- **dijo Santana con seriedad, pero manteniendo la calma- **no hay tiempo para esto, tengo que avisarle a los demás y tú tienes que ver que hacer con tu prometido, al cual por cierto ya deben haberle salido raíces de tanto esperar en ese altar.**

Y fueron esas palabras las que hicieron volver a la morena a la realidad y a ser plenamente consciente de donde estaba, como estaba vestida y que se supone que debía estar haciendo en ese momento si la latina no hubiera recibido esa llamada.

-**Jesse- **susurró agachando la mirada.

**-Exacto-** respondió Santana- **Jesse, tu prometido, el mismo que viene soportando los últimos tres años, no solo tu dramatismo extremo, sino también todas y cada una de las bromas de mal gusto que Puck y yo le hemos hecho,- **dijo tomando a la diva de los hombros buscando su mirada- **ese Jesse no merece ser plantado en el altar, sea cual sea la razón.**

_Ese Jesse._

Nunca antes un par de palabras habían explicado mejor algo. Aquellas palabras habían sido pronunciadas con la clara intención de dar a entender que se referían a alguien distinto, alguien cambiado, casi como si de un reemplazo se tratara.

En efecto, Jesse St. James había demostrado, desde el instante en que volvió a cruzarse con Rachel en aquel aeropuerto de Los Ángeles hace poco más de tres años, que había cambiado radicalmente.

Aquel Jesse ambicioso, manipulador y egoísta, había desaparecido por completo, la última vez que supieron algo de él fue en la competencia nacional de coros estudiantiles que se celebró en Chicago, el año en que Rachel y sus amigos se graduaron. De ese Jesse ya no quedaba nada, el chico que esperaba ansioso en el altar era una persona completamente diferente.

El nuevo Jesse, como le decía Brittany, era un joven respetuoso, amable, generoso, comprensivo y cariñoso. El nuevo Jesse se había esforzado en recuperar la confianza de la morena, y había sido paciente con los desplantes de los amigos de esta, él sabía que merecía aquel trato, pero estaba dispuesto a demostrarles también a ellos que realmente había cambiado y que estaba loco por Rachel.

Y lo había logrado, muy a pesar de todos pues les era imposible detestar a la versión mejorada del chico.

Al principio todos se mostraron reticentes con la presencia del muchacho entre ellos, la mayoría no quería generar malestar en el grupo así que simplemente lo toleraban, pero con el paso del tiempo fueron aceptándolo como uno más de ellos, aunque esto era algo que jamás admitirían en voz alta, sobre todo Santana y Puck.

Santana siempre le lanzaría miradas de soberbia, Puck siempre fingiría ignorar su existencia y Jesse siempre les seguiría el juego, pues sabía que aquello ya no era por rencor, sino por orgullo. El exdirector de Vocal Adrenaline sabía que ya había sido aceptado por los amigos de su novia aunque la latina y el judío siempre se las ingeniaban para atormentarlo, consiguiendo siempre el enojo de Rachel y una reprimenda por parte de Quinn por haberse comportado como un par de niños traviesos.

Cuando ambos supieron del compromiso entre la diva y St. James, planearon la travesura final, aquella que, según ellos, saldaría toda deuda existente entre ellos y Jesse, después de todo y a pesar de ya no guardar resentimientos contra el chico, aunque esto tampoco pensaban admitirlo, no podían dejar impune aquel acto de crueldad que St. James había tenido con Rachel cuando eran unos adolescentes.

Fue así que nació el plan _¿Dónde está mi queso?_

Aquella travesura había sido concretada hace tan solo una semana y, aunque no salió exactamente como estaba prevista, Santana y Puck quedaron conformes.

Jesse no se quejó, Rachel casi se los come a gritos y Quinn estuvo a nada de mandarlos al polo norte dentro de una caja metálica con tapa soldada y sin agujeros para respirar, pero ellos se sentían realizados.

Contrariamente a lo que demostraban, Puck y Santana no tenían nada en contra de Jesse, nada excepto el hecho de que ellos preferían que el lugar que el chico ocupaba en la vida de la morena fuera ocupado por cierta rubia de ojos verdes, no porque no creyeran en el cambio del chico, sino porque ambos sabían lo que Rachel significaba para Quinn.

Además, aunque Jesse había dejado su lado calculador y frío por uno desinteresado y cálido, ellos siempre serían sobre protectores con Rachel, solo había una persona además de los padres de la morena que podía superar ese afán por mantener a la diva a salvo de cualquier amenaza, y se trataba de la otra persona que ellos también se empecinaban en proteger, Quinn.

La rubia también había aceptado al chico de ojos celestes y, aunque era más diplomática en cuanto a su trato con el muchacho, siempre le había dejado claro que, si se atrevía a lastimar a la morena, no encontraría un lugar en el universo donde poder esconderse de ella, pero por raro y contradictorio que pareciera, no había resentimientos ni rencores, aquella advertencia la hubiera recibido cualquiera que estuviera en el lugar de Jesse, de eso no había duda.

Sí, el Jesse "malvado" había desaparecido el año que los New Directions se graduaron, porque este, este definitivamente era un nuevo Jesse, alguien que, a pesar del éxito que tenía como actor de teatro, era poseedor de una gran humildad.

Y a _ese Jesse_ era que se refería la latina.

Rachel levantó inmediatamente la vista y se encontró la mirada seria de la latina, luego de unos segundos asintió.

Santana resopló y la soltó.

-**Iré a hablar con los chicos-** informó la latina antes de darle la espalda y comenzar a alejarse de ella.

**-Santana,-** llamó la diva con una calma que no sabía de donde había sacado, la otra chica se detuvo y giró la cabeza para mirarla- **por favor... ¿puedes decirle a Jesse que venga?-** pidió con seriedad.

La latina asintió y siguió su camino.

**-Rachel**- musitó Leroy a su espalda.

Los padres de la diva fueron testigos de todo, pero ni ella ni Santana repararon en su presencia.

-**¿Estas bien, cielo?- **preguntó Hiram con preocupación.

La morena no respondió, solo se giró y abrazo fuertemente a su padre mientras hundía el rostro en el pecho de este buscando aquel cobijo que la hiciera sentir a salvo, tal y como lo hacía cuando aún era una niña.

Hiram correspondió el abrazo mientras miraba a Leroy y negaba dándole a entender que aquello de lo que querían hablar con su hija debería esperar.

**-¿Rach?-** escuchó que la llamaban con un tono de voz que mezclaba el temor, la duda y la preocupación.

La cantante se separó ligeramente de su padre, respiró hondo y luego se separó por completo rompiendo aquel reconfortante abrazo.

**-Mmm… ¿podrían…?-** balbuceó mirando a sus padres.

**-Claro-** respondió Leroy con una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado-** iremos con tu amigos, si necesitan algo solo dígannos ¿sí?-** agregó dejando una pequeña caricia en el hombro de su hija.

**-Mhm-** fue toda la respuesta de la chica.

Ambos hombres asintieron y dejaron solos a ambos jóvenes no sin antes regalarle al prometido de su hija una mirada amable.

**-Rachel… ¿Qué sucede?-** habló el chico presa del temor.

**-Es Quinn-** respondió la diva con un hilo de voz y sin mirar al chico.

**-¿Quinn?-** cuestionó el chico de ojos celestes frunciendo el ceño.

-**Quinn se ha ido,… su… su madre… ella… Judy ha tenido un accidente, Jess.- **respondió con voz entre cortada.

El chico abrió los ojos como platos y al ver la primera lágrima recorrer la mejilla de su novia se acercó y la abrazó.

**-Hey, Rach… todo está bien.-** susurró el muchacho con ternura.

**-No, nada está bien-** respondió la diva mientras más lágrimas se le escapaban y se aferraba al saco del chico- **Jesse, yo…**

**-Quieres ir con ella ¿verdad?-** volvió a susurrar sin dejar de abrazar a la diva.

**-Jesse-** musitó la morena separándose levemente para mirar a su novio.

**-Está bien, lo entiendo, Rach**.- dijo con calma y una triste sonrisa- **Es tu amiga, tienes que estar con ella en este momento, ¿quieres que te lleve?-**ofreció con dulzura-**, el auto de mi primo está afuera.**

**-No creo que eso sea conveniente.- **escucharon decir mientras alguien se acercaba.

-**Shelby- **musitó la diva con extrañeza debido no solo a la interrupción, sino también por las palabras de aquella mujer.

**-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero no creo que sea buena idea que vayan al hospital.- **sentenció la mujer mirando a ambos jóvenes que la miraban sin entender el por que de sus palabras.

-**Pe…pero…- **balbuceó la diva.

**-Hija-** dijo la mujer mayor- **según tengo entendido, la prensa no sabe nada de este compromiso y mucho menos de esta boda ¿cierto?**

**-Sí,-** respondió Jesse- **no queríamos periodistas molestando**.- agregó e inmediatamente las piezas comenzaron a encajar en su mente, cosa que reflejó en su expresión.

**-Exacto,-** dijo Shelby al ver el rostro del muchacho- **si ustedes salen de aquí, vestidos así,-** señaló la vestimenta de ambos- **dudo que pasen desapercibidos, aunque lograran salir de Lima sin ser notados, al llegar al hospital de seguro llamarían la atención y sin duda alguien los reconocería.**

**-Eso es lo de menos.- **espetó la cantante frunciendo el ceño, lo último en lo que podía pensar en ese momento era en periodistas.

-**Rach, es mejor que la escuches.-** intervino Jesse.

**-No me interesa llamar la atención, tengo que ir con Quinn.-** replicó la morena.

**-A ti no te importa, pero ¿y a Quinn?-** dijo Shelby**- no creo que en este momento ella tenga cabeza para lidiar con periodistas impertinentes, tengo entendido que ya tuvieron un percance con un miembro del personal que ya los vio a Quinn y a ti- **señaló al joven-** quizá sería mejor que se encargaran de verificar que ese hombre no va a causar problemas.**

**-No creo que me haya reconocido,- **dijo Jesse- **por su comportamiento y vocabulario,**- dijo mascullando-** dudo mucho que guste del teatro, y cuando vio a Quinn… pues… digamos que estaba demasiado aturdido para reconocerla.- **agregó sin poder evitar que una sonrisa traviesa se le dibujara.

**-Ok,-** musitó Shelby- **entonces por ese lado no hay problema,** **lo importante ahora es ayudar a Quinn a mantener su privacidad,- **dijo mirando directamente a la diva- **Santana está coordinando unos detalles, luego va a subir a cambiarse y a buscar algo de ropa para llevarle a Quinn.**

**-¿Ropa?- **cuestionó la morena.

-**Cielo,-** dijo Jesse- **es por comodidad, además** **un vestido color salmón no es lo ideal si se quiere pasar desapercibido**- explicó con calma mientras la morena se reprendía internamente por ser estar tan lenta para entender ciertas cosas**-, Shelby**- miró a la mujer- **¿sabes si ya se pusieron en contacto con el representante de Quinn?, creo que él puede hacer más para darle toda la privacidad que necesite, además de que puede decirnos como ayudar.**- dijo con interés sincero.

**-Lo llamé antes de hablar con Q,-** espetó la latina apareciendo en el lugar en compañía de un serio y preocupado Puck- **sí, tengo su número.- **agregó ante la confusa mirada de la diva.

**-¿Qué te dijo?-** interrogó Jesse.

-**Que él va a encargarse de mantener a la prensa alejada de esto y que cuanto menos revuelo formemos alrededor de la rubia mejor, así que Shelby tiene razón, lo mejor es que ustedes se queden aquí.- **respondió la latina masajeando su tabique.

**-Pe… pero no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada.-** protestó la morena.

**-Rach-** musitó Puck acercándose a la morena**- tal vez tú… tú podrías hablar con Beth, ella no… no lo está llevando bien,- **sugirió casi como súplica-** Brittany está con ella, pero creo que en este momento solo tú puedes hacer que se calme y que desista de venir con nosotros, no es recomendable que la llevemos si no sabemos bien con que nos vamos a encontrar en el hospital.**

**-Era lo mismo que venía a decirte.- **agregó Shelby.

La morena reaccionó al escuchar el nombre de la joven rubia y sintió una punzada en el pecho al pensar en el malestar de esta, no lo dudó ni un segundo y asintió mirando a su amigo quien le regalo una triste sonrisa.

-**Iré… iré con ella- **musitó la diva.

**-Espera,-** intervino Santana- **es mejor que subas, te cambies y mejores un poco tu semblante, Rachel**- sugirió con amabilidad**- no querrás que te vea así y se preocupe más ¿verdad?- **interrogó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba y la tomaba de los hombros.

La morena negó con un simple movimiento de cabeza mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos anunciando aquellas lágrimas que amenazaban otra vez con salir. Santana comprendía el estado de la morena y la abrazó.

-**Sé que esto también te afecta,-** susurró solo para que la diva la escuchara- **pero Quinn necesita que mantengamos la calma, te prometo que en cuanto sepa algo te llamaré.-** agregó antes de separarse de ella.- **St. James**- miró al muchacho que permanecía a un lado de la diva**- ocúpate de tus invitados**- ordenó con calma y el chico asintió**- Kurt y los demás se están encargando de despachar al personal,** - informó para brindar calma**- tus padres**- dijo mirando a la morena- **ya están hablando con tus invitados y yo ya me encargué del juez, del rabino y del reverendo, es mejor que nos movilicemos porque en cualquier momento este salón va a ser la zona más transitada de Lima cuando todos salgan de esta casa en caravana.-** comentó mientras lanzaba una mirada rápida en dirección al acceso que tenía el jardín con el salón, pero desde donde estaban le resultaba imposible saber si alguien se acercaba.

**-Bien, ustedes vayan a cambiarse,- **dijo Jesse- **yo voy a hacer lo que me has pedido**- miró a la latina- **y luego me encargo de que los invitados no destrocen el salón ni el jardín al salir.**

Todos se miraron entre sí y asintieron, Jesse se perdió a la vista de todos cuando se dirigió al jardín junto a Shelby, Santana le hizo una seña a Rachel indicándole que suba las escaleras y la morena así lo hizo dejando a solas a la latina y a Puck.

**-Ve con Beth, distráela mientras nos cambiamos**.- musitó mirando hacia las escaleras que segundos antes la diva había recorrido.

**-¿Dónde vas a cambiarte?-** cuestionó el chico mirando a la chica- **y lo más importante ¿tienes ropa para hacerlo?**

-**Britt y yo nos cambiamos aquí, mi ropa está en el cuarto de Q, me cambió ahí y le busco ropa a nuestra rubia.-** respondió escuetamente.

**-Ok, no demores-** dijo el chico ganándose una mirada seria por parte de la latina- **¿Qué?-** cuestionó encogiéndose de hombros- **ustedes las mujeres siempre se demoran una eternidad en cambiarse.**

**-Es fácil para ti hablar, Puckerman-** replicó- **tú solo tienes que quitarte esa ridícula corbata y deshacerte de tu saco.**

**-No vamos a pelear por esto ahora ¿verdad?**

**-Claro que no, idiota.- **respondió la latina mientras se acercaba a las escaleras- **Ahora se útil y consigue un auto**.- sentenció antes de subir las escaleras.

Tan solo 15 minutos después Puck y Santana emprendieron la marcha al hospital MedCentral de Mansfield dónde, según la información que la hermana de Quinn les había dado, estaba Judy Fabray.

**-¡Maneja con cuidado, nos vas a matar!- **exclamó un asustado Puck al ver como la latina esquivaba a gran velocidad los autos que se encontraban frente a ellos.

**-No exageres.-** espetó la chica.

-**No estoy exagerando, Santana sé que quieres llegar lo antes posible, pero causando otro accidente no vamos a ayudar a nadie,**- masculló mientras apoyaba las manos en la guantera del auto de los padres de Rachel- **además el auto es prestado, si no es por nuestras vidas al menos se cuidadosa por respeto a la propiedad ajena.**

**-¿Estas seguro de que tú y Berry no son gemelos y los separaron al nacer?- **dijo con ironía.

**-¿Ah?-** cuestionó el chico frunciendo el ceño.

**-Digo, ambos son ridículamente dramáticos.-** respondió ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte del judío.

**-Di lo que quieras, pero ve con cuidado que no me apetece dejar a mi hija en la orfandad en mucho pero mucho tiempo-** replicó con seriedad.

Aquellas palabras fueron mágicas, porque inmediatamente Santana disminuyó la velocidad relajando su expresión y devolviéndole el alma al cuerpo a su amigo que sentía que en cualquier momento el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

**-Solo quiero ganar tiempo,-**musitó la latina con voz seria, pero débil- **ellos ya deben estar por llegar al hospital, Frannie estaba histérica cuando me llamó y Finn de seguro se va a encargar de averiguar todo lo que pueda sobre el estado de Judy, no quiero que Quinn esté sola mucho tiempo.**

**-Lo sé**.- respondió el chico en un hilo de voz.

Luego de eso, ambos chicos guardaron silencio por varios minutos, minutos en los cuales Santana se limitó a centrar toda su atención en la carretera y el judío se sumió en sus propios pensamientos.

-**¿También tienes esta sensación de déjà vu?- **preguntó Puck de la nada.

-**¿Te refieres a la combinación Berry, boda, Fabray y accidente?-** respondió mirando de soslayo al chico por un instante.

-**Mhm.**

**-Sí.**

**-Lo único diferente es que Rachel no está en el asiento trasero gritando que acelere.- **dijo el chico con una sonrisa triste.

**-Si no fuera por Beth, te aseguro que tanto ella como Britt estarían aquí, y Berry estaría robándose la atención de mi chica como aquella vez.-** respondió la latina deteniendo el auto frente a una señal de alto.

-**Recuerdo perfectamente lo devastada que estaba y como Britt la abrazaba en el asiento trasero de mi auto mientras parecía que tú tenías la boca cocida porque no dijiste absolutamente nada en todo el trayecto hacia el hospital, ni siquiera para gritarle que se callara, definitivamente has sido el copiloto más callado que me ha acompañado.**

**-A diferencia de ti que no paras de hablar-** comentó con sorna- **Se trataba de Quinn, Puck.- **dijo emprendiendo nuevamente la marcha y recuperando la seriedad en su tono de voz- L**a sola idea de que estuviera… tú sabes,- **balbuceó sin ser capaz de pronunciar aquella palabra- **yo no recuerdo ni como subí a tu auto y estoy segura de que ninguno de nosotros pensó en que Rachel acababa de dejar a Finn plantado y sin darle ninguna explicación.**

**-La verdad es que no pensé en él hasta que llegó al hospital una hora después que nosotros.- **admitió el chico negando levemente con la cabeza.

-**Rachel ni lo miró cuando él se le acercó, estaba más pendiente de lo que el médico le decía a Judy.-** recordó la latina mientras giraba el timón para doblar a la derecha.

**-Cuando pienso en esas actitudes, no puedo evitar creer que ella siente lo mismo que Quinn siente por ella.-** comentó el judío mirando de soslayo a la latina.

**-Me pasa lo mismo,-** confesó la latina-** pero con Berry nunca se sabe, a veces la descubro mirando a Quinn como si nada más existiera a su alrededor y otras está mirando a St. James como borreguito, hoy estuvo a punto de dejarlo plantado tal y como hizo con Finn, creo que ni ella sabe lo que le pasa.**

**-Tal vez solo tiene miedo.- **musitó pensativo el chico.

El silencio se prolongó un par de minutos más hasta que Santana lo rompió.

**-¿En qué piensas, Puckerman?,- **preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa- **cuidado que tú no tienes costumbre de hacerlo y puede que al llegar al hospital haya que internarte por colapso mental.**

El chico rodó los ojos y resopló, Santana nunca iba a dejar de ser Santana.

**-Sí, muy graciosa López,**- masculló con ironía- **es solo que… es casi como si las autopistas de Ohio no quisieran que Rachel se case.**

**-Tal vez sea una conspiración de las Fabray.- **comentó la latina ante la confusa mirada del chico no por lo dicho, sino por la forma en que lo dijo- **Ay, por dios, Puck.**- se quejó rodando los ojos**- Judy no es idiota, ella sabe a Quinn le pasan cosas con Berry.**

**-¿Y tú como sabes eso?**

**-Mi tercer ojo psíquico mexicano lo ha visto,**- respondió con total seriedad dejando atónito y con la boca abierta al chico.- **cierra la boca Puckerman, no queremos que una pobre mosca tenga la desgracia de entrar en ella.- **dijo mirando de soslayo a su amigo para luego volver la atención a la carretera.

La expresión del chico pasó de ser incrédula a lucir ofendida.

**-Si eso es cierto**- dijo el chico con ironía-, **y no me refiero a tu tercer ojo, sino a eso de que Judy sabe que a Quinn le pasan cosas con Rach, ¿por qué no le ha dicho nada a la rubia?**

-**Porque sabe que Quinn jamás le confesaría algo así, no tienen ese grado de confianza, se quieren, sí, pero luego de que ella dejara que Russel echara a Quinn a la calle por estar embaraza algo se rompió en su relación.**

-**¿Eso también te lo dijo tu tercer ojo?- **cuestionó con sorna.

**-No, eso me lo dijo mi sentido común,-** respondió con obviedad- **algo de lo que tú careces.**- agregó divertida.

Puck frunció el ceñó y resopló mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar hacia la ventana.

-**Este viaje me está resultando muy largo.**- masculló infantilmente el chico por lo bajo, pero la latina lo escuchó y tuvo que reprimir una carcajada, algo para lo que no tuvo que esforzarse mucho en cuanto recordó a donde iban y la razón por la que lo hacían.

El chico notó el cambió en el semblante de su amiga y se apresuró a decir algo más, aun sabiendo que de seguro se ganaría otro comentario sarcástico.

**-Hay algo que aún no entiendo, Santana.**

**-No me sorprende**,- respondió la latina y el judío supo, por el tono de su voz, que en efecto estaba por recibir un clásico comentario de Santana López- **hay un sinfín de cosas que tú no entiendes, Puck.**

EL chico fingió molestia, pero en el fondo estaba satisfecho con haber logrado distraer los pensamientos de su amiga, al menos por unos segundos más.

-**¿Por qué Frannie te llamó a ti y no a Quinn?**

**-Sí la estuvo llamando, pero el celular de Q se averió en la mañana, por eso no pudo contactarla.**

**-¿Se averió?,- **cuestionó confuso- **pero si ese celular es a prueba de bombas, ****al menos debería serlo por el precio que Quinn pagó por él.**

**-Tal vez sea a prueba de bombas, pero te aseguro de que no es a prueba de agua.- **respondió divertida.

-**¿Agua?**

**-Historia muy larga.- **musitó restando importancia al comentario.

**-Ok,-** respondió dudoso**- ¿y por qué Frannie no llamó al número de la casa?**

**-También lo hizo, pero según entendí en medio de sus gritos, nadie lo cogía y después del segundo intento desistió, luego… luego llamó a otra persona y finalmente a mí.- **explicó imprimiendo cierta incomodidad en sus palabras al relatar la última parte.

**-¿Otra persona?-** cuestionó el chico extrañado.

**-Mhm-**musitó la latina- **Frannie llamó a Marley.**

**-¡¿Qué?!-** exclamó el chico sobresaltando a la latina.

**-¡Puckerman!-** recriminó la chica-** ¿acaso quieres dejarme sorda?- **agregó lanzándole una mirada asesina y fugaz.

**-Lo… lo siento, San.-** se disculpó acomodándose en su asiento**- Pe… pero…** - balbuceó- **explícame por favor porque ahora sí estoy perdido.**

Santana resopló y se aferró con más fuerza al volante antes de hablar.

**-Solo tú y yo sabemos lo que ha pasado, Puck.-** dijo la latina con excesiva seriedad y sin apartar la vista del frente mientras que el chico no daba crédito a lo que decía.

**-¿Ni siquiera se lo ha dicho a Frannie?- **preguntó incrédulo.

**-No, ¿Por qué crees que nos ha pedido que no comentemos absolutamente nada sobre el asunto?**

El chico no respondió, solo se limitó a mirarla esperando que continuara hablando.

**-Quinn no quiere que Rachel se entere por otra persona, está pensando la manera de explicarle lo sucedido sin tener que decirle toda la verdad.- **resopló cansada.- **Sobre todo, estaba esperando que pasara la boda, pero si te soy sincera, dudo mucho que pueda lograr mantener el secreto por mucho más tiempo.**

**-¿A qué te refieres?- **cuestionó el chico frunciendo el ceño.

**-Pues que… Marley,-** dijo deteniendo el auto en otra señal de alto para luego mirar seriamente a su amigo- **la adorable "novia" de nuestra rubia… también está de camino al hospital.**


	11. Es ella ¿verdad?

**Ok, logré publicar antes de lo que pensaba, pero el siguiente capítulo sí va a tardar un poco, mínimo hasta el próximo viernes, y es que los exámenes están por empezar y no voy a tener tiempo, espero sepan comprender.**

* * *

**Capítulo X – ES ELLA ¿VERDAD?**

La diva ya había cambiado su atuendo por uno mucho más cómodo, unos jean's negros y una camiseta blanca, los mismos con los que había llegado hace ya varias horas a aquella casa para no ensuciar ni arrugar su vestido de novia en el trayecto desde la casa de sus padres, además de que todo había estado planeado para que se maquillara y se vistiera en la misma casa que presenciaría su boda.

Boda, vestido, Jesse, miedo, dudas, Quinn, accidente.

Todas esas palabras de enredaban entre sí.

Respiró hondo y fijó su atención en algo mucho más importante que todo ese lío mental que la atormentaba.

Rachel, con la espalda recargada en la cabecera de aquella cama, observaba la tranquila y pausada respiración de Beth quien reposaba la cabeza sobre sus piernas mientras ella dejaba pequeñas caricias sobre aquella cabellera rubia brindando de esa forma, a la hija de su amiga, el apoyo y el consuelo que necesitaba.

La joven rubia había desistido de ir al hospital luego de que Rachel le explicara que lo mejor era que se quedase en la casa al igual que ella, y ahora ambas se encontraban en la recamara que usaba Quinn cada vez que visitaba a su madre, la misma que había ocupado el tiempo que vivió en Lima.

Rachel cerró los ojos por un momento mientras, esta vez, eran las palabras de Santana las que no dejaban de dar vueltas en su mente.

'_No voy a permitir que uses a Quinn otra vez para escapar de tu estupidez.'_

Sí, eso había dicho la latina, lo hizo en un momento lleno de tensión, pero al fin y al cabo lo había dicho.

Todos los años que convivió con Santana en Nueva York le ayudaron a conocerla y entenderla mejor, a leer su lenguaje corporal, entender sus miradas y a diferenciar sus tonos de voz, tanto así que ya sabía diferenciar, y perfectamente, las ocasiones en que la latina usaba su sarcasmo o sus frases directas y sin filtro para molestar a alguien, de las que lo hacía para hacer reaccionar a alguien.

Y definitivamente lo que le había dicho lo dijo con la segunda intención.

Pero, ¿a que se refería?, por mucho que la latina hablara de ese tercer ojo suyo que supuestamente tenía poderes psíquicos era imposible que haya logrado leer sus pensamientos.

Era cierto que desde ese encuentro inesperado con el exvecino de la rubia de ojos verdes, hace tan solo unos días, ella había recibido sobre sí toda una avalancha de dudas y cuestionamientos internos, pero la única persona con la que habló de ello, y de una forma muy superficial pues no quería ahondar en el verdadero motivo de su malestar, había sido Quinn, nadie más, tal vez Kurt había presenciado algunos arrebatos suyos como el de hace unas horas cuando le pidió que buscara a Quinn y este la había dejado encerrada, pero nada más.

¿Acaso había sido tan obvia?

También era cierto que las dudas la asaltaron con más fuerza minutos antes de que recibir la noticia del accidente de Judy, sobre todo en el momento en que Quinn la había abrazado en las escaleras.

Pero ¿usar a Quinn?, eso jamás había pasado por su mente, la rubia le había dejado claro ese mismo día que no dudaría en ayudarla a escapar de aquel lugar si ella se lo pidiera, ese afán de la rubia por protegerla siempre la había hecho sentir segura, pero ella jamás la usaría para huir.

Si hubiese querido hacerlo probablemente habría salido corriendo de la casa con el vestido de novia aún puesto y sin dar explicaciones a nadie, lo cual habría resultado en un completo desastre que luego se vería obligada a resolver volviendo al lugar para aclarar las cosas, pero sobre todo para no dejar sola a Quinn con todo el lío a cuestas, aunque algo dentro suyo le decía que si ella hubiera salido corriendo la rubia habría salido tras ella, no para convencerla de volver y arreglar la situación de forma madura, sino para cuidarla como siempre lo hacía.

**Flashback**

**Nueva York, Abril 2021**

¿En que momento había llegado a aquel lugar?, ni ella misma lo sabía.

Rachel solo recordaba haber discutido por una estupidez con Jesse, delante de todos sus amigos incluidas Shelby y Beth.

Todos se encontraban en aquella ciudad por un simple y sencillo motivo, aquel día ella estrenaría una nueva obra y, como era costumbre desde su primera obra, todos sus amigos se las ingeniaron para estar presentes en un momento tan especial para ella, porque a pesar de haber participado en varias producciones, Rachel siempre se emocionaba como una niña pequeña en navidad cada vez que un nuevo proyecto en el que participaba veía la luz, eso todos lo sabían y por lo mismo estaban ahí.

Incluso Quinn había viajado luego de hacer malabares con su agenda, pero eso no lo sabía por la rubia, sino por Beth.

Desde el incidente en el cumpleaños de la rubia hace poco más de seis meses, las cosas entre ellas estaban raras. Sí se comunicaban, pero no era como antes, ya no había complicidad en sus voces ni en sus diálogos, sus miradas ya no se encontraban como antes y ya no se regalaban sonrisas como era su costumbre, se habían visto en acción de gracias, navidad, año nuevo y en el cumpleaños de Santana el mes pasado, pero su interacción había sido mínima y eso le dolía. Dolía sentir que estaba perdiendo a Quinn, a su Quinn.

Todo aquello la estaba superando.

Tal vez había sido ver como Quinn le sonreía a la camarera de aquel restaurante, en el que estaban reunidos todos para almorzar, el detonante de su enojo o tal vez lo había sido el ver como la rubia interactuaba amenamente con Marley, su excompañera de Nyada y ahora una gran amiga de las dos.

Jesse había tenido un problema con el auto lo cual retrasó 15 minutos su llegada al lugar de reunión con su novia, los padres y amigos de esta.

El chico de ojos celestes hizo su aparición en el preciso instante en que Rachel veía como Quinn recibía la carta del menú de manos de una camarera, a quien no dudó en regalarle una cálida sonrisa y un agradecimiento sincero luego de que esta le hiciera un cumplido por su último papel en una película que había resultado ser de las más taquilleras el último mes.

A pesar de haberse disculpado y explicado el motivo de su tardanza, el chico recibió una reprimenda por parte de la morena, quien no dudó en abandonar el lugar al mejor estilo Rachel Berry adolescente luego de que el chico se defendiera con un simple _'solo fueron unos minutos, Rach. No es para tanto.'_

Rachel se aferró con fuerza al barandal que estaba frente a ella, cerró los ojos y soltó un pesado suspiro, un suspiro que estaba llenó de frustración y vergüenza. Sabía que había exagerado, pero no pudo evitarlo, ella necesitaba salir de aquel lugar o de seguro habría muerto asfixiada por todas esas sensaciones que la invadían a causa de Quinn.

-**Espero que no estés pensando en saltar.- **escuchó que decían tras ella.

Rachel abrió los ojos de golpe al reconocer aquella voz y se giró para verificar que no estaba alucinando.

**-Q… Quinn-** musitó apenas.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio mientras se miraban fijamente, esa era la primera vez en meses que se sostenían tanto tiempo la mirada y sobre todo esa era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estaban a solas.

**-¿Qué… que haces aquí?-** atinó a preguntar la morena saliendo de su hipnosis-** ¿me seguiste?**

**-No,-** respondió escueta y la morena frunció el ceño- **esta vez no ha sido necesario, Rachel.-** agregó acercándose también al barandal donde apoyó sus brazos mientras miraba a la nada misma que se extendía frente a ella.- **Cada vez que quieres meditar o simplemente estar a solas, vienes a esta azotea, al menos eso fue lo que me dijiste la vez que te seguí hasta aquí, luego de que saliste corriendo de esa audición en la que, según tú,- **dijo con sarcasmo- **habías hecho una mala presentación.**

**-Fue una mala presentación.- **replicó infantilmente haciendo sonreír de medio lado a la rubia.

**-Bueno, si la tuya fue mala, entonces la de las otras chicas fue pésima, porque al final el estelar lo obtuviste tú**.- dijo divertida y luego giró la cabeza en dirección de la morena.

Sus miradas se encontraron otra vez y luego de unos segundos Rachel desvió su mirada de esos ojos avellanados, ante esto Quinn no pudo sino agachar la mirada en señal de resignación para luego volver a mirar al frente.

**-Esa fue mi primera audición, han pasado años.-** musitó la diva rompiendo el silencio**- ¿Cómo es posible que aún lo recuerdes?**

**-Creo que la pregunta correcta es: ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?-** respondió encogiéndose de hombros.- **aplacé un examen para viajar y estar contigo ese día, recuerdo que no me dejaste dormir la noche anterior de lo nerviosa que estabas.- **sonrió tristemente ante el recuerdo.

-**Viajaste y te quedaste despierta porque quisiste, yo no te pedí nada.- **respondió, pero esta vez lo hizo a la defensiva.

Quinn tensó la mandíbula ante el tono de voz empleado por la morena, cerró los ojos con fuerza y logró retener una lágrima que amenazaba con mostrarse y una serie de palabras nada agradables que nunca había usado con la morena ni pensaba usar.

Rachel notó la expresión de la rubia y se lamentó por lo que había dicho, no había sido su intención responder de aquella forma, pero el recordar como fueron las cosas entre ellas y hacer la comparación de como eran ahora la había llevado a reaccionar de esa forma.

**-Quinn…-** musitó apenada.

**-No te preocupes, ya me voy.-** espetó separándose del barandal y dándole la espalda para alejarse de ella.

La rubia solo pudo alejarse unos pasos cuando la voz de Rachel la detuvo.

**-Lo siento,-** dijo acercándose hasta quedar a solo un paso de distancia de Quinn quien permanecía de espaldas a ella.- **lo siento, Quinn no quise decir eso, por favor perdóname.- **volvió a decir con la voz quebrada.

La morena pasó saliva con dificultad, y aunque sentía un millón de dudas por lo que iba a hacer no se detuvo. Avanzó los pocos centímetros que la separaban de la rubia y la abrazó.

Quinn se sorprendió cuando sintió las manos de Rachel entrelazarse sobre su abdomen y el rostro de la diva apoyándose en su espalda, le tomó unos segundos, pero finalmente reaccionó y se giró para quedar frente a ella.

Rachel se apartó ligeramente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban y agachaba la mirada, la idea de que Quinn pudiera haberse sentido incómoda por su abrazó comenzó a invadirla, pero todo eso desapareció junto con el resto del universo en el preciso instante en que, los brazos de Quinn rodearon su cintura y la pegaron a su cuerpo, logrando así que ambas se fundieran en un sentido y añorado abrazo, un abrazo que no se habían regalado en muchísimo tiempo.

Y así se quedaron por varios segundos, los cuales indefectiblemente se convirtieron en minutos, minutos en los que se mantuvieron en completo silencio mientras la rubia hundía su nariz en la cabellera de Rachel y, esta se aferraba al saco de la rubia mientras mantenía el rostro apoyado de lado en su pecho y con los ojos cerrados, casi como si tuviera miedo de estar soñando y no quisiera despertar.

-**Rach- **susurró separándose del abrazó para buscar la mirada de la morena.

-**Lo siento, de verdad siento lo que te dije, **- volvió a disculparse con los ojos vidriosos- **significó mucho para mí que vinieras aquella vez, no sabes lo importante que eres para mí, Quinn. No sabes lo bien que me hace tenerte en mi vida.**- dijo apresuradamente mientras tomaba con fuerza las manos de la rubia.

**-¿Entonces por qué me alejas?- **preguntó con un hilo de voz mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, no solo por el recuerdo de la actitud de la que Rachel había hecho gala los últimos meses, sino porque le dolía ver en ese estado a la diva, ella no soportaba ver triste a Rachel.

**-¿Qué?-** cuestionó la morena desconcertada.

**-¿Por qué me alejas de ti, Rach?- **repitió agachando la mirada para ocultar la lágrima que ya recorría una de sus mejillas.

**-Yo… yo no te estoy alejando.- **respondió negando levemente con la cabeza y acercándose más a Quinn a fin de limpiar la lágrima que había visto en su rostro.

**-No mientas.- **replicó con voz áspera a causa del nudo que tenía en la garganta-** Desde lo del… - **no terminó la frase, no debía mencionar lo del beso, lo había prometido, cerró los ojos y ordenó sus ideas antes de continuar-**, desde hace unos meses apenas y me hablas,- **dijo mirándola-**casi siempre soy yo quien te llama y cuando lo hago siento que estás incómoda, no te haces una idea de lo mucho que duele, Rach.- **agregó con voz quebrada.

**-Quinn… yo…, en la fiesta de año nuevo en casa de Shelby yo quise acercarme, **- trató de excusarse-** pero tú… tú me esquivabas todo el tiempo y… y en el cumpleaños de Santana también lo intenté, pero tú solo me saludaste de lejos.**

**-Lo hice para no incomodarte.- **musitó la rubia apartándose de ella.

Quinn le dio la espalda y caminó otra vez hasta el barandal, apoyó los brazos en él entrelazando sus manos en el aire y respiró lo más hondo que pudo, mientras el viento contra su rostro la ayudó a secar la humedad en sus ojos, humedad que se había hecho presente a causa de las lágrimas que querían salir, lágrimas que no se podía dar el lujo de derramar en ese momento. Aún conservaba algo de dignidad.

La morena la observó desde su lugar, por la última mirada que le había dado sabía que debía darle unos minutos y así lo hizo, ella también los necesitaba.

**-¿De que hablas?- **susurró Rachel una vez que estuvo a su lado imitando su postura.

**-En acción de gracias y en navidad,**- respondió Quinn con calma-** cada vez que yo quería acercarme o estábamos por quedarnos solas, tú buscabas a Jesse con la mirada y te ibas con él, **- relató con la voz apagada- **casi como si tuvieras miedo de estar cerca de mí, ¿Cómo crees que me sentí? ¿Cómo querías que me comportara después de eso?, **- cuestionó con voz seria y una mirada llena de dolor-** no sabía si mi presencia te molestaba, no sabía si acercarme o no, hasta tenía miedo de abrazarte porque pensaba que ibas a salir corriendo, Rachel.- **agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

Rachel sintió el dolor en todas y cada una de aquellas palabras y entonces fue plenamente consciente de sus actos.

**-Quinn… yo… yo…-**balbuceó pues no sabía como explicarse, antes todo había tenido coherencia en su mente, pero ahora, después de escuchar a la rubia, se sentía como el ser más idiota del planeta**- yo no… nunca quise hacerte sentir de esa forma… yo… yo quería llamarte,- **dijo ante la atenta pero neutral mirada de la rubia-** pero … pero tenía miedo de incomodarte y… y cuando tú llamabas yo tenía miedo de decir alguna tontería…, y si evitaba quedarme a solas contigo era porque sabía que no iba a poder evitar abrazarte como… como hace un rato…-** agregó sin poder evitar sonrojarse-**Quinn… tengo miedo… mucho miedo.- **confesó sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban ante la posibilidad de terminar confesando otras cosas.

**-¿A que?- **preguntó con un tono de voz que dejaba claro que aquella pregunta no era un reproche ni nada parecido, aquella pregunta era real, ella necesitaba saber que atemorizaba a su diva favorita.

Quinn se acercó para apartar un mechón de cabello de su rostro y acomodarlo atrás de su oreja, la morena se puso nerviosa por la cercanía y agachó la mirada para contestar.

**-A perderte,- **susurró- **y es muy estúpido porque tienes razón, todo lo que he hecho ha sido alejarte.- **dijo levantando la mirada y encontrándose de golpe con la de la Quinn.

**-Rachel- **susurró.

Estaban demasiado cerca, la última vez que estuvieron así había sido en la cocina de la casa de Quinn el día del cumpleaños de esta, cuando Rachel la abrazó y le secó las lágrimas asegurándole que nada podía provocar que su amistad terminara.

El recuerdo golpeó de lleno a la rubia, esta vez no lo arruinaría, no lo permitiría, esta vez se controlaría aunque su vida se fuera en ello, pero lo cierto era que mantener aquella escasa distancia entre sus rostros le estaba costando demasiado, se moría por volver a sentir la calidez de los labios de la morena sobre los suyos, aun así logró contenerse, levantó una mano y rozó con delicadeza la mejilla de la morena.

Fue una caricia tierna, delicada, sin ninguna intención que no fuera reconfortar a la diva y hacerle saber que todo estaba bien.

**-Te extraño,-** volvió a susurrar Quinn- **extraño esto,-** dijo apartando su mano del rostro de Rachel para entrelazar sus manos y apoyarlas en el pecho de ambas mientras juntaba más sus cuerpos y pegaba sus frentes.

La rubia se separó ante el mutismo de la diva y buscó alguna señal en su mirada. Lo que encontró la dejó paralizada. Rachel tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos, un brillo que no había visto desde antes de ese pequeño beso que ambas hacían el intento de aparentar jamás había sucedido.

-**Me has hecho mucha falta, Q.- **respondió con una sonrisa logrando contagiar a la chica frente a ella.

La rubia respiró aliviada y abrazó fuertemente a la diva por la cintura mientras esta enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

La emoción era tal que, aún en el abrazo, Quinn no dudó en levantar a Rachel de suelo y dar vueltas con ella haciéndola reír como una niña pequeña y riendo también ella de la misma forma.

Cuando se detuvo y dejó que la morena volviera a posar los pies en el suelo, ambas se sonrieron como antes, con esa complicidad implícita en cada gesto.

Quinn respiraba algo agitada por el esfuerzo que hizo al cargar a la diva, girar con ella y reír al mismo tiempo, pero no había separado sus manos de la cintura de la morena quien permanecía con las manos apoyadas en los hombros de la rubia.

Ambas se miraban fija e intensamente y era ahora una sonrisa diferente la que adornaba sus rostros, una sonrisa de expectación.

**-Quinn, yo…- **musitó la morena perdida en los ojos de la otra chica.

No pudo continuar, el sonido del celular de Quinn se lo impidió. Ambas se miraron al reconocer el sonido, aquella melodía perteneciente a Beethoven indicaba que era Beth quien estaba llamando, Quinn la miró y ella entendió.

Rachel sabía que, aunque la rubia estuviera en una reunión con el mismísimo presidente debatiendo la mejor forma de salvar al mundo de una catástrofe, esta jamás dejaría de contestar una llamada de su hija.

**-Dime, Beth.-** contestó Quinn soltándola y apartándose solo un poco - **Sí, no te preocupes**- sonrió con ternura logrando que Rachel también lo hiciera-, **mhm**- musitó asintiendo**-, no olvides agradecerle por pagar la comida.**- Rachel palideció al oír eso para luego sentir como la vergüenza se la comía viva- **Nos vemos en el hotel.**

La rubia cortó la llamada y se encontró con la mirada contrariada de la morena.

**-Quinn, siento mucho haberme ido así de…- **comenzó a decir apenada.

**-Es con Jesse con quien debes disculparte,- **interrumpió la disculpa de la morena-** yo no he venido para que me expliques nada.- **agregó con dulzura.

**-¿No?- **cuestionó extrañada mientras trataba de ocultar el malestar de la punzada que había sentido al escuchar el nombre del chico

**-No,- **aseveró-** yo solo vine para asegurarme que estuvieras bien, pequeña. Vine porque no puedo con esta fuerza interna que me empuja a querer cuidar de ti.- **dijo tiernamente mientras le regalaba una sonrisa de medio lado que hizo sonrojar a la morena, pero Quinn no lo notó porque esta agachó la cabeza un momento.

**-Te extrañé, Quinn.- **dijo levantando la vista y sonriendo tímidamente.

**-Lo sé.- **dijo con fingida soberbia haciendo reír a la morena-** Ahora vámonos, tu pobre novio se quedó como loco, - **masculló- **tus padres no lo dejaron salir del restaurant, le dijeron que era mejor que diera espacio y** **cuando salí no paraba de repetirse a sí mismo que era un idiota, y Santana…- **hizo una pausa para evitar reír, Rachel la miró levantando una ceja y ella se puso seria-** ya sabes como es ella,- **dijo encogiéndose de hombros-** no perdió la oportunidad de darle la razón, pero creo que solo lo hará en este caso.-** agregó divertida y Rachel negó con la cabeza mientras rodaba los ojos.

-**¿Y tú?**

**-¿yo que?- **cuestionó la rubia.

-**¿Tú no pensaste que yo necesitaba espacio?**- preguntó con infantil curiosidad.

**-Claro, por eso me he pasado mirándote en silencio 20 minutos desde aquella escalera.- **dijo señalando hacia un lado con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza.

Rachel sonrió.

-**¿Cómo te escapaste de mis papás?- **volvió a preguntar mientras ambas se dirigian hacia las escaleras que las llevarían hacia el piso inferior inmediato donde tomarían el ascensor, y una vez dentro de este, Rachel se aferró al brazo de la rubia quien sonrió ampliamente ante aquel gesto, uno de los muchos que tanto había extrañado.

-**Ellos estaban demasiado ocupados entreteniendo a St. James.- **respondió restando importancia- **Además, ya te lo he dicho, no puedo con este impulso que me lleva a querer asegurarme de que estés bien, si yo no puedo manejarlo no creo que tus padres hubieran podido hacerlo para evitar que viniera a buscarte.- **Explicó tímidamente.

El ascensor fue descendiendo en medio un cómodo silencio, silencio que fue roto por la morena.

-**Gracias por venir a cuidar de mí.- **musitó Rachel apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Quinn.

**-Yo siempre voy a cuidar de ti, Rach.- **susurró antes de dejar un beso sobre esa morena cabellera.

**Fin flashback.**

Sí, la rubia siempre cuidaba de ella, aun cuando eso había implicado mantener su distancia al pensar que era eso lo que la diva quería.

Quinn era tan importante para ella, de verdad lo era, tanto que había sido capaz de callar tantas cosas durante los últimos años solo para mantener a la rubia cerca de ella, cosas que pensaba podía manejar hasta que sostuvo aquella charla con aquel anciano en aquella cafetería.

¿Cómo era posible que Santana insinuara que ella quería utilizar a la rubia como excusa para no casarse?

¿Qué quiso decir con ese _'otra vez'_?

Fue inevitable que el recuerdo del accidente de Quinn volviera su mente y comenzara a atormentarla.

El recuerdo de como se negó a iniciar la ceremonia de aquella precipitada boda, que supuestamente la uniría de por vida a Finn, hasta que la rubia no llegara al ayuntamiento. El recuerdo del rostro pálido de Santana cuando recibió la llamada de la madre de la rubia. El recuerdo de como se olvidó absolutamente de todo y salió de aquel lugar en compañía de Puck, Santana y Brittany para ir al hospital. El recuerdo de las palabras del doctor diciendo que Quinn estaba en coma y que solo podían esperar a que despertara. El recuerdo de la imagen de la rubia en esa cama de hospital conectada a todos esos aparatos.

Todo eso la golpeó duramente.

Es cierto que dejó a Finn en el ayuntamiento sin darle ninguna explicación, que fue Britt la que llamó a Mercedes para decirle lo que había pasado y así se había enterado el chico del por que de su precipitada "huída", pero aquello no lo había hecho adrede.

En cuanto supo que Quinn había tenido un accidente todo a su alrededor se derrumbó, la idea de perder a Quinn le hizo olvidar todo lo demás, ella solo quería estar junto a esa chica de ojos verdes que durante años la había atormentado, pero que en los últimos meses se había convertido en alguien especial, en alguien que era capaz de regalarle una calma que muchas veces creyó imposible de conseguir, y lo había hecho con solo una mirada.

Las cosas con Finn no resultaron después de eso, el chico terminó con ella con la excusa de no querer ser un estorbo para su vida y meses después la buscó en Nueva York, pero en ese momento ella ya había entendido que la única razón por la que estuvo a punto de casarse con él había sido por miedo al cambio, lo había querido, sí, pero no lo había amado y sus vidas ya estaba en puntos y direcciones diferentes.

Tal vez, si Quinn no se hubiera accidentado, su matrimonio se hubiera realizado para luego terminar en divorcio, ella era consciente de eso, pero de ahí a pensar que había usado el accidente de la chica para huir de un error del que ni siquiera era consciente en eso momento y que ahora lo quería hacer con el accidente de Judy, eso era demasiado, no podía creer que Santana pensara algo así de ella.

Había algo más, pero no sabía que era, si la latina realmente pensara que ella era ese tipo de persona jamás se habrían hecho amigas, eso era algo seguro.

Tal vez la novia de Brittany solo había dicho las cosas por decir, tal vez ella había mal interpretado sus gestos, esa opción era viable, después de todo el momento que envolvió aquel intercambio de palabras no había sido precisamente el más tranquilo.

Rachel, decidió olvidar por un momento todos esos pensamientos, aquel no era el momento para pensar en eso y ella necesitaba relajarse un poco.

La diva miró el reloj que yacía sobre el tocador y suspiró.

80 minutos.

Ese era el tiempo que llevaba en la misma posición, el mismo que había transcurrido desde que Santana y Puck abandonaron la casa para ir tras Quinn y Finn, quienes salieron de aquella casa como si esta estuviera en llamas luego de que la rubia recibiera la noticia de que su madre había sufrido un accidente automovilístico cuando se encontraba regresando a Lima desde Ashland, ciudad donde vivía Frannie, la hermana de Quinn.

Esa semana Judy había optado por visitar a su hija mayor durante unos días y, de esa forma, dejar la casa libre y a completa disposición de Quinn y el resto de chicos que estaban involucrados en los preparativos de la boda de Rachel quien se había convertido en una hija más para ella, tal como lo eran Santana y Britt, razón por la cual la madre de Quinn debía regresar aquel día para asistir a la boda.

Rachel volvió a mirar el reloj.

Cinco minutos era lo único que había corrido el tiempo desde la última vez que verificó. Nunca antes el correr del tiempo le había resultado tan lento. El hospital se encontraba a poco menos de dos horas de distancia, por lo que era posible que ni Quinn hubiera llegado al lugar.

La incertidumbre que le producía el no tener noticias ya empezaba a desesperarla, pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo por mantener la compostura, calmar a Beth no había sido nada fácil y no podía echarlo todo a perder ahora que la chica por fin estaba tranquila y, posiblemente, dormida.

La morena dejó de acariciar la cabeza de Beth, se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante y verificó sus sospechas. La joven rubia dormía.

Luego de que Shelby decidiera darle a Quinn una nueva oportunidad para ser parte de la vida su hija, Judy había estado presente en todo momento de la vida de la pequeña, la mujer estaba arrepentida por todo lo sucedido y realmente quería formar parte de la vida de Beth, tal como lo era de la vida de los hijos de su hija mayor.

Por ello, Beth había crecido siendo mimada, como cualquiera de sus primos, por su abuela quien siempre conseguía alegrarle el día con alguna historia, un postre o su comida favorita, al menos el tiempo que la chica vivió en Lima antes de mudarse, hace cinco años, a Nueva York y dos años después a Los Ángeles, ciudad donde actualmente vivía su madre adoptiva y sus padres biológicos, pero a pesar de las mudanzas, Judy había sido una constante en su vida pues la mujer se las había ingeniado para mantener el contacto con la pequeña.

Judy había hecho desde largos viajes, siempre que podía, hasta video llamadas muy entrada la noche, estas últimas las había aprendido a realizar gracias a Beth, quien siempre se reía cada vez que ella confundía el nombre del programa de computadora que usaban para comunicarse.

Judy Fabray amaba a su nieta, y Beth amaba a su abuela a pesar de conocer ya toda la historia que envolvía la razón por la que fue dada en adopción, pues si algo había aprendido en su corta vida, gracias a Shelby y Rachel, esto era que las personas pueden cometer errores, pero merecen una nueva oportunidad siempre que estén dispuestos a enmendarse. Además, a la joven rubia no le cabía ni la más mínima duda sobre el amor que su abuela le tenía.

Rachel notó las marcas que las lágrimas dejaron en las mejillas de la chica y sintió como su corazón se oprimía, con el paso de los años aquello no había cambiado, siempre que Beth estaba triste ella se entristecía el doble.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y esto la obligó a desviar su atención de Beth.

**-Se durmió-** susurró la chica que acababa de ingresar mientras se acercaba a la cama y dejaba una tierna caricia en la cabeza de Beth.

**-Sí, hace unos minutos**.- susurró también la morena mientras volvía su vista a la hija de Quinn- **¿Cómo va todo ahí abajo, Britt?**- preguntó sin dejar de mirar a Beth.

-**Todos los invitados se han ido ya,- **respondió mirándola- **Jesse, Blaine, Tina, Mike, Shelby, Kurt y tus padres están encargándose de que terminen de sacar la decoración,**- se sentó junto a la diva y la abrazó por los hombros- **es raro como tardamos casi una semana en arreglar el jardín y en una hora casi todo haya desaparecido.- **musitó pensativa- **Ah,** **casi lo olvido, Artie, Mercedes y Sam han ido a llevar toda la comida al albergue de niños, como pediste.**- agregó mientras Rachel recargaba la cabeza en su hombro.

-**Mejor,-** musitó- **la comida no debe desperdiciarse y estoy segura de que… a los niños les… les va a encantar el postre, Quinn… Quinn lo eligió,- **dijo sin poder evitar que la voz se le quebrara- **dijo que, si iba a esperar a que yo me decidiera, la navidad llegaría y yo seguiría pensándolo.-** agregó mientras un par de lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Brittany lo notó y, con suma delicadeza, limpió con el pulgar de la mano que tenía libre aquellas lágrimas que recorrían las mejillas de la diva.

-**No llores, Rachie- **musitó preocupada- **estoy segura de que Quinnie lo eligió porque sabía que era el mejor, no porque estuviera enojada o apurada.- **dijo con inocencia y sinceridad- **Ella te quiere mucho, solo quiere lo mejor para ti.- **agregó buscando su mirada, pero no lo consiguió porque Rachel se aferró a su cintura con fuerza tratando de no moverse demasiado para no despertar a Beth.

**-Lo sé-** respondió con un hilo de voz y sin apartarse.**- Yo… yo también la quiero, la quiero mucho y me gustaría estar acompañándola en este momento, estoy preocupada por Judy, Britt.**

La morena estaba poniendo todo de su parte para no romper en llanto, aunque esto le resultaba más difícil cada segundo que pasaba.

-**Quinn lo sabe, Rach**.- respondió con ternura- **ella sabe que la quieres, tal vez no de la forma que a ella le gustaría, pero Q se conforma con ser parte de tu vida como amiga, si tú eres feliz ella es feliz, Rachie.- **habló con honestidad y Rachel lo notó.**- Y no debes preocuparte, hablé con Lord Tubbingtong II hace un rato, me dijo que Santy lo había encerrado en el armario para que no estorbara durante la ceremonia,-** frunció el ceño en señal de desacuerdo por lo que había hecho su chica-** pero que él logró escaparse- **sonrió con travesura-** y también me dijo que Judy iba a estar bien.**- agregó con naturalidad.

Las palabras de Brittany dejaron muda a la diva quien se reincorporó y la cuestionó con la mirada, pero no había sido la frase que incluía al gato de la bailarina lo que dejó atónita a la morena, sino aquella que involucraba sus sentimientos hacia Quinn.

¿Qué ella no quería a Quinn de la forma que le gustaría a la rubia de ojos verdes?

¿Qué estaba diciendo Brittany?

Aquella pregunta hacía eco en su mente, la rubia de ojos azules no estaba bromeando, ella lo sabía por la forma en que le había hablado, además la novia de Santana jamás bromearía con algo así.

¿Acaso las brittana se habían puesto de acuerdo para lanzarle comentarios de ese tipo?

Brittany miró a Rachel con extrañeza pues, esta tenía el ceño fruncido y movía ligeramente la boca por momentos como si quisiera decir algo y luego se arrepintiese.

-**¿Te sientes bien?- **cuestionó con preocupación al ver como la morena se iba poniendo pálida- **Oh por dios, te estás convirtiendo en un pez y por eso mueves así la boca,- **dijo asustada- **te estás asfixiando, necesitas agua.- **espetó poniéndose de pie- **Vamos, Rachel tienes que meterte en la ducha, yo te ayudo a llenar la tina.- **tomó la mano de la morena y quiso jalar de ella, pero la morena tiró más fuerte y la mantuvo de pie junto a la cama.

-**Britt**- espetó de forma dificultosa**- esp… espera… estoy bien, no me estoy convirtiendo en un pez.-** la expresión de la bailarina se relajó en ese momento.

-**¿Estás segura?- **cuestionó con algo de duda y la morena asintió mirándola fijamente.

**-Britt-** susurró no tanto por evitar molestar el sueño de Beth que ya se había acomodado por sí sola en la cama liberando de esta forma sus piernas que ya estaban entumecidas, sino porque su voz parecía haberse dado a la fuga luego de haber escuchado a la bailarina.- **¿de dónde sacas eso de que yo no quiero a Quinn como a ella le gustaría? ¿Ella te ha dicho algo?- **preguntó de corrido sorprendida de que esta vez su voz si haya logrado salir.

-**No, Quinn no me ha dicho nada, Rach.- **contestó confusa, pero sinceramente.

**-Entonces…- **musitó esperando que la rubia alta prosiguiera.

**-¿Entonces que?-** cuestionó la bailarina cada vez más confundida.

Rachel respiró hondo y mantuvo la calma, ella sabía que en algunas ocasiones había que ser paciente con Brittany, no porque esta no entendiera lo que se le decía, sino porque a veces la bailarina daba algunas cosas por hecho y creía que los demás también lo hacían.

-**¿Entonces de dónde sacas eso de Quinn y de mí?- **volvió a preguntar con calma.

La chica de ojos azules frunció el ceño y ladeo ligeramente la cabeza, no entendía porque Rachel le preguntaba aquello que era tan obvio. Estuvo a punto de contestar, pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Hiram que se colaba en la habitación mientras este entraba en compañía de Shelby.

-**Brittany,-** susurró el hombre mirando a la bailarina- **ten- **dijo entregándole con delicadeza en brazos a Lord Tubbingtong II-**, es mejor que cuides de él, acaba de afilar sus garras en los zapatos de Kurt y ahora él lo quiere convertir en tapete, al menos eso dijo.- **explicó rodando los ojos.

La bailarina tomó a su mascota en brazos y comenzó a susurrarle cosas inaudibles pero, por los gestos que hacía, los demás intuyeron que estaba reprendiendo al pequeño animal.

-**Sentimos dejarlos,- **dijo apenada- **pero tenemos que ir a disculparnos con Kurt y sobre todo con sus zapatos, Tubbi está arrepentido y quiere que se lo haga saber a mi querido unicornio.**

Shelby, Hiram y Rachel asintieron sin problema alguno, conocían y amaban la personalidad de la chica de ojos azules, así que aquellas palabras lejos de desconcertarlos les dibujó una tierna sonrisa a los tres.

**-Ah, Rach.-** dijo la bailarina antes de cruzar la puerta, llamando la atención de la morena que aún permanecía sentada en la cama junto a una más que dormida Beth- **Porque te vas a casar con Jesse.**

**-¿Qué?-** cuestionó la diva frunciendo el ceño.

**-Es la respuesta a tu pregunta,-** explicó como si nada- **vas a casarte con Jesse, eso quiere decir que lo amas a él.**

Hiram y Shelby se miraron desconcertados al no entender lo que pasaba, y Rachel se quedó una vez más sin palabras ni reacción.

¿La rubia de ojos azules estaba insinuando lo que ella creía que estaba insinuando?

Brittany abandonó la habitación y esta permaneció en silencio unos segundos hasta que la morena se levantó de brinco, sobresaltando con esta acción a todos los presentes.

Quiso correr tras la rubia de ojos azules, pero una murmulló la detuvo.

Beth comenzó a removerse mientras balbuceaba cosas inentendibles, la diva estuvo a punto de volver a sentarse junto a la chica para que, si esta despertaba, la encontrara a su lado, pero su madre biológica se lo impidió.

**-Yo me quedo con ella.-** dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.-** Para eso he subido, para relevarte.**

**-Pero… pero yo…-** balbuceó la morena.

**-No te preocupes, si despierta te avisaré. -** le aseguró la mujer- **Tienes mucho de que ocuparte ¿verdad?**

La diva asintió.

**-Entonces ve.-** insistió la mujer con una mirada amable y haciéndole una seña con la cabeza en dirección de la puerta.

Rachel se acercó a Beth y le dejó un pequeño beso en la cabeza antes de salir de la habitación seguida de Hiram.

**-¿Por qué reaccionaste así luego de que Brittany se fuera?-** preguntó el hombre frunciendo el ceño mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la segunda planta junto a su hija**- ¿y de que pregunta estaba hablando?**

La morena se detuvo abruptamente ante las preguntas de su padre y este al darse cuenta se giró, quedó cara a cara con ella y al ver la expresión contrariada de su hija, se preocupó.

**-Rachel ¿estás bien?**

**-No- **respondió escuetamente mirándolo con seriedad.

**-¿Qué te pasa?-** preguntó más preocupado.

**-Tengo que hablar con Jesse.**

Las palabras finales de Brittany fueron suficientes para que todas las dudas que tenía, sobre aquello que había decidido instantes antes de que Santana apartara a Quinn de su lado, se esfumaran por completo.

No podía dejar que pasara más tiempo, él no lo merecía.

Era cierto que se moría de ganas de buscar a la bailarina y pedirle que le explicara ciertas cosas con respecto a Quinn, pero lo primordial en ese momento era hablar con Jesse.

Recordar aquel _'eso quiere decir que lo amas a él', _que le había dicho Brittany antes de salir de la habitación, era lo que la incitaba a buscar al chico de ojos celestes y hablar con él lo antes posible.

Hiram se quedó mirándola unos segundos y luego se hizo a un lado dejando que la chica pasara.

Rachel caminó con calma hasta las escaleras y las descendió la misma forma, caminó a través del salón hasta llegar al jardín, al llegar ahí un nudo se formó en la boca de su estómago.

Jesse estaba junto a sus amigos doblando manteles que iban sacando de lo que parecía una pila interminable de tela, el chico notó la presencia de la morena y le sonrió, esto terminó de quebrar a la morena.

Un par de lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas poniendo en alerta a su novio, el chico prácticamente dejó tirado el mantel que tenía entre sus manos y corrió hacia ella.

Tina, Mike y Blaine se extrañaron ante la reacción del chico, pero en cuanto vieron a Rachel estuvieron a punto de reaccionar igual, el temor de una mala noticia los invadió, pero Kurt les hizo una señal con la mano para que se quedaran donde estaban, los chicos lo miraron y el negó en silencio dándoles a entender que sea lo fuese que estaba pasando debían dejar a Rachel y a Jesse solos.

**-¿Qué pasó?-** preguntó Jesse asustado al llegar con Rachel**- no me digas que… Judy…**

La morena negó mientras agachaba la cabeza.

**-Te quiero, Jesse**- musitó con voz entrecortada abrazándolo por la cintura y apoyando el rostro sobre su pecho.

**-Rach,-** dijo devolviendo el abrazo**- preciosa, me estás asustando.**

La morena se separó del abrazo y lo miró a los ojos.

**-Tú mereces algo mejor, Jesse.-** ahora eran varias lágrimas las que corrían por su rostro.

El chico endureció la expresión y miró de reojo a los amigos de la diva, que si bien estaba a una distancia prudencial y ocupados en doblar manteles, no les brindaban la privacidad que sospechaba necesitarían.

-**Mejor hablemos adentro.-** espetó el chico mirando a la morena a los ojos.

La diva asintió y ambos ingresaron a la casa, fue Rachel quien guió los pasos de los dos hasta llegar al pequeño estudio que había en el primer piso.

Una vez dentro del lugar, la diva cerró la puerta y se quedó de pie frente al chico.

Ninguno hablaba, la morena trataba de ordenar sus palabras pero, por mucho tacto que tuviera, lo que tenía que decir no era algo que Jesse se pudiera tomar a bien.

-**Solo dilo.-** musitó el chico con la mirada apagada luego de varios minutos.

**-Jesse… yo…-** su voz era triste- **no... no puedo... no puedo seguir** contigo,-balbuceó-** lo siento.**

El chico rio con ironía y comenzó a negar incesantemente mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

**-Lo sabía,-** dijo finalmente.- **he sido un imbécil.- **comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro con la cabeza agachada.

**-Jesse, escúchame por favor.- **suplicó deteniendo el caminar del chico.

Jesse la miró esperando que dijera algo, pero ella se había quedado muda, nunca antes había visto tanto dolor en la mirada del chico y eso la lastimó, ver empapados de lágrimas esos ojos siempre tan llenos de vida y ahora tan apagados, fue más de lo que esperaba tener que soportar.

-**Estoy esperando.- **masculló el actor, pero luego su expresión cambió- **dime por favor que no es lo que yo creo, por favor, Rachel.- **dijo a modo de súplica mientras su voz se quebraba y más lágrimas recorrían sus rostro.

Rachel se acercó más y continuó.

**-Eres un hombre excepcional,-** susurró poniendo sus manos en las mejillas del chico**- y mereces ser feliz, Jesse- **dijo juntando sus frentes mientras el chico la cogía de la cintura.- **mereces ser amado no solo querido, por eso… yo… yo no puedo, Jesse perdóname por favor.- **suplicó con cientos de lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

El chico envolvió con sus brazos la cintura de la diva y la abrazó con fuerza mientras hundía el rostro en su cuello. Rachel lo abrazó por el cuello y ambos se quedaron así por varios minutos en medio de un llanto mudo.

Fue Jesse quien tomó la iniciativa de romper el abrazo, el chico soltó lentamente a la morena y esta hizo lo mismo con él.

El chico agachó la mirada y sin decir palabra alguna caminó hasta el escritorio que estaba en aquel lugar. Rachel no podía ver lo que hacía Jesse pues este estaba de espaldas, quiso hablar, pero él se adelantó.

**-¿Por qué esperaste hasta ahora?-** musitó con voz neutral y sin girarse.

**-No lo sé.-** fue sincera.

**-¿Me quieres?-** preguntó sin cambiar de posición.

**-Sí, Jesse sabes que sí.-** trató de acercarse, pero el chico, que intuyó sus intenciones aunque no podía verla, hizo un movimiento con su mano izquierda dándole a entender que no lo hiciera.

**-Pero no me amas.-** no fue una pregunta.

**-Mereces más.-** musitó ella.

El chico se giró un instante.

**-¡Ya deja de decir eso!- **masculló molesto haciendo sobresaltar a la morena por su reacción, por ello resopló y se calmó, no importaba cuanto daño le estuviera haciendo, él no quería asustar a Rachel- **¿por qué, Rachel?- **preguntó más calmado, pero a modo de reproche mientras volvía a drale la espalda a la morena-** si no me amabas ¿por qué me lo decías? ¿Por qué seguiste conmigo todo este tiempo?- **continuó aferrando sus manos al borde del escritorio**- ¿Por qué demonios aceptaste casarte conmigo si no me amabas?**

**-Jesse…- **musitó ella sintiendo gran culpa.

El chico estaba en todo su derecho de reprochar, reclamar, incluso de gritar cual cavernícola, la situación no era para menos, pero él se mantenía calmo y eso solo la llenaba a Rachel con una sensación de vergüenza.

**-Respóndeme ¿por qué?- **volvió a preguntar con voz seria- **¿acaso esta es una especie de venganza? ¿la travesura final contra mí?**

**-¿Qué?- **cuestionó frunciendo el ceño- **Sabes que eso no es cierto, no puedes pensar así.- **se defendió.

-**Puedo, claro que puedo**.- espetó con ironía- **hasta hace poco más de una hora-**comenzó a decir mientras se giraba y encaraba ala morena-** yo estaba parado junto a un altar frente a varias personas, esperando pacientemente para escuchar decir un __****'acepto' ****proveniente de los labios de** la mujer que amo**,- **tensó la mandíbula antes de continuar- **y ahora tengo la impresión que no solo no hubiera escuchado eso, sino que habría sido el hazmerreír de todos cuando esta maravillosa mujer- **la señaló con ambas manos-** me hubiera dejado plantado.**

La morena agachó la cabeza por la culpabilidad, sabía que Jesse tenía razón, no en la parte de que todo eso era una venganza, pero sí en la parte en que ella lo iba a dejar plantado, o al menos lo había pensado.

Ella había decidido no continuar con todo aquello en el instante en que la mano de Quinn soltó la suya en las escaleras, ese vacío que la invadió ante la pérdida del contacto con la piel de la rubia la había hecho reaccionar, ella nunca sintió eso con Jesse, ni con nadie más.

Estaban las dudas de que pasaría después de eso, estaban las dudas de como le diría a Jesse que no podía casarse con él, estaban las dudas de como reaccionaría el chico, pero estaba la certeza de saber que ella no lo amaba.

Esa certeza la llevó a pensar en cometer el acto cobarde de dejarlo plantado, pero luego había recapacitado y sabía que debía hablar con él porque no merecía que lo hiciera pasar por aquella vergüenza pública.

Rachel levantó la mirada y Jesse se estremeció al ver esa mezcla de dolor y culpabilidad.

-**Lo pensé- **musitó la diva- **pensé en huir, pero solo un segundo, Jesse.- **dijo con voz áspera para luego aclararse la garganta y continuar- **Iba a pedirle a Quinn que te buscara para hablar contigo, yo no te iba a dejar plantado, nunca me lo hubiera perdonado.**

Jesse suavizó su expresión, él sabía que la morena estaba siendo sincera, sabía que aquello tampoco era fácil para ella, pero también sabía que quien más estaba sufriendo, quien más estaba perdiendo era él.

-**¿Por qué esperaste tanto?- **preguntó neutral.

La diva resopló y volvió a tomar todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron.

-**Creí que con el cariño iba a ser suficiente, creí que con tu amor nos iba a alcanzar a los dos, fui una estúpida egoísta porque no me paré a pensar que tú merecías algo mejor que solo cariño.**

-**¿Por qué esperaste tanto?- **insistió más serio.- **¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?**

Rachel cerró los ojos y volvió a respirar hondo.

**-Hace unos días,-** comenzó a relatar-** un anciano me contó que la mujer con la que decidió casarse lo había engañado a solo dos años de haberse casado, me dijo que ambos terminaron odiándose por esa traición.**

**-¿Eso que tiene que ver con esto?- **cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

**-También me dijo que él nunca la amó.- **musitó.

Sabía que debía continuar con aquella parte que solo ella había escuchado pues Quinn, quien la había estado acompañando en aquella cafetería el día que se volvieron a encontrar con el señor Prescott, había salido a contestar una llamada de su madre perdiéndose así esa parte de la historia.

Aquella parte de la historia era la que realmente la había impactado, y también era aquella parte del relato la que se encargó de omitirle a la rubia cuando esta regresó después de cruzarse con el anciano en la puerta, intercambiar unas palabras con él y encontrarla prácticamente muda con su vaso de café entre las manos en la misma mesa en la que la había dejado hablando con el hombre.

-**Me dijo que la quiso mucho, pero nunca la amó,**- continuó la diva ante la atenta mirada de Jesse-** se casó con ella creyendo que de esa forma iba a olvidar a la única mujer que realmente había amado, se casó por egoísta porque no se puso a pensar en que a la larga iba a lastimar a esa maravillosa chica que le estaba entregando su corazón,- **lo miró directamente a los ojos- **él pudo mantener la farsa un tiempo, pero luego no pudo más y las cosas se descompusieron en su matrimonio, ella terminó siendo infiel y se divorciaron, después de eso no se sintió capaz de mantener otra relación, se sentía culpable por el fracaso de su matrimonio, Jesse.**

El chico no decía nada y ella guardó silencio también, por un par de minutos lo único que se escuchó en el estudio fueron las respiraciones pausadas de ambos.

Rachel se armó de valor y continuó hablando.

**-Me dijo que utilizar a una persona para olvidar a otra era una gran crueldad, que me asegurara de que tú no estabas haciendo eso conmigo, y en ese momento yo me sentí el ser más miserable del mundo,- **agachó nuevamente la cabeza-**porque él tenía razón.**

Otra vez guardaron silencio y esta vez fue Jesse quien lo rompió.

-**¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en ese momento?- **preguntó mirando hacia un lado-** tú misma has dicho que esa conversación la tuviste hace días, ¿por qué esperaste hasta ahora?**

**-Porque los últimos tres días me la he pasado dándole vueltas al asunto, tratando de convencerme de que eso no pasaría entre nosotros,**- confesó con tristeza-** de que no permitiría que eso nos sucediera porque me esforzaría en hacerte sentir querido, pero entonces me di cuenta de que ninguno merece esa vida, tú mereces a alguien que pueda mirarte a los ojos y decirte sin titubeos que te ama y yo… yo no quiero vivir con la culpa de saber que te estoy mintiendo.**

**-Pero que bien que lo soportaste estos tres años- **reprochó con resentimiento y eso lastimó aun más a la morena, Jesse se percató de eso y se lamentó, no había sido su intención decir aquello, pero simplemente no lo pudo evitar.- **lo siento,- **musitó arrepentido**-pe... pero no puedes esperar que esté rebosante de alegría cuando estás aquí, frente a mí, diciéndome no solo que no me amas, sino que también dices que nunca lo has hecho y, si no he entendido mal todo ese relato tuyo,- **dijo alejándose del escritorio y acercándose a ella.-** que me has estado utilizando para olvidarte de alguien.**

**-Jesse, no me odies por favor.-** suplicó mirándolo a los ojos y tomando sus manos.

El chico miró aquella unión y ambos volvieron a llorar amargamente.

**-Yo no te puedo odiar, ni aunque me lo propusiera.- **admitió el chico liberando sus manos del agarre de la morena.

Rachel agachó la mirada otra vez y Jesse aprovechó para dejarle un beso en la cabeza sorprendiéndola por aquella actitud.

**-Jesse-** susurró cuando el chico se separó.

**-Si lo has decidido yo no puedo hacer nada,-** dijo luego de respirar hondo**- y aunque me duela admitirlo, tienes razón, ninguno de los dos merece esto.**

El chico se arregló la corbata y el cabello antes de abrir la puerta dándole tiempo también a la morena para mejorar levemente su aspecto decaído.

Jesse salió primero y Rachel lo siguió hasta el armario donde se colgaban los abrigos.

El chico no pudo evitar esbozar una triste sonrisa al recordar la broma que le hicieron los amigos de su ahora exnovia en ese mismo lugar, cogió su abrigo, se lo colocó y se dirigió a la puerta en compañía de la morena.

-**Creo que ya sospechaba que esto pasaría- **comentó él mientras recorrían los escasos pasos que los separaban de la salida.- **cuando Santana me dijo que querías hablar conmigo sentí el pánico recorrer cada fibra de mi cuerpo- **dijo triste.- **cuando llegué contigo y empezaste diciendo **_**'es Quinn'**_**…**- no dijo más, soltó una risita irónica y un par de segundos después mientras abría la puerta agregó -**Es ella ¿verdad?**

La morena solo lo miró, no sabía si debía hablar de aquello o no.

-**¿Quieres un último consejo, Rachel Barbra Berry?- **preguntó retóricamente cruzando la puerta y quedando de espaldas a ella.- **si estás siendo honesta conmigo, también deberías serlo con ella.**

Dicho esto, Jesse se alejó de aquella casa con las manos en los bolsillos y un caminar pausado y tranquilo, perdiéndose en medio de aquella oscuridad que ya comenzaba a asomarse por las calles de Lima.

La morena lo observó alejarse y luego de unos minutos volvió a entrar a la casa encontrándose con la mirada atenta de sus amigos y sus padres.

-**¿Qué pasó?- **preguntó Kurt débilmente.

**-Se acabó-** respondió escuetamente pasando de largo y sin mirar a nadie.

Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba estar sola, por ello se internó en el ahora desierto jardín de aquella casa, llegó hasta aquel árbol donde tantas veces había jugado con Beth y Quinn, recargó su espalda sobre él y se deslizó hasta quedar sentada sobre el césped.

Mientras tanto, a varios kilómetros de ahí, una latina cruzaba desesperada la puerta de la sala de emergencias del hospital MedCentral de Mansfield mientras buscaba con la mirada a una rubia que vistiera un ridículo vestido color salmón.

No le fue muy difícil hallarla, aquella sala estaba prácticamente desierta, pero lo que vio la golpeó con fuerza.

Quinn se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones del lugar inclinada ligeramente hacia adelante, con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas y con las manos tapando su rostro mientras Finn permanecía de pie a su lado, con una expresión difícil de descifrar.

Santana se acercó lentamente, Finn posó su mirada en ella, pero esta no le prestó atención, se había percatado del movimiento que hacían los hombros de la rubia.

La latina se llevó una mano a la boca y sintió como todo dentro de ella se rompía ante la imagen de su amiga.

**-Q-** susurró sentándose a su lado y poniendo una mano en su espalda.

La rubia levantó la cabeza y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Santana se quedó en shock.


	12. Marley

**Capítulo XI – MARLEY**

Santana pestañeó varias veces para cerciorarse de que lo que estaba viendo era real. Luego de unos segundos de procesar los gestos del rostro de Quinn, cayó en cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando.

Ojos húmedos, mejillas sonrojadas y labios fuertemente apretados.

Santana miró a Finn y de nuevo a su amiga.

La acción se repitió dos veces más hasta que finalmente pudo hablar.

-**¿Te… te estás… te estás riendo?- **balbuceó entrecerrando los ojos.

-**No me parece gracioso, Quinn.- **masculló molesto el chico alto.

-**¡Te estás riendo!- **exclamó esta vez la latina mientras se ponía de pie.

**-No solo se está riendo, se está burlando,-** dijo infantilmente Finn- **ya basta, Fabray. No es gracioso.-** agregó como un niño a punto de hacer una rabieta.

- **Sí … sí lo es, Hudson. Y mucho.- **dijo la rubia en medio de una risa que ya no podía ocultar, pero que trataba de mantener baja**.**

La latina seguía perpleja ante la escena mientras volvía a alternar la vista entre sus dos amigos.

**-¿Qué carajos pasa aquí**?- preguntó tensando la mandíbula.

**-Un… un segundo, San.-** pidió Quinn haciendo una seña con la mano.

Santana se cruzó de brazos y los cuestionó a ambos alzando una ceja mientras esperaba que la rubia recobrara el aliento.

**-¿Y bien?-** dijo la latina una vez que Quinn se calmó.

La rubia respiró hondo, se secó las lágrimas que se le escaparon producto de la risa y se cobijó con el abrigo que Finn le había prestado.

Se aclaró la garganta y, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, miró a su amiga que ya esperaba impaciente una respuesta.

-**San, tendrías que haber llegado 10 minutos antes.-** comenzó a decir haciendo el esfuerzo de no volver a reír- **Finn "coqueteando" es lo más vergonzoso que he visto, dios, tanto tiempo ha pasado que ya lo había olvidado.-** miró al chico que ya la fulminaba con la mirada.

**-Eso no es cierto**- replicó Finn.

**-Oh, sí que lo es.-** retrucó la rubia mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona- **San,-** dijo mirando a la latina- **Finn utilizó lo que, según él, es una combinación irresistible de su mirada "hipnotizante" y su sonrisa "encantadora" con una enfermera, y… y esta le preguntó si… si tenía dolor de estómago.-** relató ya sin poder contener la risa.

Santana arqueó una ceja y miró burlonamente al chico mientras Quinn volvía a cubrirse el rostro con las manos, y Finn bufaba ofendido rodando los ojos.

Al ver que la rubia no estaba por la labor de dejar de reírse de él, Finn se dirigió a Santana.

**-** **¿Quieres café?- **masculló el chico mirando a la latina.

**-Y muy cargado.**- respondió con exageración- **Puckerman está buscando estacionamiento, pídele uno también.-** agregó al recordar al otro chico.

-**Ok, voy a darle el alcance al señor Schue en la cafetería.-** espetó infantilmente enfadado alejándose ante la atenta mirada de la latina antes de que esta lo convirtiera en blanco de sus bromas.

Finn se perdió por un pasillo y la latina volvió su atención a la rubia que aún se esforzaba por dejar de reír.

-**¿El señor Schue?- **cuestionó Santana con una mueca de confusión.

**-Da… dame otro segundo… y te... te explico todo.-** respondió la rubia abrazando su adolorido estómago a causa de la risa.

Santana rodó los ojos y volvió a sentarse junto a la rubia para esperar a que esta pudiera hilar más de tres palabras sin soltar una risa burlona.

Quinn, por su lado, se tomó su tiempo para recobrar el aliento y la compostura, por la mirada que Santana le lanzó al darse cuenta de que se estaba riendo, intuía que se había ganado algunas palabras en español que el señor Schue jamás les habría enseñado.

La rubia respiró hondo, se sentó erguida, suspiró y miró a su amiga.

**-Siento haberte asustado.-** dijo apenada mientras su semblante se tornaba algo apagado.

**-¿Asustado?,-** cuestionó irónica- **casi me matas de un puto paro cardíaco, Fabray.-** recriminó tensando la mandíbula.

Quinn volvió a suspirar y miró hacia el frente. Santana recordó que hacían en aquel lugar y cambiando su expresión y tono de voz, volvió a hablar.

-**¿Cómo está…?**

**-Está estable,- **interrumpió la rubia- **perdió el conocimiento por un par de horas a causa del impacto con la bolsa de aire, y… tiene un esguince en… en la muñeca izquierda, además de eso… solo unos golpes y… unos rasguños, nada más, al menos… al menos hasta el momento.-**explicó calmadamente.

-**¿Hasta el momento?-** cuestionó la latina buscando la mirada de Quinn.

-**Estamos esperando que salgan los resultados de una resonancia que le hicieron,**- respondió encogiéndose de hombros - **solo nos dejaron verla unos minutos y ahora está descansando.- **terminó agachando la cabeza.

Lo cierto era que la rubia a penas se estaba recuperando de la impresión que había sufrido.

Durante todo el trayecto hacia el hospital se estuvo maldiciendo, se culpaba por haber rechazado la ayuda que su madre le había ofrecido para la preparación de la casa, lo cual provocó que esta optara por ir a visitar a Frannie unos días, dejándole la casa a su total y completa disposición.

Se culpaba porque si su madre se hubiera quedado ayudándola, jamás habría tenido ese accidente regresando desde Ashland.

No le ayudaba mucho a sentirse mejor el ser consciente de que ni se había percatado de que su madre no había llegado, al menos no hasta el momento en que vio la silla vacía al lado de Beth, todo por estar pensando en Rachel, y lo peor era que fue consciente de la ausencia de Judy solo por unos segundos, luego volvió a perderse en ese universo de 1.58 m y ojos color chocolate.

La única razón por la que había rechazado la oferta de Judy, era porque que no quería pasar demasiado tiempo con ella esos días, no quería que su madre la viera en algún momento de debilidad y le preguntara que le estaba sucediendo, porque al fin y al cabo, Judy era su madre y podía descifrar sus gestos sin importar que tan buena actriz fuese.

Si no había hablado de lo que pasaba entre ella y Marley, menos iba a hablar del cúmulo de sensaciones que le estaba produciendo el planear la boda de Rachel.

Rachel, Rachel, Rachel y Rachel.

Eso era lo que había ocupado su mente las últimas semanas, muy a pesar suyo, y ya no quería seguir así.

No podía seguir así.

Santana notó como volvía el malestar a Quinn, es más, aquel malestar jamás se había ido, aquel ataque de risa, más allá de ser producido por la anécdota sucedida con Finn, había sido provocado en gran parte por la tensión interna que la rubia aun no terminaba de liberar, y la latina lo sabía, porque si había alguien que conocía a Quinn Fabray, tanto o más que Judy, esa era Santana.

La latina tomó la mano de la rubia y la apretó ligeramente, eso era suficiente para hacerle saber que estaba a su lado, para apoyarla y sostenerla si era necesario, porque ya hace muchísimo tiempo que su amistad se había convertido en un lazo de hermandad.

Quinn levantó la mirada y sonrió de medio lado recibiendo una sonrisa similar como respuesta, una vez más, las palabras no eran necesarias entre ellas.

**-Hey,-** musitó Puck apareciendo frente a ellas y siendo ignorado por unos segundos- **¿to… todo bien?-**balbuceo preocupado ante el mutismo de sus amigas.-**¿Cómo está ella?**

**-Aún estamos esperando unas pruebas, pero está estable, aparentemente no ha sido nada grave.-** respondió Quinn mirando al chico y sin borrar la pequeña sonrisa que esbozaba antes de la llegada del judío.

Puck respiró aliviado y correspondió la sonrisa.

**-Olvidaste esto en el auto.-** dijo el chico entregándole un pequeño bolso a la latina.

**-No lo olvidé, te dije que lo trajeras.-** espetó la latina cogiendo el bolso.- **Te tardaste demasiado Puckerman, ¿Qué hacías?-** preguntó volviendo a su estado de humor habitual.

Puck respiró hondo y contuvo el aire mientras apretaba los dientes, y Quinn ocultó la sonrisa que se le quería dibujar a causa del comportamiento de los otros dos chicos.

-**Te bajaste de golpe y lanzaste las llaves a la nada, Santana. Además, no encontraba donde aparcar.-** masculló como respuesta.

**-Pero si este lugar está vacío.-** replicó la latina extendiendo los brazos- **¿te detuvieron o es que tampoco sabes estacionar un auto?**

**-Este lugar está vacío, pero el estacionamiento está lleno.-** replicó él extendiendo los brazos también.-** y no me preguntes el por qué, porque no tengo la mínima idea.**

**-Lamento interrumpir su profunda discusión, pero… ¿qué es eso?-** intervino Quinn señalando el bolso que la latina tenía sobre el regazo.

**-Te trajimos ropa.-** respondió Puck sin dejar de fulminar a la latina con la mirada.

**-Y un par de tenis.-** agregó la latina redoblando el desafío de miradas.

**-Gracias.-** suspiró la rubia más para ella misma que para sus amigos.- **Estos zapatos están matándome.-** agregó haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Quinn tomó el bolso y se puso de pie con la intención de ir a los servicios a cambiarse, y así dejar a sus amigos para que siguieran con su infantil competencia de quien retira la mirada primero, pero la voz de Puck la detuvo.

**-¿Qué hace el señor Schue aquí?-** preguntó Puck desviando la vista de la latina y frunciendo el ceño ante la inesperada imagen de su exprofesor a lo lejos.

Santana sonrío con suficiencia, Puck suspiró y agachó la cabeza al ser consciente de que había perdido y Quinn rodó los ojos.

**-Lo mismo pregunté yo.-** musitó la latina un par de segundos despúes girando su cabeza y viendo al hombre caminar pausadamente en dirección hacia ellos, junto a Finn y a la hermana de Quinn.

**-Él nos trajo, Santana.-** respondió la rubia mirando también como se acercaba su exprofesor**.- Los escuchó hablando a Finn y a ti, vio como al gigantón se le caían las llaves de la camioneta, las recogió y salió por la puerta trasera, al menos eso nos dijo. Cuando yo salí de la casa, él ya estaba esperando con el auto encendido.**

Santana rodó lo ojos y negó al escuchar la explicación de la rubia.

**-Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que ya no estaba cuando nos fuimos.-** musitó Puck tratando de hacer memoria.- **Y no se te ocurra decir nada, Santana**.- amenazó al ver las intenciones de la latina por molestarlo-**tú tampoco te diste cuenta, no lo niegues.**

**-Estaba ocupada tratando de controlar a Berry y al caos en esa casa.-**replicó la latina.

-**Y yo en tranquilizar a Beth.-** replicó también el chico instantáneamente.

**-Sí claro, y fuiste tan efectivo que Rachel tuvo que intervenir**.- retrucó la latina con sarcasmo.

Inmediatamente después de que esas palabras salieran de la boca de Santana, tanto ella como el judío fueron conscientes de la situación. Santana no dijo más y Puck cambió su pose defensiva por una preocupada para mirar a Quinn, quien tenía una seria expresión en el rostro.

-**Quinn, Rachel se quedó acompañando a Beth, no tienes que preocuparte por eso ahora.-** musitó el judío luego de unos segundos.

**-Lo sé.-** esbozó una sonrisa que mezclaba la ternura y la tristeza.

Quinn suspiró y recuperó el buen semblante, saber que Rachel estaba acompañando a Beth la reconfortaba de cierta forma.

**-Hey.-** saludo el señor Schue con una sonrisa al llegar hasta ellos, mientras portaba en sus manos una bandeja de papel con seis vasos de café.

**-Señor Schue.-** respondieron cordialmente la latina y el judío al mismo tiempo, devolviendo ambos la sonrisa a su exprofesor.

El hombre rodó los ojos y suspiró resignado, pero sin borrar su sonrisa.

-**No importa cuanto tiempo pase y cuanto se los pida, ustedes nunca van a decirme Will ¿verdad?**

Santana, Puck, Quinn y Finn negaron al mismo tiempo con una expresión infantil en el rostro.

**-Es por respeto, señor Schue.-** dijo la latina encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Yo lo intenté por un tiempo, pero se sentía raro**.- admitió Finn.

**-Mhm**,- musitó Puck**- es algo que no podemos evitar.**

**-Usted siempre va a ser el señor Schue, señor Schue.-** agregó la rubia.

Frannie miraba y escuchaba atónita los argumentos sintiendo que estaba rodeada de adolescentes, a pesar de que los cuatro chicos en cuestión hace mucho que habían pasado esa etapa.

**-Ustedes parecen niños.-** espetó Frannie frunciendo el ceño.

El silencio se hizo presente unos segundos y luego todos rieron, dejando más confusa a la hermana mayor de Quinn. El ambiente se mantuvo así unos segundos hasta que Puck cayó en cuenta de un detalle muy importante.

**-Quinn ¿han llamado a alguno de los chicos? todos se quedaron muy preocupados.**

**-No,-** contesto la rubia al judío- **prefiero llamar luego de que salgan los resultados de los últimos exámenes que le han hecho, y nos aseguren de que está fuera de peligro.**

**-Pe… pero me dijiste que está estable-** cuestionó Puck frunciendo el ceño.

**-Estable no es lo mismo que bien, idiota**- espetó la latina rodando los ojos- **eso solo quiere decir que no está empeorando.**

La rubia se tensó ante la posibilidad de que el estado de su madre decayera.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Finn se encargó de hablar con el médico que estaba atendiendo a Judy, luego el chico se encargó de explicarles a las hermanas Fabray, de forma detallada y sin tanto término médico, cual era el estado de su madre.

Golpes severos en la zona abdominal con riesgo a haber sufrido daños en órganos internos, y contusión leve en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza a causa de un rebote contra la luna del auto, esas fueron sus palabras

El Dr. Murray, el encargado del área de trauma, les explicó que golpes como el que Judy había recibido en el abdomen solían dañar órganos internos, por lo que lo recomendable era hacerle una resonancia para detectar cualquier daño e intervenir inmediatamente.

Por otro lado, el neurólogo ya había revisado a Judy y había descartado cualquier daño de cuidado, aun así, y si los resultados de la resonancia magnética eran favorables, había recomendado que la mujer pasara la noche en el hospital para tenerla en observación como precaución.

Quinn respiró hondo y apretó los puños, no quería pensar en lo peor, hasta ahora todo había ido bien y necesitaba creer que todo seguiría así.

Santana notó la preocupación en el rostro de su amiga luego de su comentario final, así que decidió intervenir nuevamente.

-**Q, ve a cambiarte para que le devuelvas ese saco a Hudson. ¿Sabes? si él no hubiera estado parado a tu lado cuando entré por esa puerta,-** señaló la entrada**- hubiera tardado más en divisarte.**

**-¿Ah?-** la rubia salió de su burbuja de posibilidades acerca del diagnóstico final para su madre y cuestionó a la latina ya que no entendía por qué su amiga decía aquello, después de todo la sala estaba casi vacía.

-**Quinn, cuando llegué estaba buscando a alguien que estuviera vestida como goma de mascar,-** se burló haciendo que Quinn rodara los ojos-** y ese saco no deja ver tu vestido, prácticamente te llega hasta los pies, si los vi fue porque el que hubiera un poste en medio de la sala de espera llamó mi atención, luego me di cuenta de que era Finn y por eso me acerqué.**

Finn tensó la mandíbula y fulminó a la latina con la mirada mientras los demás reían, pero la molestia solo le duró unos segundos al chico alto quien terminó uniéndose a los demás, él había visto lo mal que estaba Quinn antes de llegar al hospital, y poder escucharla reír en ese momento lo llenó de alegría, aunque aquella risa fuese a costa suya.

**-Mejor te acompaño al baño o nunca te vas a cambiar.- **volvió a decir la latina.

Lo cierto era que la intensión de Santana era poder hablar con la rubia, debía advertirle de la llamada que Frannie había realizado antes de llamarla a ella y con todos ahí le sería imposible hacerlo.

**-No se tarden.-** dijo el señor Schue**- el café se está enfriando.**

**-Ya oíste, muévete, Fabray.-** espetó tomándola de la mano.

Santana hizo el amago de jalarla, pero Quinn no se lo permitió.

La rubia había recordado cierto detalle y debía asegurar algunas cosas antes de abandonar aquella sala aunque solo fuera por unos minutos.

**-Señor Schue,-** dijo Quinn mirando a su exprofesor-**¿había mocca blanco?- **el hombre asintió y ella continuo-**Mantenga a Puckerman alejado de ese vaso, por favor-** agregó casi suplicante.

Santana arqueó una ceja, Puck frunció el ceño y Frannie rodó los ojos.

**-¿Por qué no me pidieron uno a mí?-** se quejó el judío haciendo un mohín infantil y mirando a Santana**.-¿y a ti desde cuando te gusta el mocca blanco?**- cuestionó mirando a Quinn.

**-No lo hicimos porque tenemos mejores cosas que pensar y ninguna incluye tus gustos en cuanto al café, Puckerman.**- espetó la latina**- Agradece que me acordé de ti y te pedí uno cargado. Confórmate con eso.**

El chico hizo un gesto de resignación y se acercó a coger el vaso que el señor Schue ya le ofrecía.

-**Sabes que no te lo vas a terminar,- **refunfuño el chico antes de darle un sorbo al café que ya tenía en sus manos.- **a ti no te gusta el mocca.**

**-Tienes razón, a Quinn no le gusta, pero a ella sí.- **dijo Frannie con un gesto de resignación mientras hacía una seña con la cabeza provocando que tanto Puck como Santana se giraran.

La latina pasó saliva con dificultad y Puck abrió los ojos como platos.

**-Marley-** balbucearon los dos con voz áspera y sonrisa nerviosa al ver a la chica acercándose a ellos.

**Flashback**

**Los Ángeles, Setiembre 2021**

Quinn esperaba pacientemente mientras leía en uno de los set de grabación que permanecía completamente vacío, a que la llamaran para grabar su siguiente escena.

Aquella semana, ella, en calidad de artista invitada, interpretaría en una de las series de mayor éxito en el país, el papel de una reservada, pero audaz detective del FBI que, haciendo uso de su raciocinio y de habilidades adquiridas durante años de entrenamiento físico, terminaría salvando la vida de la protagonista.

La rubia apartó los ojos de los párrafos del libro que tenía en las manos, y los cerró suavemente recordando todo lo ocurrido los últimos meses.

La relación entre ella y Rachel por fin había vuelto a la normalidad, no le resultó fácil acostumbrarse al hecho de ver a la diva de la mano de Jesse, pero con el tiempo aprendió a aceptar aquello, Rachel se veía feliz y a Quinn eso le bastaba.

Ella sabía que aún le pasaban cosas con la diva, pero por su propio bien y a fin de superar esos sentimientos y poder continuar con su vida, había decidido ignorarlos por completo, y realmente estaba poniendo todo de su parte por lograrlo, tanto así que por momentos se convencía a sí misma de que ahora veía a Rachel más como una amiga, una muy importante y querida, pero una amiga al fin y al cabo.

La última vez que se vieron en persona, porque generalmente lo hacían por vídeo llamada, fue el mes pasado en la celebración del cumpleaños de la diva, la rubia se quedó un par de días en Nueva York y los pasó en compañía de Rachel y Marley, quien también viajo para ver a la diva en su cumpleaños.

Marley Rose era una joven de hermosa voz, cabello color café y unos preciosos y expresivos ojos azules, su mirada a veces parecía triste y melancólica a pesar de que ella era un chica llena de vida, pero esa mirada era precisamente su mayor encanto, al menos así lo pensaba la rubia.

Rachel la conoció durante su segundo año en NYADA y al poco tiempo se hicieron amigas, generando así que Quinn la conociera en uno de sus tantos viajes a Nueva York.

La rubia y la morena de ojos azules congeniaron casi de inmediato, ambas tenían muchas cosas en común, siendo su pasión por la lectura una de las tantas.

Luego de terminar la universidad, Rachel se quedó haciendo sus sueños realidad en Broadway, y tanto la rubia como Marley consiguieron papeles menores en una película independiente y en una nueva serie respectivamente, pero siendo ese el motivo suficiente para que ambas se mudaran a Los Ángeles.

Aquella chica de ojos azules había logrado que Quinn no se sintiera tan sola en aquella enorme ciudad que terminó de convertirse en su hogar solo cuando Beth se mudó también allí. Y había sido precisamente Marley y sus ocurrencias, las que lograron arrancarle algunas sonrisas a Quinn aquellos meses en los que las cosas entre la rubia y Rachel estuvieron tensas.

Quinn sonrió al recordar la vez en que a la morena de ojos azules se le ocurrió improvisar, junto a Beth, un número musical en pleno SeaWorld, obligándola a ella a unírseles cantando una nueva versión de "Bajo el mar".

Beth quedó más que feliz, ellas lo pasaron bien, los otros visitantes quedaron encantados al ver a dos reconocidas actrices cantando, bailando y jugueteando como niñas pequeñas, y sus representantes quisieron matarlas por semejante espectáculo. Pero esto último a ninguna de las dos le importó.

Cuando las fotos y los vídeos comenzaron a circular por las redes sociales, Quinn recibió la llamada de una furiosa Santana que le dijo que ahora, gracias a su "espectacular" idea, Brittany quería que ellas hicieran lo mismo, y ella había accedido por la simple y sencilla razón de que no podía negarle nada a su novia, menos si la miraba con esos ojos de cachorrito abandonado.

**-El que a solas se ríe, de sus maldades se acuerda, rubia.-** escuchó que decía una voz frente a ella.

La sonrisa de Quinn se hizo más grande y abrió los ojos para encontrase frente a ella a una también sonriente Marley.

**-Hola, damisela en peligro.-** bromeó.

**-Espero que hayas estudiado muy bien el libreto, Fabray**.- dijo sentándose junto a ella.

**-Tranquila, Rose. Esta súper agente va a salvar, sin problemas, tu pellejo de ese psicópata obsesionado.-** levantó una ceja con soberbia.

Ambas se miraron por unos segundos y luego estallaron en risas.

-**Me encanta saber que vas estar por aquí toda la semana.- **dijo la chica de ojos azules con una sonrisa encantadora.

**-A mí también.-** respondió con sinceridad la rubia.- **¿Sabes?, sigo sin entender como es que a tu personaje le puedan pasar este tipo de cosas semana a semana y aún permanecer con vida, creo que al final de la historia nos van a salir con que **_**Tamara**_** es inmortal.**- dijo haciendo mención al personaje que interpretaba Marley.

-**¿Qué te puedo decir?, los guionistas son algo extremistas, y al público parece gustarle eso.- **dijo encogiéndose de hombros**.- Pero todo esto tiene sus ventajas, eh.**- agregó divertida-** Por todas las escenas de acción me veo obligada a estar en constante entrenamiento, creo que, si en algún momento se me acaban las ofertas en Hollywood, unirme a la armada puede ser una opción bastante viable.**

**-Sí, claro.- **ironizó Quinn- **Ya puedo leer los titulares**- continuó haciendo un movimiento de manos- _**'Jóvenes reclutas ganan la guerra haciendo coreografía de Grease en pleno campo de batalla'.**_

**-¿Te volviste loca?,-** cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos **- Grease no sería algo efectivo, la coreografía tendría que ser de Step Up 4: Revolution o algo parecido.- **dijo con total seriedad.

Quinn soltó una risa ahogada y negó en señal de resignación.

**-No sé por qué creo que, si realmente te unieras al ejército, te las ingeniarías para hacer algo así.**

**-Tal vez sea porque después de tantos años ya empiezas a conocerme.**

**-Es posible.- **respondió mirándola fijamente.

Quinn sentía algo extraño cuando miraba a Marley a los ojos, no estaba segura que era exactamente eso que sentía, pero sabía que aquella mirada lograba transmitirle cierta paz.

Lo cierto era que la rubia había comenzado a cuestionarse el hecho de que pudiera sentirse atraída por una mujer que no fuese Rachel Berry, y esto fue a raíz de un pequeño incidente en casa de Marley hace unas semanas. Quinn había ido a ayudarla a ampliar su biblioteca personal colocando dos nuevos estantes y reordenando varios libros, algo que para ambas más que trabajo era pura diversión porque sabían que tardarían horas y no precisamente porque fuera mucho lo que tendrían que hacer, sino porque de seguro se detendrían a revisar cada libro leyendo un poco de cada uno antes de darle una nueva ubicación.

Y así había sido aquel día, montar estantes, bromear, leer y reubicar libros, seguir bromeando, pedir una pizza, seguir con los libros y así hasta que por fin llegaron al último ejemplar que debía ser reubicado en uno de los nuevos estantes.

Marley decidió colocarlo en la hilera de libros superior y para ello debía usar una silla.

Quinn solo recuerda haber escuchado su nombre y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba detrás de la chica de ojos azules sosteniéndola por la cintura, evitando así que esta cayera aparatosamente al suelo a causa del balanceo de la silla que resultó tener una pata floja.

Ambas suspiraron aliviadas y cuando Marley bajó de la silla homicida, como la llamaron después, se giró para agradecer la oportuna intervención de su amiga, el detalle fue que ninguna se dio cuenta de que Quinn no la había soltado en ningún momento, tal vez por el susto que se había llevado, tal vez por miedo a que Marley cayera al bajar, o por el simple hecho de que aquello no le resultaba incómodo.

El punto era que las manos de Quinn seguían ancladas a la cintura de la chica de cabello oscuro, de forma firme pero delicada.

Quinn tampoco recordaba en que momento las manos de Marley pasaron a aposarse en sus hombros, pero recordaba que habían estado ahí por el abrazo que luego le había dado la chica alrededor del cuello como agradecimiento, un agradecimiento que duró varios segundos.

Cuando finalmente se alejaron, sus miradas quedaron fijas la una en la otra y aquello fue como una alarma para las dos que terminaron alejándose con una risita nerviosa acompañada de un balbuceo en el caso de Marley y una rascada de nuca en el caso de Quinn.

Luego de eso todo había estado tranquilo, limpiaron la biblioteca, tomaron una café y se despidieron de lo más normal.

Los días siguientes apenas y se vieron, pero esto había sido porque ambas estaban sumamente ocupadas, no porque alguna evitara a la otra, y después de dos semanas finalmente volvían a estar frente a frente.

**-¿Cómo has estado estos días?- **preguntó la morena de ojos azules.- **La última vez que hablamos dijiste que tenías un millón de cosas pendientes, ¿pudiste resolver el caos apocalíptico de tu agenda?- **bromeó, pero en el fondo estaba realmente interesada en saber si Quinn había logrado resolver todos los pendientes que tenía, y esto la rubia lo sabía.

**-Han sido un par de semanas de locos, pero sí, todo quedó resuelto, no me preguntes como lo hice porque ni yo lo sé.- **la rubia se encogió de hombros y la otra chica sonrió.

**-¿Qué leías?-** preguntó Marley desviando su vista hacia el libro que Quinn sostenía, y pregunto con un interés diferente, ese interés que solo le generaba la idea de un nuevo libro por descubrir.

La rubia notó aquella característica mirada de emoción y sonrío para sus adentros, luego alzó el libro ligeramente para enseñarle la portada.

La morena de ojos azules sonrío con nostalgia y acarició con delicadeza la tapa del libro.

**-¿Pasa algo?-** pregunto preocupada al ver el cambio en su mirada.

Tanto tiempo conociendo a Marley le había enseñado a diferenciar su clásica mirada nostálgica de una mirada provocada por la nostalgia o la tristeza, eran pocas las personas que podían notar esa diferencia, y Quinn era una de ellas.

**-No- **respondió negando levemente con la cabeza-

**-Marley**

La chica suspiró.

**-Ese fue el último libro que mamá me regaló antes de… tú sabes.**

A la rubia se le formó un nudo en la garganta al entender.

La madre de Marley había fallecido en una accidente de auto un año antes de que esta se graduara de la universidad, aquello fue un duro golpe para la chica que logró encontrar apoyo y consuelo en su primo y en amigos cercanos, como Rachel y Quinn, que llegaron a conocer a aquella amable mujer, y claro, también estaba la promesa que le hizo a su madre de jamás rendirse cuando de cumplir sus sueños se tratase.

-**Ella era maravillosa.- **musitó Quinn al ver como Marley agachaba un poco la cabeza.

**-Lo era,-** respondió ella recuperando el brillo normal de su mirada al recordar a su amorosa madre.- **¿recuerdas cuando Brody le presentó a Rachel y ella lo amenazó con hacer públicas sus fotos usando un tutú si llegaba a lastimarla?**

**-¿Cómo olvidarlo?- **sonrió ante el recuerdo- _'__**Brody Weston, si tú y tus hábitos de casanova lastiman a esta hermosa niña, te juro que tu carrera quedará marcada antes de haber iniciado, estoy segura de que muchos en esta universidad estarán encantados en tener tus fotos usando tutú'**_- parafraseó haciendo reír a la otra chica.**- Desde ese día siempre he querido ver esas fotos, y lo más importante, siempre he querido saber por qué Brody había usado un tutú.- **agregó incrédula.

**-Las fotos las tengo en la casa de Mansfield, mamá se encargó de guardarlas muy bien, sabía que serían un arma mortal contra Brody y su ego. Él perdió una apuesta conmigo en su último año de instituto y antes de irse a Nueva York la pagó, te juro que nunca antes en mi vida me había reído tanto como cuando lo vi salir de su habitación con el ceño fruncido y usando ese tutú rosa.**- relató haciendo gran esfuerzo para no reír-**Él no quería que lo fotografiaran, pero mamá le dijo que eran necesarias para que quedara evidencia de que los Weston siempre cumplen su palabra.- **rodó los ojos y luego miró a Quinn que no perdía detalle de la historia ni de la sonrisa que ya estaba instalada en su rostro-**¿Es la primera vez que lo lees?-** preguntó haciendo un leve movimiento de cabeza para señalar el libro.

**-No, esta es la tercera.-** admitió la rubia mirando también el libro sobre su regazo.

**-Vaya,-** dijo asombrada- **diez más y vas a igualar la cantidad de veces que lo leí yo, eso si no se me ocurre leerlo otra vez.-** agregó dejando claro que era muy probable que eso sucedería en los siguientes días.- **Siempre creí que eras más de clásicos, ya sabes, Austen, Hemingway, Hesse.**

**-Cuando un libro es bueno, no importa la época en que haya sido escrito.- **respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado al notar como Marley había citado a los autores de sus tres libros favoritos.- **Además, me lo recomendaron, no es un clásico, pero creo que la historia es buena, la protagonista tiene pensamientos… interesantes… y debo confesar que amé lo que el muchacho le dice en ese avión.**

La morena sonrió.

**-**_**'Estoy enamorado de ti, y no estoy en el negocio de negarme el simple placer de decir cosas verdaderas.**_- comenzó a decir la chica de ojos azules mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Quinn quedó completamente sorprendida por el fragmento del libro que estaba citando, y también totalmente encantada por la intensa expresión de aquella oceánica mirada.

-_**Estoy enamorado de ti, y sé que este amor es solo un grito en el vacío, y este olvido es inevitable,…-**_continuó Quinn sosteniendo la mirada.

-_**… y que estamos todos condenados y que vendrá un día cuando todo nuestro trabajo sea polvo,…**_

_**-… y sé que el sol se tragará la única tierra que alguna vez tendremos,…**_

El tono de sus voces había disminuido y se contemplaban, se perdían en los ojos de la otra, se perdían en cada gesto, en cada palabra que aún resonaba en el espacio que las rodeaba, mientras sentían como las palabras que faltaban pronunciar se atropellaban entre sí dentro de ellas.

-_**… y estoy enamorado de ti.'- **_susurraron las dos al mismo tiempo.

El silencio se hizo presente un momento.

-**Mem… memorizaste esa fragmento.- **musitó la chica de ojos azules después de unos segundos.

-**Te dije que… que había amado esa parte.-** respondió la rubia.

Ambas estaban tan absortas en la mirada de la otra que no se percataron de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros.

Un suspiró de Marley y un escalofrío en Quinn.

¿Qué era eso?

No lo sabían, pero era agradable, reconfortante.

La morena de ojos azules se acercó un poco más y la rubia imitó el movimiento, aquello parecía una escena a cámara lenta.

Solo unos milímetros las separaba.

Marley no lucía asustada, ni asombrada, ni incómoda, no, Marley tenía una pequeña sonrisa y se veía… hermosa.

Y Quinn solo se dejó llevar.

La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado cuando sus narices se rozaron y una delicada mano se posó en su mejilla.

Marley se mordió el labio inferior al sentir la mano de Quinn sobre la suya que ya disfrutaba de la suavidad de la piel del rostro de la rubia.

Cerraron los ojos.

**-¡Fabray! ¡Rose!**

Ambas se sobresaltaron y se alejaron rápidamente, casi como si alguien las hubiera despertado de un trance y una fuerza invisible hubiera tirado de ellas. Marley se sentó completamente erguida y sin quitar la vista del frente mientras Quinn hacía lo mismo además se pasarse una mano por el rostro.

**-¡Fabray! ¡Rose!-** escucharon nuevamente, pero más fuerte.

**-¡Aquí!-** exclamó la morena lo más segura que pudo, pero lo cierto era que su voz salió temblorosa.

Un hombre calvo se coló en el set donde ambas estaban, el tipo lucía serio, pero al verlas su expresión se relajó y sonrió tranquilo.

**-15 minutos.-** dijo mirando a ambas.

Las dos asintieron forzando una sonrisa.

El hombre se retiró y las dos chicas se quedaron tal y como él las había encontrado.

Fue Marley quien rompió el silencio.

**-Quinn… yo… eh… tú.**

Marley balbuceaba sin mirarla y la rubia solo abría y cerraba varias veces la boca mientras hacía ademanes con sus manos, como si tratara de encontrar sus propias palabras perdidas, o en todo caso alguna seña para comunicarse, pero por alguna razón no lo conseguía.

La escena se prolongó durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente se decidieron a girar sus cabezas en dirección de la otra, se miraron un instante, pestañearon un poco y lo más inesperado sucedió.

Rieron.

Tal vez por tensión o tal vez por lo absurdo de la situación, pero el hecho era que ambas rieron mientras se mordían el labio y negaban ligeramente con la cabeza.

**-¿Te parece si primero vamos a …-** señaló la puerta-** y luego… luego hablamos?-** sugirió la morena con cierta timidez luego de unos segundos.

**-Creo que es lo más sensato.-** respondió la rubia con calma.

Marley asintió y se puso de pie, y cuando Quinn la vio alejándose de espaldas a ella, cierto temor apareció.

Pero aquel temor se esfumó en el preciso instante en que la chica de ojos azules se detuvo y se giró para mirarla. Marley tenía la misma mirada dulce de siempre y una sonrisa tímida adornando su rostro.

Quinn sonrió y se dispuso a alcanzarla cuando esta le hizo una seña dándole a entender que la estaba esperando y que apresurara.

-**Definitivamente tenemos que hablar.- **dijo Quinn distendidamente una vez que estuvo al lado de la otra chica.

-**Dalo por hecho, rubia.-** respondió Marley con la misma actitud mientras caminaban hacia el área de exteriores donde ya las esperaban- **Ahora solo enfócate en no dejarme caer de espaldas en la escena que nos toca grabar**.- agregó divertida.

-**Eso no tienes ni que mencionarlo, Rose. Soy una profesional.**- respondió con fingida soberbia haciendo que la otra chica soltara una risa relajada.

**Fin Flashback**

**-Hola, Noah, Santana.-** saludó cordialmente la chica al llegar con ellos.

Los chicos solo atinaron a asentir sin poder borrar su sonrisa nerviosa.

**-Te tardaste-** musitó tímidamente Quinn.

**-Lo siento,-** respondió acercándose a ella- **Brody no paraba de hablar, prácticamente tuve que cortarle la llamada.-** rodó los ojos**.-Pero alcanzó a mandarte saludos y dijo que, si necesitabas algo, simplemente lo llames y él se cruza a nado limpio el Atlántico.**

Quinn asintió y luego se mordió el labio mientras agachaba la mirada.

Brody Weston era primo de Marley, ambos natales de Mansfield, ciudad a la que siempre volvían en las fiestas al igual que los chicos del glee club lo hacían con Lima.

Era dos años mayor que su prima, también había estudiado en NYADA, salió con Rachel por un periodo que duró menos de una estación, pero logró conservar una buena amistad con la judía, era sumamente protector con su prima y adoraba a Quinn.

El padre del muchacho había sido hermano de la madre de la chica y ellos habían crecido prácticamente como hermanos.

Brody era atlético y apuesto, sonrisa coqueta y ojos azules como los de su prima. Todo un galán de cine cuya carrera había iniciado en el teatro. Él y Marley eran de los pocos que, a pesar del éxito que tenían, habían sabido mantener los pies sobre la tierra.

**-Voy… voy a cambiarme, San me trajo ropa.-** dijo Quinn a Marley, señalando con la cabeza a la latina.- **Ah, y…**- se giró para ver a su exprofesor que ya le alcanzaba uno de los vasos de café- **te pedí un mocca blanco.-** dijo entregándole el vaso.

La chica de ojos azules sonrió dulcemente y lo aceptó.

**-Gracias, Q.**

**-No… no es nada, mmm no me tardo ¿sí?-** dijo buscando su aprobación.

**-Ve, no te preocupes.-** respondió amablemente mientras le dejaba una pequeña caricia en el brazo.

La rubia asintió y comenzó a alejarse en compañía de Santana.

**-Quinn… yo…- **comenzó a balbucear la latina cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de los demás.

-**Tranquila, Santana.-** interrumpió calmadamente**- Frannie me dijo que la llamó pensando que estaría en la boda.**

**-¿Y tú estás tan tranquila?-** cuestionó asombrada.

**-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?,-** retrucó la rubia- **Marley tiene una capacidad única para conservar sus modales frente a Frannie, ****cuando llegué, ella ya estaba aquí, yo estaba aterrorizada de lo que los médicos pudieran decirme y Marley se encargó de mantener mi alma en este mundo el tiempo que tuve que esperar el parte del médico.- **sonrió dulcemente.

Ambas ingresaron a los servicios y Quinn, luego de entregarle el saco de Finn a la latina, se metió en uno de los cubículos para cambiarse, no porque no tuviera confianza con Santana, sino porque si alguien más entraba probablemente le resultaría extraño encontrarla ahí medio desnuda.

-**Q**- llamó dubitativa.

**-Dilo ya, López.**

**-¿Cuándo piensas decirle a los demás, o por lo menos a tu madre y a tu hermana, lo que ha pasado?- **dijo recargando la espalda en los lavabos que estaban frente al cubículo en el que se encontraba Quinn.- **E****ste secretismo es ridículo.**

**-Lo sé,-** respondió escueta.- **pero ya te expliqué nuestras razones, además, Frannie es la última persona a la que yo le daría explicaciones sobre lo hago o dejo de hacer.**

Santana hizo un gesto de _'eso es cierto'_ aunque la rubia no la podía ver.

**-Es lo mismo que le dije a Puckerman luego de que se enterara de que no se lo habías contado a ella y de que Marley también venía para acá, en su vacía cabeza no cabe la idea de que tú y Frannie sigan sin poder entenderse.  
**

Quinn no dijo nada más.

**-Cuando el hobbit se entere de que ella está aquí, va a enojarse… y mucho**.- comentó suspirando.

**-No le digas así,-** espetó la rubia- **y… ¿por qué se enojaría?-** cuestionó saliendo del cubículo vistiendo una camiseta celeste y unos jean's azul oscuro, mientras portaba una expresión confusa.

Santana resopló cansada para luego acercarse a su amiga, tomar el vestido que tenía en las manos y comenzar a doblarlo para meterlo en el bolso.

-**Porque…, uno de los argumentos que le dimos para que se quedara en tu casa y esperara, fue que** **tú necesitabas pasar desapercibida para tener la mayor privacidad posible en este momento, y que si ella se aparecía por aquí, solo iba a complicar las cosas. Se lo dijo Shelby y lo reafirmé yo luego de hablar con Steve,- **el representante de la rubia- **al final desistió solo para poder acompañar a Beth, Puck le pidió que se quedara con ella porque no era buena idea que la niña viniera cuando no sabíamos con qué nos íbamos a encontrar aquí.**

**-Lo que le dijo Noah tiene sentido, sorprendentemente.- **dijo incrédula-** Y lo que le dijeron ustedes, aunque exagerado, es cierto.**

-**Sí, pero… ¿cómo crees que se va a poner cuando sepa que Marley Rose y su famosa presencia estuvieron dando vueltas por este hospital?,- **cuestionó con ironía mientras metía a la fuerza el vestido de la rubia en el bolso.- **zapatos- **musitó luego de terminar su pequeña batalla con la prenda de vestir.

**-Ten-** la rubia, con una expresión impasible, le entregó lo pedido en las manos.

-**Probablemente a ti no te vaya a decir nada, al fin y al cabo es tu madre la que ha tenido el accidente,**- presionaba con fuerza los zapatos dentro del bolso, no porque no cupieran, sino por la frustración que la situación le estaba generando.-** a Puck tampoco porque el argumento de él fue Beth, pero a mí… ja, a mí me va a montar el drama del año, y yo… yo no le voy a poder responder como lo haría en una situación normal, por el simple hecho de que le debo una disculpa por… por una estupidez que le dije.**

Quinn no cambió su expresión, se giró un poco, apoyó los brazos en el borde de uno de los lavabos, se miró unos segundos en el espejo frente a ella y luego volteó la cabeza para ver a su amiga.

-**P****uedes hacer gala de tu falta de filtro, aprovecharte de la situación y decirle que es lógico que Marley viniera a acompañarme, además de que tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo.**

**Flashback**

**Los Ángeles, Octubre 2021**

**-Se siente raro estar aquí.- **comentó Marley con una pequeña sonrisa mientras ella y Quinn miraban la puesta del sol desde el balcón de la casa de la rubia.

**-¿Por qué?-** cuestionó la otra desviando su mirada del horizonte para mirarla**- no es la primera vez que hacemos esto.**

**-No es eso-** respondió regresándole la mirada- **es por… por el día, es raro estar aquí… en tu cumpleaños, con tus amigos de la escuela.**

-**Tampoco es la primera vez que los ves a ellos en mis cumpleaños.-** replicó conteniendo una sonrisa traviesa, Quinn sabía a lo que Marley se refería, pero quería seguir con aquel juego.

**-Eres imposible, Fabray. Sabes a lo que me refiero.**

**-No, no lo sé.**

**-Quinn.**

**-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa si no me lo dices?-** preguntó divertida.- **Brody y tú siempre vienen, que él no haya podido venir esta vez no cambia nada. **

Marley negó resignada mientras soltaba una risita ahogada y reacomodaba sus brazos sobre el barandal del balcón.

**-Sabes que esta vez es diferente, con o sin Brody.**

**-¿Te sientes incómoda?- **preguntó preocupada.

**-Más o menos,-** admitió algo apenada- **es que… me siento fuera de lugar, el año pasado, cuando Brody y yo llegamos todos estaban tensos por la presencia de Jesse, no… no quiero generar lo mismo cuando… cuando se enteren.**

Quinn escuchó atentamente todo lo que Marley decía, cuando esta terminó ambas miraron al horizonte y luego de unos segundos, la rubia miró nuevamente a Marley que permanecía absorta en el paisaje frente a ella.

Quinn sonrió de medio lado ante la dulce imagen del rostro de la otra chica iluminado por los rayos del sol que ya se ocultaba.

Tomó su mentón con delicadeza y la obligó a mirarla, se acercó despacio, su mano subió dejando suaves caricias en su cuello hasta posarse en su mejilla de, y finalmente cerró la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellas.

Sus labios se encontraron con lentitud, con delicadeza, con suavidad, se encontraron en un beso que duro unos cuantos segundos.

Luego de lo sucedido en el set de grabación, ambas chicas habían quedado para hablar al día siguiente en casa de la chica de ojos azules mientras almorzaban, hablar antes les iba a ser posible por asuntos laborales.

Quinn, luego de grabar aquel día con Marley, llamó a Santana y le explicó lo que estaba pasando, la latina solo le respondió: _'rubia idiota, mereces ser feliz así que date una maldita oportunidad y ahora déjame volver a la maravillosa sesión de besos con mi chica.'_

Luego de eso la rubia se pasó las horas restantes para el encuentro pensando y pensando.

¿Que le estaba pasando?

¿Realmente quería aquello?

¿Marley quería aquello?

¿Qué rayos iba a hacer?

¿Qué se supone que le iba a decir?

Llegado el momento, Quinn se encontró frente a la puerta de la casa de Marley, aún con todas las dudas dando vueltas en su cabeza, pero cada duda se disolvió en cuanto Marley abrió la puerta y le sonrió apenada pues tenía rastros de harina en el cabello y el rostro.

Una bolsa de harina, que estaba abierta, se había caído de uno de los estantes cuando estaba buscando la sal y la llegada de la rubia no le había dado suficiente tiempo para limpiarse totalmente.

Cuando Quinn ingresó a la cocina de aquella casa siguiendo los pasos de la chica pudo corroborar la historia, el suelo tenía una enorme mancha blanca y en el centro de la misma yacía una bolsa de harina casi vacía.

La rubia ayudó a limpiar, aun cuando Marley se rehusó a ello.

Aquel suceso había ayudado a disipar la tensión, pero más lo hizo la pequeña persecución que se llevó a cabo luego de que Marley decidiera volver a sus años de infancia, y manchara la mejilla de Quinn con los restos de harina que quedaron en la bolsa.

La rubia, que nunca quería perder, la persiguió por toda la casa hasta llegar el jardín logrando atraparla de espaldas abrazándola por la cintura, solo para hacerle cosquillas, pero el plan quedó descartado cuando fue consciente de que la tenía abrazada firmemente contra su cuerpo mientras su rostro se perdía en aquella oscura cabellera.

Los segundos pasaron, las risas cesaron, las respiraciones se volvieron pausadas, el mentón de Quinn se apoyó en el hombro de Marley y las manos de esta se aferraron a los brazos que estaban entrelazados sobre su abdomen.

El rostro de Marley se giró un poco en dirección al de la rubia y esta se acercó un poco más.

Esta vez no hubo alarma dentro de ellas ni interrupción de ningún técnico de grabación, y el beso se dio y terminó en aquella posición.

Dos pares de ojos cerrados y respiraciones algo agitadas, narices que apenas se rozaban, la suave voz de Marley diciendo _'quiero intentarlo'_ y la de Quinn respondiendo _'yo también'._

Así se había dado todo.

Ahora, casi cuatro semanas después habían tomado la decisión de decirles a sus amigos que estaban saliendo, aunque Quinn sospechaba que Santana ya lo intuía por la mirada pícara que le lanzo cuando la vio saludar a Marley.

-**¿Y eso?- **preguntó Marley con los ojos cerrados apoyando su frente en la de Quinn luego de que el beso terminara.

**-Eso-** respondió la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello- **fue para recordarte que no estás fuera de lugar.**

La chica de ojos azules sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Quinn.

La rubia suspiró y la abrazó por la cintura con una sonrisa similar a la que esta había esbozado.

**-No te preocupes, ellos te adoran,-** dijo separándose un poco y señalando la puerta del balcón con la cabeza.-** y, cuando se enteren todos, no va a haber ninguna tensión.**

Marley suspiró relajándose y luego sonrió de medio lado con travesura.

**-Rubia**- musitó acercando su rostro al de Quinn- **cuando dices **_**'todos', **_**te refieres a tus amigos y los míos, no a un comunicado de prensa ¿verdad?**

**-Mhm,-** respondió siendo ella esta vez quien se acercaba un poco más**-¿por qué? ¿un comunicado de prensa te molestaría?-** cuestionó divertida.

**-No,-** fue sincera- **pero creo que no es asunto de la prensa lo que hago… hacemos-** se corrigió-** con nuestra vida privada. Eso sí, si alguien pregunta directamente, no te voy a negar.**

**-Eso me parece bien.- **sonrió

**-Quinn.- **susurró.

**-Dime.**

**-He visto todo lo que Santana y Noah le hacen a Jesse.**

**-Mhm.**

**-¿Debería agregar algunas cláusulas a mi seguro de vida y accidentes?**

Quinn separó un poco su rostro y rio sin poder evitarlo, luego de unos segundos juntó sus frentes.

-**No tienes que preocuparte por eso, a St. James lo torturan por… por cosas del pasado,- **dijo restando importancia-**por eso la tensión el año pasado, no porque sea novio de Rachel. La mayoría de los chicos no lo habían visto en años y de pronto Berry se apareció con él.- **se encogió de hombros- **Tú les agradas,-** fue sincera-** a algunos demasiado diría yo.- **masculló recordando la vez que vio a puck coqueteándole a la chica.- **Y créeme, nadie en su sano juicio se metería con mi chica.**

**-¿Tu chica?-** musitó acercando su boca a la de Quinn.

**-Mhm.**

**-¿Y siempre eres así de protectora con ella?**

**-Mhm.**

**-Pues… que suerte tiene.-** susurró sobre sus labios antes de atraparlos con los suyos.

Ambas disfrutaban el momento y el beso terminó prolongándose más de lo que pensaron haciendo que olvidaran algunos detalles que se supone no debían olvidar.

**-¡Quinn! ¡Marley!, la cena ya lleg…**

Se separaron de golpe por la interrupción encontrandose con una Rachel que permanecía petrificada junto a la puerta corrediza de cristal que daba acceso al balcón.

La diva tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca entre abierta mientras sostenía, con una mano, la cortina que cubría la puerta de cristal y evitaba la entrada de la luz al pasillo que conectaba el resto de la segunda planta con aquel lugar.

**-Ra… Rachel**- balbucearon las dos al mismo tiempo.

La morena sacudió un poco la cabeza y tomó un poco de aire.

**-La… la cena ya llegó,-** logró decir mientras no retiraba los ojos de Quinn - **y Puck… Puck dice que se muere de hambre.**

**-Ahora vamos, Rach.- **respondió la rubia sin saber como lo hizo.

**-Am… ok, las… las esperamos.-** asintió, miró a Marley un instante y se retiró con la misma cara de sorpresa.

-**Estás en un buen lío, Fabray.-** musitó Marley**.**

**-Estamos, Rose.- **aclaró.

Ambas permanecían inmóviles lado a lado y mirando en dirección al lugar por el cual la diva había aparecido y posteriormente desaparecido.

**-¿Estamos?-** cuestionó confundida luego de unos segundos.

**-Mhm-** musitó mirándola finalmente.- **no creas que me vas a dejar sola con el muerto.**

**-Perdón, pero la amiga de toda la vida eres tú.-** se cruzó de brazos.

**-Tú también eres su amiga, y ese sermón que de seguro ya está elaborando, en esa caótica y dramática cabecita suya, por haberse enterado de esta forma que…-** señaló a Marley y luego a ella misma repetidamente-**también lo vas a recibir tú. Y créeme, es mejor que lo recibamos juntas.**

Marley suspiró pesadamente y se mentalizó para lo que vendría.

Ambas resoplaron, se miraron, respiraron hondo, se tomaron de la mano entrelazando los dedos y llegaron así al salón donde el resto ya esperaba.

Una sonrisa pícara de Puck y un giño de Santana fueron suficientes para todos, menos para Sam que, atónito, miraba aquella unión de manos.

-**Quinn… ustedes…- **balbuceó el rubio.

**-Sí-** respondieron todos al unísono incluyendo a Quinn.

Aquello hizo reír a Marley hasta que la diva se acercó a ambas.

Rachel las miró alternadamente y elevó una ceja cruzándose de brazos.

-**Te lo íbamos a decir hoy- **dijeron sin titubeos tanto la rubia como la chica de ojos azules.

Rachel relajó su expresión y sonrió de medio lado.

**-Lo sé… y… me alegra que estén juntas,- **dijo con sinceridad abrazándolas- **pero eso no las va a librar de un buen interrogatorio y unos cuantos reclamos.**

La diva se alejó y las otras dos chicas rieron negando levemente, el discurso Berry estaba preparado y nadie las libraría de ello.

-**Creo que voy a llamar a mi agente de seguros y preguntar si tienen una póliza en caso de ataques de divas furiosas.- **murmuró Marley.

**-No los hay, ya los he buscado.-** musitó la rubia sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

**Fin Flashback**

Aquella respuesta de la rubia sorprendió a la latina, esa era la primera vez que Quinn reaccionaba así con respecto a la diva.

Santana decidió dejar aquel detalle para después y volvió a hablar.

**-¿Estas sorda, Fabray?- **cuestionó con molestia- **Berry y su voz chillona me van a atormentar.**

**-Te escuché, y creo que estás exagerando, Santana.**

La latina resopló, dejó el bolso sobre uno de los lavabos junto al saco de Finn y se cruzó de brazos.

**-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste, San?-** preguntó finalmente la rubia- **¿Qué es lo que te tiene así?, y no me digas que es el asunto de Marley, porque ni siquiera ella, teniendo todos los motivos para hacerlo, está tan incómoda como tú, además del hecho de que este hospital no le trae los mejores recuerdos sobre su madre.**

**-Le dije una estupidez, Q.-** musitó avergonzada- **Quiso salir tras de ti sin dar ninguna explicación a nadie, iba a dejar plantado a St. James y yo… yo… la detuve y… le dije que no iba a permitirle usarte otra vez para huir de su estupidez.**

Quinn cerró los ojos y resopló.

**-¿Qué carajos tenías en la cabeza?-** reprochó sin alterarse-** Sabes muy bien que ella todavía se culpa por mi accidente, incluso hoy volvimos a hablar de eso.-**negó con la cabeza mientras se masajeaba el tabique- **Dios, Santana,- **masculló intentando mantener la calma, pero lo cierto era que ya la estaba perdiendo.- **esta vez te excediste.**

**-Ya lo sé,- **se puso a la defensiva**.- no estaba en mi mejor momento ¿ok?**

La rubia la miró y ambas prefirieron callar, aquello era lo mejor que podían hacer, de lo contrario terminarían discutiendo, Quinn sabía que la latina realmente lamentaba lo sucedido, y Santana sabía que la rubia no estaba de humor para lidiar con ese tipo de cosas.

Sí, callar era mejor opción que desatar una de sus épicas discusiones.

**-Mejor vamos con los demás, ya la has dejado mucho tiempo a solas con los comentarios inoportunos de tu hermana.- **musitó la latina cogiendo el bolso y el saco.

La rubia asintió y Santana se acercó a la puerta.

**-San-** dijo antes de que la latina saliera de los servicios.

La chica volteó a ver a la rubia.

**-Gracias por pensar en todo.-** dijo seria.

Santana la cuestionó con la mirada.

**-Marley me mostró unos tuits donde me mencionan, y dicen que he sido vista en un concierto en Los Ángeles.**

La latina entendió que aquello solo podía ser obra del representante de la rubia, le sonrío a modo de _'no ha sido nada'_ y salió del lugar sosteniendo la puerta para que su amiga saliera.

Al volver a la sala de espera, Quinn vio al Dr. Murray caminar en dirección hacia su hermana que permanecía sentada junto al señor Schue y Finn, mientras que Puck conversaba con Marley un poco más alejados.

La rubia apresuró sus pasos para llegar hasta donde estaba su hermana, dejando atrás a la latina y prácticamente pasó como un rayo por el lado de Puck que la miró confundido.

El hombre de bata blanca tenía un enorme sobre en las manos y Quinn supo que los resultados de la resonancia de su madre ya estaban listos, cuando ya estaba cerca desaceleró y se detuvo a unos pasos de aquel hombre que ya estaba rodeado por Frannie, Finn y su exprofesor.

Quinn sintió como el miedo la volvía a invadir, el médico había dicho claramente que un accidente como el de su madre podría haber causado daño a algún órgano interno, y de ser así tendrían que operar de inmediato.

Ella había optado por ignorar esa parte del diagnóstico, al menos por un momento, pero ya no podía seguir haciéndolo.

La rubia sintió sus piernas temblar, sabía que tenía que dar los pasos que faltaban, pero alguna fuerza superior la mantenía clavada al suelo.

Vio al médico de su madre pasarse una mano por el cabello con una expresión confusa y en ese momento creyó que caería de rodillas, pero un cuerpo se pegó a su espalda, y unas manos sujetaron sus brazos para luego descender lentamente por ellos hasta llegar a sus manos y entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos, terminando aquella acción en un abrazo más que necesario.

Un abrazo donde Quinn se sintió reconfortada por aquellos brazos que conocía a la perfección y que la sostenían por la cintura mientras sus manos permanecían entrelazadas y descansando sobre su abdomen.

**-Todo estará bien,-** sintió que susurraron con dulzura en su oído- **todo va a estar bien.-**repitió-** Estoy contigo, Quinn.**

Era Marley quien sujetaba firme, pero delicadamente a la rubia y lo hizo hasta que esta dejó de temblar y su respiración se calmó.

**-¿Lista?, lo que sea que ese hombre tenga que decir, tú también deberías escucharlo.-** dijo calmadamente.

Quinn pasó saliva, respiró hondo y asintió levemente.

Marley la soltó lentamente, cogió una de sus manos y le sonrió antes de guiarla hasta dónde el médico ya esperaba para dar su informe final.

Las chicas llegaron hasta dónde el hombre de bata blanca ya se encontraba hablando.

Quinn apretó la mano de Marley cuando escuchó las palabras finales de aquel hombre, luego se giró a mirarla y la abrazó con fuerza sintiendo como la chica de ojos azules le correspondía el abrazo.

**-Marley… yo… no….**

**-Shhh, está bien-** susurró- **conozco perfectamente la sensación,-** dejó pequeñas caricias sobre su espalda para reconfortarla- **me alegra mucho que ella esté completamente fuera de peligro.**

El médico estaba asombrado y confundido por los resultados de Judy, pero también estaba feliz de poder informar que la madre de las Fabray había salido prácticamente ilesa de aquel accidente.

Quinn suspiró aliviada al fin y buscó la mirada de la chica que la abrazaba.

**-Gracias-** musitó mirándola con ojos vidriosos.

**-Sin lágrimas, rubia.-** dijo limpiando una que ya se había escapado**- Judy va a estar bien, es motivo para sonreír.**

Quinn asintió y ambas sonrieron.

**-Suéltala, nadie te la va a robar.-** espetó Frannie al ver que no rompían el abrazo.

Quinn rodó los ojos y se separó despacio de la morena de ojos azules para encarar a su hermana.

**-Oh, cállate, Frannie.-** dijo con fastidio y desafiante.

**-Espero que al menos seas más cortés con tu novia.-** replicó con sarcasmo la mayor de las Fabray cruzándose de brazos.

**-¡Hey!**- intervino Marley con una sonrisa forzada mientras se interponía entre ambas hermanas- **no creo que este sea el lugar indicado para una de sus rabietas de preescolar.- **dijo entre dientes- **Tenemos suerte de no haber llamado la ate****nción hasta ahora, no lo arruinen.- **agregó clavando una mirada seria en Quinn negando levemente, para luego decirle con un movimiento silencioso de labios _'no vale la pena'._

**-Ella empezó-** se defendió la excapitana de las porristas resoplando.

**-Muy maduro de tu parte, Fabray.-** se burló Santana tratando de distender el ambiente, aunque ella misma estaba por perder la paciencia con la hermana de su amiga al igual que Finn y Puck que preferían ignorar los comentarios de esta.

Quinn fulminó con la mirada a la latina, Marley negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos, Frannie prefirió sentarse al igual que Finn, Puck optó por ir a la cafetería, y Santana, luego de entregarle su saco a Finn y lanzar el bolso con la ropa sobre una silla, se alejó aduciendo que iba a llamar a Brittany para avisar que todo estaba bien.

**-Bien, creo que ya va siendo hora de que yo me retire**- dijo el señor Schue luego de unos segundos de silencio.

**-¿Está seguro?-** preguntó Frannie**- puede quedarse con nosotros si desea, los cuartos de los chicos están vacíos ahora que están en la universidad, Josh está de viaje, pero no creo que tenga problemas, si vamos a acoger a los amigos de Quinn con más razón estaremos encantados de acogerlo usted.**

Los chicos, incluyendo a Quinn, se miraron entre sí con una clara expresión de molestia y confusión por el comentario despectivo hacia ellos, y porque en ningún momento había cruzado por sus mentes la idea de pedir o aceptar alojamiento en la casa de Frannie Fabray, aquello sería lo último que se les ocurriría.

******-Gracias, pero prefiero volver a casa.-** declinó la oferta con educación a pesar de que aquel comentario lo había molestado-****** Sabes que Emma está resfriada y por eso no pudo ir a la boda,-** dijo mirando a Quinn-****** ahora que ya pasó todo… yo preferiría ir a casa con ella.- **fue sincero.

Quinn asintió con una sonrisa amable.

**-Hablando de Josh,- **dijo la rubia cambiando a una expresión seria mientras miraba a Frannie- **deberías de llamar a tu esposo para decirle que mamá está bien, no sea que al volver te arme un numerito por no haberlo mantenido informado.-** rodó los ojos.

-**No te respondo por respeto a William.-** masculló la otra Fabray levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia la puerta de salida.**  
**

**-¿A dónde vas?-** preguntó Quinn con una sonrisa petulante cuando su hermana ya se había alejado unos pasos.

**-A llamar a Josh,- **respondió sin girarse.

Quinn sonrió triunfal y luego miró a su exprofesor.

**-Gracias por todo, señor Schue.- **dijo abrazándolo, como una niña abraza a su padre, una vez que su hermana hubo desaparecido de aquella sala de espera.

**-No tienes que agradecer nada, Quinn. Era una emergencia y…**

**-No me refiero a eso,-** interrumpió la rubia alejándose de él**.- quiero decir… no solo a eso, sino a todo, sin usted no seriamos quienes somos, realmente logró hacer una familia de todos nosotros.**

La rubia no podía evitar recordar como aquel hombre había sido vital para conformar aquella grandiosa amistad de la que ahora gozaban entre sí todos los chicos que estuvieron en el coro de la escuela, aquellos chicos que sabía estaban pendientes del estado de salud de su madre y que ella consideraba más cercanos que su propia hermana, no podía evitar recordar como aquel hombre la había abrazado protectoramente en el momento que vieron al médico acercarse para dar su primer informe sobre el estado de Judy, no podía evitar recordar que William Schuester había sido y seguía siendo como un padre para ella y sus amigos.

El hombre sonrió con ternura y fue esta vez él quien inició un abrazo.

-**Me hace muy feliz ver que han hecho realidad sus sueños, pero más que nada me alegra ver como se esfuerzan por mantenerse unidos a pesar del tiempo y la distancia.**

-**P****uede... puede que que nos hayamos tardado unos años en entender algunas cosas, pero… al final todos volvimos a casa.- **dijo Quinn cuando rompieron el abrazo.

**-Eso es lo importante.-** dijo él cálidamente.

**-Oye, Finn.-** Quinn llamó la atención del chico que miraba la escena con una enorme sonrisa**.- ¿Por qué no vuelves con él?, se lo pediría a Noah, pero su licencia caducó hace un mes y el muy idiota se dio cuenta ayer.**

**-No, no es necesario,-** dijo el hombre negando y moviendo las manos**- pueden llegar a necesitar la camioneta y…**

**-Usen el auto de los señores Berry, la camioneta sí la vamos a necesitar, es más grande y Judy tiene que estar cómoda.**- dijo Puck volviendo con un vaso de café mientras le lanzaba un juego de llaves a Finn**.- Esta vez no las pierdas, hermano. Y te escuché, baby mama.**

Quinn no dio importancia a lo que el judío le dijo mientras que el chico alto se sonrojaba y asintiendo le lanzó las llaves de su camioneta a su amigo.

-**Vamos, señor Schue.- **dijo Finn.- **si lo llevo llegará antes y todos nos quedamos más tranquilos.**

El hombre sonrió y soltó un pequeño suspiro de resignación.

-**¿Ahora ustedes me cuidan a mí?- **cuestionó divertido.

-**Claro- **dijo Santana apareciendo otra vez- **no podemos arriesgarnos a que le pase algo al flamante director del McKinley.-** los señaló con ambas manos-** Dios libre a los pobres infelices que aún estudian ahí si Sue Silvester vuelve a ocupar ese puesto y eso pasará si usted no se cuida, tenemos que pensar en las futuras generaciones de perdedores como nosotros.**

Marley que ya conocía las vivencias de los chicos en la escuela negó divertida mientras los otros chicos asentían cual niños a excepción de Santana que se miraba la manicura.

-**Está bien, está bien, vamos Finn.- **cedió finalmente-** Por favor, avísenme si necesitan algo, y Marley- **miró a la chica que permanecía de pie junto a Finn.- **ha sido un placer conocerte.**- estrechó su mano.

La chica sonrió agradecida y negó levemente.

-**El placer ha sido mío, Quinn siempre habla maravillas de usted y debo decir que todo lo que dijo es cierto.**

El hombre sonrío mirando a Quinn y luego fue a despedirse de los demás mientras Finn hacía lo mismo con Quinn y Marley.

-**Gracias por todo, Finn.-** dijo la rubia despidiéndose de su amigo quien ya se había despedido de la otra chica.

El chico le sonrío y le dio un tierno abrazo.

**-Cuando quieras, rubia.-** respondió cálidamente**- Aunque, sinceramente, espero que nuestra próxima visita a un hospital sea por el nacimiento del bebé de alguno de nosotros.**

**-Me conformo con que nadie se vuelva a accidentar.**

**-Yo también.- **sonrío.

**-Maneja con cuidado por favor.**

**-Claro, créeme, no me apetece accidentarme ahora que tengo esto.- **mostró un papelito que sacó de su bolsillo.

-**¿Qué es?**

**-Es el teléfono de la enfermera.- **dijo con una boba sonrisa- **La encontré en la cafetería cuando fui a buscar al señor Schue y a Frannie, y esta vez si cayó ante mis encantos.**

**-Probablemente sea el número del hospital, morsa.- **musitó Santana sin siquiera mirarlo.

El chico frunció el ceño.

**-Ignórala.-** dijo Quinn- **Creo que esa chica hubiera sido poco inteligente si rechazaba otra vez al Dr. Hudson.-** bromeó pero fue sincera.

Pocos segundos después, Finn y el señor Schue abandonaban el hospital pidiendo que los despidan de Frannie, además de prometer que avisarían en cuanto hubiesen llegado a Lima sanos y salvos.

**-Quinn-** musitó Marley una vez que Finn y el exprofesor de la rubia se retiraron.

**-Dime-** respondió la rubia mirándola.

Santana y Puck se hicieron los desentendidos y fingieron entablar una conversación, ante lo cual, Quinn rodó los ojos.

**-Sabemos que están escuchando.**- espetó de espalda a ellos.

Marley soltó una risita ante la imagen, aquella ya debía de ser la risa número mil que soltaba aquel día debido al comportamiento infantil de los otros chicos, realmente le agradaba ese aspecto de ellos, tal vez porque era imposible aburrirse estando a su lado o tal vez porque le recordaba la relación que ella y su primo tenían.

Quinn tomó sus manos y la miró dándole a entender que continuara con lo que iba a decir.

**-No quiero ser inoportuna, pero… ¿que vamos a hacer ahora que la boda no se realizó?, porque no se realizó ¿verdad?**

**-No, todo pasó antes de que iniciara la ceremonia.-** resopló.

**-Entonces… ¿vamos a esperar a que reprogramen la boda y a que Rachel se case o…?**

**-No, claro que no,**-hizo un gesto de desaprobación-** eso ya sería demasiado y completamente innecesario, si no hemos dicho nada hasta ahora era para que Berry no pegara el grito al cielo y se pusiera más dramática de lo que ha estado los últimos meses, además de que hay cosas que no tenía ganas de explicarle y que de seguro iba a preguntar.- **Quinn suspiró y la otra chica asintió- **Pero seguir esperando no sería justo, sobre todo para ti. En cuanto le den el alta a mamá… aclararé las cosas.**

-**¿Estás segura?-** cuestionó preocupada- **podemos esperar unos días más, por mí no hay problema, ya suficiente hice con complicar las cosas como para ponerme en el plan de pedirte algo.**

**-Te prohíbo que pienses así, Rose.- **amenazó divertida señalándola con un dedo mientras aún sujetaba su mano izquierda.- **Santana tiene razón, esto es ridículo, y... h****ay cosas que merecen ser gritadas desde lo más alto del Empire State, y esto…- **dijo jugando con un pequeño objeto que permanecía en la mano de Marley haciendo que esta se sonroje, un objeto que la chica había olvidado que llevaba y del que nadie se había percatado hasta el momento por la tensión del accidente.- **esto es una de esas cosas. Además, si alguien está causando problemas, esa soy yo, tú solo estás apoyándome.**

Marley negó y la abrazó rodeándola por el cuello.

Quinn suspiró tratando de contagiarse de aquella calma que Marley siempre llevaba consigo y devolvió el abrazo.

-**Oh dios mío.- **espetó Frannie apareciendo de la nada junto a las chicas que permanecían abrazadas.

La interrupción los tomó a todos por sorpresa, pues al final Santana y Puck habían terminado entablando una verdadera conversación dejando de lado lo que Quinn y Marley hablaban, después de todo ellos ya sabían de que iba aquella charla o al menos eso pensaban.

Pero la más sorprendida fue Marley, quien se vio obligada a liberar el cuello de Quinn cuando su mano izquierda quedó atrapada entre las manos de Frannie, quien con expresión atónita observaba lo que había en el dedo anular de la chica.

-**Lucy Quinn Fabray,- **musitó Frannie sin apartar los ojos de la mano de la chica de ojos azules- **esto… esto es… ****¿es una alianza de bodas?**- balbuceó mirando finalmente a su hermana.

Como reacción inmediata a la pregunta, Puck escupió en el rostro de Santana el sorbo de café que acababa de tomar.

-**¡****Puckerman, eres un idiota!**- masculló la latina empujando con tal fuerza al chico que este terminó cayendo del asiento derramando su café sobre su camisa.

Quinn tomó la mano de Marley, la que su hermana no soltaba, la liberó del agarré al que estaba sometida, y luego se interpuso entre ambas en un acto protector que evitaba que Marley quedara en medio de la batalla que ella y su hermana ya sostenían en silencio.

**-¿Eso es una alianza de bodas?-**volvió a preguntar seria mientras mantenía un duelo de miradas con Quinn.

Quinn mantuvo la intensidad de su mirada, era el momento de la verdad, estaba cansada de muchas cosas y no pensaba mostrar debilidad a absolutamente nadie, menos aún a aquella mujer que estaba frente a ella y a la que solo estaba unida por un simple lazo de sangre.

**-Sí.- **respondió con firmeza.

* * *

***El fragmento de libro que se menciona pertenece al libro 'Bajo la misma estrella'.**

**N/A:**

**1-Sé que algun s esperaban que este capítulo fuera publicado en lugar del anterior, siento que hayan tenido que esperar, pero el fic ya está estructurado de esta forma.**

**2- Gracias por los comentarios.**

**3- Evanescence, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos en mi semana de exámenes, y como podrás ver, acertaste con el inicio del capítulo.**


	13. Pesadillas, consejos y París

**Capítulo XII – PESADILLAS, CONSEJOS Y PARÍS**

**Ohio, 02 Junio 2023**

Definitivamente aquella noche había sido la peor de toda su vida.

El sueño había llegado pasada la media noche y las pesadillas aparecieron poco después, y una tras otra la acosaron a lo largo de aquellas tormentosas horas de sueño que nunca llegaron a pasar de corrido.

La primera la hizo despertar a la 1:18 am en medio de un grito mudo que lo único que hizo fue asustarla más de lo que ya estaba, aquel horrible sueño la llevó a revivir el accidente de Quinn, solo que esta vez la rubia no se libraba de la muerte.

La segunda pesadilla casi la hizo caer de la cama por la brusquedad con la que la despertó a las 2:43 am con la cara empapada en lágrimas, esta vez era el accidente de Judy el que se reprodujo en su mente, un accidente del que Quinn la culpaba incesantemente durante todo el sueño, pero lo peor no fueron las palabras que la rubia le dijo en sueños, sino esa mirada llena de odio que le lanzó al final de este, mirada que fue la razón de su abrupto despertar.

El protagonista de la tercera pesadilla fue Jesse, el chico la despreciaba por completo y se volvía un ser vengativo que la amenazaba con hacer de su vida un completo infierno, comenzando por arruinar la vida de Quinn. Esto la despertó a las 3:20 am sudando frío, lo cual la obligó a tomar un baño a esa hora y a cambiar de pijama.

La cuarta pesadilla la despertó a las 4:57 am con una caída de la cama. En el sueño, Quinn se alejaba de ella sin decir palabra alguna, simplemente se alejaba, como si nunca la hubiera conocido y no tuviera la mínima intención de hacerlo, ella había intentado alcanzarla y esto en la realidad originó una aparatosa caída, que agradeció no despertara a nadie más que a ella misma.

Después de esto no volvió a dormir, el sueño ya se había ido y aunque se hubiera quedado, Rachel no estaba por la labor de enfrentar otro mal sueño, no se creía capaz de ello, no sabía que más podría atormentarla y no quería averiguarlo.

El día anterior había sido un completo caos, el cansancio físico hacía mella en su cuerpo demandando descanso, pero descansar era algo que, sabía, no iba a lograr hacer. Por ello, la diva optó por intentar despejarse un poco mientras se sentaba en la cama apoyando sus pies descalzos en el piso, pero despejarse es algo que tampoco logró pues los recuerdos de la noche anterior, antes de volver a casa de sus padres, comenzaron a atosigarla.

Brittany la había dejado con varias preguntas en mente, pero decidió no darles importancia, aquel no era momento para hacerse falsas ilusiones, y en el remoto caso que tuviera alguna mínima posibilidad de tener algo más allá de una amistad con Quinn, aquel tampoco era el momento de pensar en ello, después de todo acababa de terminar con Jesse después de casi tres años de relación y una boda que estuvo a nada de realizarse.

Ella sabía que aquella mirada llena de dolor que el chico tenía antes de abandonar la casa de Judy Fabray, era algo que no la dejaría de perseguir en mucho tiempo.

Al menos la llamada que la bailarina recibió la noche anterior por parte de Santana, le dio cierta calma a Rachel, el saber que Judy se encontraba bien le devolvió el alma al cuerpo no solo a ella, sino también a sus amigos, sus padres, Shelby y por supuesto a Beth.

Una hora después, Quinn finalmente se había comunicado, había hablado con su hija un buen rato y luego unos minutos con ella para agradecerle que haya cuidado de Beth, comunicarle que no regresarían a Lima hasta el día siguiente por la tarde después de que le dieran el alta a Judy, mandar saludos y agradecimientos a todos sus amigos por estar pendientes de la salud de su madre y disculparse por la suspensión de la boda, a lo que Rachel respondió que aquella disculpa era innecesaria y que todos los chicos estaban más que alegres ahora que sabían que Judy estaba bien.

Claro está que la diva obvió por completo, durante su breve conversación telefónica con Quinn, el "pequeño" detalle de que acababa de terminar con el que había sido su novio por casi tres años.

Otra hora después durante la que se encargaron de terminar de ordenar aquella casa, casi llegadas las 10 pm, los chicos se sorprendieron al ver a Finn apareciendo nuevamente en la casa pues, ni Santana ni Quinn durante sus llamadas habían mencionado que el doctor sí volvería aquel día a la ciudad.

El chico alto, luego de enviarle un mensaje a Puck, les relató todo lo sucedido en el hospital, incluyendo su desliz de dejar caer las llaves en el jardín y la oportuna intervención del señor Schue.

Cuando el nombre de Marley Rose fue mencionado la sorpresa y confusión de todos nuevamente no se hizo esperar, pues nuevamente, nadie había mencionado siquiera que la chica estuviera en el país, pues según sabían, Marley estaba en París por asuntos de trabajo y por eso le había sido imposible asistir a la boda al igual que su primo, quien se encontraba atrapado en Los Ángeles en medio del rodaje de una película.

Luego de eso, la diva dejó de escuchar para quedar atrapada en su propia mente, la cual estaba repleta de interrogantes siendo _¿por qué Quinn no había mencionado a Marley en su llamada?_, la más grande de ellas.

La diva solo salió de su burbuja cuando Beth se despidió de ella. La joven rubia y Shelby se retiraron en compañía de los señores Berry que las llevaron hasta la casa que Shelby aún conservaba en Lima y que ocupaba cada vez que, ella y Beth, iban de visita a aquella ciudad.

Luego de eso, uno a uno decidieron ir abandonando la casa Fabray hasta que finalmente había quedado casi vacía, siendo Rachel, Brittany, Lord Tubbintong II y Kurt los últimos en salir del lugar.

La bailarina había preferido quedarse en casa de los Berry para que ella y Rachel pudieran volver juntas al día siguiente a la casa Fabray, por ello Kurt acompañó a ambas chicas hasta la casa de la morena asegurando que pasaría por ellas al día siguiente para ir juntos a la casa de Judy.

Brittany y su gato fueron a descansar al cuarto de invitados luego de desearle buenas noches a la diva, quien había agradecido profundamente que ni la bailarina ni ningún otro de sus amigos la interrogara sobre lo sucedido con Jesse.

Los chicos sabían que ella necesitaba su espacio con respecto a eso y habían sabido respetarlo al no hacer de su ruptura el tema de conversación de la noche, y simplemente limitándose a expresar su incondicional apoyo a través de gestos simples como un abrazo o una cálida sonrisa.

Ahora, después de todo eso y una noche llena de pesadillas, Rachel estaba sentada en su cama en medio de la oscuridad de aquella habitación que la acogió durante el tiempo que vivió en Lima y volvía a acogerla cada vez que visitaba a sus padres, trataba de despejar sus pensamientos, pero cuando callaba uno, otro volvía a resonar.

Y en ese momento el nombre de Marley resonó en cada parte de su mente con tal fuerza que sintió como si su cabeza fuese a explotar, tal y como había sucedido cuando Finn la mencionó la noche anterior.

¿Qué hacía Marley en Mansfield?

Esa era la pregunta del millón para Rachel.

Sabía que no era lo correcto, pero no pudo evitar sentir celos de su propia amiga, sabía que Marley estaba en todo su derecho, por no decir obligación, de estar junto a Quinn en aquella situación, después de todo era su novia, pero Rachel hubiera querido estar también ahí para apoyar a la rubia en ese momento sumamente difícil.

La morena sacudió la cabeza como si así pudiera quitar aquellos pensamientos.

Resopló y se puso de pie.

5:30 am

Eso marcaba el reloj despertador sobre la mesa de noche.

La morena no lo pensó dos veces y tomó una ducha durante varios minutos.

Luego, con el cuerpo un poco más relajado, optó por bajar al salón, las paredes color rosa de aquella habitación comenzaban a asfixiarla.

Una vez en la planta baja descartó el sentarse en cualquier sillón, sabía que si se quedaba ahí no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de sentirse atrapada nuevamente, por ello tomó una chaqueta del perchero junto a la puerta, se la colocó y salió con la idea de sentarse en el porche frontal de la casa a esperar que las horas pasaran y llegara el momento de volver a casa de Judy junto a Kurt y Brittany, esperando que estos siguieran respetando su silencio en cuanto a lo sucedido con Jesse y no terminaran atosigándola con preguntas que ella no estaba lista para responder.

Cuando Rachel decidió salir de la casa, jamás espero encontrar lo que encontró, y su sorpresa fue tal que, por un segundo, creyó que estaba soñando otra vez.

-**Jesse-** musitó al ver al chico sentado en las escalinatas, vistiendo el mismo traje del día anterior y con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo.

**-Rach… Rachel-** balbuceó nervioso al salir de sus pensamientos mientras se ponía de pie y la miraba.

**-Pe… pero ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Yo… no… no quise asustarte,-** dijo al ver el rostro contrariado de la diva**- necesito hablar contigo y… y estaba esperando que sea una hora prudencial para tocar a la puerta.**

**-¿Cuánto llevas ahí?**- preguntó algo preocupada.

**-Una hora, tal vez dos.-** se encogió de hombros.- **Eso no importa… mmm, ¿Crees que… que podamos hablar un momento?-** dijo tímidamente.

**-Cla… claro, pasa-** dijo haciendo amago de volver a abrir la puerta.

**-No-** dijo de inmediato- **yo… yo no creo que a tus padres les haga gracia que me aparezca tan temprano por aquí y en estas fachas, además… creo que los dos nos vamos a sentir más cómodos si hablamos aquí afuera.**

**-Está… está bien.-** accedió un poco más relajada.

Ambos se sentaron en las escalinatas y se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos mientras miraban el suelo.

-**Nunca me lo dijiste.-** musitó finalmente el chico sin despegar la mirada del suelo.

-**¿Mmm?- **cuestionó ella mirándolo.

-**Nunca dijiste que me amabas,- **explicó el levantando la mirada hacia ella-** en tres años de relación nunca me lo dijiste, si yo te lo decía tú solo contestabas **_**'yo también'.**_- sonrió con resignación.- **Supongo que por eso dijiste eso de que merezco estar con alguien que pueda decirme que me ama sin sentir que miente. Por eso nunca me lo dijiste ¿verdad? para no mentir.**

**-Un **_**'yo también'**_** entra en la categoría de mentira si hace alusión a algo que no es recíproco,-** dijo avergonzada y apenada-** Jesse yo…**

**-No te estoy reclamando nada,-** interrumpió calmadamente la explicación de la chica- **solo lo menciono porque ayer, durante mi rabieta de niño frustrado,-** rodó los ojos-** te pregunté por qué decías amarme si no lo hacías, y ese fue un reclamo sin fundamento.-** volvió a mirar al suelo.

**-Estabas en todo tu derecho de reclamarme, Jesse, yo no debí esperar tanto a que…**

**-Es que no solo fuiste tú quien esperó demasiado.-** interrumpió él mientras cerraba los ojos- **No soy tan tonto como para no darme cuenta de que algo estaba mal, claro que lo noté, solo que decidí ignorar eso.**

Jesse levantó la vista y miró fijamente a la morena, tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas con una pequeña y triste sonrisa de medio lado.

-**Al principio… sentía que todo iba bien,-** volvió a hablar el chico-** que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las piezas terminaran de encajar entre nosotros, pero eso jamás pasó, algo faltaba, algo no encajaba correctamente, lo podía ver en tus ojos que día a día iban perdiendo vida, supongo que por la misma razón por la que yo iba sintiéndome cada vez más y más agotado. El tener que esforzarnos más de lo que se debería para hacer funcionar nuestra relación estaba acabando con los dos.**

**-Quería que funcionara,- **confesó la morena agachando la cabeza-** de verdad lo quería, y me esforcé para que sucediera, pero…**

**-Pero no se dio.- **completó él en un susurro mientras tomaba su mentón para hacer que levantara la cabeza- **Siento mucho lo que te dije ayer, no fue justo de mi parte.**

**Si somos totalmente sinceros, nuestra relación parecía una lista de cosas por cumplir, hemos estado viviendo la mayor parte del tiempo como si estuviéramos siguiendo un guion, a veces incluso un manual para evitar discusiones, tal vez porque los dos sabíamos que una pequeña discusión podía hacer que mandáramos todo al diablo.**

**-Mhm,- **musitó con tristeza.

**-Yo también fui egoísta, Rachel, sabía que no sentías lo mismo por mí y me empeciné en retenerte con la esperanza de que algún día pudieras corresponderme de igual forma. Cuando aceptaste casarte conmigo, yo estaba consciente de como eran las cosas, pero me convencí a mí mismo de que podía lograr que me amaras, yo tampoco me paré un minuto a pensar, Rach. Supongo que la felicidad excesiva me cegó.**

**Cuando te propuse matrimonio, estaba preparado para una respuesta negativa, para que me dijeras que esto no daba para más, pero me dijiste que sí y yo…- **soltó una risita triste mientras negaba- **yo sentí… sentí algo de esperanza así que, con toda la emoción a cuestas, decidí ignorar todo lo demás y continuar.**

**Incluso Adam trató de hacerme entrar en razón cuando le dije que habías aceptado, pero mi estupidez y yo decidimos ignorarlo a él también.**

**Al menos tú decidiste acabar con todo esto pensando en mí, yo… yo en cambio solo podía pensar en lo feliz que estaba siendo por saber que te casabas conmigo y olvidé pensar en si tú estarías igual de feliz, o si realmente a la larga podrías serlo a mi lado.**

**Lo he pensado toda la noche y solo puedo llegar a la conclusión de que tu única culpa es haberle puesto punto final a una historia que iba a terminar de la peor forma si llegábamos a casarnos. Tú también mereces algo mejor. Rachel, yo… yo de verdad te amo, por eso tengo que pedirte, suplicarte que…**

**-Jesse…- **interrumpió con temor a lo que pudiera decir.

**-Está bien,-** dijo para tranquilizarla-** no he venido a convencerte de nada que no sea el hecho de que no eres la única con culpa en todo esta situación, es más, de los dos, tú eres la que mejor sentido común ha tenido. Yo ni siquiera estaría aquí si no fuera porque alguien se encargó de ayudarme a entender que realmente, esto, es lo mejor. Tal vez aún estaría dando vueltas por Lima dándomelas de víctima.- **soltó con algo de vergüenza.

**-¿Te ayudaron?- **cuestionó confusa.

**-Mhm, pero ese no es el punto,-** dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-** lo que te quiero pedir, es que no te atrevas a utilizarme como excusa para no ir por aquello que quieres, y sabes muy bien a que, mejor dicho, a quien me refiero.- **agregó al ver la expresión confusa de la chica, expresión que se luego de esas palabras se tornó incómoda.

Rachel apartó con sutileza su mano, aquella que Jesse había sostenido entre las suyas mientras hablaba, luego esquivó la mirada y la dirigió al suelo.

**-No… no creo que sea conveniente que hablemos de eso.- **musitó ella.

**-Lo es.-** replicó el chico con calma.

**-Jesse, por favor no…**

-**Por favor nada, Rachel.-** la interrumpió con voz serena mientras tomaba su mentón con delicadeza y la obliga a mirarlo- **Te conozco,- **dijo con voz suave y ojos vidriosos-** y sé que esa cabecita tuya ya debe estar cuestionándose el hecho de que tan correcto sería pensar en ella cuando acabas de terminar conmigo.-** sonrió con tristeza-** No tengo idea desde cuando sabes que te pasan cosas con Quinn, pero lo que sí sé es que tienen que hablar.**

**-¿Por qué crees eso?- **cuestionó con voz entrecortada.

-**Porque me atrevería a apostar mi amado y valioso premio Tony, y no cualquiera, eh, sino el primero, ese que tengo prácticamente en un altar,**- dijo logrando que Rachel esbozara una pequeña sonrisa- **a que esa rubia siente algo por ti, algo que va más allá de la amistad.**

**-¿Por qué tan seguro?, porque yo no lo creo, ella… ella está con Marley, y las dos juntas son adorables, son perfectas la una para la otra.- **musitó con tristeza.

**-Como te dije, he estado pensando toda la noche, y tal parece que ha sido el momento de las revelaciones para mí.-** rio un poco- **Me he dado cuenta de que a pesar que ella y yo nos llevamos bien, jamás ha bajado la guardia, y siempre ha dejado claro que si te hago daño se va a encargar de matarme con sus propias manos.**

**-Santana y Puck te dicen lo mismo.**

**-Sí, pero Quinn lo dice en serio.-** replicó el chico.- **Lo de Quinn va más allá de una advertencia o una amenaza, lo de ella tiene cierto atisbo de súplica, sus gestos, su voz, sus palabras, todo deja entrever que está amenazándome o advirtiéndome, pero sus ojos… la forma en que me mira… es casi como si rogara para que yo sepa comportarme y dé la talla suficiente para no lastimarte, y yo creo que una persona como Quinn solo haría eso por alguien a quien realmente quisiera. La verdad es que no sé como no me puse a pensar en ello hasta ahora. **

**-Quinn es protectora por naturaleza, no tiene que ver con el hecho de si siente algo o no por mí.- **argumentó la diva algo aturdida por las palabras de Jesse.

**-Dios, cuando no quieres ver algo definitivamente te cierras a todo,- **masculló algo frustrado- **no sé como es que teniendo eso en común hemos logrado durar tanto tiempo juntos.**

**-Simple,- **respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa- **tú siempre me dejabas ganar.**

Jesse asintió.

**-Me gustaba verte con esa sonrisa de superioridad cada vez que yo aflojaba,-**fue sincero-** además de que ahorrarme el drama era algo de vital importancia.- **agregó divertido pero igual de sincero ganándose un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

El chico hizo un exagerado pero gracioso gesto de dolor mientras la diva sonreía ante la imagen.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos en silencio mientras sentían que las piezas finalmente comenzaban a encajar entre ellos. La tensión y los nervios iniciales que se presentaron al inicio de ese encuentro fueron desapareciendo para dar paso a una atmosfera más relajada.

Jesse era un buen chico, Rachel lo sabía, lo quería, claro que lo quería, era imposible no hacerlo después de todo aquel tiempo compartido, después de que sin pretenderlo, se habían convertido en grandes amigos.

Definitivamente esa no había sido la intención de su relación, pero era lo que había ocurrido, y por eso ambos estaban siendo sinceros el uno con el otro, porque de una forma u otra, tanto Rachel como Jesse sabían que esa era la manera correcta de terminar con aquella relación de pareja, y evitar que, por culpa del inevitable dolor que aquello conllevaba, ambos terminaran siendo un par de extraños.

La morena suspiró y agachó un poco la cabeza.

-**Lo que dices sobre Quinn es absurdo, ella está enamorada de otra persona, una maravillosa persona a la cual adoro por cierto, además, yo nunca dije que sintiera algo por esa rubia malhumorada.**

El chico soltó un pesado suspiro y luego cogió una gran bocanada de aire.

-**Ok, supongamos que ella solo te quiere como una amiga,**- dijo mientras asentía-** y que yo estoy viendo cosas que no son, todo como consecuencia de todo lo que ha pasado en menos de un día. Solo sé sincera y dime ¿es absurdo que yo piense que estás enamorada de Quinn?**

La diva tragó saliva con dificultad y agachó la mirada mientras negaba ligeramente y aferraba sus manos a la tela del pantalón de jean que llevaba puesto.

-**¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- **musitó avergonzada.

**-No lo sé**.- respondió sincero y calmo- **Solo… solo lo intuí, digo, siempre acudes a ella cuando las cosas están mal, si no fuera porque tú y yo vivimos en la misma ciudad me atrevería decir que sería Quinn la primera en saber todo lo bueno que te pasa, ella es la única que te hace entrar en razón, la única con la que puedes sostener una pelea de proporciones épicas y arreglarlo todo con una simple mirada.**

**Tal vez la pregunta adecuada sería: ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?**

**Supongo que todo encajó cuando ayer no negaste estar enamorada de otra persona.**

Rachel solo pudo escuchar lo que Jesse decía y asentir levemente mientras agachaba la cabeza.

El silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos hasta que la diva se animó a hablar.

-**Al principio…- **resopló- **al principio pensé que solo estaba algo confundida y quise ignorar todo.- **confesó mirándolo a los ojos.

El chico asintió dándole a entender que la escuchaba atento.

-**Te puedo asegurar que cuando acepté ser tu novia no fue con la intención de sacarla de mi cabeza, tú me gustabas… me gustabas mucho y por eso quise darnos una oportunidad, además creí que lo que me pasaba con Quinn era algo pasajero, una simple emoción mal interpretada porque ella… ella me hace sentir segura,- **dijo mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla-** más aun cuando está a mi lado, y me convencí de que todas esas sensaciones que causaba en mí era por eso, por el bienestar que me proporcionaba, pero me equivoqué.**

**Cuando supe lo de ella y Marley sentí como si algo hubiera atravesado mi pecho, las dos son mis amigas y se supone que verlas juntas y felices debía de ser motivo de alegría para mí, pero yo solo quería llorar, gritar, salir corriendo del lugar, pero eso hubiera sido muy egoísta de mi parte, ellas siempre me han apoyado en todo, yo no podía hacer semejante escena cuando ni siquiera sabía el por qué de mi malestar.**

**-¿No lo sabías o no lo querías aceptar?- **cuestionó el chico con serenidad.

-**No lo sé, cuando las vi de la mano tuve que hacer el esfuerzo de mi vida para no correr hacia ellas y obligarlas a soltarse, entonces pensé que solo eran celos de amiga.- **soltó una sonrisa burlona.

**Quinn siempre había estado para mí, y el hecho de que Marley se convirtiera en algo más me hizo temer, porque cabía la posibilidad de que se alejara de mí, al menos eso era lo que me repetía una y otra vez para justificar todo lo que sentí al verlas juntas.**

**Creo… creo que yo solo he estado viviendo en una constante negación.**

**-¿Crees?- **cuestionó con exageración.

**-Jesse, esto no es fácil para mí.**

**-Para mí tampoco, Rachel.**

**-Lo siento**- musitó apenada.

**-No… Rach, no te disculpes, no te estoy reprochando nada.-** dijo con dulzura- **Siento mucho si te lo ha parecido. Solo… solo quiero que entiendas que esto es complicado para los dos, pero aun así quiero ayudarte.**

**-¿A que?**

**-A que dejes de lado tu fase de negación, a que te armes de valor y hables con cierta rubia.**

La divo sonrió con tristeza.

**-La negación se quedó de lado hace como un año.-** confesó sin poder mirarlo- **¿Recuerdas que viajamos por el cumpleaños de Beth?- **el chico asintió.

-**¿Cómo olvidarlo si Weston y yo fuimos la atracción principal para sus amigas?- **dijo con una pequeña sonrisa ante el recuerdo.- **debo admitir que antes me parecían tiernas, pero ahora dan un poco de miedo y eso que solo tienen 12, no quiero imaginar como serán en un par de años.**

La morena sonrió.

Esos años, Jesse se había acoplado perfectamente al ritmo de vida de la diva y eso incluía a Beth. La situación con la hija de Quinn era un tema delicado, nadie en el medio sabía que Beth era hija de la rubia, solo los amigos cercanos a Quinn sabían esa información y la protegían a toda costa, y Jesse no era la excepción.

El chico incluso había ayudado un par de veces a desviar la atención de los periodistas para ayudar a Quinn, él sabía lo importante que era para la rubia que su hija tuviera una vida tranquila.

Quinn no se privaba de compartir tiempo con su hija, ni tampoco de mostrase en público, pero revelar su parentesco con Beth era algo totalmente fuera de sus planes, la niña merecía una vida tranquila y ella estaba dispuesta a dársela.

En cuanto a Beth, sus compañeros de la escuela sabían que estaba relacionada con actrices y actores famosos tanto en Hollywood como en Broadway, pero todos creían que era porque su madre, Shelby, había sido maestra de todos o casi todos ellos.

Y no era que la chica se avergonzara de su familia, sino que sabía que no todas las personas son dignas de conocer ciertas cosas, además de que era consciente de lo falsa que puede llegar a ser la gente cuando quiere sacar provecho de algo o alguien.

Solo su mejor amiga conocía la verdad, sabía que Beth tenía dos madres y la razón por la que las tenía, conocía a Puck, sabía que Rachel de cierta forma venía a ser hermana de Beth, y sabía que la chica tenía una cantidad exorbitante de tíos no porque alguna de sus madres tuviera varios hermanos o hermanas, sino porque Beth consideraba que la familia estaba formada por vínculos afectivos y no necesariamente por lazos de sangre.

Y Jesse, a pesar de haber entrado en la vida de Beth hace unos años, también había llegado a formar parte de esa familia que la joven rubia agradecía cada día por tener.

**-Pero Beth se encargó perfectamente de mantenerlos a salvo ¿no?- **dijo sonriendo la morena.

**-Mhm,-** musitó devolviendo la sonrisa- **bueno no nos desviemos del tema, ¿Qué fue lo pasó esa vez?**

Rachel resopló.

**-Pues que Quinn estaba resfriada como podrás recordar, y cuando la acompañamos hasta su casa… me di cuenta que deseaba ser yo quien se quedara a cuidarla, solo quería quedarme con ella aunque pudiera contagiarme el resfrío, deseaba ser yo quien la regañara por no haberse puesto una chaqueta aquel día mientras tocaba su frente para verificar si tenía fiebre, deseaba ser yo quien se quitara la chaqueta para dársela y luego tomar su mano, deseaba estar en el lugar de Marley con todas mis fuerzas,- **explicó con melancolía-** y de la nada, todo comenzó a aclararse para mí.**

**No eran celos por obtener su atención, no era el bienestar o la sensación de protección y de seguridad que ella me brindaba, sino era el anhelo de darle toda mi atención, el deseo de hacerla sentir protegida y de reconfortarla.**

**Cuando nos despedimos de ella en el salón de su casa y vi como Marley la ayudaba a subir las escaleras, acepté que estaba enamorada de mi mejor amiga, pero que ella ya tenía a alguien que la amara y la cuidara, y yo también, así que dejé la negación y me limité a ignorar lo que sentía, después de todo Quinn estaba feliz y yo tenía a mi lado a un chico maravilloso que siempre me dejaba salirme con la mía.-**sonrió con tristeza al mirar a Jesse.

**Lo demás ya te lo dije ayer, los meses que siguieron me dediqué a convencerme de que tú y yo íbamos a estar bien hasta que me crucé con ese anciano y su relato, y después de tres días de tortura incesante en los que intenté con más ganas aún de convencerme de que esto podía funcionar, entré en razón.**

Ambos se quedaron en silencio nuevamente mientras se miraban, tanto el actor como la morena se veían abatidos, la sinceridad era lo mejor, pero eso no la hacía menos dolorosa.

Porque había dolor y culpa por partes iguales dentro de los dos, al igual que ilusiones rotas y esa amarga sensación de fracaso ante algo por lo que ambos realmente habían luchado.

Pero la verdad era una sola, Jesse y Rachel no cabían en la misma ecuación, al menos no una cuyo desarrollo incluyera una boda y cuyo resultado fuese una pareja feliz, y eso los dos lo sabían.

-**Aunque Judy no se hubiera accidentado, y gracias al cielo que no fue nada grave,- **comentó dejando a Rachel sorprendida- **no me mires así, tengo mis contactos y no iba a quedarme tranquilo hasta saber que la madre de Quinn estaba bien- **dijo con sinceridad haciendo que la morena sonriera de medio lado- **como te decía, aunque hubiéramos llegado los dos al altar, probablemente Adam hubiera gritado a voz en cuello **_**'yo me opongo'**_,- rodó los ojos al visualizar la imagen.- **a mi primo eso del drama le va bien y tal vez por eso él y Kurt han congeniado de maravilla, me arriesgo a pensar que esos dos van a seguir en contacto cuando Adam regrese a Londres.**

**En fin, así que si ninguno de los dos reaccionaba voluntariamente, estoy seguro de que nos habrían hecho reaccionar a la fuerza.**

**-Tal vez,- **respondió ella con una sonrisa triste- **creo que mis papás querían hacer eso justo cuando Quinn recibió la noticia del accidente.- **comentó al recordar que sus padres querían hablar con ella antes de que empezara la ceremonia.- **Aunque la verdad, habría sido interesante ver a alguien tratar de hacernos entrar en razón a los dos.**

Jesse rió con soltura logrando así relajar el ambiente y a la chica sentada junto a él en las escaleras de aquel porche.

**-De lo testarudos que somos, podríamos habernos casado solo para llevarle la contra a los demás ¿verdad?-** dijo él chico con tono divertido.

**-Mhm-** afirmó ella con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza.

El silencio se hizo presente otra vez y ambos agacharon la cabeza.

Jesse comenzó a pasarse una mano por el cabello y Rachel se abrazó a si misma.

No quedaba mucho más por decir.

Ambos levantaron la mirada al mismo tiempo y vieron su pesar espejado en el rostro del otro, Jesse levantó una mano y acarició la mejilla de la morena mientras una lágrima corría a través de esta.

-**No quise hacerte daño.- **musitó ella con voz quebrada.

**-Lo sé,-** respondió él con voz dulce pero débil- **yo tampoco quise hacerte daño, Rachel. Nunca.**

La diva no se contuvo más y se lanzó a los brazos de aquel muchacho de mirada galante que alguna vez, cuando eran unos adolescentes, logró encandilarla, pero que no llegó a enamorarla en ese entonces ni en el presente.

Jesse correspondió el abrazo con todo el afecto que guardaba y del que la diva era dueña, la abrazó con fuerza sabiendo que aquella era la última vez que podría hacerlo, al menos de esa forma.

El abrazo se rompió con lentitud, la diva dejó un beso en la mejilla del muchacho y este le dejó un tierno beso en la frente.

El chico respiró hondo, y esbozo una sonrisa resignada antes de ponerse de pie y ayudar a Rachel a hacer lo mismo.

-**En serio, morena.- **dijo de pie frente a ella- **No te atrevas a usarme como excusa para no luchar por la persona que quieres, yo voy a estar bien,- **se encogió de hombros- **sobre todo ahora que he vuelto a ser el soltero más codiciable de Broadway.-** dijo con una soberbia muy bien fingida haciendo sonreír una vez más a la chica- **Tal vez estás en lo cierto y Quinn solo te ve como una amiga o crea hacerlo, pero ella tiene que saber, Rach. No esperes a que te pida que seas su dama de honor.**

Y aquel comentario borró por completo la pequeña sonrisa que la diva tenía, pues lejos de hacerle gracia, la llenó de pánico y Jesse lo sabía, pero esa precisamente había sido su intención, si Rachel no reaccionaba por las buenas, tendría que hacerlo por las malas.

-**No puedo hacer eso.- **musitó ella.- **Yo no puedo entrometerme en su relación con Marley, las dos son mis amigas y no les quiero causar ningún problema, no porque tenga alguna posibilidad con Quinn, algo que de verdad creo que es imposible, sino porque simplemente eso sería egoísta y muy inapropiado, además de que las cosas se tornarían incómodas y la incomodidad es algo a lo que Quinn y yo no somos inmunes.- **comentó al recordar aquellos meses en los que la rubia y ella a penas y se dirigían la mirada a causa de la incomodidad y la incertidumbre de no saber como actuar.

Rachel no pensaba arriesgarse a perder a Quinn, aun cuando la idea de la rubia casándose la estaba matando.

-**Bien, yo no puedo hacer más.- **dijo resignado**- Podría hablar con ella, pero eso te corresponde a ti y solo a ti. Solo espero que seas feliz, Rachel.**

Ambos se sonrieron levemente.

**-¿Sabes?-** dijo el chico tomando las manos de la morena- **en cierta forma me alegra saber que ha sido Fabray la persona que no he logrado superar en tu corazón.**

**-¿Por qué?-** cuestionó un tanto extrañada por el comentario.

**-Admitámoslo ahora que estamos solos, Berry.**- dijo divertido- **La única persona de tu entorno que puede competir conmigo, es Quinn Fabray. Dios, si me hubieras dicho que se trataba de Hudson o Weston, te juro que mi autoestima hubiera caído hasta el suelo.- **agrego exageradamente.

**-Idiota-** musitó ella conteniendo una pequeña risa mientras apretaba la mano del chico.- **Te voy volver a ver ¿verdad?-** preguntó un tanto temerosa.

**-Mmm… tal vez-** respondió él con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.

**-Esa respuesta me gusta.- **dijo ella al sentir la ligera esperanza de no perder totalmente contacto con el chico.

**-Yo solo… voy a desaparecer un tiempo, yo… necesito tiempo para pensar… ya sabes, para reestructurar algunas cosas, poner en orden otras, realmente te deseo lo mejor, pero eso no quita que… que algunas cosas duelan.**

**-Entiendo.- **dijo agachando un poco la mirada.

**-Hey, ya te dije que solo es cuestión de tiempo, voy a estar bien e insisto, prométeme que no voy a ser una excusa dentro de esa cabecita tuya para no hablar con Quinn, no me importa tus otros motivos, eso queda en ti, yo no me voy a meter, solo prométeme que si al final decides no decirle nada, yo no voy a estar en la lista de razones por las que lo decidiste, es más, quiero estar en la lista de razones por las que deberías decirle lo que te pasa con ella. Prométemelo.**- pidió mirándola fijamente.

**-Está bien,-** respondió ella asintiendo- **lo prometo.**

El chico sonrió y luego de soltar su mano retrocedió un par de pasos sin borra su sonrisa mientras la morena lo veía divertida.

**-Oye, Rach-** dijo deteniéndose en medio de la acera.

**-Dime.**

**-Te ves horrible.-** dijo riendo levemente y con una gran sonrisa.

**-Tú no te ves mejor, St. James.-** respondió ella de igual forma.

Porque era cierto, ambos lucían cansados y desaliñados, pero a diferencia del día anterior, esta vez sus miradas aunque algo tristes, lucían con vida y algo de esperanza.

Tal vez el futuro no sería como ninguno lo había imaginado, pero al menos ya no tenían sobre sus hombros la carga de una relación frágil y forzada.

Jesse volvió a desaparecer por las calles, como el día anterior, pero esta vez lo hacía mientras el camino frente a él se volvía más luminoso y esa fue la metáfora perfecta para él y para Rachel.

Habían tomado la decisión correcta, y esta vez lo habían hecho de la manera correcta.

La morena respiró hondo y decidió volver a sentarse, esta vez solo para disfrutar de la tranquilidad del momento y pensar en algunas cosas.

¿Quinn y Marley casadas?

Tal y como sabía que iban las cosas entre las dos, esa era una gran posibilidad, la rubia y la chica de ojos azules se llevaban de maravilla, Beth y Judy adoraban a Marley, y la familia de la chica siempre estuvo encantada con Quinn.

Así que si Quinn o Marley la llamaran alguno de esos días para decirle que estaban comprometidas no se sorprendería, de eso estaba segura.

Lo que no tenía claro era cual sería su reacción.

¿Podría aceptarlo y mostrarse alegre por la felicidad de sus amigas?

¿Soportaría ver caminar a Quinn hacia el altar para darle el sí a otra persona?

-**Ese chico realmente era digno de ti.- **escuchó que decían tras ella interrumpiendo sus cuestionamientos internos.

Rachel giró ligeramente la cabeza y vio a Leroy parado bajo el marco de la puerta.

-**¿Cuánto llevas ahí?- **preguntó volviendo la mirada al frente.

**-Lo suficiente para saber que no me equivoqué al concederle mi permiso a ese muchacho para pedirte matrimonio.**

La diva resopló.

**-Entonces supongo que debo prepararme para un discurso ¿verdad?**

**-No.**

Rachel levantó la mirada cuando su padre se paró junto a ella, la morena lo cuestionaba con la mirada totalmente extrañada por la respuesta del hombre.

**-Solo quiero saber como estás.-** dijo con dulzura mientras tomaba asiento junto a su hija.

Rachel solo se encogió de hombros, la verdad era que no le apetecía mucho hablar del tema, pero sabía que no podía esquivar a su padre por más tiempo.

**-Hablar con él me ha hecho bien.-** musitó finalmente luego de unos segundos- **No puedo creer que haya sido capaz de venir a buscarme y decirme todas esas cosas, él… él realmente era perfecto.**

**-Nadie es perfecto, Rachel.**

**-Pero Jesse se acercaba bastante, debo ser muy idiota si no me he enamorado de él en todo este tiempo.**

**-No lo creo, el amor es algo complicado. Cuando tenía tu edad un amigo me confesó que estaba enamorado de mí, él era maravilloso, casi perfecto como dices tú que es Jesse, yo lo quería y creí que podíamos intentarlo, pero el tiempo pasó y lo que sentía por él no cambiaba ni para bien ni para mal, así que decidimos dejarlo, al poco tiempo conocí a Hiram y aquí estamos.- **relató con tranquilidad mientras su hija recargaba la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-**¿Qué pasó con tu amigo?**

**-Él ahora está casado, vive en Madrid y tiene dos hijos.**

**-¿Estás hablando del tío Frank?- **cuestionó incrédula.

**-Mhm.-** respondió Leroy con una pequeña sonrisa.- **Al principio fue difícil para los dos, yo me sentía mal por no poder corresponderle y él, más que por no ser correspondido, se sentía mal porque yo me sentía mal, sí lo sé, fue todo un enredo,- **agregó al ver la mirada confusa de su hija-** pero con el tiempo las cosas se resolvieron y logramos conservar nuestra amistad.**

**-¿Y papá sabe?**

**-Claro que sabe, nosotros no nos ocultamos nada, Rachel, de lo contrario este matrimonio no hubiera pasado del primer año.-** dijo divertido.

-**¿Crees que Jesse y yo podamos…?**

**-Por lo que vi, estoy seguro de que sí.- **respondió cálidamente con una sonrisa sincera.

Rachel se aferró al brazo de su padre y este comenzó a dejar pequeñas caricias sobre sus manos a la vez que le dejaba un pequeño beso en la cabeza.

**-Entonces…-** musitó ella luego de unos segundos-** ¿es cierto?**

**-¿Qué cosa, cielo?**

**-¿Iban a tratar de hacerme entrar en razón a la fuerza como dijo Jesse?**

Leroy rió ligeramente al recordar esa parte de la conversación de su hija y Jesse.

**-Algo así.**

**-¿Algo así?- **cuestionó alejándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

**-Verás, cuando nos llamaste para contarnos que estabas de novia con una persona que nosotros conocíamos, y con la que tenías un pasado complicado, tu padre y yo nos sonreímos mutuamente porque solo teníamos a una persona en mente que cumplía con esas características y de la cual tú podías enamorarte.**

**-¿Sabían que les estaba hablando de Jesse?**

-**Claro que no, cuando pusiste tanto suspenso antes de decirnos el nombre, Hiram y yo estábamos preparados para oír otra cosa, pero tú nos saliste con que se trataba de Jesse St. James, te aseguro que a ninguno de los dos nos hizo gracia que estuvieras saliendo con ese chico, pero ambos estábamos de acuerdo en que ya eras una mujer adulta y que aquella decisión era tuya y no nuestra.**

**Y bueno, con el paso del tiempo el muchacho hizo suficientes méritos para que tu padre y yo nos sintiéramos tranquilos con esa relación.**

**-¿De quien pensaban que les hablaba?- **pregunto curiosa haciendo sonreír a su padre.

**-¿En serio no te lo imaginas?**

La chica solo negó con la cabeza.

**-¿Finn?-** tanteó la respuesta.

**-No.**

**-¿Entonces?-** cuestionó con un poco de impaciencia.

**-Quinn**

Rachel se quedó muda, solo podía pestañear y lo hacía repetidamente.

**-Desde que te fuiste a Nueva York, cada vez que llamabas o nos visitabas siempre había dos temas constantes de los cuales hablabas, teatro y Quinn.**

**Siempre era, Quinn esto, Quinn lo otro, Quinn me fue a visitar, fui a visitar a Quinn, hablé toda la noche con ella, me ayudó con una tarea, la ayudé a estudiar para un examen, Quinn y yo fuimos a visitar a Beth, Quinn, Quinn y Quinn.- **dijo divertido haciendo sonrojar a su hija.-** Creo que tú no te dabas cuenta, pero siempre hablabas de ella, incluso antes de terminar la escuela, pero en ese tiempo era el Glee club y Quinn.**

**Y la verdad es que ella desde antes de terminar la escuela se empezó a interesar mucho en ti, todavía recuerdo verla parada ahí,- **dijo señalando el primer escalón.- **con esa guitarra colgada y cantándote que deseaba lo mejor para ti y que recordaras que alguien siempre iba a quererte.**

**-Creo que andas muy pendiente de las conversaciones que mantengo en la puerta de esta casa.- **masculló la morena con cierto dejo de reproche.

-**Eres mi hija y tengo que estar al tanto de lo que pasa a tu alrededor, y para que lo sepas, aquella vez no te estaba espiando, la señora Osment me llamó para decirme que había una chica sospechosa vigilando la puerta de nuestra casa, yo solo me asomé por la ventana de mi oficina.-** señaló una hacia el techo- **y vi a Quinn caminando de un lado a otro como si fuera un león enjaulado, bajé para ver que sucedía y te vi abriendo la puerta. Lo demás fue pura curiosidad.**

**-Curiosidad ¿eh?- **cuestionó la chica elevando una ceja.

**-Sí, soy un hombre curioso, y me alegra serlo porque de lo contrario no estaría tan agradecido como lo estoy con esa chica, Hiram y yo ya no sabíamos que hacer para convencerte de tomar ese tren, pero vino ella y de un momento a otro el huracán Rachel Berry, ante la atónita mirada de sus amigas y sus padres, pasó por el salón principal, subió las escaleras, fue a su habitación, cogió sus maletas y anunció alegremente que iba a tomar su tren.- **dijo incrédulo al recordar aquella escena.

**-Ella… ella tiene ese efecto en mí, siempre logra hacerme entrar en razón, no sé como lo hace, solo sé que confío en ella y que todo tiene sentido cuando es ella quien me habla.- **confesó con algo de timidez.

Leroy sonrió con ternura ante la imagen de su hija y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, obteniendo como respuesta que la chica le rodeara la cintura en un abrazo.

**-Lo sé, y precisamente por eso no puedes culparnos por creer que tú y ella estaban saliendo. Cuando mencionaste a Jesse nos quedamos sorprendidos, siempre creímos que estabas enamorada de Quinn y que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que te dieras cuenta,- **se encogió de hombros-** pero como te digo, tu padre y yo decidimos dejar de lado nuestras especulaciones y respetar tus decisiones.**

**Luego vino Jesse a pedir nuestro consentimiento para pedirte matrimonio, se lo dimos, y a los pocos días tú llamaste para decirnos que te casabas, así que todo nuestra teoría sobre una posible relación entre tú y Quinn se fue al traste. Hasta ayer.- **agregó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Rachel lo soltó y lo miró antes de hablar.

**-¿Por qué?- **dijo frunciendo el ceño.

**-Por la forma en que se miraron en esa escalera,- **respondió despreocupadamente- **por la forma en que te abrazó y en la que tú te aferraste a ella, por la forma en que tomó tu mano y te ayudó a bajar las escaleras, y por la expresión de tu rostro cuando tuvo que soltarte la mano para ir a hablar con Santana.- **explicó calmadamente.

**Por eso quería hablar contigo, porque me di cuenta de que estabas por cometer un gran, gran error, pequeña.**

**Estabas despidiéndote de la persona que querías y que, al igual que Jesse, me atrevo a decir que corresponde tus sentimientos, para casarte con alguien a quien ibas a terminar haciendo infeliz.**

**Pero bueno, las cosas se dieron de la forma en que se han dado, y tú y Jesse han podido resolver su situación de la mejor forma posible.**

La morena solo lo miró en silencio procesando todo lo que le había dicho.

¿Sería que debía oír los consejos de Jesse?

¿Y si el chico, su padre y Brittany tenían razón y Quinn sentía algo por ella?

No, eso no era posible, sabía que Quinn la quería y que era alguien importante para ella, alguien por quien haría cualquier cosa, eso siempre lo había tenido claro, pero también sabía que la rubia amaba a Marley.

Ambas chicas eran felices juntas, y no sería ella quien siquiera pensara en la posibilidad de que se separaran.

Quinn la había apoyado siempre, y siempre había estado para ella, ahora era su turno de hacer lo mismo por aquella mujer que sin saberlo se había adueñado completamente de su corazón.

-**No terminé con Jesse por Quinn, lo hice porque era lo correcto. Él merece alguien que lo ame de verdad y yo no puedo ser esa persona.- **musitó sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de su padre.

**-Comprendo.-** dijo él con serenidad.- **Hija, ¿estás enamorada de ella?-** fue directo.

**-Sí.-** fue sincera- **Pero eso no importa, lo único importante es Quinn, y yo no pienso lastimarla, ella por fin ha encontrado a la persona ideal, eso es lo que importa ¿no?**

**-Claro,- **respondió Leroy antes de dejar un beso sobre la cabeza de su hija y ponerse de pie- **solo espero que no sea necesaria una nueva boda fallida y otro accidente** **para que ustedes dos se den cuenta de quien es realmente su persona ideal.- **sentenció antes de ingresar nuevamente a la casa y dejar en el porche a una Rachel más pensativa que la que se despertó aquella madrugada.

Y mientras Rachel repasaba la inesperada plática que había tenido con Jesse, y las últimas palabras de su padre, una rubia cansada trataba de mantener su mente en blanco mientras se encontraba recostada en un cómodo sofá en medio de aquel salón de la primera planta de la casa que había sido hogar de Marley el tiempo que la chica vivió en Mansfield.

-**¿Qué haces aquí?- **escuchó Quinn que le decían obligándola a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con la preocupada expresión de Marley.

**-No podía dormir, no quería molestar así que bajé**.- respondió restando importancia al hecho mientras se reincorporaba para sentarse, pero la chica de ojos azules se lo impidió.

Marley se sentó en el sofá e hizo que la rubia descansara su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

Quinn sonrió ante el detalle y volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras la otra chica dejaba sutiles caricia sobre su cabeza.

-**Lamento lo de ayer, debí recordar quitarme el anillo.- **musitó la chica un tanto apenada.

Quinn abrió solo un ojo para mirarla y suspiró antes de volver a cerrarlo, tomó una de las manos de la chica y la apretó ligeramente.

-**Si hay alguien que debe disculparse soy yo, hace mucho debí gritarle a Frannie unas cuantas verdades, ella no tiene el derecho a hacer comentarios despectivos sobre nadie, menos aún sobre ti, además estoy segura de que tuviste que aguantar alguna de sus tonterías el tiempo que esperaste junto a ella antes de que yo llegara al hospital.**

**-En realidad no. Ni siquiera me miró, así que no hay problema con eso.- **respondió relajada.

**-Bueno, ahora ya no vas a tener que soportar ese tipo de cosas, al menos no de ella.**

**-Sabes que eso me tiene sin cuidado, nunca le he hecho caso, no iba a empezar ahora.**

Quinn sonrió sin abrir los ojos, aquella actitud era una de las cualidades que más le gustaba de la chica que aún seguí acariciando su cabeza con ternura.

**-Lo sé,-** dijo la rubia**- pero eso no le da derecho a hablarte o mirarte de la forma en que lo hizo ayer, a ti puede tenerte sin cuidado, pero yo no voy a tolerar que nadie, y mucho menos Frannie, te insulte aunque sea solo con la mirada.**

Marley sonrío y se inclinó para dejar un pequeño beso sobre la frente de la rubia haciendo sonreír nuevamente a esta.

**-Extrañaba eso.-** confesó Quinn abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con una mirada azul y dulce.- **Te he echado de menos.- **agregó susurrando.

**-Yo también.-** respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Un ligero carraspeo llamó la atención de ambas mientras una figura se paraba frente a aquel sofá.

**-¿Interrumpo?-** cuestionó otra rubia con los brazos cruzados.

**-¿Tú que crees, Wilde?-** retrucó Quinn mientras esta vez sí se reincorporaba para sentarse.

**-Da igual, el salón es de transito común así que, si interrumpí o no, me tiene sin cuidado.-** respondió con soberbia

**-Marley, sigo sin entender por qué te trajiste esta mascota de Paris,- **se burló- **¿Esos son los modales que has traído de Francia, Wilde?- **cuestionó Quinn con el mismo tono de soberbia usado por la otra rubia.

**-No, estos son netamente americanos y los reservo solo para ti, Fabray.**

**-Vaya, tengo exclusividad, eso es bueno, se nota que me das la importancia que merezco.**

Marley veía la escena y solo rodó los ojos mientras negaba y reprimía una sonrisa.

De pronto ambas rubias esbozaron una sonrisa y comenzaron a reír.

**-¿Vas a saludarme o no, Quinn?-** preguntó, sin borrar su sonrisa, la rubia que permanecía de pie frente al sofá.

**-Ven aquí, Kitty.-** respondió Quinn poniéndose de pie y extendiendo los brazos.

Marley, quien aún estaba sentada, miraba la escena y se alegraba de ver a ambas chicas de esa forma.

Kitty Wilde, una rubia un tanto más baja que la madre biológica de Beth, cuyos ojos verdosos eran enigmáticos a pesar de no poseer la tonalidad avellanada que tenían los de Quinn. La rubia más baja, había estudiado con Marley en la secundaria y luego de graduarse se fue a estudiar leyes a Francia gracias a una beca, logrando recibirse con honores y consiguiendo un buen puesto en uno de los mejores bufetes de París, ciudad donde actualmente residía, sin embargo, eso no fue motivo para que ella y la chica de ojos azules perdieran el contacto.

Quinn y ella se conocieron en el funeral de la madre de Marley y desde entonces ambas habían estado en contacto junto con Rachel y Brody, para asegurarse que la chica de ojos azules no decayera en el aquel estado de depresión que la invadió durante un tiempo luego de perder a su madre.

La rubia de Mansfield ya no tenía ningún familiar en aquella ciudad, pero siempre volvía porque consideraba que aquel lugar le recordaba quien era y le mantenía los pies sobre la tierra, además de que cada vez que iba de visita, pasaba a ver a los Weston y al padre de Marley, pues ambas familias siempre se portaron muy bien con ella.

-**¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje?- **preguntó Quinn sentándose nuevamente.

-**Largo, cansado, y lo peor es que me dejaron en pleno aeropuerto con el doble de maletas que había empacado.-** respondió la otra rubia sentándose en el reposa brazos del sofá y apoyando los pies en el asiento para poder mirar a las otras dos chicas.

**-Lo siento.-** dijeron tanto Marley como Quinn.

Kitty rodó los ojos y negó.

**-Estoy bromeando, ya sé que era una emergencia, por cierto, Quinn, me alegra que tu madre está bien.- **dijo con sinceridad.

**-Gracias, ayer llegamos muy tarde y Bob**- el padre de Marley**- nos dijo que te fuiste a dormir luego de que Marley te llamara para decirte que todo estaba bien, por eso no te saludé ayer.**

-**Menos mal, rubia, porque si me despertabas te juro que te aventaba por el balcón.-** dijo divertida.

**-¿Jet lag?-** preguntó Quinn.

Kitty solo asintió.

**-No sé como ella-** dijo señalando a Marley con un simple gesto de cabeza**- ha sido capaz de ir hasta el hospital y volver en estado consciente contigo y tus amigos.**

**-Exagerada.- **musitó la chica de ojos azules.

**-¿Y cuando le dan el alta a tu madre?-** preguntó Kitty ignorando el comentario.

**-Hoy por el medio día, en un par de horas tengo que volver al hospital, quiero estar con ella hasta que el médico firme los papeles para poder llevármela a casa, así que mejor iré a despertar a Santana y a Puckerman, si oyen gritos en otro idioma no se asusten, a esa latina loca no le gusta que la despierten.- **dijo divertida mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a las escaleras que se encontraban a espaldas del sofá.- **Por cierto, Marley- **musitó cuando ya estaba en el primer escalón girándose para ver a la chica que había hecho lo mismo para mirarla a ella.- **Tu padre salió temprano, dijo que iba a ir a pescar con tu tío Jhon, y que si tenías que salir que no te preocuparas, pero que le dejaras una nota para saber a que hora volvías, porque el padre de Brody tiene muchas ganas de verte, dice que en el último año ha visto más a Kitty que a su sobrina y a su propio hijo.**

**-Otro exagerado.- **musitó Marley a modo de broma mientras asentía.

Quinn finalmente se perdió escaleras arriba y dejó a las otras dos chicas en el salón.

Kitty pasó de sentarse en el reposa brazos a sentarse junto a la morena de ojos azules y las dos se quedaron un rato en silencio.

**-En serio lamento haberte dejado así en el aeropuerto.-** musitó Marley.

-**Ya te dije que está bien, tenías que estar con ella.-** respondió la otra chica con amabilidad**- Además, tu padre y yo nos pusimos al día en algunas cosas, así que no creas que me aburrí.- **agregó con una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Le… le dijiste lo de… lo de Quinn y…-**balbuceó nerviosa.

**-No, claro que no.-** respondió de inmediato.- **¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a llegar a tu casa y de buenas a primeras le voy a soltar semejante noticia a Bob?**

Marley respiró aliviada.

-**Bueno, ayer Quinn se lo dijo a su hermana, y hoy piensa decírselo a su madre así que papá va a enterarse pronto.- **comentó la chica de ojos azules.

**-¿Vas a ir con ella?- **preguntó Kitty luego de un par de segundos.

**-Mhm, tengo que hacerlo, las dos acordamos guardar silencio y lo justo es que las dos demos la cara, luego ella va a venir aquí para hablar con papá y aclarar todo, puedes venir con nosotras si quieres… la verdad es que… no quiero dejarte sola otra vez, no me siento bien.**

**-No te preocupes por eso, ya luego nos arreglamos**.- dijo distendidamente.- **Además, no creo que sea lo indicado que vaya con ustedes, al fin y al cabo no conozco a la madre de Quinn y menos a sus amigos, excepto a Rachel, claro está, y a grandes rasgos a Santana y al chico del peinado raro, así que… mi presencia estaría fuera de lugar, pero cuando se lo digan a Bob, definitivamente estaré, eso no lo dudes.**- aseguró con convicción.

**-Tienes razón.- **sonrió de medio lado asintiendo levemente.

**-¿En serio se lo dijo a su hermana?-** cuestionó incrédula la rubia luego de un pequeño silencio.

-**Mhm, bueno, no fue algo planificado, simplemente se dio, básicamente Quinn le dijo un par de cosas puntuales y luego de forma muy sutil la mandó al diablo.**

-**Te dijo alguna estupidez ¿verdad?**- preguntó con cierta molestia.

**-Digamos que al principio, Frannie mencionó algunos adjetivos calificativos un tanto despectivos y a Quinn eso no le gustó para nada.**- resumió Marley.

**Créeme que las miradas que se dieron fueron mil veces peor que cualquier palabra que hayan intercambiado, si las miradas mataran, en este momento habría dos rubias menos en el mundo. Lo más curioso de todo es que si veías la escena desde afuera, jamás te hubieras dado cuenta de que estaban discutiendo, hasta para eso tienen estilo los Fabray.**

**-Bueno, como haya sido, me alegra que Quinn haya puesto a esa mujer en su lugar de una buena vez, solo la he visto una vez en mi vida y te juro que me quedé con las ganas de voltearle la cara con una buena cachetada.- **dijo frunciendo el ceño.

**-Kitty- **reprochó.

**-¿Qué?,- **se defendió-** es cierto, Frannie Fabray es un dolor de cabeza.**

Marley solo hizo un gesto resignado y apoyó la cabeza en el espaldar del sofá, unos segundos después sintió como la rubia que estaba sentada junto a ella le tomaba una mano con delicadeza, provocando así que girara y la mirara.

**-Ahora que tu novia no está,**- musitó la rubia lanzando una mirada fugaz hacia las escaleras- **¿será que puedo tener un poco de atención?**

Marley la miro y levanto una ceja.

**-No me mires así,- **musitó nuevamente Kitty.**-** **no he dicho nada malo.**

**-Quinn ya no es mi novia.-** respondió la morena mientras levantaba su mano izquierda y mostraba el anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular de esta.

-**El judío y la latina siguen llamándote de esa forma ¿no?- **cuestionó siendo ella quien levantara una ceja esta vez.

**-Sí, pero lo hacen para no confundirse y hablar más de lo que deben cuando están con los demás, ya te he dicho que hoy aclaramos todo con la familia de Quinn, y tal vez mañana con papá. ¿Acaso estás reprochándome algo, Wilde?**

**-No, claro que no.- **respondió escuetamente- **Solo te explico por qué sigo llamando a Fabray **_**'tu novia'**_**, yo tampoco quiero confundirme y terminar hablando de más.**

**-Si es así, no hay ningún problema.**

**-Entonces…**

**-¿Entonces qué?- **retrucó la morena.

**-Por dios, Rose, ¿Acaso solo tengo ciertos privilegios cuando estamos en otro continente o qué?**

Marley sonrió divertida.

**-Pueden bajar en cualquier momento e interrumpir.-** dijo la morena.

**-Lo sé, por eso creo que lo mejor sería que te dejaras de juegos de una vez.- **susurró mientras se acercaba a ella.

La chica de ojos azules lanzó una nueva mirada a las escaleras y finalmente terminó de cerrar el espacio entre ella y la abogada, uniendo sus labios de forma sutil y delicada, un simple roce que no llegó a más pues el bullicio de tres voces en la planta superior las obligó a separarse.

La abogada resopló y se puso de pie señalando en dirección a la cocina, Marley solo asintió.

Unos instantes después, Santana, Puck y Quinn bajaban las escaleras llamando la atención de la chica de ojos azules que atinó a ponerse de pie cuando los tres chicos terminaron de bajar las escaleras.

Marley sonrió divertida al ver los rostros malhumorados de los amigos de Quinn y solo se le ocurrió una cosa para cambiar el ambiente.

**-¿Alguien quiere desayunar?-** preguntó con una sonrisa.

**-¡YOOOO!-** dijeron la latina y el judío al unísono mientras corrían cual niños a la cocina ante la mirada resignada de Quinn y la divertida de Marley.

-**Los años pasan y pasan, y cada vez pierdo más la esperanza de que esos dos crezcan.- **murmuró Quinn.

-**Déjalos, es parte de su encanto personal.**

**-Encanto personal, ¿eh?- **cuestionó con una ceja en alto.

**-Mhm.**

**-Creo que usted, Marley Rose, tiene un anillo que le impide fijarse en el encanto de otras personas ¿o me equivoco?**- dijo cruzándose de brazos empezando a jugar como era costumbre entre ellas.

**-Está usted equivocada, ese anillo no me prohíbe notar el encanto de otras personas, solo me recuerda que no debo caer ante estos.- **replicó siguiéndole el juego.

**-¿Ah sí?**

**-Sí.**

**-¿Qué pensaría su esposa de eso?**

**-Nada, a ella no le molesta para nada que yo sepa apreciar las buenas características de otras personas.**

**-Vaya, es usted una chica afortunada entonces.- **sonrió.

**-En eso estamos de acuerdo, soy una chica muy, pero muy afortunada.- **respondió Marley devolviendo la sonrisa.

Quinn soltó una carcajada y la morena se acercó a ella para abrazarla y la rubia correspondió el abrazo.

-**Te extrañe, Q.-** dijo separándose un poco para mirarla.

**-Yo también.-** dijo la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa- **Y dime ¿Qué tal estuvo París?**

**-Bien, muy bien en realidad, fueron muy buenas semanas, tanto que estoy pensando volver simplemente… para visitar.**

* * *

**N/A: Y después de varios capítulos y un montón de flashbacks, finalmente pasamos al día siguiente jajaja. Ya sé que tardo mucho en actualizar, pero en compensación los capítulos son bastante largos, al menos lo suficiente como para dividirlos en tres, pero prefiero subirlos así.**

**Como sea, gracias por leer.**


End file.
